Hogwarts im Krieg
by Chantal Moody
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt zur Zeit von Harrys sechstem Schuljahr, zu einer Zeit, in der außerhalb von Hogwarts bereits alles auf einen neuen Krieg hindeutet. Es werden die Erlebnisse einer Gruppe von Freundinnen geschildert.
1. Chapter 1Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

Hogwarts im Krieg Hogwarts im Krieg

**Erklärung: **Diese Geschichte ist nicht ausschließlich von mir selber geschrieben worden, sondern ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt, das aus dem Rollenspiel „Unterricht mit Herrn Professor Snape" hervorgegangen ist. Es werden hier Original-Texte und Dialoge der Mitspieler mitverwendet. Insbesondere sind hier die folgenden User zu nennen:

**Snapes Tochter:**Eigencharakter: Anita Snape, Gründerin des ursprünglichen Zaubertrank-Spiels, aus dem das jetzige Spiel hervorgegangen ist, und für manchen Lachmoment gut als Intrigantin und Petze

**Samira Snape:**Gespielte Buchcharaktere: Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Eigencharaktere: Meadow Malfoy, Samira Snape, Bella und Raja Lestrange

Hat jede Menge Szenen für die Story ausgedacht und erheblich dazu beigetragen, dass unser Rollenspiel eine richtige Handlung bekommen hat.

**SeverusSnape:** Gespielte Buchcharaktere: Severus Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange

Eigencharakter: Robert Brandtner (Ein OC aus der von Severus geschreibenen Fanfiction „Das Leben nach Hogwarts")

Spielt nicht nur ganz toll den sehr engagierten Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, sondern hat auch jede Menge Ideen in unser Spiel eingebracht.

**Hexchen:**Gespielter Buchcharakter: Augusta Longbottom

Eigencharaktere: Claire Longbottom, Hexchen Longbottom

Ist für die humorvollen Momente des Spiels zuständig. Es macht einfach Spaß, mit ihr zu spielen. Besonders ihre Eigencharaktere sind einfach zum Piepen

**Jessika:**Eigencharakter: Jessika van Helsing, war schon von Anfang an beim Rollenspiel dabei, bringt mitunter mit dem Stiebitzen von Umhängen und ihren zweifelhaften Männerbekanntschaften unseren Herrn Professor zur Verzweiflung

**Rabastan Lestrange:**Gespielter Buchcharakter: Rabastan Lestrange, spielt seine Rolle so gut, dass man mitunter Gänsehaut davon bekommt, hat viele Eigenideen eingebracht und auch einige sehr gute Texte für unser Spiel verfasst, so zum Beispiel einen Artikel für den Tagespropheten und die Grindelwald-Bibel.

**Chantal Moody Snape:**Gespielter Buchcharakter: Alastor Moody

Eigencharaktere: Chantal Fabienne Moody, eine eigens für das Rollenspiel geschaffene Schülerrolle, die in dieser Fanfiction allerdings der Einfachheit halber als Fabienne auftreten wird, und Chantal Moody, mein OC aus „Die Tochter des Kriegers" und „Hogwarts nach der Schlacht – Eine Lehrerin erzählt".

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alle an diesem Projekt Beteiligten erklären, dass die verwendeten Buchcharaktere der Harry-Potter-Welt J.K.Rowling gehören. Die verwendeten Originalcharaktere gehören den aufgezählten Mitspielern des der Fanfiction zugrunde liegenden Rollenspiels. Wir alle erklären, dass wir aus der Veröffentlichung dieser Fanfiction keinen finanziellen Nutzen ziehen._

Hogwarts im KriegKapitel 1 - Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

In diesem Jahr freute sich Fabienne Moody erstmalig nicht uneingeschränkt darauf, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. So sehr sie sich in den ersten Jahren in Hogwarts wohlgefühlt und die Schule als ihr zweites Zuhause geliebt hatte, im letzten Schuljahr waren viele Dinge geschehen, die ihr den Aufenthalt dort gründlich verleidet hatten. Schuld daran war die Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen, die sie im vergangenen Jahr gehabt hatten, Dolores Umbridge. Nicht nur, dass sie in diesem Schuljahr überhaupt nichts gelernt hatten, und das ausgerechnet in ihrem ZAG-Jahr. Anstatt den Schülern Verteidigungszauber beizubringen, hatte Professor Umbridge die Schüler lediglich in einem sehr langweiligen Buch lesen lassen. Darüber hinaus hatte sie ausgesprochen sadistische Methoden, Schüler zu bestrafen, die ihr widersprachen und ihre eigene Meinung zu vertreten suchten. Besonders sie selber hatte es im vergangenen Jahr oft genug zu spüren bekommen.

Bekanntermaßen akzeptierte Dolores Umbridge nur zwei Meinungen: Ihre eigene und die von Cornelius Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister. Und bekanntermaßen war nicht nur Fabiennes Großvater ein Dorn im Auge des Zaubereiministers, sondern auch ihre Mutter hatte sich bei ihm einigermaßen unbeliebt gemacht. Dies war natürlich Wasser auf die Mühlen von Dolores Umbridge gewesen, und sie hatte sich geradezu einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Fabienne mit Lästerreden, ganz besonders über ihren Großvater, zu provozieren. Dies reizte wiederum Fabienne zum Widerspruch, denn sie liebte ihren Großvater und sie hatte vor ihm auch großen Respekt. Die Widerworte, die Fabienne Umbridge dann gab, hatten immer wieder dieselbe Folge: Fabienne musste in Umbridges Büro nachsitzen und immer wieder den Satz schreiben: „Die Ansichten meines Großvaters gehören nicht in den Unterricht". Sätze schreiben wäre noch nicht einmal eine wirklich schlimme Strafe gewesen, aber Professor Umbridge erlaubte den Schülern, die bei ihr nachsitzen mussten, nicht, eigene Federn zu benutzen, sondern gab ihnen eine spezielle Feder, die die Eigenschaft hatte, dem Schüler, der sie benutzte, den Satz in die Hände einzuritzen und die Schüler die Strafarbeit mit ihrem eigenen Blut schreiben zu lassen. Da Fabienne oft zu dieser Strafarbeit verdonnert worden war, waren ihre Hände geradezu mit Narben bedeckt, die deutlich lesbar den Satz zeigten, den sie so viele Male schreiben musste. Auch noch andere scheußliche Sachen waren im letzten Schuljahr passiert.

Fabienne schüttelte die unerfreulichen Gedanken ab und hielt nach ihren Freundinnen Ausschau. Nebenbei sah sie noch zu ihrer Mutter und ihrem Großvater hin. Beide hatten Fabienne zum Bahnhof begleitet. Nun unterhielten sie sich leise mit ernsten Gesichtern. Fabienne wusste genau, worüber die beiden sich Sorgen machten: Alles sprach dafür, dass es einen neuen Krieg geben würde. Und was das bedeutete, wusste Fabienne nur zu gut aus den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter und besonders ihres Großvaters über den ersten Krieg.

Jessika van Hellsing kam auf Fabienne zu. „Hallo, Fabienne!", rief sie. Die beiden Mädchen umarmten sich. Sie waren schon seit mehreren Jahren gute Freundinnen und hatten auch schon gemeinsam viel angestellt, denn beide Mädchen liebten es, Streiche zu spielen. Besonders gerne ärgerten sie Filch, den Hausmeister, denn er hatte sie und ihre anderen Freundinnen schon häufig zu Strafarbeiten verdonnert. Es handelte sich dabei immer um Putzarbeiten, die ohne Zaubern ausgeführt werden mussten. Ebenso wenig mochten die Mädchen Mrs. Norris, Filchs Katze, denn diese spionierte mit Vorliebe hinter den Schülern her, und wenn sie Schüler bei etwas Verbotenem erwischte, dauerte es in der Regel nicht lange, bis Filch selber auftauchte. Jessika stammte aus einer reinblütigen Familie, die aber nicht zu denen gehörte, die dem „Reinblüterwahn", wie ihr Großvater es zu nennen pflegte, anhing, genauso wenig wie die Longbottoms, gute Bekannte ihrer Familie, und die Weasleys, mit denen Fabienne durch ihren Vater, Fabian Prewett, verwandt war. Fabienne hatte ihren Vater nie kennen gelernt, denn er war zusammen mit seinem Bruder Gideon im ersten Krieg gefallen. Damals hatte er mit ihrer Mutter kurz vor der Heirat gestanden. Fabian und sein Bruder waren, genau wie Fabiennes Mutter, ihr Großvater und Generationen anderer Mitglieder ihrer Familie, Auroren gewesen.

In diesem Moment bemerkte Fabienne, dass der Blick ihrer Mutter eiskalt und der ihres Großvaters grimmig wurde, und als sie sich umdrehte, wusste sie auch sofort, warum, denn niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy, seine Frau Narzissa und seine Kinder, die Zwillinge Draco und Meadow standen hinter ihr. Lucius Malfoy blickte Fabiennes Mutter und ihren Großvater mit der für ihn üblichen Arroganz an, während Narzissa ein Gesicht machte, als wenn sie etwas sehr Schmutziges sehen würde. Die Malfoys gehörten nicht nur zu den Familien, die sich auf ihre Reinblütigkeit etwas einbildeten, Lucius Malfoy hatte auch nach dem letzten Krieg unter dem Verdacht gestanden, ein Todesser zu sein. Wie so viele war er jedoch aufgrund der Behauptung, er hätte unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden, freigesprochen worden. Es gab jedoch Gerüchte, dass Malfoy sowohl Cornelius Fudge als auch einige einflussreiche Personen vom Zauberergamot bestochen hätte. Fabienne wusste, dass ihr Großvater und ihre Mutter nichts so sehr hassten, wie diese freigelassenen Todesser. Hinzu kam, dass ihre Mutter noch einen sehr persönlichen Grund hatte, Lucius Malfoy zu hassen. Dieser hatte sie einmal derart beleidigt, dass sie sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben, was ihr einigen Ärger im Zaubereiministerium eingebracht hatte.

Fabienne sah Draco und Meadow an. Draco war bereits genauso arrogant wie sein Vater, und es hieß, dass er schon sehnsüchtig darauf warten würde, sich den Todessern anzuschließen. Seine Schwester Meadow war jedoch völlig anders. Sie war weder rassistisch eingestellt, noch hatte sie mit Todessern irgend etwas im Sinn. Im Moment schaute sie jedoch nicht in ihre Richtung, und sie wusste, dass Meadow aus Angst vor ihrem Vater keine Notiz von ihr nahm. Fabienne wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht dulden würde, dass seine Tochter sich mit ihr und ihren Freundinnen abgeben würde, denn Fabienne gehörte nicht nur der bekanntesten Aurorenfamilien an, sondern ihre Mutter war außerdem noch halbblütig und gebürtige Französin. Fabienne wusste jedoch, dass Meadow nur darauf wartete, dass ihr Bruder im Hogwarts-Express mit seinen Gorillas Crabbe und Goyle sowie seiner Freundin Pansy ein Abteil belegen würde, dann würde Meadow ohnehin zu Fabienne, Jessika und Hexchen ins Abteil kommen. Schon seit mehreren Jahren reisten sie zusammen im gleichen Abteil, denn sie waren gut befreundet. In Hogwarts gesellte sich häufig auch Anita Snape zu ihnen, die Tochter von Herrn Professor Snape, ihrem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der gleichzeitig auch der Hauslehrer von Slytherin war, dem Haus, dem sie, Jessika und Meadow angehörten. Anita war die einzige Hogwarts-Schülerin, die auch während der Ferien in Hogwarts blieb, es sei denn, sie verreiste, was auch manchmal vorkam.Sie war auch älter als die anderen Schüler,bereits Anfang 20, und sie wusste nichts über ihre Mutter.

Fabienne war sich nicht sicher, ob sie Anita mochte oder nicht. Mitunter war sie gerne dabei, wenn es darum ging, etwas anzustellen. Besonders wenn es darum ging, Filch oder seine Katze zu ärgern, und auch bei einem Streich gegen Professor Umbridge hatte sie mitgeholfen. Andererseits war Anita jedoch häufig unfreundlich und kapselte sich dann ab. Außerdem hatte sie noch zwei Angewohnheiten, die Fabienne hasste: Zum einen machte Anita sich immer wieder über Fabienne lustig, weil diese gerne ihre Nase in den Büchern hatte und obendrein ganz wild auf das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war (sofern es nicht gerade so eine unfähige Lehrerin wie Umbridge unterrichtete), zum zweiten petzte sie gerne, ganz besonders bei ihrem Vater. Dabei war Anitas Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater sonst gar nicht besonders gut. So hatte sie sich in Hogwarts auch geweigert, in die Wohnung ihres Vaters mit einzuziehen, sondern sie wohnte in einer eigenen Wohnung in den Kerkern.

Fabienne sah sich weiter um. Ein Stück entfernt sah sie ihre Verwandten, die Weasleys. Von den sieben Kindern von Onkel Arthur und Tante Molly gingen nur noch die beiden Jüngsten, Ron und Ginny, nach Hogwarts. Mit Ginny kam Fabienne einigermaßen zurecht, aber mit Ron vertrug sich Fabienne überhaupt nicht, und sie konnte auch Rons besten Freund, Harry Potter, nicht leiden. Sie bezeichnete beide Jungen als Büffel, für die Slytherins keine Menschen waren. Sehr viel besser war sie immer mit Fred und George zurechtgekommen, aber die waren seit dem letzten Schuljahr keine Hogwarts-Schüler mehr, sondern besaßen in der Winkelgasse einen gutgehenden Scherzartikel-Laden.

Fabienne sah schließlich die Longbottoms herankommen, Augusta mit ihrem Enkel Neville und Claire, deren Nichte, mit ihrer Tochter Hexchen. Augusta Longbottom war wie immer sehr schrill gekleidet. Ihr Gesicht war grimmig, während das ihrer Nichte ausgesprochen trotzig war. Claire trug, wie häufig, einen derart kurzen Rock, dass kaum das Notwendigste bedeckt war, und ein enges, tief ausgeschnittenes Top. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Claire auch wieder getrunken, denn sie schwankte ein wenig auf ihren hochhackigen Schuhen. Augusta ging schnurstracks zu Fabiennes Großvater und ihrer Mutter und begrüßte beide freundlich. Claire hingegen sah die beiden nur irgendwie verächtlich an. Hexchen hingegen kam sofort zu Jessika und Fabienne, die sie erfreut begrüßten. Neville ging hingegen zu Ron, Harry und Hermine, mit denen er sich gut verstand.

Hexchen wirkte wieder verträumt, wie immer. Sie war immer ein wenig schusselig, und man sah sie, so lange sie sich in der Muggelwelt bewegte (Ihre Mutter lebte mit einem Muggel, einem Anwalt zusammen) ständig mit einem Walkman am Ohr, so dass sie von ihrer Umgebung kaum etwas mitbekam. Nun jedoch nahm sie ihn ab, um ihre Freundinnen begrüßen zu können. Die Mädchen freuten sich sehr, wieder zusammen zu sein.

Allmählich wurde es Zeit, dass die Schüler in den Hogwarts-Express einsteigen mussten. Das große Abschiednehmen begann. Fabienne umarmte zuerst ihren Großvater, dann ihre Mutter. „Mach nicht zuviel Blödsinn, Kleines!", brummte ihr Großvater. Wenige Minuten fanden sich dann die vier Mädchen zusammen in einem Abteil wieder und fuhren einem weiteren Schuljahr in Hogwarts entgegen.


	2. Chapter 2 Die erste Zaubertrankstunde na

Hogwarts im Krieg Hogwarts im Krieg

**Kapitel 2 - Die erste Zaubertrank-Stunde nach den Ferien**

Inzwischen hatte seit drei Tagen der Hogwarts-Alltag die Schüler wieder. Die Sechstklässler hatten ihre erste Zaubertrank-Stunde und saßen im Klassenzimmer im Kerker. Ihre Stimmung war recht unterschiedlich, denn mit Herrn Professor Snape kam man entweder sehr gut oder gar nicht zurecht. Er war sehr streng und verteilte recht großzügig Punktabzüge, Strafarbeiten und Nachsitzen. Anita, Professor Snapes eigene Tochter, geriet immer wieder mit ihm aneinander. Oft genug machte sie auch abfällige Bemerkungen über ihn, und hier und da war sie sogar offen ungehorsam ihm gegenüber. Bei Jessika war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sie für den Professor schwärmte. Im letzten Schuljahr war es sogar einmal soweit gekommen, dass sie als Strafarbeit aufbekam, tausendmal den Satz zu schreiben „Ich darf den Herrn Professor nicht anhimmeln". Jessika hatte die Strafarbeit ohne Widerrede angenommen, an ihrer Schwärmerei hatte es wenig geändert.

Meadow gehörte zu den wenigen Schülern, die nicht einmal bei Professor Snape davor zurückschreckten, Unfug zu machen und Widerworte zu geben, und dementsprechend oft wurde sie auch bestraft. Hexchen fing sich hier und da eine Strafe ein, weil sie im Unterricht unaufmerksam war und zuviel träumte und weil sie auch zu Unpünktlichkeit neigte. Fabienne hatte großen Respekt vor Herrn Professor Snape und pflegte sich im Großen und Ganzen in seinem Unterricht zu benehmen. Hierbei spielte allerdings auch die Tatsache eine Rolle, dass sie generell eine gute Schülerin war. Hier und da stellte sie jedoch gerne einmal etwas an, und hierdurch hatte auch sie sich schon die eine oder andere Strafe eingefangen. In diesen Fällen pflegte sie nicht lange zu diskutieren, sondern widerspruchslos ihre Strafe anzunehmen.

Professor Snape betrat mit wehendem Umhang das Klassenzimmer. Die Tür warf er lautstark hinter sich zu. Sofort hielt er wieder seine zu Beginn des Schuljahres übliche Rede: „Bevor ich mit dem Unterricht anfange möchte ich Sie an ein paar Sachen erinnern:  
1.Ihr werdet mich ausnahmslos mit Professor oder Sir anreden, verstanden?  
2.Ich dulde keinerlei Undiszipliniertheiten, wie zu spät kommen, oder Stören des Unterrichts! Verstöße werden sehr hart bestraft! Habt ihr alles verstanden? Ich warne euch nur einmal!"

Nymphadora begann zu kichern. Sie flüsterte zu Fabienne: „Das wird lustig. Hast du schon gesehen: Meadow und Hexchen sind nicht auf ihren Plätzen und kommen wohl wieder zu spät." Fabienne sah sich um und bemerkte, dass die Plätze ihrer Freundinnen tatsächlich noch leer waren. Sie flüsterte zu Nymphadora zurück: „Das kann ja heiter werden. Gerade die erste Stunde nach den Ferien, und dann schon zu spät kommen. Sie werden ganz schön Ärger bekommen."

Professor Snape hatte das Geflüster und Nymphadoras Gekicher gehört und legte sofort los: „Ah, Miss Nymphadora! Danke für diese unqualifizierte Bemerkung! Damit Sie auch was zu lachen haben, ziehe ich Ihnen erst mal 50 Punkte ab!" Sofort war zunächst einmal Ruhe im Klassenzimmer. Professor Snape begann mit seinem Unterricht: ,Also! Will sonst noch jemand mit derart unqualifizierten Bemerkungen rüberkommen? In der heutigen Unterrichtsstunde behandeln wir den Trank der Unterwürfigkeit. Der Trank der Unterwürfigkeit bewirkt, dass die Person die ihn trinkt, 24 Stunden alles tut, was der Tränkebrauer ihm oder ihr sagt.Wie beim Vielsafttrank muss auch hier ein Stück des potenziellen Opfers reingetan werden. Die Trankrezeptur finden sie an der Tafel.Ich erwarte vollste Konzentration." Er machte eine Zauberstabbewegung, worauf die Rezeptur an der Tafel erschien. Darauf fuhr Professor Snape fort: ,Alle benötigten Zutaten befinden sich im Vorratsschrank.Immer daran denken,das ist ein Vorratsschrank und nicht die Wohlfahrt.  
Ich dulde also auf keinem Fall, das Zutaten verschwendet werden. Ich erwarte dass sie der Aufgabe alles unterordnen."

Diesmal konnte sich Fabienne ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, und sie flüsterte zu Nymphadora: „Irgendwoher kenne ich diese Sprüche doch", denn die Ermahnung, keine Zutaten zu verschwenden, hatte die Klasse schon häufig zu hören bekommen. Prompt kam die Reaktion von Professor Snape, denn er hatte Fabiennes Flüstern gehört. Prompt rief er: ,Miss Fabienne, die Bemerkung und ihr permanentes Gequatsche während meines Unterrichts sind mir nicht entgangen! 5o Punkte Abzug und Strafarbeit bei Mr Filch! SIe werden ihm ohne Magie helfen die Toiletten zu reinigen, Verstanden? Und wenn ich nochmal so eine Bemerkung von ihnen bekomme wird ihnen das sehr leid tun. Hinsetzen!" Fabienne wurde sofort ruhig.

In diesem Moment schlich sich Meadow in den Klassenraum. Sie versuchte, so unauffällig zu ihrem Platz zu kommen. In diesem Moment rief jedoch bereits Anita: „Miss Malfoy ist zu spät!" Professor Snape, der dies schon mitbekommen hatte, ließ bereits ein Donnerwetter auf Meadow los: ,Ah Miss Malfoy! Schön, dass Sie endlich auch einmal kommen! 100 Punkte Abzug für Ihr viel zu spätes Erscheinen!" Fabienne runzelte die Stirn. Fing Anita schon wieder mit ihrer Petzerei an?

Die Schüler hatten inzwischen die Rezeptur von der Tafel abgeschrieben und holten sich die benötigten Zutaten aus dem Vorratsschrank. Sodann begannen sie alle mit dem Zubereiten des Tranks. Nach einer Weile begann Professor Snape zwischen den Tischen herumzuwandern und schaute in die Kessel hinein. Hier und da machte er sarkastische Bemerkungen, wie beispielsweise: ,Ich sehe schon,wir haben hier viel Arbeit vor uns, wenn ich mir so dieses Blubberwasser angucke. Ich erwarte von Schülern in Ihrer Jahrgangsstufe, dass Sie auch neue Tränke brauen können."

Zwischenzeitlich arbeiteten die Schüler weiter an ihren Tränken. Anita trank heimlich an einer mitgebrachten Flasche Butterbier, Nymphadora aß ebenso heimlich Kekse. Plötzlich zauberte Anita jedoch mit dem Accio-Zauber die Kekse zu sich heran und rief: „Herr Professor, haben Sie das gesehen?" Anita redete nämlich im Klassenzimmer ebenfalls ihren Vater mit „Herr Professor" an, er duldete auch in ihrem Fall keine Ausnahme.

Und natürlich bekam Nymphadora sofort die Quittung dafür: ,Ja,das ist mir mir nicht entgangen ! Danke Tochter! 50 Punkte für dein Haus! Miss Nymphadora 100 Punkte Abzug! Und wenn ich sie noch mal beim Stören des Unterrichts erwische, bekommen Sie meinen Ärger richtig zu spüren. Verstanden?" Nymphadora hatte einen aufmüpfigen Tag und murmelte vor sich hin: „Grrr, da hab ich jetzt aber Angst!" Hierbei hatte sie diesmal aber Glück, dass der Herr Professor es nicht mitbekam, denn er hatte inzwischen mitbekommen, dass seine Tochter heimlich an einer Flasche Butterbier trank. Also war sie die Nächste, die seinen Zorn zu spüren bekam: ,Ah Tochter auch für dich gelten diesselben Regeln wie für alle anderen! Und in meinem Unterricht ist es streng verboten zu trinken oder zu essen. 70 Punkte Abzug! Und eine Woche jeden Nachmittag nachsitzen! Ich erwarte tadelloses Benehmen! Von allen!" Fabienne konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen darüber, dass es diesmal die Petze erwischt hatte, nicht verkneifen.

Obwohl sich alle Schüler bemühten, schien an diesem Tag bei den meisten der Trank nicht zu gelingen. Der von Meadow färbte sich sogar schwarz, und er rauchte und stank fürchterlich. Professor Snape, der wieder einmal durch die Reihen ging, sparte nicht mit weiteren sarkastischen Bemerkungen, wie zum Beispiel: „,Oh das was ich hier so sehe ist jämmerlich. Ich erwarte einiges mehr von Schülern in ihrem Jahrgang." Schließlich sagte er: ,Also ich gebe ihnen jetzt ihre Hausaufgaben. Ich erwarte einen 5 Fuß langen Aufsatz über die korrekte Herstellung dieses Trankes und welche Fehler sie gemacht haben. Bis zur nächsten Zaubertrankstunde, denn wir müssen viel nachholen."

Fabienne jedoch war immer noch verärgert über Anitas Petzerei. Heimlich zog sie ihren Zauberstab und verpasste Anita einen Levicorpus, so dass diese kopfüber durchs Klassenzimmer schwebte. Professor Snape erlöste sie aus dieser misslichen Lage und fragte sie, wer das gewesen wäre. Schadenfroh antwortete Anita: „Das war Fabienne, sie wird dafür für mich nächste Woche nachsitzen!" Auf diese weise hoffte sie, ihrem Nachsitzen zu entkommen. Hier hatte sie jedoch die Rechnung ohne ihren Vater gemacht. Er sagte nämlich: „Nein, das glaube ich nicht, Tochter! Ihr kommt einfach beide zum Nachsitzen!"

Schließlich schloss Professor Snape die Stunde mit den Worten: ,So der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet. Bringen sie eine Probe ihres ,Trankes" nach vorne.Wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns. Und ich erwarte nächste Stunde von allen einen Aufsatz der ein bestimmtes Niveaus erreicht. Wenn nicht, werden Sie mein Missbehagen zu spüren bekommen."

Böse sah er hierbei durch das Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler gingen alle nach vorne und gaben ihre Zaubertrankproben ab. Danach verließ Professor Snape das Klassenzimmer. Wieder knallte er, wie es seine angewohnheit war, die Tür hinter sich zu.


	3. Chapter 3 Der Gemeinschaftsraum

Der Schrumpftrank Kapitel 3 - Der Gemeinschaftsraum

In der Nähe des Klassenzimmers für Zaubertränke befand sich ein Gemeinschaftsraum, der im Gegensatz zu den zu ihren Häusern gehörenden Gemeinschaftsraum häuserübergreifend war. Dorthin gingen Meadow, Nymphadora, Jessika und Fabienne nach dem Abendessen. Es gab etliche Schüler, die ihre Freizeit lieber dort als im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres jeweiligen Hauses verbrachten, denn es gab mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so selten häuserübergreifende Freundschaften, obwohl es immer noch genug Slytherins gab, die besonders die Gryffindors hassten und umgekehrt. Zu ihrer Überraschung fanden sie dort Hexchen vor. Fabienne fragte sie: „Wieso warst du nicht in der Zaubertrank-Stunde? Ich nehme an, du weißt, dass dir gewaltiger Ärger mit Herrn Professor Snape bevorsteht." - „Die Stunde ist schon vorbei?", fragte Hexchen erstaunt. „Ups, wo war ich denn da eigentlich? Gelten hier Erklärungen wie wurde vom Hippogreif gebissen oder so?" Fabienne konnte nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken. Wie es aussah, hatte Hexchen vor lauter Träumerei die Unterrichtsstunde einfach vergessen und suchte nun nach Ausreden, die sie Professor Snape vortragen konnte.

Die Schülerinnen hexten sich Butterbier und Kekse herbei und setzten sich in dem gemütlichen Raum hin. Sie unterhielten sich über ihre Familien. Meadow beklagte sich, dass ihr Bruder Draco voll nervte. Wie die anderen Mädchen vermutet hatten, gebärdete er sich bereits wie so ein kleiner Todesser. Meadow fühlte sich in ihrer eigenen Familie wie ein Fremdkörper, denn sie hatte absolut nichts gegen Muggels, Muggelstämmige oder Halbblütige. Hexchen wurde in ihrer Familie, in der es über Generationen nur Gryffindors gegeben hatte, ein wenig schief angesehen, denn sie war die erste Hufflepuff. Außerdem gab es häufig Streit zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrer Großtante. Es ging dabei ständig um ein und dieselben Themen: Hexchens Erziehung und der Lebenswandel von Hexchens Mutter Claire, denn Hexchens Mutter hatte keinen guten Ruf.

Fabienne hatte nie viel um die Hauszusammengehörigkeit ihrer Mitschüler gegeben. Sie wusste, dass bereits ihre Mutter eine Slytherin gewesen war und dass auch sie sich wenig darum gekümmert hatte, denn die besten Freunde ihrer Mutter waren Gryffindors gewesen. Und selbstverständlich hatte ihre Mutter auch niemals etwas mit der dunklen Seite zu tun gehabt. Ganz im Gegenteil, Chantal Moody war eine der angesehensten Aurorinnen, die es gab. Auch für Fabienne war es selbstverständlich, dass sie nach ihrer Hogwarts-Ausbildung auf die Aurorenschule gehen würde.

Die Mädchen überlegten sich, ob sie nicht mal langsam wieder irgend jemandem einen Streich spielen sollten. Zwischendurch musste allerdings noch Mrs. Norris aus dem Raum gescheucht werden. Diese Katze nervte echt, schnüffelte überall herum und haarte darüber hinaus auch noch stark, was besonders für Anita unangenehm war, da diese gegen Katzenhaare allergisch war. Allerdings mussten sie ihr Gerede über Streiche bald wieder aufgeben, denn Professor Snape tauchte im Raum auf. Er war recht ärgerlich, denn er hatte gerade seine Tochter bei einem Versuch ertappt, ihn zu linken und sich um ihre Strafarbeit zu drücken. Sie war zu Mr. Filch hingegangen und hatte ihm erzählt, dass Professor Snape angeordnet hätte, dass die Toiletten geputzt werden müssten. Auf diese Art und Weise hatte sie gehofft, dass sie, und somit auch Fabienne, um ihre Strafarbeit herumkämen. Damit hatte Anita jedoch die Rechnung ohne ihren Vater gemacht, denn er hatte selber noch mit Mr. Filch gesprochen und klargestellt, dass nicht Mr. Filch, sondern Anita und Fabienne die Toiletten schrubben sollten. Professor Snape hatte Anita noch auf dem Gang gesehen und ihr nachgerufen: „Tochter: 30 Punkte Abzug für diesen jämmerlichen Täuschungsversuch! Und wenn du das noch mal abziehst, setzt es 6 Monate jeden Tag Nachsitzen! Verstanden?"

Danach setzte sich Professor Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum und begann, ein Buch zu lesen. Er war in diesem Raum öfter anzutreffen, und häufig unterhielt er sich dort mit den Schülern. Er war dort wesentlich umgänglicher als im Unterricht. Die Schülerinnen begannen schließlich, an ihren Hausaufgaben zu schreiben. Alle gaben sich große Mühe damit, denn Professor Snape hatte bereits die Trankproben bewertet, und es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass nur eine einzige Trankprobe ein A bekommen hatte. So mussten wenigstens die Aufsätze vernünftig ausfallen, denn sonst würde es wieder Punktabzüge geben.

Professor Snape hatte inzwischen Hexchen erblickt und nahm sie sich wegen ihrem Fehlens in der Zaubertranksstunde vor: ,Ah, bevor ich es vergesse. Miss Hexchen, Sie haben heute unentschuldigt gefehlt. Das dulde ich in keinster Weise! 50 Punkte Abzug. Und seien Sie froh, dass es nicht mehr ist." Hexchen versuchte, sich herauszureden, und stammelte: „Aber Professor Snape, der Hippogreif... der ist Schuld... ich war bewusstlos. Auch wenn böse Zungen behaupten, das käme vom Butterbier..." Fabienne war geschockt. Hexchen hatte also nicht durch Träumerei die Stunde verpasst, sondern hatte wieder einmal getrunken. Leider kam dies häufig vor, denn ihre Mutter trank selber sehr stark, wie Fabienne von Augusta Longbottom wusste, die eine alte Bekannte von Fabiennes Großvater war.

Hexchens Gestammel jedoch machte Professor Snape erst richtig wütend. Er begann sofort loszubrüllen: „Aha! Sie lügen. Da ich Legilimentik beherrsche, merke ich, wenn mich jemand belügt. Ich kann es gar nicht leiden, wenn Leute, die zu spät kommen, mich auch noch so frech anlügen. Noch mal 30 Punkte Abzug für diese unverschämte Lüge. Ich hoffe, Sie sind in Zaubertränke besser als in Lügen!" Hexchen versuchte es noch einmal mit Frechheit, sie hatte mitunter genau so ein freches Mundwerk wie ihre Mutter. Sie sah Professor Snape mit einem Unschuldsblick an und fragte: „Können denn diese blauen Augen lügen?" Um so ärgerlicher wurde jedoch Professor Snape. Er diskutierte jedoch nicht lange, sondern sagte nur: „,Ja, Sie haben gelogen."

Die anderen Schülerinnen waren inzwischen wieder damit zugange, zu versuchen, Mrs. Norris zu verscheuchen, es geschafft hatte, wieder einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum hereinzugelangen. Anita gab ihr einen Tritt. Dennoch blieb dieses Katzenbiest im Raum. Fabienne war ebenfalls sauer, denn sie hatte den Raum kurz vorher noch geputzt, da Filch mal wieder zu faul dazu gewesen war. Und jetzt war schon wieder alles voller Katzenhaare. Professor Snape hatte es bereits mit einem Zauberbann auf die Tür versucht, aber dennoch gelangte Mrs. Norris immer wieder hinein. Professor Snape beobachtete die Bemühungen seiner Schülerinnen und sagte: ,Meine Damen, ich sehe gerade, dass Mrs. Norris es wider Erwarten durch meinen Zauberbann schafft und Sie verfolgt. Machen Sie also Folgendes: Wedeln sie einfach so mit dem Zauberstab und sagen sie,Serpensortia". Mrs Norris hat tierische Angst vor Schlangen,hat mir Mr Filch selber gesagt. Und wenn sie dann verschwunden ist,richten Sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Schlange und sagen,Vipera Evanesco". Falls das rauskommt, Sie haben es nicht von mir. Wenn mich irgendjemand verrät, wird die betreffende Person das bereuen." Er machte dies den Mädchen vor.

Anita konnte es wieder einmal nicht lassen, eine abfällige Bemerkung zu machen: „Ahhh... der Herr Professor bringt uns mal einen nützlichen Zauber bei... das ist noch besser als der Irrwicht!" Dies war eine Anspielung auf das letzte Schuljahr. In diesem war Mrs. Norris häufig von den Schülerinnen in den Schrank gesperrt worden, in dem des Öfteren ein Irrwicht hauste. Fabienne hatte sogar einmal vergess4en, die Katze wieder hinauszulassen, und sie war dadurch zwei Tage lang in dem Schrank eingesperrt gewesen. Professor Snape hatte die Bemerkung seiner Tochter mitbekommen. Er antwortete ihr: ,Tochter, ich bin ein erfahrener Duellant, wie du weißt. Lass diese unqualifizierten Bemerkungen. Alles, was ich Ihnen beibringe, ist nützlich." Meadow sagte ängstlich: „Ich habe aber Angst vor Schlangen, Herr Professor!" Darauf antwortete Professor Snape: ,Miss Malfoy, eine von Ihnen selbst herbeigezauberte Schlange können Sie selbst ohne Parsel kontrollieren. SIe müssen sich einfach vorstellen, was sie tun soll. Außerdem können Sie sie mit ;,Vipera Evanesco" jederzeit zerstören."

Meadow nickte, wirkte aber nicht sehr überzeugt. Sie fragte: Und wenn mir der Zauberspruch nicht mehr einfällt, was mache ich dann?" Hexchen meinte: „Ich glaube, dann solltest du anfangen zu beten, Meadow." Fabienne sagte: „Du darfst den Spruch eben nicht vergessen, Meadow." Professor Snape meinte: Hmmh, Miss Malfoy. wenn Sie skrupellos genug sind, dann den Avada Kedavra, aber das würde der Schulleiter nicht gerne sehen. Ich mache Ihnen einmal etwas anderes vor." Professor Snape beschwor eine Schlange herauf. Dann richtete er auf diese seinen Zauberstab und schrie „Flamare". Es erschien ein riesiger Feuerball, der die Schlange verbrannte. Professor Snape erklärte weiter: „,Sie müssen aber so laut wie möglich schreien. Ihr Schrei bestimmt die Größe des Feuerballs. Aber ich würde Ihnen raten, Vipera Evanesco zu benutzen. Und noch was: Wenn Sie es wagen, einen dieser Zauber gegen mich einzusetzen, werde ich mich entsprechend wehren. Und das heißt nichts Gutes für Sie. Verstanden?"

Die Schülerinnen nickten, sehr beeindruckt von der Vorführung des Professors. Darauf fragte er: ,Hat eine von Ihnen schon Duellerfahrungen? Keine Angst, interessiert mich nur mal." „Ja, ich", antwortete Fabienne. „Ich habe manchmal mit meinem Großvater geübt. Ab und zu auch mit meiner Mutter." „Ich auch, aber unfreiwillig", sagte Hexchen. Anita wandte ein: „Ähm... gehört das zu Zaubertränke?" Fabienne erwiderte: „Zu Zaubertränke vielleicht nicht, aber unter Umständen zum Unterricht. Aber, Hexchen, wie kann man unfreiwillig Duellerfahrungen machen?" Hexchen erwiderte: „Jaaa ähm mich hat jemand auf den Flur angegriffen,und es funktionierte einfach. Hatte keine Zeit zum Nachdenken." Meadow sagte: „Ich hatte noch kein Duell, zum Glück." Professor Snape erwiderte: „Miss Malfoy, Sie müssen mehr an sich glauben. In Zaubertränke und auch beim Zaubern. Ich gehe jetzt in meine Gemächer. Gute Nacht Ihnen allen . Und lernen Sie schön fleißig. Sie wissen,dass ich es merke, wenn Sie nicht gelernt haben. Und falls ich das merke, werden Sie es bereuen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Schülerinnen hatten jedoch noch keine Lust, schlafen zu gehen. Jessika schlug vor: „wie wäre es, wenn wir noch in den Kerker hinübergingen und einen Trank brauen würden?" Fabienne begann zu kichern. Im vergangenen Schuljahr hatten sie schon des Öfteren Tränke gebraut, um ihren Mitschülern oder Filch einen Streich zu spielen. „Na klar doch, ich bin dabei!", rief sie dann sofort. „Wen ärgern wir denn diesmal?" – „Wie wäre es mit Potter?", schlug Jessika vor. „Na, klar doch!", stimmte Fabienne zu. „Und was brauen wir für ihn?" „Wie wäre es mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten?", schlug Meadow vor. „Oh, das wäre nicht schlecht", meinte Fabienne und kicherte. „Dann verschläft er den Unterricht und kriegt jede Menge Ärger von den Lehrern."

Die Mädchen gingen hinüber zum Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer. Die Tür war nicht besonders gesichert und ließ sich mit Alohomora öffnen. Jessika hatte inzwischen in ihrem Zaubertrank-Buch nach dem dazugehörigen Rezept gesucht:

Trank der lebenden Toten

Der Trank der lebenden Toten ist ein extrem starker Schlaftrunk. Wer ihn trinkt, schläft wie ein Toter und ist durch nichts zu wecken.

Die im Zaubertränkeunterricht genannten Zutaten sind:

Affodillwurzel, fein gehackt;  
Wermut, als Sud zerkocht;  
Saft einer Schlafbohne  
Baldrianwurzel

Zubereitung:

Um den Trank richtig zuzubereiten, muss Affodillwurzel im Wermutsud gekocht werden. Anfangs steigt aus dem Gebräu ein bläulicher Dampf auf, im mittleren Stadium nimmt es einen brombeerähnlichen Farbton an, nach der Zugabe des Schlafbohnen-Safts hellt es sich auf und wird fliederfarben, nach weiterem vorschriftsmäßigen Umrühren verliert die Flüssigkeit ihre Färbung und wird klar, wie Wasser.

Meadow begann, in ihrer Tasche herumzukramen: „Schaut mal hier, lauter Zaubertrank-Zutaten! Habe ich alle zu Hause geklaut!" – „Super!", rief Fabienne aus. „Und alles dabei, was wir brauchen. Dann können wir ja loslegen. Eifrig begannen die Schülerinnen, die Zutaten für den Trank vorzubereiten. Jessika setzte den Kessel auf, und alle waren eifrig bei der Sache. Währenddessen unterhielten die Mädchen sich über den bevorstehenden Schulball. Der Trank gelang ihnen geradezu lehrbuchmäßig. Jessika füllte ihn in ein Fläschchen. Sie erklärte, dass sie beabsichtigte, ihn Harry in seinen Kürbissaft zu kippen, den er morgens beim Frühstück zu trinken pflegte.

Fabienne kriegte sich nicht mehr ein vor Lachen. Sie meinte: „Da wird der Büffel Ärger kriegen, wenn er mitten im Unterricht einschläft. Ich habe gehört, der schnarcht auch." Jessika meinte: „Sein Gesicht danach möchte ich zu gerne sehen." Meadow wollte wissen: „Fabienne, woher weißt du, dass Potter schnarcht?" Fabienne erwiderte: „Ganz einfach. Weil Dean es mir erzählt hat." Sie kicherte wieder. „Na, da kann ich ja froh sein, dass der Mädchenschlafsaal der Slytherins so weit davon weg liegt." Auch sie begann zu lachen. Schließlich begannen die Mädchen, alles aufzuräumen und sauberzumachen, damit auf keinen Fall eine Spur ihrer nächtlichen Aktivität zu sehen war. Jessika fand noch einen Umhang von Professor Snape, den dieser im Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer liegengelassen hatte. Sofort nahm sie ihn an sich, um ihn in den Schlafsaal mitzunehmen. Dann verließen alle den Klassenraum und gingen schlafen.


	4. Chapter 4Der Schrumpftrank Teil 1

Der Schrumpftrank Kapitel 4 - Der Schrumpftrank Teil 1: Die Planung

Am nächsten Tag erfuhren die Freundinnen eine Neuigkeit. Wie jeden Abend begaben sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um noch ein bisschen abzuhängen und ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war Professor Snape bereits dort und las in einem Buch. Nachdem die Mädchen ihn begrüßt hatten, erklärte er: „Meine Damen, ich habe Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. Ich hätte es ohnehin in der ersten Zaubertrank-Stunde bekannt gegeben. Und zwar geht es um das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Es hat sich auch für dieses Schuljahr niemand beworben. Und ich nehme an, niemand will wieder so eine Katastrophe erleben, wie im vergangenen Jahr." Fabienne war schockiert. Sie dachte an Professor Umbridge, die im vergangenen Schuljahr vom Zaubereiministerium als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts geschickt worden war. Diese sogenannte Lehrerin mit ihren zum Teil illegalen Methoden, Schüler auszuhorchen, und ihrem Unterricht, der genaugenommen gar keiner war, konnte wirklich nur als eine Katastrophe bezeichnet werden. Fabienne blickte auf ihre vernarbten Hände. „Und was wird jetzt?", fragte sie. „Werden wir in diesem Jahr überhaupt keinen Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben?" Sie war entsetzt. Das vergangene Schuljahr hatte sie in ihrem Training ziemlich zurückgeworfen. Zwar hatte sie trotzdem ihre ZAGs mit Ohnegleichen abgeschlossen, aber gerade im Hinblick auf ihre Ziele konnte sie sich keinen weiteren Rückstand erlauben.

„Aber nein, Miss Fabienne", antwortete Professor Snape. „Ich hatte ein Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore, und wir sind übereingekommen, dass ich zusätzlich zum Zaubertrank-Unterricht auch den in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übernehmen werde. Was halten Sie davon?" Fabienne strahlte. „Das ist ja super! Endlich wieder richtiger Unterricht! Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist mein absolutes Lieblingsfach!" Professor Snape sagte daraufhin: „Ich sage Ihnen aber das eine. Ich werde bei diesem Fach mindestens . genauso streng sein wie in Zaubertränke, und ich werde bei Duellübungen keinerlei Rücksicht nehmen. Und Hausaufgaben werden sie auch bekommen. Verstanden?" Fabienne erwiderte: „Mir schon klar. Gerade in diesem Fach geht es einfach nicht ohne Disziplin." Sie dachte dabei an das Training, das sie während der Ferien absolvierte. „Da haben Sie recht, Miss Fabienne", bestätigte Professor Snape. „Disziplin ist dabei das A und O."

Professor Snape wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Die Freundinnen begannen, sich zu unterhalten. Meadow flüsterte Fabienne zu: „Fabienne, es würde doch mal Spaß machen, dem Professor einen kleinen Streich zu spielen. Mach doch bitte mit !!" Fabienne entgegnete: „Was sollen wir ihm denn für einen Streich spielen? Ich glaube nicht, dass er leicht auf die üblichen Schülerstreiche reinfällt." Meadow meinte: „Vielleicht den Trank der lebenden Toten. Hab noch was übrig von heut nacht .Einfach in eine Flasche Butterbier geben und die Flasche wieder versiegeln." Bei Fabienne kam allmählich wieder ihr Übermut durch. „Hm, gute Idee! Weiß eigentlich jemand, wie der Trank bei Harry gewirkt hat?" Jessika flüsterte zurück: „Ihr hättet heute Potter sehen sollen! Schließlich habe ich es ihm heut früh persönlich in den Kürbissaft gemogelt. Er hat den ganzen Tag im Unterricht gefehlt..."

Anscheinend waren die Mädchen jedoch nicht leise genug, denn plötzlich sagte Professor Snape: „Meine Damen, seien Sie bitte nicht so töricht und versuchen sie ja nicht, mir einen Trank unterzujubeln. Dann werde ich richtig böse. Verstanden?" Fabienne flüsterte den anderen Mädchen zu: „Oje, ich glaube, das wird schwierig, dem Herrn Professor einen Streich zu spielen!" Auch dies hatte der Professor jedoch gehört, denn er sagte: ,Das ist nicht richtig, Miss Fabienne. Es ist unmöglich, mich zu linken."

In diesem Augenblick betrat Anita den Raum. „Guten Abend allerseits! Hier ist mein Aufsatz, bitte sehr! Sie verdeckt mit dem Umhang das Gesicht und zeigt die grässlichen Ausschläge auf ihren Händen. „Ich hab Griselkrätze, Professor... und Mr. Filch hat die Toiletten eh schon gereinigt... ich kann keinen Strafdienst bei ihm verrichten!" Professor Snape besah sich die Hände seiner Tochter (Vermutlich hatte sie eine der Nasch- und Schwänz-Leckereien von den Zwillingen gegessen.) und meinte: „Töchterchen, dann schreibst du während des Nachsitzens halt Sätze, während Mr. Filch mit Miss Fabienne die Toiletten reinigt. Deine Note ist A, Tochter." Fabienne ergänzte: „Schon gut, ich putze die Klos auch alleine. Muss das von der Maulenden Myrte unbedingt auch geputzt werden? Die geht mir irgendwie auf den Keks, ich mag solche Heulsusen nicht." Denn Fabienne war ein Mädchen, das ziemlich hart im Nehmen war und kaum weinte. Professor Snape erwiderte: „Nein, Miss Fabienne, Sie müssen die Myrtetoilette nicht machen. Das lassen wir den nichtsnutzigen Filch machen." Dabei guckte Professor Snape sehr grimmig, denn er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angesehen und festgestellt, dass dieser Raum schon seit Monaten nicht mehr geputzt worden war. ,ich werde mit dem Schulleiter ein ernstes Gespräch über Filch führen. So geht das nicht weiter." Fabienne murmelt vor sich hin: „Stimmt, Filch ist zu gar nichts nütze. Es macht noch nicht mal Spaß ihm Streiche zu spielen, weil er wirklich auf jeden Blödsinn reinfällt. Sogar auf die Streiche, die Mama ihm vor Jahren schon mal gespielt hat."

Meadow fragte: „Herr Professor, möchten Sie vielleicht ein Butterbier?" Professor Snape antwortete: „Miss Malfoy, das ist nicht nötig. Danke für ihr Angebot." Er grinst verschmitzt, hebt seinen Zauberstab, zaubert sich ein Butterbier herbei und hebt sein Glas. „Prost, meine Damen!" Anita meinte: „Meadow, was hattest du da vorhin in das Butterbier vom Professor gemischt? Und, Professor, wann dürfen wir endlich Mrs. Norris einen Trank ins Fresschen mischen?" Professor Snape entgegnete: „Tochter, ich kann nicht gutheißen das wir Mrs Norris töten. Das ist bedauerlicherweise gegen die Schulordnung. Ich habe aber einen Bann über die Kerkertür gelegt. Sie dürfte nicht mehr reinkommen." Anita meinte: „Aber wer spricht denn da von Töten? Eine Schrumpflösung würde es auch tun."

Die anderen Mädchen grinsten. Nur zu gut erinnerten sie sich an den Abgang von Dolores Umbridge. Die Schülerinnen hatten heimlich Schrumpflösung gebraut, und Fabienne, die wieder einmal zu ihr zum Nachsitzen musste, hatte ihr die Lösung in den Tee gekippt. Dann war Umbridge versehentlich in Professor Snapes Reisegepäck geraten, als er zu den Ferien abreiste. Daraufhin hatte der Herr Professor nicht gezögert, sie anonym ans Ministerium zu schicken, denn er war auch recht froh, sie los zu sein. Diese Dame hatte nicht einmal davor zurückgeschreckt, Schüler unter den Imperius-Fluch zu setzen, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Lehrer, unter anderem auch Professor Snape, zu bespitzeln. Leider hatte sie es jedoch auch bei Fabienne versucht, und damit Pech gehabt, denn sie gehörte zu den wenigen Hogwarts-Schülern, die in der Lage waren, diesen Fluch innerhalb von Sekunden vollständig zu brechen. Bei anderen Schülern hatte sie Veritaserum eingesetzt, um sie über Lehrer und Mitschüler auszuhorchen. Dabei musste sie bei einer Schülerin zuviel genommen haben, denn dem Mädchen war dermaßen übel geworden, dass sie in den Krankenflügel musste. Es gingen sogar Gerüchte, dass sie einigen Schülern mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gedroht hätte. Und außer Fabienne hatten noch eine ganze Reihe anderer Schüler Narben an ihren Händen von ihren Strafarbeiten.

Fabienne flüsterte ihren Mitschülerinnen zu: „Ja, das mit der pinken Kröte hat Spaß gemacht. Ich würde das nur zu gerne auch mal an dem Katzenbiest ausprobieren." Hexchen beginnt zu motzen: „Och Mönsch, nie dreht er einen lange genug den Rücken zu, damit man was in sein Bier mischen kann. Das ist doch echt unfair... Meinst du wir schaffen das doch noch?"

Der Professor hatte jedoch gute Ohren und hatte gehört, was Hexchen gesagt hatte. Er sah Hexchen böse an und sagte: ,Sie werden nie die Chance haben, mir einen Streich zu spielen. 20 punkte Abzug." Hexchen machte das unschuldigste Gesicht, zu dem sie fähig war, und protestierte: „Mir? Warum? Warum? Ich habe doch gar nix getan, jedenfalls noch nicht... Außerdem meinte ich gar nicht Sie Sir." Fabienne flüsterte zu Meadow und Hexchen: „ Ich fürchte, hier haben wir echt ein Problem. Der Herr Professor wird nicht so leicht auf irgendwas reinfallen. Der ist ja so was von misstrauisch. Sogar noch schlimmer als Opa."

Professor Snape schaute Hexchen so böse an wie es nur ging. ,Strapazieren sie meine Geduld nicht, Miss Hexchen. Außerdem lügen Sie mich nie wieder an. Ich beherrsche Legilimentik und kann sie auch einsetzen:" Hexchen meinte: „Versteh ich echt nicht, warum. Ob er weiß dass ich es war, die den Nargler in seinen Raum losgelassen hat. Natürlich nur, um ihm eine Freude zu machen, versteht sich." Hexchen sah daraufhin das bitterböse Gesicht des Professors. „Warum guckt der denn jetzt so böse??", fragte sie. Hexchen konnte mitunter recht naiv sein. Professor Snape antwortete: „,Miss Hexchen das habe ich mir gedacht. Und genau für diese Freude war die Bestrafung. Und Miss Malfoy, ich ziehe Ihnen nur 5 Punkte ab, da Sie ehrlich waren. Ich werde mich nun in meine Gemächer zurückziehen. Angenehme Nachtruhe, meine Damen. Und merken Sie sich: Ich erfahre alles." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Professor den Raum.

Kaum war der Professor fort, meinte Hexchen: „Ich habe Lust etwas anzustellen. Macht wer mit??" Meadow antwortete: „Ich habe auch Lust dazu, Hexchen, aber was bloß?" Hexchen schlug vor: „Lass uns in sein Büro einbrechen. Das ist bestimmt aufregend." Jessika erwiderte: „Meinst du nicht, dass wir dann morgen tot sind ??" Fabienne ergänzte: „Außerdem hat er einen ganz komplizierten Schutzzauber über seine Bürotür gelegt, viel komplizierter als der, den ich mal über Filchs Bürotür gelegt habe. Ich bin ja ziemlich gut in Schutzzaubern, aber dieser wird selbst mir zu schwierig sein." Hexchen antwortete: „Na dann müssen wir rausfinden, was für ein Zauber das ist... Na ja werde mich jetzt über meine Bücher hermachen und versuchen rauszufinden, wie wir den knacken können. Und wir schaffen das doch noch..." Meadow meinte: „Aber was sollen wir in seinem Büro anstellen?" Jessika hatte Bedenken. „Ich rate davon ab, bei unserem Professor einzubrechen... sollen wir nicht lieber jemanden schrumpfen?" Meadow überlegte: „Wer soll denn geschrumpft werden? Vielleicht Potter?" Fabienne erwiderte: „Nee, das blöde Katzenbiest! Das geht mir auf den Zeiger!" Die Idee wurde schließlich einstimmig angenommen. Da es jedoch schon sehr spät war, kamen sie überein, die Ausführung auf den nächsten Tag zu verlegen.

_Anita hatte in der Zwischenzeit in den Büchern ihres Vaters gestöbert und ein Rezept für eine Schrumpflösung für Tiere gefunden. Als sie am nächsten Tag in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sagte sie zu den anderen Mädchen: „_Hab da vielleicht was gegen Mrs. Norris´ ewige Rumschleicherei gefunden. Ich krieg sonst noch Katzenallergie hier unten!" Nymphadora fragte neugierig: „Was gibt es denn da Feines gegen Mrs. Norris?" Anita erklärte: „Ich hab da was über eine Schrumpflösung für Tiere gefunden... muss ich aber nochmals genauer studieren... scheint komplizierter zu sein als das mit der Schrumpelfeige und dem Ingwer." Fabienne war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Ja, schrumpfen wir dieses dämliche Katzenvieh! Das hat es nicht besser verdient! Ich habe übrigens vorhin wieder mal Filchs Bürotür verhext. Hört ihr das Gefluche?" Jessika begann zu lachen. „Ich seh´s schon kommen... Filch dreht durch... und tobt..."

Anita übergab ihren Kameradinnen daraufhin das Buch. Sie sahen sich das Rezept an:

**_45g. Gänseblümchenwurzel, besonders fein gehackt_**_**  
**_**_6 Schrumpelfeigen, ebenfalls gut zerkleinert_**_**  
**_**_1 Rattenmilz_**_**  
**_**_20 Hochlandstachelraupen, kleingeschnitten _**_**  
**_**_25 Tropfen Blutegelsaft _**_**  
**_**_5 Schnauzhaare vom zu schrumpfenden Tier_**_**  
**_**_1El. Kot des Tieres_**_**  
**_**_20ml. Ohrenschmalz vom Besitzer des Tieres_**

Anita meinte: „Das Brauen ist dann aber noch komlizierter als das Beschaffen der Zutaten. Die Zutaten werde ich in meinen Gemächer verstauen und aufbewahren, bis alles komplett ist... sonst nimmt Snape sie uns weg, wenn er bemerkt wozu sie sind... und ihr wisst, dass er ein erstklassiger Legilimentiker ist!!" Nymphadora sagte: „Ich besorg schon mal die 5 Schnauzhaare und den Kot, egal wie!" Anita erwiderte: „Mrs Norris hat ein Katzenklo und das steht in Filchs Büro... die Katze habe ich vorhin im 2. Stock rumschleichen sehen." Hierauf verschwand Nymphadora. Fabienne fragte: „Aber wer traut sich, Ohrenschmalz von Filch zu nehmen?" Anita erwiderte: „Das kannst du übernehmen... solltest doch eigentlich, als Strafe, die Toiletten mit ihm zusammen reinigen... so würde "man" sich etwas näher kommen. Lass dir halt was einfallen." Fabienne protestierte: „Bäh, etwas näher an Filch? Willst du, dass ich anfange zu kotzen?" Anita meinte daraufhin:" Wie willst du sonst an sein Ohrenschmalz kommen? Aber wenn's passiert, dann putz die Sauerei wenigstens selber auf!" Fabienne schüttelte sich. „Nee, an Filch kann ich mich einfach nicht ranmachen. Geht einfach nicht." Anita _nahm inzwischen ihren Besen und machte sich auf die Suche nach den 20 Hochlandstachelraupen, weil _diese sollen angeblich nur nachts und bei Mondschein sichtbar sein sollten. _Fabienne erklärte: „_Ich gehe erst mal eine Ratte fangen und die Gänseblümchenwurzeln besorgen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Anita zurück. „So; hier habe ich eine dieser Hochlandstachelraupen... war gar nicht einfach die zu fangen, sie beissen!! Die restlichen 20 Stück habe ich bereits in einem Glas in meinem Schrank verstaut."Daraufhin verließ Anita schnell den Raum, um Filch zu suchen. In diesem Moment kam Professor Snape in den Raum. Er blickte die Mädchen drohend an und sagte:„,Guten Abend, meine Damen. Ich würde ihnen dringend abraten, diesen Schrumpftrank zu brauen. Sonst werden sie meine volle Härte zu spüren bekommen. Verstanden?" Fabienne, die inzwischen auch zurück war, murmelte: „Wir wollen doch nur dieses nervige Katzenbiest loswerden!" Professor Snape erwiderte: „,Ja, Miss Fabienne, das mag sein. Die dürfte gar nicht mehr reinkommen. Und das mit dem Buch weiß ich auch schon. Rücken Sie es unverzüglich raus!" Meadow meinte: „Dieses Katzenbiest ärgert uns immer.Überall diese Katzenhaare." Der Professor versprach: „,Ich werde mit Mr. Filch über dieses haarige Problem reden, Miss Malfoy." Fabienne ergänzte: „Ja, Ihre Tochter reagiert schon schlimm allergisch darauf. Deswegen putze ich ja hier ständig. Filch ist ja zu faul dazu."

Inzwischen hatte Anita vier Stockwerke höher Filch angetroffen. Sie sprach ihn an: „Aha, wunderschönen guten Abend, Mr. Filch! Hätte der Herr vielleicht Lust auf ein gutes Glas Feuerwhiskey? Es wird doch Zeit, dass wir die alten Feindseeligkeiten endlich begraben…" Sie gab Filch Feuerwhiskey, den sie mit einem Schlaftrunk versetzt hatte. Filch trank das Zeug gierig und fiel augenblicklich in tiefen Schlaf. _Sofort holte sie ein Reagenzfläschchen aus ihrer Tasche und kratzte mit einem Löffel Filchs Ohren aus. Sie strich die gelbliche Masse ins Gläschen und eilte damit in ihre Gemächer. Danach ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und setzte sich brav hin. _

_Sofort sprach der Professor sie an: _,Guten Abend, Tochter. Ihr plant doch nicht etwa was hinter meinem Rücken? Wenn ja, muss ich Sie warnen, falls irgendwas mit Filch geschieht, werden Sie bezahlen." Jessika begann zu betteln: „Herr Professor, ach... bitte gönnen Sie uns doch die Freude und erlauben Sie uns, dieses Katzenvieh zu schrumpfen... wir haben mit diesen Schrumpftrank bereits einiege Erfahrungen gemacht, und alles ist sehr positiv verlaufen..." _Dabei dachte sie an die geschrumpfte Umbridge. Professor Snape _blickte Jessika durchdringend in die Augen.,Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich werde mit Mr Filch über Mrs Norris sprechen. Und außerdem habe ich doch ihnen gezeigt wie man eine Schlange herbeizaubert. Mrs. Norris fürchtet Schlangen über alles , wie Sie wissen."

Anita sah ihren Vater mit einem wahren Unschuldsblick an. „Mr. Filch? Oh, Papa; Mr. Filch muss wohl beim Putzen eingeschlafen sein... ein Hausgeist berichtete mir eben, er würde im 4. Stock in einer Ecke liegen. Der Ärmste; ist sicherlich völlig erschöpft von der ewigen Jagd nach Schülern!" Fabienne flüsterte derweil Anita zu: „Psssst! Ich habe auf jeden Fall schon eine Ratte gefangen und die Gänseblümchenwurzeln besorgt." Dann sagte Anita leise zu Meadow: „Du könntest dich ruhig an der Zutatensuche beteiligen. Schrumpelfeigen, 6 Stk. und Blutegelsaft fehlen noch. Die Blutegel werde ich besorgen." Daraufhin verließ sie den Raum wieder und begab sich zum See.

Als sie wiederkam, wurde sie von ihrem Vater angebrüllt,TOCHTER! DU HAST FILCH EINEN TRANK GEGEBEN ! ICH WEIß ES! ICH KANN ES NUR NICHT BEWEISEN! UND MRS JESSIKA HAT MIR IHREN PLAN MIT MRS NORRIS VERRATEN! ICH BIN WOHL NICHT STRENG GENUG MIT IHNEN GEWESEN! Meine Damen, es ist zwecklos etwas hinter meinem Rücken zu probieren. Ich weiß alles. In Sachen Heimlichkeit bin ich der absolute Meister."

Meadow meinte daraufhin: „Auf mich brauchen Sie Sie aber nicht wütend sein Herr Professor.Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht, ganz ehrlich." Fabienne sagte: „Wir werden uns doch ganz schwer hüten, Ihnen einen Streich zu spielen." Jessika versuchte weiterhin, den Professor zu überzeugen: „Aber Herr Professor... wozu denn Schlangen herzaubern... wo wir doch diesem Biest einen kurzen Prozess machen können." Auch Anita machte auf unschuldig: „Was schreien sie denn so, Herr Professor? Ich habe mit Mr. Filch doch nur auf bessere Zeiten angestoßen... ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn er Feuerwhiskey nicht verträgt." Darauf sagte der Professor, wesentlich ruhiger (um nicht zu sagen, gefährlich ruhig): ,Okay, ich kann ihnen nichts anderes beweisen. Außerdem sind Sie in Sachen Heimlichkeiten überaus talentiert, muss ich sagen. Aber ich warne sie noch mal: Wenn mich jemand belügt und einen streich abzieht, kann ich sehr unangenehm werden."

Anita fuhr Jessika an: „Hör auf zu diskutieren, Jessika und schau nach, wo Nymphadora bleibt... bitte!" Dann versuchte sie dem Professor zu erklären: „Der Schlangenzauber vertreibt das Katzenbiest nur vorübergehend, Herr Professor, und immer wieder spioniert sie hier rum. Wir können nicht mal in Ruhe Hausaufgaben machen!" In der Zwischenzeit steckt Meadow Anita die Schrumpelfeigen zu.

Professor Snape erklärte: ,Ich hab da eine Idee mit Mrs. Norris:" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, rief „Serpensortia", worauf eine große grüne Schlange erschien. Dann zauberte er einen Käfig herbei, in den er die Schlange einsperrte. Diesen Käfig stellte er auf einen Tisch. Danach verübte er auf die Schlange einen Silencio-Zauber, damit sie keine Zischlaute machen konnte. ,So, Problem gelöst, meine Damen."

Jessika sagte leise zu Anita: „ Ich weiß wirklich nicht wo Nympha abgeblieben ist. Ich hoffe, sie ist **nicht** in den Mädchenschlafsaal, um sich den Umhang der Professors auszuleihen... das ist nämlich meiner." Zu Jessikas Pech bekam der Professor dies mit. Sofort wandte er sich an Jessika,Was? Miss Jessika, woher haben sie meinen Umhang?" Jessika ließ vor Schreck das Zaubertrankbuch fallen, in dem sie gelesen hatte. Dann versuchte sie es auf die Unschuldstour: „Habe ich gerade etwas von einem Umhang gesagt ??" Meadow versuchte, den Professor abzulenken: „Möchten Sie ein Bonbon?" Der Professor ging darauf nicht ein. ,Nein danke miss malfoy. Ich erwarte meinen Umhang morgen früh auf meinem Tisch, Miss Jessika. 75 Punkte Abzug für Sie und seien sie dankbar, dass es nicht mehr ist. Wenn so was nochmal passiert, dann werden Sie mich noch von einer anderen Seite kennen lernen. Gute Nacht, meine Damen. " Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Anita wollte sich nun in ihre Räume zurückziehen. Da Nymphadora noch nicht da war, bat sie Jessika: **„**Dann besorge du bitte sehr bis morgen Abend noch folgende Zutaten von Mrs. Norris: 5 Schnauzhaare vom zu schrumpfenden Tier und 1El. Kot des Tieres,das fehlt uns noch. Nymphadora hat sich nicht mehr blicken lassen." Dann wandte sie sich an Fabienne: „Bitte bringe die Ratte und die Wurzeln bei mir vorbei, damit wir alles zusammenhaben. Ich verabschiede mich für heute und wünsche allseits eine gute Nacht!" Damit ging Anita in ihre Räume. Auch die anderen gingen zu Bett. Die Zubereitung des Tranks sollte am nächsten Tag beginnen.


	5. Chapter 5Der Schrumpftrank Teil 2

Der Schrumpftrank Teil 2: Die Zubereitung Kapitel 5 – Der Schrumpftrank Teil 2: Die Zubereitung

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich die Mädchen wieder. Auch Nymphadora tauchte wieder auf und brachte ein Häufchen und fünf Schnauzhaare von Mrs. Norris mit. Somit waren alle benötigten Zutaten beisammen. Die Ratte, die Fabienne gefangen hatte, entpuppte sich als ausgesprochen bissiges Exemplar. Die Mädchen begannen, weitere Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Fabienne sagte: „Wir können schon mal die Zutaten hier schnippeln. Die Ratte schlachten wir aber erst zum Schluss, die Milz muss sehr frisch sein." Nymphadora entgegnete: „Ich schlachte die Ratte nicht. Die arme Ratte." Fabienne erwiderte: „Ist schon okay. Ich mache es. Aber erst zum Schluss. Armes Tier? Ich mag an sich Ratten schon nicht besonders gerne, aber das Mistvieh hier hat mich zweimal gebissen. Und das geht zu weit!" Nymphadora meinte: „Mein Hund beisst mich auch muss ich ihn jetzt schlachten? Nene, solange ich die Ratte nicht töten muss..."

Während dieser fröhlichen Unterhaltung ging das Vorbereiten der Zutaten gut voran. Die Mädchen tranken dabei Butterbier und aßen Kekse. Das Problem war nun jedoch, dass die Zubereitung des Tranks ungefähr acht Tage in Anspruch nehmen würde. Somit war es nicht möglich, den Trank im Klassenraum oder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu brauen. Die Mädchen kamen überein, sich bis zum nächsten Tag eine Lösung zu überlegen. Anita verstaute also die vorbereiteten Zutaten in ihrem Vorratsschrank, und alle wandten sich wieder anderen Unterhaltungen zu.

In diesem Augenblick kam der Professor in den Raum. Er war immer noch verärgert wegen seinem Umhang und fuhr Jessika an: ,Leistet mein Umhang ihnen gute Dienste? Es ist mein bester und ich habe ihnen gestern eine Anweisung gegeben mir ihn zurückzubringen!! SIE HABEN SICH ALSO ÜBER MICH HINWEGGESETZT!Umhang her und 50 Punkte Abzug." Fabienne tuschelte zu Jessika: „Sag nicht, wir hätten dich nicht gewarnt! Jetzt ist er richtig wütend!" Jessika stammelte: „Ohh... Guten Abend, Herr Professor... Verzeihung... aber ich habe Ihren Umhang im Mädchenschlafsaal liegen lassen..." Professor Snape machte eine komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung. Der Umhang erschien im Gemeinschaftsraum. Professor Snape sah Jessika wütend an. ,So so, Miss Jessika, was mach ich jetzt bloß mit Ihnen? 50 Punkte Abzug waren nicht genug?" Jessika versuchte, sich zu rechtfertigen: „Aber, Sir... ich habe mir doch Ihren Umhang bloß ausgeliehen!" Professor Snape fragte: ,Miss Jessika, können sie mir einen plausiblen Grund nennen, warum Sie so scharf auf meinen Umhang sind?" Eine vernünftige Antwort konnte Jessika dem Professor darauf nicht geben. „Verzeihen Sie, Sir... ich weiß auch nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe..." Anita meinte daraufhin, ihren Senf dazuzugeben. „Sir... wenn Punkteabzug nichts hilft... dann vielleicht Nachsitzen oder Strafarbeit?" Der Professor ging darauf nicht näher ein. Kurz darauf gingen alle schlafen. In ihren Räumen fand Anita einen Brief vor:

Salam aleikum Snapes Tochter

Habe ich mich mal wieder für eine kleine Reise nach Europa entschieden. Möchte ich Sie und die lieben Kinderchen vom Kerker in der kommenden Woche gerne besuchen kommen. Möchte gerne Ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke einmal kennen lernen bei einem guten Glas Dattelwein.  
Ich werde vor meinem Erscheinen nochmals meinen Geist zu ihnen schicken.

Allah sei mit ihnen

Djaffar Halef Abdullah Ben Massoud

Die Nachricht, dass Massoud demnächst wieder nach Hogwarts kommen würde, verbreitete sich am nächsten Tag unter den Schülern wie ein Lauffeuer. Nur zu gut konnten sich die Schüler an seinen letzten Besuch erinnern. Er war ein Bekannter von Anita, den diese auf einer ihrer Reisen kennen gelernt hatte. Er leitete eine arabische Zauberschule, und er hatte für kurze Zeit Professor Snape vertreten, weil sich dieser im auf einer Reise befunden hatte. In dieser kurzen Zeit hatte er sich mit seinen Unterrichtsmethoden sehr unbeliebt gemacht. Nicht nur, dass die Schülerinnen zur Beschaffung von außergewöhnlichen Zaubertrankzutaten auf lebensgefährliche Reisen begeben mussten und Unmengen ekelhafte „Krabbeltiere", wie Fabienne sich ausdrückte, auseinandernehmen mussten, zum Schluss war dieser Araber unter Mitnahme der ganzen vorbereiteten Zaubertrankzutaten einfach abgereist und hatte somit die Schüler um den Lohn ihrer Arbeit betrogen. Dies hatten sie ihm nicht verziehen. Darüber hinaus kamen sie auch nicht mit der harten Art und Weise zurecht, wie Massoud Schüler zu bestrafen pflegte.

Fabienne meinte sofort: „Ich weiß nur eines: Ich werde mich hüten, diesem Araber noch mal über den Weg zu laufen. Wenn er unterrichtet, werde ich rechtzeitig genug krank." Jessika war auch nicht besonders begeistert, überlegte allerdings sofort, ob hier ein Streich möglich war. „Huhh... hatte ich gestern Glück, dass der Professor wegen seinen Umhang nicht **_ganz_**ausgerastet ist... er sah ganz schön wütend aus :huh: ich bin doch noch mal ganz gut davon gekommen. Was muss ich da lesen?? Djaffar kommt?? Vielleicht mag er ja diesmal etwas Tee mit Schrumpftrank... das letzte Mal hat er sich ganz schön angestellt. Naja... immerhin hat er den Dattelwein mit Furunkelgeschmack vorgezogen." Meadow meinte: „Hab ich das richtig gehört? Djaffar kommt.wieder? Oh nein, bloß nicht." Anita wurde schließlich ungehalten. „Ihr solltet etwas freundlich sein zu meinem Gast... und ganz so töricht wie ihr glaubt, ist er auch nicht; Dattelwein mit Furunkelgeschmack mag er bestimmt ganz gerne... er ist gegen eure kleinen Gemeinheiten in jeder Hinsicht gefeilt."

Nachdem die Mädchen eine Weile über Massouds bevorstehenden Besuch diskutiert hatten, kamen sie wieder auf den Schrumpftrank zurück. Anita hatte inzwischen einen kleinen Raum entdeckt, der kaum benutzt wurde, und hatte alle benötigten Gerätschaften sowie die gesammelten Zaubertrankzutaten dorthin gebracht und den Raum versiegelt. Somit war also das Ortsproblem gelöst. Nach und nach trafen dann die Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Sobald alle anwesend waren, gingen sie dann zu dem Raum hinüber. Anita setzte sofort den Kessel auf. Dann begann sie, die Raupen klein zu schneiden. Fabienne hackte in der Zeit die Gänseblümchenwurzeln. Meadow schnitt die Schrumpelfeigen. Hexchen verrührte Filchs Ohrenschmalz mit dem Katzenkot zu einer schaumigen Masse. Jessika quetschte die Blutegel aus und löste die Barthaare von Mrs. Norris darin auf. Sobald das Wasser im Kessel angefangen hatte, zu kochen, gab Anita die gehackten Gänseblümchenwurzeln hinzu, nahm dann den Kessel vom Feuer und erklärte, dass die Wurzeln bis zum nächsten Tag ziehen müssten und dass sie in dieser Zeit ab und zu umrühren würde. Erst am nächsten Abend würden weitere Zutaten in den Kessel kommen. Dann bat sie Fabienne, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und den Professor abzulenken. Fabienne versprach es. Sie wollte Professor Snape, falls er auftauchen sollte, in eine Unterhaltung verwickeln.

Der Professor war noch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. So kamen dann die Mädchen nach und nach alle zurück. Meadow hatte ein paar Bücher dabei, die sie aus dem Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer „ausgeborgt" hatte. Hexchen fragte: „Irgendwer Lust auf Feuerwhiskey??" Fabienne sah Hexchen besorgt an. Hatte sie etwa wieder mit dieser Trinkerei angefangen? Sie antwortete: „Nee, Feuerwhisky ist nicht mein Ding." Anita jedoch sagte: „Immer!", denn auch sie pflegte gerne ein Gläschen zu trinken. Meadow antwortete: „Hexchen nein danke ich mag keinen Feuerwhiskey." Schließlich sagte Anita: „Na dann Prost Hexchen! Auf gutes Gelingen der Schrumpflösung!" Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile weiter, unter anderem über den Ball, danach verzogen sich alle nach und nach in ihre Schlafsäle.

Am nächsten Tag fand eine Zaubertrank-Stunde statt, und diese stellte die jungen Schrumpftrank-Brauerinnen vor ein neues Problem: es musste in dem Trank zu genau festgelegten Zeiten gerührt und neue Zutaten beigefügt werden, und einige dieser Zeitpunkte fielen genau in die Zaubertrankstunde. Anita machte sich ein bisschen Sorgen darum, ob es ihr gelingen würde, unauffällig zwischendurch hinauszuschleichen und die notwendigen Arbeiten an dem Trank zu verrichten. Fabienne beruhigte sie jedoch: „Keine Sorge, wir werden den Herrn Professor schon von dir ablenken. Notfalls zicken Meadow und ich uns an, dann konzentriert der Herr Professor sich auf uns. Schlimmstenfalls kriegen wir halt Strafpunkte, Nachsitzen oder Strafarbeiten, und das nehmen wir dafür in Kauf."

Meadow erklärte sich sofort einverstanden. Auch Jessika hatte noch eine Idee für ein Ablenkungsmanöver: „Notfalls stelle ich etwas an oder plappere wirres Zeug... das lenkt den Professor sicher ab." Anita schilderte die weitere Vorgehensweise: „Ja dann gebe ich jetzt maldie Schrumpelfeigen in den Trank und koche das Ganze unter Rühren nochmals auf.  
Später muss ich dann alle 20 Min. 5 zerkleinerte Raupen beifügen und exakt dreimal mit und dreimal gegen den Urzeigersinn rühren, dabei muss der Trank sieden, darf aber nicht überkochen... ja und dann noch diese Rattenmilz! Ich sehe schon; viel Arbeit heute." Mit diesen Worten ging Anita in den „Brauraum".

Dann begann die Zaubertrank-Stunde. Professor Snape hatte wohl schon herausgefunden, dass etwas im Busch war, denn er begann die Stunde mit den Worten: „Guten Abend, meine Schüler, man war ja während meiner Abwesenheit sehr umtriebig, dem werde ich ein Ende setzen.Ich weiß schon, was ich zu tun hab. Ich werde rausfinden wer am meinem Schrank war, und dieser wird es sehr bereuen." Die Schüler machten alle auf unschuldig, auch die schrumpftrank-Brauerinnen. Fabienne sagte freundlich und höflich: „Guten Abend, Herr Professor!" Jessika sagte: „Guten Abend, Herr Professor... **_ich_** habe mir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen." Anita wiederum konnte sich ein paar Bemerkungen nicht verkneifen: „Ahhh... einen wunderschönen guten Abend Professor Snape! Hatte eure Grantigkeit einen geruhsamen Tag heute? Hier ist alles ruhig geblieben... fast schon langweilig!" Professor Snape erwiderte: „Ich habe noch keinen beschuldigt. Aber ich werde es herausfinden...Und die Person, die an meinem Schrank war wird teuer dafür bezahlen." Er blickte die Schüler drohend an. ,Und haben sie während meiner Abwesenheit gelernt?" Jessika antwortete: „Wir waren alle sehr fleißig, Sir... und haben gelernt." Anita erwiderte: „Aber selbstverständlich, Herr Professor... wir waren sogar sehr fleißig!" In diesem Moment zieht Meadow ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang hervor und wendet sich in Richtung Fabienne. Sie murmelt „Aguamenti!", und Fabienne wird pitschnass gespritzt. Hexchen versteckt sich hinter ihrem Zauberkessel und kichert hemmungslos. Leise fragt sie ihre Nachbarin: "Jessika, was geht ab??" Jessika reicht Fabienne ein Taschentuch und _flüstert_ _zu Hexchen: „ Ich glaube, Meadow zickt rum..." Fabienne wendet sich zu Meadow. „_Was fällt dir denn ein? Expelliarmus!" Meadowes Zauberstab flog in Fabiennes Hand. Anita rief plötzlich: „Oh, verflixt nochmal, da fällt mir ein... ich habe meinen Zauberstab vergessen... muss ihn schnell holen." Mit diesen Worten rannte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Professor Snape begann, scheinbar ohne sich um die Eskapaden der Schüler zu kümmern, mit seinem Unterricht. ,So so, meine Schüler. Heute werden Sie einen Trank brauen, der eigentlich weit über Schülerniveau ist. Ich erwarte kein perfektes Ergebnis (als ob sie das hinkriegen würden), ich erwarte aber absolute Konzentration während dieser Aufgabe. Jegliche Ablenkung wird schwer bestraft. Gut, heute werden sie das Gegenteil von Felix Felicis, den Unglückstrank, oder auch Trank des Peches brauen. Er bewirkt wie der Name schon sagt, dass die Person, die ihn trinkt, für einen ganzen Tag nur Pech hat und dass ihr absolut nichts gelingt. Kann eine wirksame Waffe gegen Gegner sein, oh ja das ist er. Zutaten finden sie im Vorratsschrank, Anweisungen stehen an der Tafel. Legen sie los. Ich möchte keine Unterhaltung hören."

Währenddessen flüsterte Hexchen zu Meadow: „Na Meadow gibts heute Randale?? Da mach ich aber mit..." Meadow schrie Fabienne an: „Gib mir sofort meinen Zauberstab zurück!" Gleichzeitig zog sie Fabienne an den Haaren. Diesmal reagierte Professor Snape,Miss Malfoy und Miss Moody! ich dulde keinerlei Zauber in meinem Zaubertrankkurs. Jeweils 70 Punkte Abzug dafür. So, ich weiß, was Sie vorhaben. Ablenkungsmanöver, he? Ich bin ein begnadeter Legilimentiker, falls Sie das vergessen haben. Habe die Tür magisch versiegelt. Wer raus muss, soll sich bei mir melden. Ähm, und Miss Malfoy erhält weitere 50 Punkte Abzug für das Haarereißen! " Hexchen nutzte die Pause, um ein Schwätzchen mit Jessika zu halten. Meadow versuchte, sich herauszulügen: "Ach nein Herr Professor ich hab nichts gemacht, Fabienne war ´s." In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Anita kam zurück und sagte: „Oh, Entschuldigung, Herr Professor; habe ich was verpasst?" Zu den Mädchen flüsterte sie: „Die erste Ladung Raupen ist drin." Professor Snape bekam Jessikas Geflüster mit. Er rief: ,Ich habe gesagt keine Unterhaltungen mehr Miss Jessika. 20 punkte Abzug für Sie!" Hexchen nahm Jessika in Schutz: „Ähm das war aber meine Schuld, ich habe sie angesprochen sie war nur höflich."

Inzwischen hatte Professor Snape sich seine Tochter vorgenommen. Er schrie sie an: ,.TOCHTER! DU WIRST DIESEN RAUM NICHT MEHR OHNE MICH VERLASSEN! HABE DIE TÜR MAGISCH VERSIEGELT! MUHAHA! UND 80 PUNKTE ABZUG! DER NÄCHSTE, DER MEINEN UNTERRICHT STÖRT, BEKOMMT DIE VOLLE HÄRTE ZU SPÜREN!"

Meadow rief daraufhin in den Raum: "Du hast dem Professor die Bücher entwendet, Fabienne, gib es zu!" Auch weitere Schüler schwätzten herum, bis Professor Snape rief: ,FANGEN SIE UM GOTTES WILLEN AN MIT DEM ZAUBERTRANK!" Nach und nach gingen die Schüler zum Vorratsschrank und holten sich ihre Zutaten. Dann hob Jessika die Hand: „Herr Professor, wenn wir mit diesen Trank hier fertig sind...können Sie mir dann ein paar Informationen zu einem anderen Trank geben?" Professor Snape fragte zurück: ,Miss Jessika, für welchen Zaubertrank wollen Sie Infos?" Jessika antwortete: „Naja... ich dachte da an Weinrautenessenz, Sir." In diesem Moment holte Meadow ihren Kessel aus dem Regal. Der Kessel fiel ihr aus der Hand und landete mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall auf dem Boden. Professor Snape schrie: ,MISS MALFOY! PASSEN SIE AUF!"

In diesem Moment rief Anita: „Herr Professor, Sir; ich müsste mal ganz dringend auf die Toilette. Würden sie mich bitte kurz rauslassen? Ich komme sofort zurück!" Professor Snape war ratlos, denn schließlich konnte er keiner Schülerin verweigern, die Toilette aufzusuchen. Andererseits wollte er aber auch die Klasse nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen, seine Tochter jedoch ebenso wenig. ,Hmmh Tochter...Was mache ich nun? Ah ich weiß Mr Filch herkommen." Als Mr. Filch erschien, sagte Professor Snape zu ihm: ,Mr Filch, Sie werden meine Tochter zum Klo begleiten und vor der Tür warten. Wenn sie rauskommt bringen Sie sie wieder hierher. Tochter! Bevor du gehst, gebe mir deinen Zauberstab während deiner Abwesenheit. "

Mr. Filch und Anita verließen den Klassenraum. Professor Snape beantwortete nun Jessikas Frage: ,Miss Jessika als meine Topschülerin werde ich ihnen ausnahmsweise helfen. Ich gebe Ihnen ein Buch aus meiner Privatsammlung. Aber ich warne Sie: Wenn Sie dieses Wissen nehmen, um irgendwas Illegales zu machen, werde ich sie sehr, sehr hart bestrafen. Verstanden?" Jessika versicherte Professor Snape, keinerlei Unfug im Sinn zu haben.

In diesem Moment hob Meadow die Hand: „Herr Professor kann ich bitte gehen ich glaube ich bin krank." Professor Snape glaubte Meadow kein Wort. ,MISS MALFOY! Sie sind eine erbärmlich schlechte Lügnerin." Er kramte in einer Tasche seines Umhangs und gab Meadow ein Fläschchen: ,Hier, nehmen Sie diesen Zaubertrank und trinken Sie. Dann wird es Ihnen besser gehen." Meadow widersprach: „Wollen sie mich vergiften, Sir? Das Zeug trink ich nicht." Hexchen beugte sich tief über ihren Zauberkessel, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Meadow nutzte den kurzen Moment, den der Professor abgelenkt war, und warf in Fabiennes Kessel Kotzpastillen. Daraufhin gab Fabienne Meadow eine Ohrfeige. Professor Snape wurde sehr, sehr wütend. Er begann zu schreien: ,MISS MAALFOY! SIe haben grade etwas in Miss Fabiennes Kessel geworfen! Holen sie es sofort daraus! 60 Punkte Abzug und Nachsitzen! Und Miss Fabienne, hören Sie auf, in meinem Kerker irgendwen zu schlagen."

Inzwischen war Anita mit Filch auf dem Weg zum Mädchenklo und quatschte auf ihn ein. „Ahh, guten Abend Mr. Filch; wie geht es Ihnen und Ihrer niedlichen Katze? Sie ist schon ein ganz spezielles Tierchen." Sie suchte _mit Filch im Nacken das Klo auf._ „Ähm; hier dürfen Sie nicht rein!" Sie knallte die _Tür zu und schlüpfte eiligst über den Hinterausgang ins Brauzimmer, um den Trank zu pflegen und die zweite Ladung Raupen beizufügen. Dann reduzierte sie das Feuer und verschwand wieder ins Mädchenklo. Sie ging wieder hinaus zu Filch und schwätzte wieder auf ihn ein: __„_Da bin ich wieder. Jetzt geht´s schon etwas besser... aber ich habe immer noch diese Magenschmerzen! Jaja... weiss ich doch dass das Sie nicht interessiert." Danach nahm sie _wieder im Klassenzimmer Platz zwinkerte und den Anderen zu._

_Hexchen flüsterte derweil wieder mit Jessika. __„_Jessika?? Ich glaube wir haben heute Narrenfreiheit. Klappt s mit Deinem Trank? Ich glaube, ich habe meinen gerade vermurkst... Ups." Jessika flüsterte zurück: „Hexchen ich hoffe, daß mein Trank was wird, habe schon so einieges gebraut... aber dieser hier ist mir irgendwie neu." Da Meadow nichts unternahm, um die Kotzpastillen aus Fabiennes Kessel zu holen, ging Professor Snape zu Fabienne hin und rief,ACCIO KOTZPASTILLEN!" Sofort flogen die Pastillen aus Fabiennes Kessel. Daraufhin wandte sich der Professor an Meadow und brüllte: ,UND MISS MALFOY! KONZENTRIEREN SIE SICH AUF DEN UNTERRICHT! GERADE SIE HABEN ES NÖTIG!" Meadow wagte ein Widerwort: „Nachsitzen bei Ihnen das geht nich,t denn ich hab was vor." Um so wütender wurde Professor Snape. ,DAS IST MIR SCHEIßEGAL! SIE WERDEN NACHSITZEN, WENN ICH ES IHNEN SAGE! UND WENN SIE MIR NOCHMAL WIDERSPRECHEN, VERLASSEN SIE MEINEN UNTERRICHT !"

Derweil flüsterte Hexchen weiterhin mit Jessika. „Solange er nicht hinguckt merkt er nie, dass ich hier absoluten Obermist baue. Hoffentlich lenken ihn Meadow und Fabienne weiterhin so von mir ab.Geben wir uns übrigens nach dem Unterricht die Kante??" Meadow hatte offenbar noch immer nicht genug, denn sie ging zu Fabienne rüber und schüttete ihr ein bisschen Zaubertrank übers Haar. Professor Snape schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, um Fabiennes Haare zu trocknen. Dann brüllte er Meadow an: ,MSS MALFOY! 100 PUNKTE ABZUG! UND JETZT WERDEN SIE AN MEINEM TISCH WEITERBRAUEN UND MEINE ,BESONDERE AUFMERKSAMKEIT" WIRD IHNEN ZUTEIL,DAMIT SELBST NICHTSKÖNNER WIE SIE EINEN HALBWEGS GUTEN TRANK HINKRIEGEN!" Jessika hatte inzwischen ihren Trank fertig und gab ihn ab. Sie wurde von Professor Snape gelobt: ,Gut, Miss Jessika! Ich gebe Ihnen für diesen annähernd perfekten Trank ein O. Wenigstens eine Schülerin mit Talent!"

Anita hielt sich plötzlich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Bauch und fragte: „Herr Professor, Sir; mir ist so furchtbar schlecht; dürfte ich nochmals zur Toilette?" Professor Snape wollte jedoch seine Tochter nicht noch einmal hinauslassen. Statt dessen reichte er ihr ein Fläschchen und sagte: ,Tochter, trink diesen Trank, dann geht es dir besser." Anita jedoch _schwankte zur Tür. Sie jammerte__: „_ Ich muss hier raus!!" Sie zerrte dabei _verzweifelt an der Tür. _Professor Snape gab nach: ,OK OK! Filch wird dich wieder begleiten..." Er öffnete die Tür. „Danke, Herr Professor!", sagte Anita. Sie entflüchtete _aus Filchs Klauen und spurtete zur Toilette Hierbei rief sie Filch noch frech zu: „ _Da müssen sie schneller werden!" Sie entwich wieder durch den Hinterausgang. _Im Brauzimmer rührte sie die restlichen Raupen in den Trank und d killte die Ratte mit Rattengift aus dem Vorratsschrank vom Professor. Sie schnitt die Milz heraus und fügte sie dem Trank bei, rührte nochmals um und nahm den Kessel vom Feuer. __„_So das muss jetzt erst mal einige Zeit ziehen." Sie eilte zurück und klopfte an die Tür des Klassenzimmers.

Zwischenzeitlich hatten bereits einige Schüler ihre Trankproben abgegeben. Professor Snape fragte Anita: ,Tochter wie weit is dein Zaubertrank?" Diese entgegnete: „Wegen meinen Bauchschmerzen und der damit verbundenen Abwesenheit konnte ich mich heute gar nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, Sir. Ich bitte sie um Verzeihung; es geht mir aber schon wieder besser." In diesem Moment fällt Meadows Kessel mit dem Zaubertrank um und alles läuft über den Tisch des Professors.Professor Snape rief genervt: ,Miss Malfoy, sehen Sie, was Sie angerichtet haben!" Er säuberte seinen Tisch. ,Miss Malfoy, Sie kriegen für diese stunde ein S .In Zukunft erwarte ich mehr an Leistung, und wenn ich noch mal so ein Verhalten von Ihnen sehe, werden Sie mich richtig kennen lernen!" Er sah meadow drohend an. ,Geben sie mir alle eine Probe von ihrem zaubertrank ab außer denen, die es schon getan haben. Hausaufgabe 8 Fuß langer Aufsatz über die richtige Herstellung des Zaubertranks. Außer Miss Jessika, die muss diesen Aufsatz nicht schreiben, da sie ein O hat. Von Mrs. Malfoy erwarte ich wegen dieser stunde einen 10 Fuß langen Aufsatz."

Die restlichen Schüler gaben ihre Trankproben ab. Meadow war immer noch trotzig und uneinsichtig. „Wann muß ich den nachsitzen Herr Professor? Zum Nachsitzen hab ich aber keine Lust." Zu aller Überraschung lenkte der Professor plötzlich ein: ,Miss Malfoy Sie werden statt des Nachsitzens eine Chance kriegen, sich zu bewähren. Ich gebe ihnen das Gift und wenn sie es schaffen darauf ein eigenes Gegengift (kein Bezoar) zu mischen werde ich mir noch mal Gedanken machen." Er reichte Meadow ein Fläschchen und sagte: ,Das machen Sie alleine, verstanden?" Meadow war nach wie vor uneinsichtig und erwiderte: „Ich will aber dieses Gegengift nicht brauen und auch nicht nachsitzen." Professor Snape verlor allmählich die Geduld, dennoch blieb er noch ruhig. ,Miss Malfoy! Sie werden dieses Gegengift bis zum nächsten Mal brauen. Sie können wesentlich mehr leisten, und bis jetzt waren sie mir eigentlich immer als angenehme Schülerin bekannt? Was war denn heute los?" Statt einer vernünftigen Antwort gab Meadow jedoch weitere Widerworte. "Nein das werde ich nicht Herr Professor dieses blöde Gegengift brauen."

Fabienne, die wie immer mit ihrem Zaubertrank zeitig fertig geworden war und danach ein Schläfchen gehalten hatte, wurde wach und verfolgte das Streitgespräch. Vor Erstaunen hielt sie den Atem an. Wie konnte man dem Herrn Professor so frech widersprechen? Sie war ein bisschen besorgt, ob Professor Snape ihr Nickerchen bemerkt hatte. Normalerweise entging ihm nichts, aber an diesem Tag hatte es so viel Unruhe gegeben.

Noch immer blieb der Professor ruhig. ,Miss Malfoy! Sie haben meine Anweisungen verstanden. Sie werden das Gegengift brauen, sonst kann ich auch nichts mehr für Sie tun. Ich will Ihnen helfen. Irgendwas ist doch? Sagen Sie es mir Miss Malfoy." Er sah Meadow an, aber nicht zornig, sondern besorgt. Meadow blieb jedoch stur. "Mit mir ist nichts, Herr Professor, mir geht es gut. Aber dieses blöde Gegengift brau ich nicht." Professor Snape hatte langsam keine Lust mehr auf die Diskussion. Er sagte nur noch, so ruhig wie möglich: ,Miss Malfoy, Sie werden das Gegengift und den Aufsatz bis zur nächsten Stunde herstellen, das ist mein letztes Wort. Ich werde mich nun in meine Gemächer zurückziehen. Gute Nacht die Damen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Professor Snape das Klassenzimmer. Die Schüler gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort freuten sie sich darüber, wie gut das Brauen des Tranks gelungen war. Nun musste er noch ein paar Tage ziehen, und es waren noch ein paar kleinere Nacharbeiten notwendig. Dann konnten sie ihn an Mrs. Norris ausprobieren.


	6. Chapter 6 Ärger

Djaffar Massoud Kapitel 6 - Ärger

Am nächsten Tag hatten Meadow, Fabienne und Jessika allerbeste Laune. Nicht nur, dass die Ablenkungsmanöver so gut funktioniert hatten und der Schrumpftrank seiner Vollendung entgegensah, sie kochten schon den nächsten Streich aus. Fabienne hatte sich von dem Pechtrank, der ihr ziemlich gut gelungen war, eine Probe abgefüllt, und sie diskutierten nun darüber, wem sie einen Tag lang Pech bescheren sollten. Und Fabienne freute sich außerdem, dass es nun endlich wieder Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geben sollte. Sie liebte dieses Fach sehr, abgesehen davon, dass sie auch darin immer die Beste ihres Jahrgangs gewesen war, was angesichts ihrer Abstammung niemanden verwunderte.

Schließlich entschieden sie sich, dass Harry mal einen Tag Pech gut gebrauchen konnte. Jessika erklärte sich dazu bereit, Harry den Trank in den Kürbissaft zu kippen. Danach überlegten sie, was sie noch anstellen konnten. Fabienne verließ die anderen beiden jedoch, da sie müde war und früh zu Bett ging. Die anderen beiden blieben noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Meadow hatte sich aus der Sammlung des Herrn Professor ein paar Bücher „ausgeliehen", in denen sie eifrig las. Jessika hätte sich zu gerne wieder einmal den Umhang des Herrn Professor ausgeborgt, aber diesmal hatte er ihn im Schrank eingeschlossen, und Jessika traute sich nicht, ihn zu nehmen.

Meadow erbot sich zwar, den Umhang für Jessika aus dem Schrank zu holen, aber es kam nicht mehr dazu, denn plötzlich kam Professor Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort nahm er sich Meadow vor: ,MISS MALFOY WOHER HABEN SIE BÜCHER AUS MEINER PRIVATSAMMLUNG?" Meadow antwortete: „Guten Morgen Herr Professor, ich mach doch nichts Schlimmes." Auch Jessika, die in einem der Bücher las, meinte nur: „Guten Morgen, Sir... ich lese bloß noch ein wenig." Zur Überraschung der mädchen hatte der Herr Professor jedoch sehr schlechte Laune, und er begann gleich loszubrüllen: ,GEBEN SIE MIR MEINE BÜCHER ZURÜCK! SIE DENKEN WOHL AUCH, ICH BIN EINE WITZFIGUR! ICH LASSE NIEMANDEM MEHR ETWAS DURCHGEHEN!"

Obwohl Meadow doch erkennen musste, dass der Herr Professor in einer Stimmung war, in der mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen war, versuchte sie, sich dumm zu stellen, und fragte: „Was für Bücher meinen sie denn, ich weiß von nichts." Der Professor antwortete: ,Die Bücher, die Sie erwähnten. Und wie läuft es mit Ihrem Gegengift?" Meadow antwortete: „Hab das blöde Gegengift noch nicht gebraut. Und was meinen Sie mit Witzfigur?" Professor Snape sah die Mädchen böse an. ,Ich habe gehört, wie Sie vorhin über mich redeten. Das war also tatsächlich eine billige Ablenkungsmasche, um irgendwas Verbotenes zu machen, und ich Narr habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Wenn sie es noch mal versuchen, werden Sie es bereuen." Meadow probierte es weiterhin mit Schwindeleien. „Ach, die Bücher, die hab ich unter Ihrem Tisch gefunden."

Professor Snape begann wieder zu schreien: ,DIE BLÖDEN BÜCHER INTRESSIEREN MICH NUR BEDINGT.ICH FRAGE MICH, WIE SIE ES WAGEN KÖNNEN, EIN BILLIGES ABLENKUNGSMANÖVER IN MEINEM UNTERRICHT ZU VERANSTALTEN, UM IRGENDWAS VERBOTENES ZU MACHEN! UND ICH NARR HABE MIR SORGEN ÜBER SIE GEMACHT!"

Meadow tat weiterhin, als wüsste sie nicht, wovon der Professor redete. „Was meinen Sie für ein Ablenkungsmanöver, Sir?" Professor Snape sah Meadow kalt an. ,Sie sollten echt einen besseren Ort für Ihre Gespräche wählen als meinen Kerker. Ich kenne den Plan von Ihnen und Ihren Kameradinnen, Mrs. Norris einen Schrumpftrank zu verabreichen, und wie Sie heute auch sagten, ist er fast fertig. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Sie das hinkriegen, aber ich bin überrascht. Wenn Sie Ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen, werde ich so böse, wie Sie mich noch nie erlebt haben. Und von Ihnen bin ich schwer enttäuscht, ich dachte Sie seinen besser als die anderen Malfoys...:" Meadow fragte zurück: „Haben sie das echt gedacht, wie kommen Sie darauf Sir?" Professor Snape antwortete: ,Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen. Meine werte Tochter hat so starke Bauchschmerzen dass sie zweimal aufs Klo muss. Daraus schließe ich, dass der Trank im Klo der Maulenden Myrte steht, da dort sowieso niemand reingeht. Und eine Snape konnte den nichtsnutzigen Mr. Filch leicht täuschen. Sie machten den Radau in meinem Unterricht, um von Ihrem eigenen Vorhaben abzulenken . Das war clever, aber nicht gut genug, um mich zu überlisten. Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Sie können mich nicht linken."

Meadow erkannte den Ernst der Lage noch immer nicht. „Das haben wir doch gar nicht versucht, Sir, wie kämen wir denn dazu, Sie überlisten zu wollen?" Jessika wollte Meadow zur Hilfe kommen und fragte: „Ich will nun wirklich nicht zu viele Fragen stellen und auch nicht zu neugierig sein... aber, Sir... wäre es denn wirklich so schlimm wenn wir diesen Katzenbiest schrumpfen würden ?" Professor Snape antwortete: ,Ja, Miss Jessika, obwohl ich die Katze auch nicht sonderlich leiden kann, ist es gegen die Schulordnung, einen illegalen Trank zu brauen... Und Miss Malfoy, seien Sie wie ihre Freundin, Miss Jessika, die hat quasi schon gestanden...das gibt Straferleichterung.."

Jessika widersprach: „Moment... bitte, Sir... ich habe doch überhaupt nichts gestanden.Ich habe doch nur wirklich lediglich gefragt... Ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich weiß nichts von einen Schrumpftrank... und ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Malfoy ebenfalls nichts darüber weiß." Meadow sagte: „Ich weiß auch nichts von einem Schrumpftrank." Professor guckte sehr böse, als er erwiderte: ,Mmh sie wissen dass ich legilimentik beherrsche. ich erkenne wenn mich jemand belügt, und sie belügen mich gerade. Von ihnen, Miss Jessika, bin ich enttäuscht. Sie machen bei so was mit. Bei Miss Malfoy war es nicht anders zu erwarten. Geständnisse erleichtern die Strafe. Bedenken Sie das." Meadow war jedoch hartnäckig. „Ich weiß wirklich nichts von einem Schrumpftrank, Sir."

Professor Snape versuchte es auf andere Weise: ,Ich werde Sie nicht bestrafen, wenn Sie mich zu diesem Trank bringen und ich ihn beschlagnahme. Ihre anderen Kameradinnen, vor allem meine Tochter, werden sehr hart bestraft, da sie die Drahtzieher waren. Also ich kriege den Trank so oder so. Sie können kooperieren, oder Sie werden die Konsequenzen tragen." Meadow sagte weiterhin: „Wir wissen beide nichts von einem Trank, Sir." Jessika versuchte abzulenken: „Sir, ich wollte mich bei Ihnen für das Buch bedanken, welches Sie mir aus Ihrer Privatsamlung geliehen haben... es hat mir sehr viel weiter geholfen... Vielen Dank, Sir!" Professor Snape ließ sich jedoch nicht ablenken. ,Also wenn Miss Malfoy es nicht sagt, dann sagen Sie mir wo der Trank ist, Miss Jessika.Miss Malfoy wird dann genauso hart bestraft wie meine Tochter und Miss Moody..." Jessika versuchte es noch einmal mit einem Themenwechsel: „Herr Professor, ich bräuchte da noch ein paar Informationen zu einem anderen Trank... könnte ich da vielleicht unter Umständen, in eins Ihrer Bücher noch einen Blick werfen?" Professor Snape sah Jessika grimmig an. Dann brüllte er: ,MISS JESSIKA NACHDEM WAS SIE SICH GELEISTET HABEN SOLL ICH IHNEN AUCH NOCH DABEI HELFEN DIE NÄCHSTE ILLEGALE TAT ZU PLANEN! GANZ SICHER NICHT!" Jessika verteidigte sich: „Ich habe doch nun wirklich nichts gemacht, Herr Professor. Ich war gestern doch die ganze Zeit im Klassenzimmer und habe an meinen Trank gearbeitet." Professor Snape schrie: ,LÜGE! SIE WISSEN ICH BEHERRSCHE LEGILIMENTIK! ICH ERKENNE ES, WENN ICH BELOGEN WERDE!" Schließlich sagte er: ,Miss Malfoy und Miss Jessika,als Bestrafung ziehe ich Ihnen beiden 80 Punkte ab.  
Außerdem werden Sie beide je eine Woche jeden Abend um 18:00 Uhr bei Mr. Filch nachsitzen.Ich erteile Ihnen eine offizielle Verwarnung,noch mal, und Sie werden verwiesen. Ich werde außerdem mit dem Schulleiter reden .Ich bin maßlos enttäuscht von Ihnen. Wenn Sie so was noch mal versuchen, werde ich richtig sauer, verstanden?" Meadow versuchte nun, Jessika zu verteidigen: „Stimmt Jessika hat an ihrem Zaubertrank gearbeitet." Dies hätte sie aber besser nicht versucht, denn der Professor erwiderte: ,Sie brauchen mich nicht mehr zu belügen. Sie kennen ihre Strafe...aber für diese weitere Lüge ziehe ich ihnen noch mal 20 Punkte ab..." Jessika begann zu betteln: „Ich mag Mr Filch nicht... bitte, Sir... können Sie mich nicht anders bestrafen?" Professor Snape blieb jedoch unerbittlich. ,Bestrafungen richten sich nicht nach der Laune der Bestraften. Sie werden morgen mit dem Nachsitzen bei Mr. Filch beginnen...wenn Sie sehen, was ich für meine Tochter und Miss Moody für eine Strafe habe, werden Sie sich über ihre Strafe freuen." Meadow übergab dem Professor ihre Strafarbeit. Professor Snape las sie durch und kommentierte sie: ,Die Qualität dieses Aufsatzes ist beschämend. Ich werde diese Arbeit auch nicht benoten. Seien Sie froh darüber." Schließlich wandte er sich an beide Schülerinnen: ,Also, meine Damen, Sie wissen Bescheid, .morgen um 18 Uhr bei Mr. Filch. Ich werde mich nun in meine Gemächer zurückziehen. Ich bin wirklich sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen...freue mich schon auf morgen wenn ich Töchterchen und Miss Moody sehe...eine angenehme Nachtruhe wünsche ich ihnen..." Mit diesen Worten verließ Professor Snape den Raum und schlug, wie üblich, die Tür hinter sich zu.

Meadow und Jessika blieben geknickt zurück. Meadow meinte: „Jessika, wie wäre es wenn wir da morgen nicht hingehen, auf diesen Fllch hab ich keine Lust." Jessika begann zu weinen. „Meadow, und du hattest auch noch vor, den Umhang des Professors aus dem Schrank zu entwenden... gut daß wir das nicht gemacht haben... ich habe den Professor noch nie so wütend erlebt. Ich hab es kommen sehen.Wir werden nun unsere Strafe beim Filch absitzen müssen. Und nun ziehe ich mich auch zurück... und weine... Nachti!" mit diesen Worten verließ auch jessika den Raum, und auch Meadow ging kurz darauf.


	7. Chapter 7 Des Ärgers zweiter Teil

Die erste Stunde in Verteidigung Kapitel 7 - Des Ärgers zweiter Teil

Professor Snape traf Fabienne am nächsten Tag zusammen mit Meadow und Hexchen im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Er hatte im Verlauf der Nacht nachgedacht und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie wohl nicht die Hauptdrahtzieherin bei dem Streich gewesen war. Aber natürlich konnte auch sie nicht unbestraft davonkommen, da ihm ihr Nickerchen gegen Ende der Stunde keineswegs entgangen war, und so etwas konnte er auf keinen Fall durchgehen lassen. Er sprach sie also an: „Guten Tag, meine Damen! Miss Moody, ich habe über Sie nachgedacht und denke dass Sie wohl nicht die Hauptrolle bei dem gestrigen Vorkommnis gespielt haben. Natürlich waren Sie beteiligt, und dass Sie in meinem Unterricht geschlafen haben, kann ich natürlich auch nicht durchgehen lassen. Ihnen werden als Bestrafung lediglich 50 Punkte abgezogen und auch Sie werden heute Abend bei Mr. Filch nachsitzen. Die nächsten drei Tage werden Sie jeden Abend um 18:00 Uhr zu Filch nachsitzen kommen. Sie hatten recht, meine Tochter war die Hauptdrahtzieherin, und die wird auch am härtesten bestraft." Fabienne pflegte nicht lange herumzudiskutieren. Sie war einsichtig genug, wenn es darum ging, ob ihr Verhalten eine Strafe verdient hatte oder nicht. Sie antwortete also: „Gut, ich nehme die Strafe an. Es war absolut unkorrekt, in Ihrem Unterricht zu schlafen, und ich werde mich auch bemühen, dass es nicht mehr vorkommt." Daraufhin verließ Professor Snape den Gemeinschaftsraum, um Ausschau nach seiner Tochter zu halten und ihr ihre Strafe mitzuteilen.

Kurze Zeit später kam Jessika herein. Sie schaute zuerst vorsichtig in den Raum, bevor sie sagte: „Huhh... war der Professor schon hier ? Mir wird es ganz schlecht, wenn ich an heut abend ( 18. 00 UHR ) denke... Nachsitzen bei Filch... bäähh! Ich bin ihn vorhin in der Eingangshalle begegnet... er grinste ganz komisch und meinte nur: Na da wird wohl heut jemand nachsitzen müssen!" Fabienne erzählte daraufhin: „Tröste dich, auch ich muss bei Filch nachsitzen, weil ich im Unterricht geschlafen habe. Professor Snape hat es mir vorhin mitgeteilt." Meadow ergänzte: „Ich muss auch nachsitzen, aber eine Woche lang, genau wie Jessika, bei diesem Filch." Fabienne meinte leichthin: „Na ja, Putzarbeiten sind nicht so tragisch. Filch merkt sowieso nicht, wie ich ihn immer wieder austrickse."

In diesem Moment schlich sich auch Anita in den Gemeinschaftsraum.Obwohl ihr mit Sicherheit die härteste Strafe von allen Bevorstand, plante sie schon wieder neuen Unfug.„Psssttt! Hey Leute... der Nächste auf unserer Liste ist Filch! Das ist die rechte Hand von Snape wenn's darum geht Schüler zu bestrafen. Snape will ihm erlauben seine Folterinstrumente im Kampf gegen Schüler wieder benutzen zu dürfen, aber der Schulleiter ist bis jetzt zum Glück nicht drauf eingegangen! Ob der Schrumpftrank für Tiere auch bei Filch eine Wirkung hat?" Sie hatte auch bereits im Brauzimmer Blutegelsaft und Schnauzhaare in den Trank gegeben, das Ganze noch mal unter Rühren aufgekocht und den Kessel wieder vom Feuer genommen. Außerdem hatte sie fleißig an ihrem Aufsatz geschrieben, weil sie hoffte, damit ihren Vater noch milde zu stimmen.

Fabienne bemerkte leise zu Meadow: „Hm, an der Stelle von Anita würde ich es im Moment lieber nicht auf die Spitze treiben. Wenn wir anderen alle schon Strafpunkte und Nachsitzen haben, dann möchte ich nicht wissen, was ihr noch blüht. Nix Gutes jedenfalls." Meadow antwortete: „Ich möchte auch nicht an ihrer Stelle sein, hab genug Mist gebaut und muß mich mal wieder benehmen." Fabienne lachte. „Und ich muss mir abgewöhnen, im Unterricht zu schlafen. In Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste schon mal gar nicht. Da ist das ganz und gar nicht empfehlenswert." Sie dachte an ihre Trainingsstunden mit ihrem Großvater und stellte sich dabei vor, wie dieser wohl reagieren würde, wenn sie es wagen würde, zu schlafen oder auch nur im Geringsten unaufmerksam zu sein. Diese Vorstellung fand sie so lustig, dass sie noch mehr lachen musste. Meadow bestätigte: „Nein davon würde ich dir sogar abraten das könnte böse ins Auge gehen." Fabienne wurde wieder ernst, als sie sagte: „Ganz böse. Im Ernstfall kann dabei jeder Fehler der letzte sein." Dies war ihr schon oft genug gesagt worden. Meadow meinte schließlich: „So, nun muß ich an meinem Gegengift weiterarbeiten, sonst kriegt Professor Snape die Krise." Fabienne erwiderte: „Kann ich gut verstehen. So wütend habe ich den Herrn Professor noch nie gesehen. Ich möchte nicht in der Haut von Anita stecken."

Anita hatte inzwischen den Raum wieder verlassen, um sich vor ihrem Vater zu verstecken. Meadow sagte: „Ja, unser Professor war wirklich wütend, ich glaube auf mich besonders wegen der vielen dummen Streiche,die ich abgezogen habe. Aber nicht nur der Professor,k sondern auch mein Vater hat mir eine Standpauke gehalten." Fabienne erwiderte: „Na ja, abgesehen vom Schlafen im Unterricht war ich ja auch nicht gerade brav. Ohne Erlaubnis im Kerker zaubern und Mitschülerinnen ohrfeigen, das gehört sich auch nicht." Meadow fragte erstaunt, während sie fleißig an ihrem Gegengift arbeitete: „Du hast doch nur mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben, oder hab ich da irgendetwas nicht mitgekriegt?" Ja, eben", antwortete Fabienne. „ja, eben! Im Unterricht ohrfeigt man keine Mitschüler. Jedenfalls nicht im Unterricht vom Herrn Professor." Versöhnlich meinte Meadow: „Schon gut, Schwamm drüber, ich hätte dich aber auch nicht nassspritzen sollen." Fabienne erwiderte: „Ist doch okay. Die Aktionen waren doch abgesprochen. Aber das geht natürlich den Herrn Professor nichts an. Moment mal, mir kam da vorhin was komisch vor. Kann das sein, dass der Herr Professor manchmal an der Tür lauscht?" Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete einen Zauber auf die Tür. Dann kicherte sie.„So, wenn er jetzt lauscht, hört er nur Unsinn."

Hexchen, die die ganze Zeit ruhig dabeigesessen und in Schulbüchern gelesen hatte, begann zu lachen. Sie sagte: „Gut gemacht, Fabienne, der Professor kann alles essen, muss aber nicht alles wissen. Coole Sache übrigens am Freitag. Hätte auch gern mitgemacht." Meadow erwiderte: „Hallo Hexchen, sei froh das du nicht dabei warst. Ich muss jetzt bald bei Filch nachsitzen. Und zwar eine ganze Woche lang!" Hexchen meinte: „Eine Woche Nachsitzen bei Filch? Bääääääääääääääääh und dabei auch noch diesen Flohmopp von Katze. Aber das Heulen haste gut gespielt, Meadow, hast sogar mich getäuscht." Fabienne erwiderte: „Wozu sind wir schließlich Hexen? So schwierig ist dieser Anti-Lausch-Zauber nicht. Und hier noch was für den Fall, dass er Langziehohren benutzt. Ich habe gehört, er hat im letzten Schuljahr meinen Cousins welche weggenommen." Sie richtete noch einen weiteren Zauber auf die Tür. „So ein paar kleine Tricks, die mir Mama und Opa beigebracht haben." Hexchen fiel plötzlich ein: „Habe immer noch ein geklautes Buch von ihm. Muss es loswerden, ehe es herausfindet. Bin gleich wieder da..." Damit verließ sie schnell den Raum.

Kurze Zeit später kam sie zurück und berichtete, dass sie das Buch unauffällig ins Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer zurückgebracht hätte. Meadow fiel ein: „Hab immer noch ein Buch von Ihm, ich weiß aber nicht mehr wo ich es hingelegt habe." Besorgt erwiderte Hexchen: „Denk nach, Meadow, sonst wird dir eine Woche Nachsitzen bei Filch sehr milde vorkommen. Ich helfe dir suchen, wenn du willst."

Meadow sagte: „Danke, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wo es liegt." Hexchen überlegte: „Wir könnten auch versuchen den Professor mit einen Vergessenszauber zu belegen. Könnte allerdings leicht in die Hose gehen, wenn er es merkt. Kannst du unausgesprochene Zauber?" „Hast du schon mal versucht, es mit einem Accio-Zauber zu rufen?", fragte Fabienne. „Ja, aber es hat nicht geklappt irgendwie.Und außerdem könnte ich doch das Buch eine Weile behalten, so quasi als Entschädigung", antwortete Meadow. Hexchen kicherte. „Naaa gut. Mann du bist echt tapfer, weißt du. Also ich weiß wie üblich von nichts. „Was heißt hier tapfer? Ich bin doch immer brav", erwiderte Meadow.

In diesem Moment erschien Anita ziemlich motzig im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Erst wart ihr mit Begeisterung dabei, diesen elenden "Flohzirkus" schrumpfen zu lassen... und nun stehe ich plötzlich alleine da! Ich wünsche euch viel Spass mit Mr. Filch... der ist mir vorhin begegnet und scheint glänzend gelaunt... der hat was im Petto für euch! Auch ich kann mich beim Professor mit Heuchelei einschleimen..Ihr werdet schon sehen! Habe hier einen schönen Aufsatz geschrieben; er wird begeistert sein, und seine Strafe, die er für mich ausgedacht hat, sofort vergessen. -Jawohl!" Daraufhin nahm sie ein Buch und begann zu lesen. Bange fragte Meadow: „Was hat denn Filch sich für uns ausgedacht, weißt du es vielleicht? Und wo bleibt eigentlich Jessika, die sollte doch mit mir gemeinsam nachsitzen?" Anita antwortete: „Keine Ahnung was er für euch im Petto hat, aber sein ekliges Grinsen lässt nichts Gutes vermuten." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum, um noch einmal an dem Schrumpftrank zu arbeiten. Sie erhitzte ihn noch einmal auf 85 Grad, rührte ihn dreimal mit, dreimal gegehn den Uhrzeigersinn und nahm ihn anschließend vom Feuer. Der Trank hatte inzwischen eine schöne giftgrüne Farbe angenommen, genauso, wie es im Buch beschrieben war. Die letzten beiden Zutaten durften erst in zwei Tagen zugefügt werden. Sehr zufrieden verließ Anita den Brauraum und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo sie weiterlas. Fabienne ging schließlich alleine zum Nachsitzen.

Etwa eine Stunde später kam Professor Snape in den Raum. Er nahm zunächst von seiner Tochter den Aufsatz entgegen, las ihn durch und gab ihr ein E. Dann sagte er zu Anita: „ Ich ziehe dir für dein Verhalten 150 Punkte ab, und du wirst nun 2 Wochen lang zusammen mit Madame Pomfrey die Nachtschwester sein (jeden Abend ab 22:00Uhr). Sie hat soviel zu tun, sie hat sich gefreut, dass sie nun ein wenig entlastet ist. Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein." Dann wendete er sich an Samira und Jessika: „,So, so, die Damen waren heute nicht beim Nachsitzen. Gut, dass bedeutet 2 zusätzliche Tage Nachsitzen und 50 Punkte Abzug für jede von Ihnen." Meadow wandte ein: „Ich war aber bei Filch, Sir." Jessika sagte: „Ich hatte noch etwas in der Winkelgasse zu besorgen..."

Professor Snape lenkte ein: „Miss Malfoy, sie waren da. Dann gilt das nur für Miss Jessika, ich habe mich missverständlich ausgedrückt." Meadow entschloss sich zur Ehrlichkeit: „Ja, Sir, aber nur fünf Minuten." Professor Snape ließ sogleich noch eine Standpauke auf Meadow los: ,MISS MALFOY! GUT SIE WAREN EHRLICH, DAS WAR EIN TEST! SIE WERDEN DIESEN ABEND NACHHOLEN!UND WENN SIE EIN NACHSITZEN NOCH MAL SCHWÄNZEN, WERDE ICH MICH NICHT MEHR BEHERRSCHEN KÖNNEN! VERSTANDEN?" Jessika maulte: „Noch 2 zusätzliche Tage, Sir ?? Das halte ich nicht aus!" Professor Snape ließ sich nicht erweichen: ,WÄREN SIE RECHTZEITIG ERSCHIENEN HÄTTEN SIE DAS PROBLEM NICHT!" Doch ein wenig kleinlaut fragte Meadow: „Wie meinen sie das mit nicht mehr beherrschen können, da bekomme ich ja Angst vor Ihnen Sir." Professor Snape antwortete: ,DANN WERDEN SIE DIE STRAFE IHRES LEBENS BEKOMMEN!" Auch Jessika war sehr kleinlaut geworden: „Sie haben recht, Sir... es kommt nicht mehr vor...Welcher Art Arbeit müssen wir denn eigentlich bei Mr Filch verrichten?" Meadow fragte weiter: „Die Strafe meines Lebens, wie meinen Sie das? Könnten Sie mir dies bitte erklären, Sir?"

In diesem Moment kam Fabienne vom Nachsitzen zurück. „Guten Abend, Herr Professor, Mr. Filch hat mich bis jetzt im Pokalzimmer Pokale putzen lassen, natürlich ohne Zaubern." Bei Fabiennes Eintritt war Professor Snape sofort wieder versöhnlicher gestimmt. Gut, auch diese Schülerin stellte gerne etwas an, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen pflegte sie zu ihren Taten zu stehen und die Konsequenzen zu tragen, ohne sich zu drücken oder auch nur herumzudiskutieren. Daher begrüßte er sie auch ein gut Teil freundlicher: ,Guten Abend, Miss Fabienne. Sie sind ein Vorbild für die anderen. Sie beschweren sich nicht über Ihre Strafe. Das mag ich an ihnen." Ganz ruhig erwiderte Fabienne: „Ich habe es ja verdient. Man hat im Unterricht nicht zu schlafen." Professor Snape beantwortete Meadows Frage schließlich: „Ganz einfach Miss Malfoy: Der Nächste, der ein Nachsitzen schwänzt, sitzt sechs Monate nach..." Meadow konnte es nicht sein lassen, ein Widerwort zu geben: „Ich mag keine Strafen, Sir." Anita überlegte laut: „Madame Pomfrey hat sicher schöne Fläschchen mit sehr interessanten Inhalten in ihrem Schrank; vielleicht darf ich diese abstauben?" Fabienne kicherte: „Ja, das Wort "Abstauben" hat zweierlei Bedeutungen." Meadow flüsterte Fabienne zu: „Schleim nicht so rum bei unserem Professor."

Professor Snape hatte Meadows Flüstern gehört. Er sagte zu ihr: ,Miss Fabienne hat verstanden, dass man mich nicht austricksen kann. Ach ja, da wir von Austricksen reden: Wer diesen Zauber auf die Tür gelegt hat, kann stolz auf sich sein. Ich habe zwei Stunden gebraucht, um ihn zu brechen." Fabienne wurde ein bisschen rot. Sie erwiderte: „Ich gebe es ja zu, dieser Anti-Lausch-Zauber war von mir. Den habe ich meiner Mutter einmal abgeschaut. Ich wollte ihn einfach mal ausprobieren. Ich experimentiere gerne ein bisschen." Professor Snape antwortete: „ Miss Fabienne, das weiß ich wohl. Sie haben die mit Abstand stärkste Aura von allen meinen Schülern. Aus Ihnen strahlt viel Kraft und vor allem Ruhe aus." Fabienne war so überrascht, dass sie nichts mehr sagen konnte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, dass sie für ihren Streich Komplimente statt eines Tadels bekam.

Zwischenzeitlich flüsterte Jessika Anita zu: Du hast es gut, ich will auch viel lieber zu Madam Pomfrey... ich mag diesen Filch nicht. Ich sollte ihn auf eine Tasse Tee einladen und ihm dann anschließend etwas von diesem Vergesslichkeitstrank verabreichen... vielleicht vergisst er dann, dass ich bei ihm nachsitzen soll." Anita antwortete: „Keine Sorge, Jessika; den knöpfen wir uns noch früh genug vor... aber erst die Katze fällig!" Professor Snape hatte mitbekommen, was Anita zu jessika gesagt hatte. Mit drohendem Unterton sagte er: ,Pass auf, was du in meiner Gegenwart sagst, sonst könnte ich noch auf falsche Gedanken kommen." Anita entgegnete mit etwas schnippischem Ton: „Oh... das möchte ich doch auf gar keinen Fall riskieren!" Sie gab Professor Snape die Hand und verabschiedete sich wie ein kleines Mädchen mit einem Knicks. Dann verschwand sie aus dem Raum.

Meadow war inzwischen mit ihrem Gegengift fertig und übergab dem Professor das Fläschchen mit den Worten: „Hier ist das von Ihnen gewünschte Gegengift, Sir." Professor Snape holte einen Kessel und untersuchte das Gegengift sofort. Überrascht fragte er: ,Wie haben Sie das hingekriegt? Das Gift ist viel besser, als ich von Ihnen erwartet hab. Ich gebe Ihnen ein O für diese Arbeit."

Jessika und Hexchen heckten derweil schon wieder etwas aus. Jessika flüsterte Hexchen zu: „Sobald ich die Zutatenliste für den Vergesslichkeitstrank vollständig habe, können wir loslegen." Hexchen flüsterte zurück. „Aber ja doch Jessika... Wer wird wohl unser erstes Opfer sein?" Jessika erwiderte: „Na Filch natürlich... ich muss doch irgendwie beim Nachsitzen die Zeit bei ihm totschlagen. Jeden Tag ein Vergesslichkeitstrank." Beide Mädchen kicherten.

Derweil verabschiedete sich Professor Snape: ,Ich wünsche ihnen eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Üben Sie weiter. Und Miss Fabienne: Bin mal gespannt, wie Sie morgen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste arbeiten. Sie sagten, das sei Ihr Lieblingsfach..." Fabienne erwiderte: „Gute Nacht, Herr Professor. Ich freue mich schon auf die morgige Stunde." Zu Meadow sagte sie: „Siehst du, Meadow? Geht doch! Dir fehlt es wirklich nur an Selbstvertrauen." Professor Snape sah Fabienne an. Ihr konnte man tatsächlich ansehen, dass sie sich freute. Er warnte sie jedoch: ,Aber bedenken Sie eins: Ich werde Sie keinesfalls schonen, denn Sie müssen für echte Duelle gewappnet sein. Das heißt, ich werde mein bestes Können zeigen. Und bedenken Sie, ich bin ein guter Duellant." Dann verließ er, wie üblich unter Türenknallen, den Raum und ging in seine Wohnung.

Fabienne sagte zu den anderen: „Als wenn ich das nicht selber wüsste! In einem ernsthaften Kampf kann jeder Fehler mein letzter sein." Meadow schien nicht weniger davon begeistert zu sein, dass es wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geben sollte. Hexchen dagegen schien Angst zu haben. Sie sagte: „Nööö ich mache nicht mit beim Duellieren." Fabienne war erstaunt. „Warum denn nicht? Willst du nichts lernen? Man muss sich heutzutage verteidigen können. das ist lebenswichtig. Im Ernstfall ständest du nämlich ziemlich auf dem Schlauch, wenn du angegriffen würdest und hättest nicht gelernt, dich zu verteidigen. Ich will jedenfalls in der Lage sein, mich zu wehren." Sie dachte dabei an die Gespräche, die sie zwischen ihrer Mutter und ihrem Großvater mit angehört hatte. Sie wusste, beide waren sicher, dass es wieder Krieg geben würde. Die Mädchen diskutierten noch eine Weile über die bevorstehende Stunde, dann gingen sie zu Bett.


	8. Chapter 8 Die erste Verteidigungsstunde

Die erste Verteidigungsstunde Kapitel 8 - Die erste Verteidigungsstunde

Am nächsten Tag waren alle Schüler der sechsten Klasse sehr gespannt auf die erste Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Allerdings mussten Jessika, Meadow und Fabienne zunächst einmal zu Mr. Filch zum Nachsitzen. Er hatte allerlei unangenehme Aufgaben für die drei Sünderinnen. Aber auch das Nachsitzen ging natürlich irgendwann vorbei.

Fabiennes Pechtrank war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Sie hatte Harry den Trank in seinen Kürbissaft geschüttet, während Jessika ihn mit einer Unterhaltung ablenkte. Das war ein Spaß gewesen, zu beobachten, wie Harry von einem Malheur ins nächste lief! Zu keiner Unterichtsstunde erschien er pünktlich, überall erhielt er Punktabzüge und von Professor McGonagall sogar eine Strafarbeit, denn diese war bei unpünktlichen Schülern besonders unnachsichtig. Beim Mittagessen bekleckerte er sich mehrmals. Fabienne beobachtete ihn, wie er in der Trickstufe hängen blieb und warten musste, bis ihm ein Mitschüler heraushalf. Hexchen schaute extra beim Quidditch-Training zu, obwohl sie sonst sehr wenig Interesse an Quidditch hatte. Er brachte einfach nichts zustande, und zweimal wäre er fast von seinem Feuerblitz gefallen. Und das Allerschönste war, dass Harrys Pech noch bis zum nächsten Tag anhalten würde.

Fabienne und Meadow waren viel zu früh im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sie unterhielten sich darüber, was wohl auf sie zukommen würde, Fabienne mit Vorfreude, Meadow mit etwas Angst. Sie meinte: „Oh je, ich krieg jetzt schon Angst, was da auf mich zukommt." Fabienne erwiderte: „Na, umbringen wird der Herr Professor uns schon nicht. Aber hart rannehmen garantiert. Und das mit gutem Grund. Schließlich werden wir darauf vorbereitet, uns eines Tages gegen echte Gegner zu wehren. Und da heißt es aufpassen!" Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Schüler. Anita kam erst auf die letzte Minute, setzte sich in die letzte Bank und schien darauf aus, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

Schließlich erschien Professor Snape und sagte: ,Guten Abend, meine Schüler. Willkommen im Verteidigungsunterricht. Hier gelten strengere Regeln als im Zaubertrankunterricht...ich werde störendes Verhalten keinesfalls akzeptieren... wir fangen mit dem Schockzauber an." Hexchen flüsterte zu ihren Frendinnen: „Hu zusammen. Schockzauber, das fängt ja nett an. Habe ja alte Klamotten an." Fabienne flüsterte zurück: „Ihr werdet es schon schaffen. Nur immer mit der Ruhe!" Sie selber war völlig gelassen, denn sie hatte den Schockzauber schon während der letzten Ferien häufig geübt.

Meadow musste natürlich einen Kommentar abgeben: „Da kriege ich ja Angst, Sir." Hexchen, die auch immer für lockere Sprüche gut war, antwortete: „Wieso Meadow, laut Schulregel darf hier niemand getötet werden. Ich sehe das ziemlich locker." Professor Snape beachtete das Gequatsche diesmal gar nicht, sondern gab weitere Anweisungen: „Bildet Paare und wechselt euch mit dem Zaubern ab...Einer schockt den anderen, dann umgekehrt." Allmählich fanden sich die Paare zusammen. Hexchen ging mit Jessika zusammen. Meadow fragte Fabienne: „Wollen wir es mal versuchen?" Fabienne nickte, und sie stellten sich einander gegenüber auf. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Anita ohne Partner übrig blieb. Als Professor Snape es sah, sagte er: „Falls wer überschüssig ist, der macht dann mit mir. Jetzt anfangen." Jessika hatte sich mit Hexchen zusammengetan. Sie meinte: „Hexchen, du hast vor mir nichts zu befürchten... mein Stupor ist nicht besonders gut." Hexchen erwiderte: „Jede Wette, Jessika meiner ist noch mieser. Es darf gelacht werden. Viel Spaß, Anita. Sieh es mal so, du darfst den Professor schocken, ist doch cool." Anitas Gesicht sah man an, dass ihre Begeisterung sich in Grenzen hielt.

Meadow und Fabienne hatten sich geeinigt, dass Meadow anfangen sollte. Diese richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Fabienne und rief: „Stupor!" Fabienne sah den für den Schockzauber charakteristischen roten Strahl auf sich zukommen und wich im letzten Augenblick aus. Danach war Fabienne an der Reihe. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Meadow und feuerte einen Schockzauber auf sie ab. In diesem Moment wurde sie jedoch von einem Kitzelfluch von Meadow getroffen, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie fing daraufhin unkontrolliert an zu lachen, und natürlich ging dadurch ihr Schockzauber an Meadow vorbei.

Hexchen und Jessika übten fleißig. Ihre Schockzauber waren jedoch offenbar zu schwach, so dass sie sich gegenseitig nur kitzelten. Anita ging zögerlich auf den Professor zu, nahm mit zittriger Hand den Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und rief: „Stupor!" Nichts geschah. Der Professor sah seine Tochter mit grimmiger Miene an. Diese wich zurück und ließ dabei ihren Zauberstab fallen. Der Professor sagte zu ihr: „Tochter, wenn du mich nicht gleich schockst, werde ich sauer." Fabienne machte sogleich noch einen Versuch, aber wieder musste sie dermaßen lachen, dass sie Meadow wieder verfehlte. Allmählich wurde sie ärgerlich. Sie hörte, wie Meadow zum Herrn Professor sagte: „Ich mag nicht mehr." Professor Snape antwortete: ,Miss Malfoy, in einem echten Duell nimmt darauf niemand Rücksicht." Hierbei blickte er ärgerlich auf die ungeschickten Versuche seiner Tochter. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab wieder aufgehoben, richtete ihn auf den Professor und rief: „S-S-S-ST-STUP-STUPOR!" Ihr Zauberstab versprühte jedoch nur ein paar gelbe Funken. Schließlich gab Professor Snape genervt auf. ,Gut, lassen wir das mit dem Schockzauber. Üben Sie in Ihrer Freizeit. " Anita setzte sich darauf wieder auf ihren Platz in der hintersten Reihe.

Als die Schüler alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen, erklärte Professor Snape: ,Jetzt lernen wir den Patronus. Lesen Sie die Theorie zuerst." Er wies mit seinem Zauberstab an die Tafel, worauf ein Text darauf erschien. Die Schüler lasen und schrieben sich den Text ab. Hexchen flüsterte zu Jessika: „Hurra ich habe getroffen.. Auch wenn es Jessika nur zum Lachen gebracht hat. Vielleicht kann ich meine Gegner später wenigstens mal richtig zum Lachen kriegen, dass sie sich zu Boden werfen. Ist doch auch was." Anita motzte: „Ich hab noch nicht mal den Schockzauber kapiert, und nun will er schon zum Patronus übergehen!" Bei all dem Geflüster musste Professor Snape wieder einmal einschreiten: „,NICHT REDEN, LESEN!" Meadow konnte es nicht sein lassen, der eifrig schreibenden Fabienne noch einen Streich zu spiele. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Fabienne und rief „Serpensortia!" Eine grüne Schlange flog aus dem Zauberstab und kroch auf Fabienne zu. Diese bekam das jedoch mit, benutzte den Gegenzauber „Vipera Evanesco!" , warf Meadow einen bösen Blick zu und schrieb weiter.

Schließlich forderte der Professor alle Schüler auf, ihren Patronus zu beschwören. Er erklärte: „Wichtig ist, dass eine Gestalt kommt... die Gestalt eines Patronus ist von Person zu Person unterschiedlich..." Im gesamten Klassenraum waren daraufhin die Rufe „Expecto Patronum!" zu hören. Hexchen rätselte, was für ein Tier ihr Patronus war. „Ich glaube es ist ein Meerschweinchen... oder doch ein Hamster? Was ist es bei euch?" Bei Fabienne war es ein großer Hund, der dem Patronus ihrer Mutter ziemlich ähnelte. Jessikas Patronus war ein Drache, Anitas ein geflügeltes Pferd.

Und wieder musste Meadow aus der Reihe tanzen. Sie hob plötzlich ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Herrn Professor und rief: Impedimenta!" Die Klasse war schockiert. Wie konnte Meadow es wagen, einen lehrer anzugreifen, es sei denn, er forderte einen Schüler zu einem Übungsduell auf? Fabienne rief entsetzt: „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, Meadow!" Professor Snape blockte jedoch den Fluch von Meadow mühelos ab und meinte: „War das alles? Aber immerhin, sie haben Schneid, mich anzugreifen! Wir duellieren uns mal nach ein paar Monaten." Dann verteilte Professor Snape an jeden Schüler zwei Bücher und befahl den Schülern, sie zu lesen und bis zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde Schockzauber zu üben.

Jessika konnte es immer noch nicht fassen: „Meadow, du greifst unseren Lehrer an?" Fabienne wunderte sich: „Komisch, dass sie keine Strafe bekommt." Meadow hatte offenbar immer noch nicht genug vom Widerwortegeben. „Ich möchte mich nicht duellieren!" Professor Snape erwiderte: ,Sie haben mich angegriffen. Das fasse ich als Herausforderung auf. Aber ich werde Sie schon nicht töten." Fabienne ergänzte: „So sehe ich das auch. Das mit dem Serpensortia sehe ich durchaus auch als einen Angriff und nicht als einen Scherz an. Irgendwann hören Scherze auf." Sie warf Meadow einen finsteren Blick zu.

Hexchen versuchte, Frieden zu stiften: „Hey, Mädels, keinen Streit jetzt. Wir vertragen uns, und das soll auch so bleiben." Jessika warf jedoch immer noch böseBlicke zu Meadow. „Na, man greift doch keinen Lehrer an. Und gegen unseren Professor hast du sowieso keine Chance." Meadow konnte es nicht lassen. Sie sah den Professor an und sagte: „Ich habe das aber nicht als Herausforderung gesehen." Hexchen antwortete: „Also eine Einladung zu Kaffee und Kuchen war das auch nicht." Anita meinte: „Also das hätte ja noch nicht mal ich gewagt, einen Lehrer anzugreifen... zumal ich mit Sicherheit arg unterlegen wäre…" Jessika ergänzte: „Meadow, du kannst vom Glück reden, dass du für diese Missetat nicht bis Ende deines Lebens beim Filch nachsitzen darfst."

Wieder versuchte Hexchen, die Wogen zu glätten: „Ok Meadow nehmen wir der einfach mal an es war ein Scherz. Der war nicht lustig und bitte tu es nie wieder." – „Der Professor scheint heute aber wirklich gut gelaunt zu sein", meinte Anita. Jessika motzte noch immer: „Also ich würde es auch niemals wagen, den Zauberstab gegen unseren Professor zu richten..." Und wieder versuchte Hexchen, die Diskussion zu einem ende zu bringen: „Und jetzt wollen wir einen Strich unter alles ziehen und du versprichst uns das du es nie wieder tun wirst. Ok?" Allmählich beruhigten sich die Schülerinnen wieder und verließen das Klassenzimmer.


	9. Chapter 9Djaffar Massoud Teil 1

Djaffar Massoud Kapitel 9 - Djaffar Massoud Teil 1: Massouds Ankunft und eine Prügelei

Anita erhielt einen Brief von ihrem Bekannten, Djaffar Massoud. Er kündigte seinen Besuch bereits für den nächsten Tag an. Anita las die Nachricht mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits freute sie sich auf den Besuch, andererseits sollte am nächsten Tag der Schrumpftrank fertig gebraut werden, und Anita wusste, dass Djaffar diesen Streich genauso wenig gutheißen würde wie Professor Snape.

Fabienne dagegen war mit sich sehr zufrieden. Harrys Pechserie war noch eine ganze Weile weitergegangen, also war ihr Pechtrank ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Harry hatte Streit mit Hermine bekommen und sich eine kräftige Ohrfeige eingefangen. Er hatte das neue Passwort für den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen und musste eine halbe Stunde warten, bis ein anderer Schüler kam und er in den Gemeinschaftsraum konnte. Beim Abendessen hatte er seinen Kürbissaft über den halben Tisch geschüttet. Und obendrein hatte er vergessen, seine Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke zu machen, so dass er auch noch gewaltigen Ärger mit Professor Snape bekam, der ihn ohnehin auf dem Kieker hatte. Daher machte es Fabienne auch nur halb so viel aus, dass sie noch einmal bei Filch nachsitzen musste. Er hatte ihr zusammen mit Meadow eine besonders unangenehme Arbeit zugeteilt: Der Dachboden musste aufgeräumt und geputzt werden, eine Arbeit, die schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr gemacht worden war. Im Stillen beneidete Fabienne in diesem Moment ihre Mutter: Eine ihrer Fähigkeiten war, Putzzauber ohne Zauberstab durchführen zu können. Während ihrer eigenen Schulzeit war es Chantal Moody immer gelungen, Filch auszutricksen.

Nach ihrer Putzarbeit gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort trafen sie auf Jessika. Sie erzählte: „Huhuu Mädels! Komme gerade vom Filch... er hat mich den Klassenraum für Verwandlungen aufräumen lassen...es mußten auch noch einiege Bücher in die Bibliothek zurück gebracht werden. So... nun ist es aber an der Zeit zu lernen... Wegen dem blöden Nachsitzen komme ich gar nicht mehr dazu." Mit diesen Worten legte Jessika ihre Zaubertrankbücher auf den Tisch und begann zu lernen. Fabienne und Meadow begannen, in den Verteidigungsbüchern zu lesen, die ihnen Professor Snape gegeben hatte.

Zwischendurch wollten sie Pläne für neue streiche aushecken. Hierzu kam es jedoch nicht mehr, denn plötzlich ging die Tür auf, und niemand anderes als Djaffar Massoud betrat den Raum. Er war sogar noch früher angekommen, als er angekündigt hatte. Als er die drei Mädchen sah, sagte er: „Salam und guten Abend die Damen! Der grosse Djaffar ist mal wieder auf Besuch im kalten Europa und hat viele schöne Sachen im Gepäck! Habe ich Sie gerade beim Brauen von etwas Verbotenem erwischt? Na?Muss ich mal mit Professor Snape darüber sprechen? Ihr kleines billiges Feuerwerk nach meinem letzten Besuch, Miss Jessika, hat mich und mein Pferd nicht im geringsten beeindruckt... Wo ist Snapes Tochter?" Fabienne antwortete: „Keine Ahnung, wo die ist. Aber wir haben nichts Verbotenes hier getan. Der Herr Professor hat uns das Zaubern im Kerker ausdrücklich erlaubt." Jessika stammelte: „Ohh... Guten Abend **Meister****Djaffar Ben Massoud**... wie geht es Ihnen ? Das mit dem Feuerwerk tut mir schrecklich leid... Ich hoffe Sie haben sich wenigstens den Dattelwein schmecken lassen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo SnapesTochter gerad steckt." Dies war eine Anspielung auf ein paar Streiche, die Jessika Massoud gespielt hatte, nachdem dieser die schülerinnen um die mit viel Mühe herbeigeschafften und vorbereiteten Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank betrogen hatte.

Massoud antwortete: „Jaaa... ich glaube... ist es an der Zeit sich gegenseitig zu verzeihen und wieder zu respektieren. Auch Allah vergibt seinen Schuldigen, wenn sie für ihre Schandtaten gebüsst haben.War nicht nett von mir, Ihnen die Zaubertrankzutaten zu stehlen... aber Sie hätten hier mit den "Sud der Sahara" nichts anfangen können. Ich werde nun nach meiner Gastgeberin suchen lassen; habe ich da meine eigenen Methoden dafür. Gleichzeitig werde ich Sie alle beobachten, damit hier keine verbotenen Dinge geschehen! Ich melde mich später wieder, wenn vielleicht euer Professor mal hier ist... bis dann!" Damit wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„So ein Quatschkopf!", murmelte Fabienne, die Massoud absolut nicht leiden konnte. Jessika meinte: „Aber wir machen ganz bestimmt nichts Verbotenes, Meister Massoud... wir lernen doch nur." Hierauf wandte sich Massoud noch einmal um und sagte zu Jessika: „Ja, Miss Jessika, das ist auch gut so. Sie scheinen eine echte Musterschülerin geworden zu sein. Und Leute die mich Quatschkopf nennen, beachte ich gar nicht. Da mache ich mir noch nicht mal die Mühe meinen Zauberstab zu zücken." In diesem Augenblick betrat Anita den Raum. Sie fuhr die Mädchen an: „Seit ihr schon wieder damit beschäftigt, meinen Gast zu beleidigen?!  
Herzlich willkommen in meinem Kerker, verehrter Djaffar; ich werde Sie gleich zu Ihrem Gemach begleiten.) Und ärgern Sie sich nicht über meine Mitschüler... um die wird sich Professor Snape dann kümmern!"

Massoud begrüßte Anita sogleich: „Ahhh... Miss Snape; da sind sie ja endlich! Sie haben meine Nachricht schon bekommen?" Anita antwortete: „Natürlich habe ich ihre Nachricht erhalten. Der arme Vogel der sie überbracht hatte, ist hier vor Kälte fast umgekommen! Aber Djaffar... wenn sie mir nun bitte folgen würden... Sie sind sicher müde von der Reise und möchten sich etwas ausruhen." Anita verließ mit Massoud den Raum, begleitete Djaffar zu seinen Gemächern und sah in der Zeit, in der ihr Gast auspackte, nochmals nach dem Schrumpftrank.

Kurz danach kam Anita zurück und berichtete: „So Leute; ich denke nicht, dass es klug wäre, wenn Meister Ben Massoud uns beim Schrumpftrankbrauen entdeckt. Habe nun nochmals die Schutzzauber um das Brauzimmer verstärkt. Außerdem dürfte er sich mit Snape bestens verstehen und wenn wir erst mal diese beiden gegen uns haben, ziehe ich auf den Astronomieturm." Auch die anderen waren nicht gerade begeistert von Massouds Besuch, denn die Zeit, in der dieser Professor Snape während einer längeren Abwesenheit vertreten hatte, gehörte fast genauso wie Umbridges Schreckensherrschaft zu den schlimmsten Erinnerungen der Schülerinnen an das vergangene Schuljahr. Massoud schaute noch einmal in den Raum und sagte: „Sowas nennt man bei euch Privatsphäre, nicht wahr?  
Ich mache nun einen Spaziergang durch die Schule und besuche den Schulleiter.  
Aber merkt euch eines; ein Auge bleibt immer hier! Har-har-har-har-har!!" Damit ging er aus dem Raum.

Anita meinte: „Aha... er besichtigt also die Schule; auch gut, dann haben wir hier unten unsere Ruhe! Ich muss ja auch diese Nacht wieder bei Madame Pomfrey schuften... aber wenigstens ist sie eine angenehme Person. An ihren Arzneischrank lässt sie mich aber nicht." Hexchen und Nymphadora kamen hinzu. Die Mädchen begannen, nachdem sie sich vom ersten Schreck über Massouds Ankunft, allerlei Unfug zu machen. Meadow kippte Tinte über Fabiennes Schulbuch. Diese rächte sich damit, dass sie eine Flasche Butterbier über Meadow ausleerte. Anita erklärte gerade den Mädchen, dass am nächsten Tag noch das Ohrenschmalz in den Trank hinein musste, da stand Massoud schon wieder in der Tür. Er konnte sich unwahrscheinlich leise anschleichen. Anscheinend hatte er Anitas Worte noch gehört, denn er fragte sofort: „Ahhh... guten Abend Miss Nymphadora und Miss Hexchen! Schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen. Wozu braucht ihr denn Ohrenschmalz?" Anita begann, sich herauszureden: „Oh, Djaffar; sind sie schon zurück von Professor Dumbledore... oder beobachten sie uns nur? Das war ein Versprecher meinerseits. Da habe ich wohl was falsch verstanden. Herr Djaffar." Diesmal ließ Massoud es noch auf sich beruhen, denn er sagte nur: „So, na schön, dann will ich Ihnen für dieses Mal noch glauben! Ich verabschiede mich nun und wünsche noch einen guten Abend. Grüßen Sie Professor Snape von mir! Gute Nacht! Allah sei mit Ihnen!" Damit verließ er den Raum.

Meadow begann nun, Fabienne an den Haaren zu ziehen. Fabienne ließ sich das nicht gefallen und zog Meadow ebenfalls an den Haaren. Meadow protestierte: „Aua, Fabienne, das tut doch weh, hör sofort auf damit!" Dann gab sie Fabienne eine Ohrfeige. Im Nu war eine Prügeleiim Gange. Hexchen versuchte, die beiden Kampfhennen aufzuziehen, und rief: „Ok Ladys ich bin jetzt euer Ringrichter. Jede von euch geht jetzt in ihre eigene Ecke und ist erst mal Break. Alles klar?" Dabei versuchte sie ein so strenges Gesicht zu machen wie Professor Snape. Anita war inzwischen zu ihrem Strafdienst zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen. Aber Fabienne und Meadow prügelten sich immer noch. Nymphadora wurde es zuviel. Sie meinte: „Fabienne, Meadow: Sollte ich dazwischen gehen...?"

Hexchen wurde es schließlich zu bunt. Sie rief: „jetzt reichts!" Sie schmiss sich genau zwischen Meadow und Chantal. „Ihr seid jetzt friedlich." Dabei guckte sie ganz wild. Nymphadora fragte: „Wer ist jetzt Schiri?" Hexchen antwortete: „Autsch!! Wir beide, Nymphadora. Eine von ihnen hat meine Nase erwischt. Ich blute meinen neuen Pulli voll. Ich bin echt sauer, Leute." Jessika mischte sich auch ein: „Fabienne, Meadow, wieso prügelt Ihr euch schon wieder?" Nymphadora brüllte schließlich die beiden an: „Alle Beide! Seid ihr gerade aus einer Krabbelgruppe ausgebrochen oder erwachsene Leute? Habt ihr wirklich nichts besseres zu tun, als euch zu streiten und zu schlagen!?" Sie versuchte, Meadow von Fabienne wegzuziehen. Hexchen jammerte: „Das war mein neuer Pulli. Das war nicht nett Leute...Ich geh jetzt und bitte haut euch nie wieder." Sie verließ den Raum. Fabienne motzte: „Soll ich mir denn alles gefallen lassen??" Sie trat noch einmal nach Meadow, verfehlte sie aber. Meadow war schließlich zur Versöhnung bereit: „Komm, vertragen wir uns wieder." Fabienne erwiderte: „Na, gut." Sie war noch ein bisschen brummig, reichte aber Meadow die Hand. Nymphadora war erleichtert, denn sie mochte keine Prügeleien. „Also ist alles wieder gut, ja?" Fabienne erwiderte: „Ja, ist schon okay. Ich habe die Tinte von meinem Buch ja weghexen können." Nach und nach verschwanden die Mädchen dann in ihren Schlafsälen.


	10. Chapter 10Djaffar Massoud Teil 2

Djaffar Massoud, Teil 2 Kapitel 10 - Djaffar Massoud, Teil 2: Mrs. Norris wird geschrumpft

Frühmorgens kam Anita von ihrem Strafdienst im Krankenflügel zurück. _Zufrieden redete sie vor sich hin: „_Na, wenigstens durfte ich da ein paar Stunden schlafen. Madame Pomfrey hatte Mitleid mit mir und ließ mich nur ihre Arzneiflaschen polieren.Da hat´s vielleicht interessante Salben und Zaubertränke darunter, kann ich euch sagen... Wollte das Warzenelixier für Filch mitnehmen... hat sie aber mit nem Zauber belegt, den ich nicht zu brechen vermag. Man kann die Flaschen und Töpfe wohl aus dem Regal nehmen um sie zu putzen, aber damit weggehen kann man nicht! Ich sehe mal nach, ob ich in irgend einem Buch was finde, das diesen Zauber aufheben könnte, während ich Djaffar von unserem Schrumpftrank abzulenken versuche. Zwei Hauselfen sind für sein leibliches Wohl verantwortlich."

_Sie sah nochmals nach dem Schrumpftrank, erhitzt ihn, rührte ihn der Anleitung z folge um und nahm ihn vom Feuer. Dann redete sie weiter: _ „Heute Abend kann ich dann die letzte Zutat (mir wird beim Gedanke an den Gestank jetzt schon schlecht) beifügen. Das muss dann nochmals 24 Stunden ziehen und ab dann müssen wir uns, wenn ich alles richtig gemacht habe, nicht mehr über Katzenhaare und Spionage von dem Viech ärgern!"

Später am Tag kam Fabienne in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie fand ein Pergament von Meadow vor: „Aha, Meadow war hier, sie hat ein Pergament hinterlassen, dass sie bei Filch zum Nachsitzen gegangen ist." Sie nahm sich ihr Buch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und begann zu lesen. Kurze Zeit später kam Anita. „Aha, Fabienne, auch schon da. Djaffar ist außer Haus. Habe ihm den Feuerwhiskey im Eberkopf empfohlen. Und Snape habe ich auch noch nicht gesehen. Die beste Möglichkeit, sich um die Fertigung des Schrumpftrankes zu kümmern. Halt hier die Stellung, falls jemand kommt, ja?" Damit begab sich Anita ins Brauzimmer und verriegelte alles hinter sich.

_Inzwischen kam auch Meadow. „_Hallo Fabienne, hab gerade meinen Strafdienst beendet, musste mit Jessika zusammen Toiletten putzen." Fabienne meinte: „Hoffentlich säuft der Araber sich zu mit dem Feuerwhisky, dann lässt er uns vielleicht in Ruhe." Meadow erwiderte: „Na na, was sind das für Worte, Fabienne. Sollen wir ein bisschen zaubern?" Fabienne lachte. Sie war sdchon wieder bereit für Unfug. „Klar doch. Was zaubern wir denn Schönes?" Inzwischen hatte Meadow jedoch eine andere Idee. „Nein ich habe eine bessere Idee als zu zaubern." Sie gibt Fabienne ein paar Bluffknaller gebe. „Fabienne, werfe auf mein Kommando ein paar Bluffknaller in die Ecke. !-2-3-los!" Beide verließen blitzschnell den Raum, bevor es zur Explosion kam.

So kam es, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum leer war, als Anita zurückkam. Sie hinterließ eine Notiz für ihre Mitschülerinnen: „Unheil fertig gebraut, morgen Abend ist Raubtierfütterung!" Dann verließ sie den Raum wieder. Diesen Zettel fand am Abend Massoud vor, als er am Abend aus dem Eberkopf zurückkam. Er fragte sich: „Was soll dieser Zettel auf dem Tisch!?  
Und was hat Zaubertrankbrauerei zu tun mit Raubtierfütterung?! Oh ich werde das herausfinden!!" Anita kam im gleichen Moment in den Kerker und sah Massoud. Sie dachte bei sich: „Huch! Ist der schon wieder zurück?" Laut sagte sie: „Ah, guten Abend, Djaffar! Hatten Sie einen schönen Abend im Eberkopf? Den Zettel? Ach das ist nichts besonderes... nur Hausaufgabe." Dann verließ sie mit Massoud zusammen den Raum.

Kurze Zeit später kamen Meadow und Fabienne, beide noch auf Unfug aus. Sie hatten schon gesehen, dass Anita und Massoud gemeinsam in die Richtung von Anitas Wohnung gingen. Fabienne sagte: „Gott sei Dank, die sind schon ins Bett gegangen." Darauf meinte Meadow: „Na, dann können wir ja jetzt noch was anstellen. „ Fabienne war sofort Feuer und Flamme. „Was stellen wir denn an?", fragte sie. „Vielleicht dem Professor die Bücher in den Schrank kleben mit einem Dauerklebefluch", schlug Meadow vor. „Au ja! Allerdings müssen wir dann damit rechnen, dass er wirklich wütend wird", meinte Fabienne.

Sie gingen hinüber ins Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer. „Vielleicht fällt es ihm ja gar nicht auf. Kannst Du die Schranktür öffnen?", fragte Meadow. Fabienne beschäftigte sich mit der Schranktür. „Hm, ist zwar ein Schutzzauber drauf, aber kein allzu schwieriger. So, hier, die Tür ist offen." Meadow hielt ihren Zauberstab an die Bücher und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. „So, die Bücher kleben jetzt im Schrank fest." Fabienne sah sich die Sache an. „Gut gemacht, Meadow! Aber ich schätze mal, das gibt jede Menge Nachsitzen, wenn der Herr Professor das sieht!" – „Ach das merkt er sowieso nicht!", meinte Meadow leichthin. „  
Komm, wir wollen noch einen Trank für Potter brauen."

Bevor sie sich aber weitere Streiche ausdenken konnten, kam Anita zurück. „Falls ihr nicht wisst, was tun und schon artig mit den Hausaufgaben fertig seid, kann sich ja mal jemand Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir Mrs. Norris am besten den Schrumpftrank ins Fresschen mischen können.Dann hat Filch hinterher nur noch eine Minimieze, die die steilen Stufen in den Kerker nicht mehr bewältigen, daher runter und raufschleichen kann!" Fabienne antwortete: „Ich weiß was Gutes. Dieses Katzenbiest ist total scharf auf Leberwurst. Ich habe vorhin in der Küche eine gemopst. Wie wäre es, wenn wir die mit dem Trank präparieren und der Miezekatze zu fressen geben?" Der Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen.

_Anita ging__nochmals__ins__Brauzimmer__,__beschwor__Mund- und Nasenschutz__herauf__ , __erwärmte den Trank auf exakt 43°C, füllte ihn dann sofort in 8 Fläschchen ab und verkorkte diese.__Dann kam sie zurück. „_Guten Abend allerseits! Katzen mögen doch Baldrian; jemand von euch soll etwas von der Essenz auftreiben und Mrs. Norris damit anlocken. Unterzwischen präparieren wir die Leberwurst." „Baldrian? Habe ich noch gaaanz viel", erwiderte Nymphadora, die inzwischen hinzugekommen war. „Gut, dann legst du eine Spur von dem Zeugs von Filchs Büro bis hierher. Aber lass dich um alles in der Welt nicht erwischen", erklärte Anita den weiteren Plan. „Ich bin weder blond, noch blöd, also lass ich mich auch nicht erwischen", erwiderte Nymphadora und verließ den Raum.

Anita setzte sich vergnügt hin und dachte an die hässlich fauchende Katze. Sie beschwor Handschuhe herauf, schnitt die Leberwurst in kleine Stücke und präparierte diese mit dem Trank. Fabienne sagte kichernd: „Das wird ein Späßchen geben! Ich freue mich schon auf das blöde Gesicht von Filch!" Anita wurde ungeduldig. „Wo bleibt eigentlich Nympha mit dem Köder?! Muss ich das Katzenvieh selber hier runterholen? Die Schrumpfhäppchen sind fertig!" In diesem Moment kam Nymphadora zurück. „Bin dahahaa! Alles verteilt!" Anita begann, Mrs. Norris zu locken: „Komm, miez, miez, miez, hier gibt es unartige Schüler, die du bei deinem Herrchen verpetzen kannst. Komm schön, komm, schau, was wir hier für dich haben...Warum guckt die so misstrauisch?" Nymphadora meinte: „Vielleicht mag sie uns nicht." Anita gab zu: „Ja, von mir hat sie immer einen Tritt bekommen, wenn sie hier herumgeschlichen ist und Filch nicht in der Nähe war." „Zeigt ihr doch mal die leckere Leberwurst", schlug Fabienne vor. Anita reichte der Katze schließlich die Leberwurst. „Schaut, jetzt frisst sie mir aus der Hand!" Nymphadora staunte: „Och, hat die arme Katze aber Hunger!" Anita erklärte: „ Es dauert wohl noch ein Weilchen, bis dass der Trank wirkt, vorausgesetzt, ich habe nichts falsch gemacht. Was haben wir für ein Glück, dass weder der Professor noch Djaffar hier sind!" Fabienne meinte: „Bestimmt gibt Filch ihr immer zu wenig zu fressen. Bin mal gespannt, wann sie anfängt zu schrumpfen."

Eine Stunde Später war Mrs. Norris kleiner als eine Babykatze. Anita hob sie mit zwei Fingern behutsam auf _und setzte sie hinter den Mülleimer in der grossen Halle. Als sie später Filch traf, sagte sie heuchlerisch zu_ ihm: „Ah, guten Abend, Mr. Filch! Ihre Katze? Nein die habe ich schon zwei Tage nicht mehr gesehen. Gute Nacht, Mr. Filch! Schlafen sie gut!" Dann huschte sie schnell in ihre Räume.


	11. Chapter 11Djaffar Mssoud Teil3

Djaffar Massoud, Teil 3 Kapitel 11 - Djaffar Massoud, Teil 3: Vor dem Ball

Am nächsten Tag befand sich am Schwarzen Brett in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum eine Notiz von Professor Snape:

An die Schüler,  
Ich hatte private Dinge zu erledigen, werde nun regelmäßig wieder vorbeikommen.  
Ich möchte meinen Kollegen Massoud hier mal herzlich willkommen heißen.  
Ich gebe währenddessen auch VgddK und habe daher das Zaubern ausdrücklich erlaubt.  
Massoud wird genauso das Recht haben, Strafen zu verteilen, doch heißt das nicht, dass ich Sie nicht auch bestrafen kann.  
Wenn es normal läuft, haben Sie also 2 Strafen.  
Massoud kriegt, wenn er hier ist, die volle Befugnis, Strafen zu verteilen.  
Jegliche Disziplinverstöße sind bei mir zu melden.  
Hoffe auf kollegiale Zusammenarbeit,

Herzlichst Severus Snape

Massoud: Misshandlungen an meinen Schülern werde ich nicht dulden...falls es zu so einem Fall kommt, werde ich sie bestrafen... da ich dies von Ihnen aber nicht erwarte, denke ich dass wir gut zusammenarbeiten werden.

Anita sah die Notiz als Erste, als sie von ihrem Strafdienst von Madame Pomfrey zurückkam. „Ah, der Herr Professor war auch mal wieder hier! Über Ihre Notiz wird sich mein Gast sicher freuen. Es gehört nun mal zu meinen Pflichten, ihm solches mitzuteilen, auch wenn das für mich hier unten ebenfalls eine Beschränkung der Bewegungsfreiheit bedeutet. Im Moment schläft er noch, ich werde ihm aber eine Nachricht in sein Gemach bringen lassen. An meine Mitschüler: Ich habe heute während meines Nachtdienstes eine Flasche Mega-Power-Trank mitgehen lassen."

Die nächste, die diese Notiz sah, war Fabienne. Sie motzte: „Aha, der Herr Professor war da! Aber er hat noch nicht gemerkt, was wir alles angestellt haben. Aber dass der Herr Professor diesem fiesen Araber erlaubt hat, uns zu bestrafen, das finde ich gar nicht gut." Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Fabienne noch an die fiesen Strafen, die Massoud zu verteilen pflegte. Jessika kam hinzu. „Hallo Ihr Lieben !! Ohh... wie ich sehe, ist Mrs. Norris kleiner geworden. Fabienne, das finde ich auch nicht gut, die Strafen vom Professor Snape sind mir wesentlich lieber." Fabienne antwortete: „Ja, in dieser Größe finde ich Mrs. Norris richtig süß! Allerdings schien Filch anderer Meinung zu sein, ich hörte ihn vorhin auf dem Korridor fluchen. Ist das nicht wundervoll?" Sie kicherte.

In der Zwischenzeit schimpfte bereits Djaffar Massoud in seinen Gemächern vor sich hin: „Der Professor für Zaubertränke mag vielleicht noch nicht mitbekommen haben, was hier unten geschehen ist, doch die Augen vom großen Djaffar sind überall, auch wenn er sich nicht zu erkennen gibt! Was haben sie mit der armen Katze vom Hausmeister gemacht?! Wie ich erbost feststelle, war meine Gastgeberin an dieser Schandtat am meisten beteiligt, während die anderen bösen Kinder den armen Professor Snape ablenkten! In meiner Heimat würde eine solche Klasse in die Wüste geschickt; hier gibt es leider nur den Misthaufen neben Hagrids Hütte. Aber diese Strafe wäre viel zu milde! Ich werde mir noch was für sie überlegen und möchte bald einmal mit Professor Snape sprechen." Massoud schrieb eine Notiz, die er in Professor Snapes Büro schickte:

„_Verehrter Herr Professor, _

_bitte schicken sie mir eine Eule um den Termin unseres Treffens festzulegen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Djaffar Halef Abdulla Ben Massoud_

_Als Professor Snape die Notiz in seinem Büro fand, schrieb er zurück: _

Sehr geehrter Mr. Massoud,

Ich würde mich freuen, Sie um 23:30 Uhr (während des Balls ) empfangen zu können.  
Dann können wir eine gemeinsame Vorgehensweise besprechen, während Sie da sind.  
In Hoffnung, dass Sie diesen Termin annehmen werden und mit den besten Wünschen,

Severus Snape (Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste)

Fabienne betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und traf dort Professor Snape an. Höflich grüßte sie: „Guten Morgen, Herr Professor!" Professor Snape grüßte zurück: „Schönen guten Morgen Miss Fabienne. Wie geht es ihnen?" Leise sagte er: „Ich werde schon darauf achten dass der Araber Sie nicht zu hart bestraft oder Grenzen überschreitet. Noch bin ich Ihr Lehrer..." Überrascht antwortete Fabienne: „Danke, Herr Professor." Professor Snape fragte sie: „Was hat denn Mr Massoud getan, dass Sie ihn dermaßen verachten?" Denn Professor Snape war es nicht entgangen, dass Fabienne, die zwar gerne bei Unfug mit dabei war, aber sich normalerweise Lehrern gegenüber respektvoll benahm, über Massoud nur Schlechtes redete. Fabienne erklärte: „Er hat uns schlicht und einfach um den Lohn unserer Arbeit betrogen! Und das, nachdem wir tagelang für ihn die widerlichsten Arbeiten verrichten mussten!" Mit Grauen erinnerte sie sich an all diese ekligen Krabbeltiere, die sie alle für Massoud auseinandernehmen mussten. Fabienne war kein ängstliches Mädchen, aber Insekten, Spinnen und dieses ganze Viehzeug hasste sie.

Sie mussten ihr Gespräch jedoch abbrechen, denn Nymphadora betrat den Raum, und mit ihr hatte Professor Snape ein ernstes Wort zu reden, denn sie hatte einige Male Unterrichtsstunden geschwänzt. Er hielt ihr sofort eine Standpauke: ,Morgen. Warum sind Sie zu meinen letzten Stunden nicht erschienen? Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der sich verarschen lässt? Nun, Sie werden alle Hausaufgaben bis morgen nachreichen, oder wir werden sehen, wer in der nächsten VgddK-Stunde mein Duellpartner sein wird..." Nymphadora entgegnete: „Natürlich, Professor Snape, aber ich habe alles schon nachgearbeitet... Sie können die Hausaufgaben also auch gerne jetzt schon haben." - ,Ok Miss Nymphadora . her damit. Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen?", fragte Professor Snape. "Ganz gut eigentlich, danke der Nachfrage. Und ihnen, Sir?", fragte Nymphadora zurück und reichte Professor Snape ihre nachgearbeiteten Hausaufgaben. ,Auch ganz gut. Meine Forschungen liefen gut", antwortete Professor Snape.,Sind Sie in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen? Keine Angst, ich tue ihnen nichts. Nur für die nächste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

"Ja, natürlich, ich habe daheim schon oft mit meinen Brüdern geübt", erzählte Nymphadora. ,Dann ist es ja gut. Die erste Stunde war, gelinde gesagt, eine Katastrophe", berichtete der Professor. "Natürlich, ich werde in der nächsten Stunde anwesend sein", versprach Nymphadora. „Und ich freue mich schon drauf", meinte Fabienne. Hexchen, die inzwischen hinzugekommen war, sagte: „Werde da sein, bin schließlich mit Jessika zum Duellieren verabredet. Die ist ideal für mich, deren Schocker tun jedenfalls nicht weh und meine ihr auch nicht. Wir sind die ideale Kombination." „Zu einfach dürft ihr es euch aber nicht machen", wandte Fabienne lachend ein. „Klar, hier in der Schule sieht alles ein bisschen anders aus, aber im richtigen Leben könnt ihr es mit Gegnern zu tun haben, die euch nichts schenken."

Im gleichen Moment kam Djaffar Massoud in den Raum und sagte: „**Sehr geehrter Professor Severus Snape**, **auch ich werde vermutlich mal auf dem Ball vorbeischauen. Der Schulleiter ist informiert und meine Gastgeberin weiß noch nichts von ihrem Glück, ich kann sie nicht alleine auf den Ball lassen. Und danach können wir uns gerne hier bei einer Flasche Dattelwein aus meiner Heimat unterhalten." **

**Fabienne war schockiert. Also noch nicht einmal auf dem Ball hatten sie Ruhe vor Massoud! Sie konnte eigentlich nicht einmal sagen, dass sie sich besonders auf den Ball freute. Sie hatte noch keinen Freund, und es hatte sie auch weder einer der Jungen von Hogwarts aufgefordert, sie auf den Ball zu begleiten, noch hatte sie einen Bekannten außerhalb der Schule, den sie hätte einladen können, sie zu begleiten. Fabienne war zwar hübsch, aber sie gehörte nicht zu den Mädchen, die wie einige ihrer Mitschülerinnen nur Jungen im Kopf hatten. Und sie selbst war von den meisten Jungen in ihrer Klasse nicht besonders begeistert. Die meisten von ihnen hatten schon angekündigt, nicht zum Ball zu gehen, da sie sich ohnehin nicht allzu viel aus Tanzen machten. **

**Sie dachte an den Weihnachtsball vor zwei Jahren, als in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier stattgefunden hatte. Damals waren die Schüler aus Durmstrang und Beauxbatons Gäste in Hogwarts gewesen. Da Fabiennes Mutter gebürtige Französin war, hatte Fabienne schon sehr früh Französisch gelernt, und sie sprach sogar den provenzalischen Dialekt ihrer Mutter. Dies führte dazu, dass sie häufig für die Beauxbatons-Schüler gedolmetscht hatte. Fabienne hatte zwar einige der Mädchen ziemlich eingebildet gefunden, besonders Fleur Delacour, die an allem und jedem etwas auszusetzen hatte, aber mit den meisten der Jungen war sie besser zurecht gekommen als mit den Jungen in Hogwarts. Und so hatte es sich ergeben, dass sie auch von einem der Beauxbatons-Schüler, Pascal, aufgefordert wurde, ihn zum Weihnachtsball zu begleiten. Sie hatte sich wirklich großartig amüsiert, denn im Gegensatz zu den Hogwarts-Schülern tanzten die Schüler von Beauxbatons sehr gerne. Sie und Pascal hatten, nachdem die Gastschüler wieder abgereist waren, noch eine ganze Weile Briefe miteinander gewechselt. Mit der Zeit wurden die Briefe jedoch seltener, bis der Briefwechsel schließlich ganz aufhörte. **

**Die Schülerinnen begrüßten Massoud höflich. Meadow und Jessika kamen hinzu. Kurz darauf ging Professor Snape in sein Büro zurück und Massoud in seine Gemächer, und die Unterhaltung der Mädchen wandte sich wieder allerlei Dingen zu. Hauptthema war jedoch der Ball. Meadow hatte sich entschieden, nicht hinzugehen, weil sie keine Lust hatte, ständig ihrem Zwillingsbruder und dessen Freundin Pansy Parkinson über den Weg zu laufen. **

**Außerdem wurde über die nächste Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geredet. Hexchen fragte Fabienne: „**Bist du auch dabei bei der nächsten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste? Ich auch, obwohl ich hoffnungslos bin. Werde mich ganz nach hinten mit Jessika verstecken, wo gewisse Leute mich nicht sehen können." – „Klar bin ich bei der nächsten Stunde dabei", erwiderte Fabienne. „ Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist mein absolutes Lieblingsfach." Hexchen fiel ein: „Oh, Meadow, musst du dich nicht mit dem Professor duellieren?? Mama mia, aber er darf dich ja nicht umbringen. Boah, ich kriege das nie hin mit den Duellieren." Fabienne erwiderte: „Nee, töten wird er wohl keine Schüler, aber es gibt genug andere schöne Sachen, die man einem Gegner antun kann." Jessika sagte: „Huhuu ,Hexchen und Meadow! Hexchen, danke, deiner Duellierpartnerin geht es soweit gut... solange sie nicht gegen Djaffar antreten muss. Wird Djaffar eigentlich in der nächsten Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auch anwesend sein? Meadow, gehst du auch zum Ball?" Meadow erwiderte: „Nein, Jessika, ich bleibe heute zu Hause!"

Fabienne meinte: „Das würde mir noch fehlen, gegen diesen Araber anzutreten. Wahrscheinlich würde der lauter fiese Krabbeltiere auf die Schülerinnen loslassen." Sie war im Duellieren wahrhaftig nicht zimperlich, aber die Vorstellung von einer größeren Menge Krabbeltiere war ihr doch ein Gräuel. Darauf erwiderte Jessika: „ Schade, Meadow. Ja, Fabienne, das wäre ganz furchtbar... ich schätze, sein Stupor ist mächtiger als der unserer." Fabienne erwiderte: „Sein Stupor wäre mir noch relativ egal, da halte ich einiges aus, aber ihr wisst, ich hasse Krabbeltiere, das ist mein schwacher Punkt." Meadow schüttelte sich. „Ich mag auch keine Krabbeltiere. Igitt!!" Auch Jessika war ganz und gar nicht begeistert. „Ich hasse alles, was krabbelt... ganz besonders hasse ich übergroße Käfer und Spinnen."

Fabienne meinte: „Und ich schätze mal, genau damit würde uns dieser Araber piesacken. Schließlich verabscheuen fast alle Mädchen Krabbeltiere. Oft sogar die abgebrühtesten." Meadow bestätigte: „Ja da bin ich auch kein Freund davon. So was ekliges!!" – „Vor Schlangen und großen Spinnen haue ich sogar ab", gestand Fabienne. Schließlich hatte Jessika eine Idee. „Mädels, ich habe mir da was überlegt; Professor Snape trifft sich doch heute Abend mit diesem Djaffar... sollten wir denen nicht mal nachspionieren, um zu erfahren, was die beiden so alles zu besprechen haben?" Meadow erwiderte: „Genau das machen wir, ach so, ich gehe ja nicht auf den Ball, dann müsst ihr das machen."

Anita kam hinzu. Meadow begrüßte sie: „Hallo, Anita! Wir waren wie immer anständig und haben auch nichts angestellt. Ach übrigens, Professor Snape und Meister Massoud waren auch kurz da." Anita antwortete: „Jaja... ich bin im Bilde was hier während meiner Abwesenheit alles vorgefallen ist und werde mich jetzt noch ein wenig in meine Gemächer zurückziehen." Damit verließ sie den Raum und ging in ihre Wohnung.

Fabienne motzte vor sich hin: „Wie, der Araber jetzt auch noch dabei, wenn wir Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben? Das fehlt mir gerade noch in der Sammlung! Und dabei habe ich mich schon so auf die Stunde gefreut!" Meadow meinte leichthin: „Ach Fabienne, halb so schlimm, mit dem werden wir auch noch fertig." Fabienne überlegte: „Notfalls treffe ich ihn versehentlich mit einem Fluch." Sie kicherte. Meadow erwiderte: „Ich helfe Dir dabei!" Nymphadora dagegen meinte: „Also ich komm irgendwie mittlerweile mit ihm klar." Fabienne grollte: „Ich kann ihn nicht ab." Eine Zeitlang lästerten die Mädchen noch weiter, bis es an der Zeit war, sich für den Ball umzuziehen.


	12. Chapter 12Der Ball

Djaffar Massoud, Teil 4: Der Ball Kapitel 12 - Der Ball

Die Große Halle war für den Schulball wunderschön geschmückt. Die Schüler setzten sich an ihre Haustische. Fabienne sah sich um. Ihre Laune verschlechterte sich schlagartig. Es war genauso wie sie befürchtet hatte. Kaum Jungen waren gekommen, und diejenigen, die anwesend waren, waren überwiegend die festen Freunde von einigen der Mädchen. Es war abzusehen, dass sie auch kaum auf der Tanzfläche erscheinen würden, sondern eher mit ihrer jeweiligen Freundin in irgendeíner ruhigen Ecke sitzen und herumknutschen würden. Fabienne sah sich schon den ganzen Abend herumsitzen, ohne auch nur einmal zum Tanzen aufgefordert zu werden, denn diesmal waren keine Beauxbatons-Schüler dabei wie bei dem Weihnachtsball vor zwei Jahren.

Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte Fabienne Dumbledores Rede zu. Um sie herum flüsterten die Mädchen über Kleider, Frisuren, Jungen und andere Nebensächlichkeiten. Fabienne antwortete hier und da, wo sie von den anderen angesprochen wurde, und versuchte, sich ihre immer schlechter werdende Laune nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ärgerlich befestigte sie zwei verrutschte Haarnadeln in ihrer ungewohnten Steckfrisur. Normalerweise trug sie ihre langen rotblonden Haare offen.

Jessika näherte sich dem Slytherin-Tisch. Zu Fabiennes Überraschung wurde sie von einem Mann begleitet, der um einiges älter war als sie selber. Er hatte _kurze schwarze Haare, harte Gesichtszüge, dunkle Augen, schmale Lippen und ein spitzes Kinn. Seine Haut war sehr blass. Fabienne war er auf Anhieb unsympathisch. Irgendwie kam er ihr vage bekannt vor, doch sie kam mit dem besten Willen nicht darauf, wo sie ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte. Jessika begrüßte ihre Mitschülerinnen wie gewohnt freundlich. Der fremde Mann dagegen grüßte nicht einmal, sondern _ warf den anderen einen kühlen Blick zu und beachtete sie nicht weiter. Stattdessen wendet er sich an seine Partnerin und fragte diese sanft: "Soll ich dir ein weicheres Kissen bringen, die Stühle sind doch unerhört hart, für eine Dame...?" Fabienne war schockiert über ein solches Benehmen. Was gab es denn an den Stühlen auszusetzen? Schließlich saßen die Schüler täglich zu den Mahlzeiten darauf, und niemand hatte sich je darüber beschwert, dass sie unbequem wären. Um so erstaunter war sie, als Jessika offenbar zustimmte, denn dieser fremde Mann holte tatsächlich für Jessika ein Kissen. Dann redete er so laut, dass es die anderen am Tisch mitbekamen, auf Jessika ein:

"Leider, Liebste. Man würde doch meinen, dass die Organisatoren etwas Talent in eben diesem besitzen, aber das Schloss scheint seine miserable Entwicklung fortzusetzen...in jeglicher Hinsicht... Doch lass´ uns nicht über die unangenehmen Dinge in der magischen Welt diskutieren, ich will, dass du den Abend genießt, und ich werde alles daran setzen, dass er schön wird..." Dabei lächelte er Jessika an. Fabienne empfand dieses Lächeln als schleimig. Noch dazu war sie empört über dieses Geläster. So benahm sich doch kein Gast! Auch ein paar der anderen Mädchen regten sich über das schlechte Benehmen des Fremden auf. Nur Jessika schien nichts aufzufallen. Fabienne hörte, wie sie zu dem Fremden sagte: „"Ich werde es auf jeden Fall genießen und nichts kann mir diesen Abend verderben, solange du bei mir bist" sagt Jessika, und dabei schaute sie ihm tief in die Augen. Fabienne dachte: „Was findet Jessika nur an diesem Miesmacher?" Dann versuchte sie sich abzulenken und wandte sich ihrem Essen zu.

Kurze Zeit später, als der Fremde die Waschräume aufsuchte, machte sich Fabienne Luft. Sie war sehr empört über das Benehmen des Fremden. Sie sagte: „Lieber gar keinen Mann als diesen arroganten Affen!" In diesem Moment kam der Fremde zurück an den Slytherintisch Die letzten Bemerkungen Fabiennes hatte er mitbekommen. Er baute sich vor dem Mädchen auf und seine Hand ruhte plötzlich auf Fabiennes Schulter, sein Griff war fest, sehr fest. "Moody, welch´ eine Überraschung, ich habe dich ja noch gar nicht bemerkt", sagte er, und ehe sie sich wundern konnte, woher er ihren Nachnamen kannte, fügte er genüsslich und in einem gedehnten Tonfall hinzu: "Hast du denn keinen Partner..? Wie...äh...verwunderlich..." Dann lachte er leise und kalt. Fabienne gab keinen Laut von sich, obwohl der Griff des Fremden ihr weh tat. Um so mehr erschrak sie jedoch über den puren Hass, den sie in seinem Gesicht sah.

Für Fabienne war der Abend damit gelaufen. Sie setzte sich noch für einige Zeit in eine Ecke, war jedoch wortkarg und schlecht gelaunt. Wie sie schon befürchtet hatte, wurde sie nicht ein einziges Mal zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Sie trank mehr, als sie sonst gewohnt war, und sie war ein bisschen angetrunken, als sie sich schließlich verdrückte.


	13. Chapter 13Djaffar Massoud Teil 4

Djaffar Massoud Teil 4: Nach dem Ball Kapitel 13 - Djaffar Massoud Teil 4: Ein Gespräch mit vielen Störungen

Meadow nutzte die Zeit, während die anderen beim Ball waren, um einen Trank der Lebenden Toten zu brauen, denn sie heckte bereits einen neuen Streich aus. Sie schnitt die Zutaten klein und setzte den Kessel auf. Dann verließ sie für kurze Zeit den Zaubertrankraum. In der Zwischenzeit brannte ihr Zaubertrank an. Zwischenzeitlich kam Anita relativ früh vom Ball zurück. Sie war schon ziemlich _müde__und__war__froh__, __wieder__ihre__Ruhe__zu__haben_. Sie murmelte vor sich hin: „Viele Menschen auf einem Haufen konnte ich noch nie ertragen... und ein Schulball ist eine solche Situation." Sie schaute jedoch zunächst noch ins Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer hinein. Dort nahm sie den Kessel mit dem inzwischen _angebranntem__Inhalt__vom__Feuer__und__machte__ihn__mit__einem__Ratzeputz__-__Zauber__sauber__.__Sie dachte sich: „_Was denkt sich Meadow hierbei nur; will sie den Kerker in Brand stecken?" Dann hinterließ sie noch eine Notiz für ihren Vater und Massoud:

_Guten Abend Papa und Djaffar.__  
__Ich entschuldige mich für mein Fehlverhalten; der Katze von Filch ist nichts geschehen... sie ist jetzt nur viel kleiner und kann so nicht mehr hier rumstreunen.__  
__Bitte nicht so hart bestrafen.__  
__Liebe Grüsse__  
__Tochter_

_Anschließend verließ sie den Klassenraum und ging zu Bett._

Kurze Zeit später schlich Meadow wieder in den Kerker hinein. Sie fragte sich: „Wer hat denn mein Feuer ausgemacht und was liegt da auf dem Tisch für eine Notiz.  
Ah von Snapes Tochter, die hat wohl mein Feuer ausgemacht. Jetzt kann ich wieder von vorn beginnen." Sie stellte erneut den Kessel auf den Tisch, schnitt Zutaten klein und gab sie hinein. In diesem Moment betrat Massoud das Klassenzimmer. Er brüllte sofort los: „Miss Malfoy!! Schluss jetzt mit der Bastlerei hier!! Feierabend für sie und 50 Punkte Abzug!! Wenn ich Sie heute Abend noch mal erwische, hagelt es Strafarbeit, die sich gewaschen hat!!  
Ich brauche dieses Zimmer nun für das Gespräch mit Professor Snape! Also, zum letzten Mal; raus hier jetzt!"

Er zauberte Meadows Utensilien weg und versiegelte die Tür. Dann legte er einen Teppich aus, verteilte Kissen und zauberte Gläser und Flaschen mit Dattelwein herbei. In diesem Monent klopfte es an der Tür. Massoud dachte, Professor Snape sei angekommen, statt dessen flitzte Jessika an ihm vorbei. „Es tut mir jetzt echt leid, aber ich habe mein Täschchen hier liegen lassen." Jessika nahm schnell ihr Täschchen, das sie mit voller Absicht liegen gelassemn hatte, und rannte wieder aus dem Klassenraum. Kaum war Jessika draußen, kam Meadow, noch bevor Massoud Gelegenheit hatte, die Tür erneut zu versiegeln, in den Raum gelaufen, diesmal um ein Buch zu holen. Massoud begann wieder zu brüllen: „50 Punkte Abzug auch für sie, Miss Jessika, und eine Meldung an Professor Snape. Wenn Miss Malfoy nicht bald in ihr Schlafsaal verschwindet, wird sie in Käfig von Klapperschlange übernachten!"

Meadow protestierte: „Nein dazu haben Sie kein Recht Meister Massoud!!" Massoud entgegnete: „Sie werden sich noch wundern wie viele Rechte ich hier habe... har.har-har-har!!" Mittlerweile stand auch Nymphadora vor der Kerkertür und fragte: „Was ist denn hier los?" Meadow begann, zu motzen: „Das denken Sie wohl, aber unser Professor hat da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!!" Massoud ignorierte Meadows Motzen und sagte zu Nymphadora: „Keine Sorge, Miss Nymphadora, das betrifft sie nicht.Und wenn der Professor nicht in 15 Minuten hier erscheint, werde ich mich in mein Gemach zurückziehen. Das ist besser als auf ungehorsame Kinder aufzupassen." Hexchen, die auch hinzugekommen war, meinte zu Jessika: „Ach, ich gehe mal lieber wieder. Komm, Jessika." Jessika hatte aber noch eine Frage an Massoud: „Meister Massoud, ich habe nun wirklich nichts Schlimmes gemacht... wieso dieser Punkteabzug?" Massoud gab ihr gar keine Antwort.

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Snape den Klassenraum. ,Ich bin da, Mr. Massoud." Dieser begrüßte den Professor: „Ahhh... Effendi, aber bitte setzen Sie sich doch! Ich musste mich gerade wegen ein paar Schülern ärgern, die nachts hier im Kerker herumrennen und Unfug anstellen. Darf ich Ihnen etwas aus meiner Heimat zum Trinken anbieten?" Nymphadora trat den Rückzug an: „Nun... Natürlich, Herr Massoud...Ich gehe dann mal und lasse die Herren alleine." Professor Snape setzte sich und nahm ein Weinglas.  
,Ich möchte mich noch mal für die Einladung bedanken und mich für meine Verspätung entschuldigen. Das mit den Schülern werde ich ihnen später erklären..." Damit versiegelte er die Tür. Massoud sagte: „Abedr Effendi... sie waren doch gar nicht zu spät. Und bitte; nennen sie mich Djaffar. Tja, Severus; hier fehlt es an Disziplin. Meine Schüler habe ich schon in der ersten Klasse zum Gehorsam erzogen. Aber ich unterrichte auch in einem fernen Land."

Meadow blieb hartnäckig. Sie klopfte an die Tür und rief: „Professor Snape, Sir, kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?" Massoud wurde inzwischen ungehalten: „Ist dieses unmögliche Kind noch nicht im Bett?" Professor Snape sagte: „,Mr Massoud ich habe hier ein paar Vorschläge zu machen und wäre erfreut wenn sie diese annehmen würden:  
1. Sie helfen meinen Schülern nicht mit den Hausaufgaben.  
2.Sie haben während meiner Abwesenheit die volle Befugnis, Strafen zu erteilen...  
3.Schüler dürfen nachts im Kerker sein und auch zaubern...Ich habe es ihnen für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erlaubt...  
4.Vielen Dank, dass Sie das mit dem Schrumpftrank herausfanden...Sie bestrafen meine Tochter, ich halte mich in diesem Fall raus...  
Ich freue mich auf eine kollegiale Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen. Djaffar, dann nennen Sie mich Severus.Und, werter Djaffar, ich lege ebenfalls viel Wert auf Disziplin." Darauf ging er zur Tür und sagte: „Miss Malfoy ich werde nach dem Gespräch mit Ihnen reden. Warten Sie draußen."

Massoud antwortete: „Ihre Vorschläge begrüße ich sehr. Was das Zaubern hier unten angeht... damit sollte um 21:00 Schluss sein. Und was Ihre Tochter betrifft; eigentlich sollte man ihr von ihrer eigenen Schrumpflösung etwas einflößen... aber gut; der Katze ist ja nicht wirklich etwas geschehen, und Allah verzeiht auch viele Fehler.Ich werde jedoch ein Auge auf Ihre Tochter haben! Mögen Sie noch ein Gläschen?"

Meadow ließ nicht locker. Sie hämmerte stärker an die Tür und rief: „Sir, ich möchte mich beschweren wegen Meister Massoud!!" Professor Snape ging noch einmal zur Tür und versprach Meadow: „,Miss Malfoy, Sie können mit mir nachher darüber sprechen. Ich werde Sie nachher empfangen." Er schloss die Tür wieder und wandte sich an Djaffar: „Entschuldigen Sie, Djaffar...Ich nehme gerne noch ein Glas, danke. Und was das Zaubern angeht: Es ist notwendig, da die Schüler weit zurück in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sind und ich viel verlange.Ich hätte da eine Frage: Wie kommt es, dass offensichtlich keiner der Schülerinnen Sie mag?" Massoud entgegnete: „Miss Malfoy hat durch ihre Unerfahrenheit fast dieses Zimmer in Brand gesteckt... wenn wir noch einen Ton von ihr hören, soll sie Strafdienst verrichten."

,Ja Zaubertränke sind nicht ihre Stärke", erwiderte Professor Snape. Dann fragte er noch einmal: ,Und Djaffar: Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber können Sie mir Ihre Sicht der Dinge erläutern, warum keine der Schülerinnen Sie mag? Ich habe bisher nur Schlechtes über Sie gehört." Massoud erklärte, nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß: „Ihre Schüler waren zu lange ohne Aufsicht hier und daher hatte ich ihnen bei meinem letzten Besuch in Europa eine Zaubertrankstunde nach Orientalischem Standart unterrichtet. Aber sie waren damit hoffnungslos überfordert, worauf ich die Zutaten zusammenpackte und zurück in meine Heimat flog." Professor Snape erwiderte: ,Ja das hätte ich mir gleich denken können...Orientalischer Standard im Zaubertrankbrauen ist in Europa kaum möglich...  
Ich weiß das, Djaffar: Ich habe einen Teil meiner Ausbildung im Orient erlangt..."

Inzwischen waren auch einige der anderen Schülerinnen wieder vor der verschlossenen Tür. Jessika fragte Meadow: „Hey Meadow... was machst du denn hier draußen ?? Die Tür ist wieder mal zu... und ich habe dort drin meinen Zauberstab liegen lassen." Meadow rief: „Meister Massoud: Ich habe kein Zimmer in Brand gesetzt und auch nicht beinahe."

Professor Snape wurde ärgerlich: „,Wenn auch nur noch eine Person dieses Gespräch stört, sitzt diese sehr, sehr lange nach." Massoud musste auch gleich seinen Senf dazugeben: „Um 23:00 Abends brauchen Schüler keinen Zauberstab mehr... das ist eine faule Ausrede, und Sie, Severus, fallen womöglich darauf herein.Und was hat die ganze Schülerschar hier an der Tür zu lauschen... ich habe vorhin viele Eulen hier rumfliegen sehen... sie planen bestimmt einen Aufstand."

Nymphadora zog Jessika und Meadow von der Tür weg und lieh Jessika ihren Zauberstab. Hexchen meinte: „Ja, lasst uns gehen. Hab echt keinen Bock auf Nachsitzen. Und wofür auch?" Jessika maulte: „Nympha, das ist wirklich sehr lieb von dir, aber ich will deinen Zauberstab nicht... ich will meinen." Hexchen versuchte, Jessika zu beschwichtigen. „Was brüten die da drin nur aus? Mist, wenn ich mich an der Tür vergreife, fällt es bloß auf. Kommt, wir hauen ab. Du kriegst deinen Zauberstab schon wieder, Jessika. Da drin liegen auch meine Bücher, dann kann ich eben nicht lernen, das tut mir aber leid."

Professor Snape sprach inzwischen weiter mit Massoud. ..Ja das ist wahr Djaffar, sie sind sehr, sehr aufsässig. Aber ich werde sie noch bändigen, keine Angst. Meine Methode hat bisher immer funktioniert.Und ich gebe nicht auf, wer bin ich denn.Und Djaffar, meine Schülerinnen kriegen so viele praktische Hausaufgaben, dass sie einen Zauberstab brauchen...  
aber ich finde es gut, dass Sie mir helfen wollen, für Disziplin zu sorgen. Etwas mehr orientalischer Eifer kann nicht schaden. Eine Frage, Djafffar: Sind sie ein guter Duellant?"

Massoud beantwortete die Frage nicht. Statt dessen sagte er: „Miss Hexchen und Miss Nymphadora scheinen die einzigen vernünftigen Schüler hier zu sein. Die Anderen prügeln sich sogar während des Unterrichts." Professor Snape entgegnete: „,Djaffar, ich denke, Miss Fabienne hat ein enormes Potenzial. Sie ist aufsässig, aber in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste enorm talentiert. Sie beherrscht Magie, die ich so noch nie bei Schülerinnen gesehen habe.Haben sie in ihrem Leben schon Duellerfahrungen sammeln dürfen, Djaffar?" Dann nahm er Hexchens Bücher und Jessikas Zauberstab, sperrte die Tür auf und warf beides in den Gang. Anschließend versiegelte er die Tür wieder.

Massoud antwortete: „Möchten sie das gerne einmal ausprobieren? Ich denke wir beide haben unsere Kenntnisse so gut im Griff, dass niemand Schaden nehmen würde. Noch ein Gläschen?" Professor Snape antwortete: „,Hmmh Djaffar, ja Sie sind es. Ich spüre eine mächtige Aura um Sie rum... Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, aber Sie werden noch in den Genuss kommen. Vielen Dank, ich nehme natürlich noch ein glas. Wie finden sie eigentlich Miss Moody?"

Währenddessen war das Theater vor der Tür weitergegangen. Jessika, die Beste der Klasse in Zaubertränke, protestierte: „Meister Massoud, ich habe mich noch nie im Unterricht geprügelt." Meadow begann wieder an der Tür zu hämmern: „Herr Professor, bitte, kann ich Sie nur für 3 Minuten sprechen, Sir?" Nymphadora versuchte wiederum, ihre Kameradinnen zur Einsicht zu bringen: „Meadow, Jessika hört auf, ihr handelt euch nur Ärger ein..." Professor Snape kam noch einmal an die Tür und sagte leise zu Meadow: „,Warten sie noch kurz, es ist zu Ihrem eigenen Besten, ich versichere es ihnen." Lauter sagte er: „80 Punkte Abzug wegen Störens. Es tut mir sehr leid Djaffar."

Hexchen flüsterte den anderen zu: „Sollen wir nicht noch lieber zum tropfenden Kessel gehen? Wer kommt mit?"

Währenddessen sagte Massoud: „Es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn ich Ihrer nächsten Verteidigungsstunde beiwohnen dürfte. Selbstverständlich werde ich mich nicht einmischen wenn mich keiner angreift. Aber wie ich hier so mitbekommen habe, denken einige der Mädchen, sie könnten es mit dem großen Djaffar tatsächlich aufnehmen. Ich zweifle nicht am Können von Miss Fabienne, aber die Schülerin ist aufsässig und frech. So was würde ich bei mir niemals dulden. Ich hoffe, sie haben ihre Schüler im Griff?...und sie lungern ja noch immer an der Tür herum!"

Professor Snape erwiderte: ,Ja, ich denke, ich habe sie im Griff. Natürlich erlaube ich Ihnen, der nächsten Stunde beizuwohnen, aber nur, wenn Sie sich wirklich nicht einmischen. Ich weiß wie ich meinen Unterricht zu führen habe. Wenn Sie eine der Damen angreift, erlaube ich Ihnen, entsprechende Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Was ich aber keinesfalls dulde, sind Misshandlungen." Massoud antwortete: „Selbstverständlich, verehrter Effendi; ich denke wir verstehen uns schon." Darauf fragte Professor Snape: „,Ja wir verstehen uns...Waren Sie eigentlich auch schon Lehrer im Orient? Ich habe eine Flasche meines besten Whiskeys dabei. Wollen Sie ein Glas trinken?" „Ja, aber gerne, verehrter Severus", antwortete Massoud. „Ich besitze eine Burg in der Wüste von Matmata, und dort unterrichte ich Zaubertränke genau so wie Sie hier."

Professor Snape reichte Djaffar ein Glas. Dann erzählte er: ,Ich habe den größten Teil hier unterrichtet. Ich hatte aber die Gelegenheit, im Orient zu studieren, wo ich mir das Wissen von orientalischen Zaubertrankmeistern einholte. Ich unterrichtete dort auch ein paar mal vertretungsweise, und mir fiel auf, dass orientalische Kinder viel geschickter und disziplinierter sind. Dann war ich noch für ein Jahr auf einem deutsche Eliteinternat und musste den Schülern jede Grundlage zeigen. In Deutschland wird mehr wert auf Zaubern gelegt als auf Tränke. Deswegen sind ein paar der besten Duellanten Deutsche, aber Tränke müssen sie sich importieren. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass orientalische Schüler aber sehr wenig praktisches Zaubern lernen. Erteilen Sie in Ihrem Schloss auch Duellunterricht?" Massoud antwortete: „Ja das gibt es bei uns auch. Wobei einer meiner Neffen dieses Fach unterrichtet. Ich kann mich ja nicht um alles kümmern. Aber wir sind ein gutes Team." Er zeigte Professor Snape ein Foto und erklärte: „Das auf dem Bild ist ein Flügel meiner Burg. Danke, ihr Whiskey schmeckt vorzüglich! Sie haben eine interessant Laufbahn hinter sich, verehrter Severus." – ,Eine schöne Burg haben Sie da.Danke, das kompliment kann ich nur erwidern", erwiderte Professor Snape. Dann erzählte er weiter: „An dieser Schule musste ich verteidigungstechnisch bei 0 beginnen. Die Schüler hatten wenig Unterricht und daher auch keine besonders geschulten Fähigkeiten. Manche haben sogar Angst vorm Zaubern. Letzte Stunde war meine erste Stunde hier, und ich habe sie Schockzauber ausführen lassen. Das war ein Fiasko. Also habe ich ihnen Bücher gegeben und gesagt sie sollen üben .Bin mal gespannt wie gut sie in der nächsten Stunde sind." Massoud fragte: „Ihre nächste Stunde findet am Sonntag statt? Dann werde ich anwesend sein und ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich wirklich nur zuschauen werde. Jaaa... Severus; es hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut, mit Ihnen hier ein bisschen zu plaudern. Ich möchte mich jetzt gerne zurückziehen und wünsche ihnen angenehme Nachtruhe. Allah sei mit ihnen!"

Djaffar stand auf, verbeugte sich zum Gruß, entriegelte die Tür und verließ den Raum, ohne die Kinder eines Blickes zu würdigen. Kaum, dass er fortgegangen war, klopfte Meadow an die Tür und fragte: „Herr Professor, könnte ich jetzt mit Ihnen sprechen?" Professor Snape ließ Meadow herein.,Miss Malfoy, Sie können eintreten. Was möchten sie mir sagen?" Höflich antwortete Meadow: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die späte Störung, Sir.Ich möchte mich beschweren über Meister Massoud!" Professor Snape erwiderte: „,Gut Miss Malfoy, ich will Ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu geben. Aber ich warne Sie: Stören Sie nie wieder ein Privatgespräch von mir! Für Djaffar sieht es jetzt aus, als würden Sie mir ständig auf der Nase rumtanzen!" –

„Meister Massoud wollte mich eine Nacht in einen Käfig mit Klapperschlangen sperren!", rief Meadow empört aus. Professor Snape versuchte, Meadow zu beruhigen. ,Miss Malfoy, haben Sie keine angst vor Djaffar. Ich hätte das verhindert. Aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass Djaffar aus dem Orient kommt. Dort ist er ganz andere Disziplin und Strafen gewohnt als in Europa. Wollen Sie mir noch etwas sagen?" Meadow erwiderte: „Und außerdem habe ich kein Feuer entfacht, und auch nicht nur beinahe, Sir." Inzwischen war auch Fabienne eingetreten. Sie erzählte: „Guten Abend, Herr Professor. Ja, ich kann das nur bestätigen, wir alle haben Angst vor den Strafen von Mr. Massoud, sogar ich, und ich bin normalerweise kein ängstliches Mädchen."

Es klopfte an die Tür. Nymphadora rief: „Darf ich reinkommen?" Professor Snape bat Nymphadora, einzutreten. Dann erklärte er: „,Ich versichere ihnen, dass keiner Angst vor Djaffar zu haben braucht. Und eine Ankündigung: Djaffar wird bei der nächsten Verteidigungsstunde beiwohnen, aber er hat mir versichert, dass er nicht eingreift. Falls aber jemand versucht, Djaffar anzugreifen, was jemand bei mir schon versucht hat, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Djaffar ist ein mächtiger duellant, und keiner von ihnen ist gegen ihn gewachsen.Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie . Also mein Rat: Versuchen sie ja nicht, Djaffar anzugreifen."

Immer noch ängstlich sagte Meadow: „Ich habe aber Angst vor Meister Massoud, Sir." Wieder versuchte Professor Snape, Meadow zu beruhigen. , Sie brauchen vor ihm keine Angst zu haben. Miss Malfoy, Angst ist ein schlechter Berater. Sie müssen lernen, sich zu verteidigen. Und Sie brauchen mehr Selbstbewusstsein. Und eins sei Ihnen allen versichert: Ich würde für meine Schüler sogar mein eigenes Leben einsetzen." Nymphadora sagte: „Also, was ich bloß gesagt haben wollte: Ich habe keine Angst vor Krabbeltieren etc. Also haben nicht alle Angst vor den Strafen von Herr Massoud." In diesem Moment klopfte Jessika an. „Darf man denn wieder rein? Ich wollte wirklich bloß meinen Zauberstab holen, bitte nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, Sir." Professor Snape bat Jessika herein.Fabienne sagte inzwischen zu Nympharora: „Na komm, du warst von diesen ganzen Käfern und Spinnen auch nicht gerade begeistert, wenn ich dich mal daran erinnern darf." Nymphadora erwiderte: „Ich war von den Spinnen bloß nicht begeistert, als sie sterben mussten."

Professor Snape ermahnte die Schülerinnen noch einmal: ,Also jedenfalls: Ich werde ein Auge auf Djaffar halten und ihn notfalls in die Schranken weisen. Aber: Stören Sie nie wieder ein Privatgespräch von mir, Djaffar denkt sowieso schon, ich hätte meine Schüler nicht im Griff." Fabienne zog eine Grimasse und meinte: „Der Typ hat noch nicht mal sich selber im Griff. Er trinkt, und das sogar während des Unterrichts." Professor Snape sagte: „Ich versichere ihnen noch mal: Djaffar hat auch das Recht, Ihnen Strafen zu verteilen, aber ich schaue, dass es in einem angemessen Rahmen bleibt. Mir hat er sich auch verborgen gehalten. Und dankt meiner Tochter: Sie hat Djaffar aus der Versenkung geholt." Fabienne rümpfte die Nase. „Ja, irgendwie hat Ihre Tochter an diesem Typen einen Narren gefressen. aber über Geschmack lässt sich bekanntlich nicht streiten."

Meadow erkundigte sich: „Was verstehen Sie unter angemessen? Etwa Strafdienst bei Filch, Sir?" – „Na ja, Strafdienst bei Filch ist jedenfalls erträglicher als Klapperschlangen", meinte Fabienne. Sie schüttelte sich, denn Schlangen mochte sie ebenso wenig wie Insekten und Spinnen.

Schließlich kam Professor Snape noch auf ein weiteres Thema zu sprechen: ,Ach übrigens: Djaffar hat das mit dem Schrumpftrank rausgefunden.Das warf auch ein sehr gutes Licht auf mich. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen. Habe rausgefunden, dass Töchterchen Haupttäterin war.Habe Djaffar erlaubt, die Strafe für Tochter zu bestimmen. Und jeder, der an dieser Aktion beteiligt war, und sei es noch so ein kleiner Beitrag, kriegt 50 Punkte Abzug und drei Abende Nachsitzen. Eigentlich wollte Djaffar Sie bestrafen .Aber ich bin der Lehrer und wähle die Strafen...Also jeden Tag 21:00Uhr bei Mr. Filch Pokalzimmer putzen."

Fabienne diskutierte nicht lange. „Ja, ist okay, ich nehme die Strafe an. Aber dafür müssen wir dieses Katzenbiest hier wenigstens nicht mehr ertragen, in dieser Größe schafft sie die Treppe zum Kerker nicht mehr." Meadow hingegen wollte es wieder auf die Spitze treiben. „Noch mal drei Abende mehr, nein, das ist mir zuviel. Ich habe schon genug Strafdienst hinter mir." Jessika hatte noch eine Beschwerde vorzutragen: „Ich finde es nicht fair und die Aussagen von Djaffar einfach unmöglich.Zählt er mich jetzt auch schon zu denen, die sich stets prügeln?? Ich hatte mich noch nie im Unterricht daneben benommen., ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe immer fleißig gelernt." Professor Snape wurde über Meadows Aufsässigkeit allmählich sauer. Er antwortete nur: ,Miss Malfoy, sie tun, was ich sage." Zu Jessika sagte er: ,Da hat Djaffar unrecht. Sie sind eine der besten Schülerinnen und eine wichtige Stütze für den Unterricht."

Fabienne versuchte Meadow Vernunft beizubringen: „Sei froh, dass du mit drei Tagen Strafdienst bei Filch davonkommst. Ich schätze, eine Strafe nach Art von Massoud wäre schlimmer. Anita tut mir fast schon leid. Aber ich hoffe, sie wird es sich zukünftig dreimal überlegen, diesen Typen noch mal einzuladen, je nachdem, was sie für eine Strafe bekommt."

Meadow wollte jedoch keine Vernunft annehmen. Immer noch maulte sie: „Nein das ist mir wirklich zu viel, bin Hausarbeiten gar nicht gewöhnt!" Professor Snape meinte daraufhin: ,Ich kann das Bestrafen auch Djaffar überlassen, wenn Sie das wünschen..." anstatt endlich die Klappe zu halten und ihre Strafe anzunehmen, meckerte Meadow immer noch: „Bloß nicht, Sir, könnte ich nicht was anderes machen. Ich möchte mir meine Finger nicht mehr schmutzig machen." Noch einmal versuchte es Fabienne im Guten, denn man konnte Professor Snape ansehen, dass er mittlerweile wütend war. „Treib es lieber nicht auf die Spitze, Meadow!" Und richtig, Professor Snape begann zu brüllen: ,WENN SIE NICHT GLEICH STILL SIND , WERDE ICH SAUER! HABE ICH IHNEN GESAGT, SIE SOLLEN DIE REGELN BRECHEN? 100 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR IHR STÄNDIGES WIDERSPRECHEN! ICH GLAUBE, DASS ICH MIT IHNEN ZU LASCH UMGEGANGEN BIN, MISS MALFOY! SIE MEINEN WOHL, SIE KÖNNEN MIR AUF DER NASE RUMTANZEN? BIN ICH HIER DER DEPP ODER WAS? NEIN, DAS LASSE ICH MIR NICHT GEFALLEN!" Dabei sah er Meadow mit dem bösestem und kältestem Blick, den man sich denken konnte, an. Fabienne konnte sich ein bisschen Schadenfreude nicht verkneifen: „Tja, Meadow, das hast du jetzt davon. Ich gebe ja zu, ich stelle auch gerne mal was an, aber dann stehe ich auch dazu. Herummeckern bringt nichts. Das macht es nur noch schlimmer." Meadow gab endlich nach: „Ist ja schon gut Sir, ich mach´s, wenn auch widerwillig."

Professor Snape beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „,Ich dulde keinen ´Widerspruch mehr! Miss Fabienne mag zwar was anstellen, aber sie hat den Mut und steht dazu! Das bewundere ich! Miss Malfoy, Sie müssen lernen zu kämpfen und Selbstbewusstsein aufbauen!" Meadow meinte, schon wieder einen Kommentar abgeben zu müssen: „Ich bin selbstbewusst aber ich hasse Strafen!" Professor Snape erwiderte,Miss Malfoy, dann wären Sie auch entschlossener in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste! Sie dürfen keine Angst vorm Zaubern haben. Sie müssen beim Duell einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Außerdem was kann einem passieren ,Höchstens stirbt man. Ich finde diese Aussicht nicht so schlimm, wie Angst zu spüren." Jessika erwiderte ziemlich erschrocken: „Also... Professor Snape... Sie machen uns aber nicht besonders viel Mut, was Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angeht!" Meadow war mittlerweile ziemlich kleinlaut: „Ich will aber noch nicht sterben!! Und wenn ich beim Duell vor Ihnen stehe, Sir, krieg ich vor Angst weiche Knie."

Professor Snape versuchte, die Schülerinnen zu beruhigen: ,Sie werden während meines Unterrichts nicht sterben, das garantiere ich ihnen. Aber bei echten Duellen kann das passieren, meine ich." Fabienne ergänzte: Dafür findet der Unterricht schließlich statt: Damit wir lernen, uns zu wehren. Also, ehrlich gesagt, Jessika, deinem Typen hätte ich heute am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals gehext." Meadow war immer noch skeptisch: „Aber Sie könnten uns verletzen Sir." Fabienne dachte an ihr eigenes Training, das sie wegen ihrer Ferien absolvierte. Ganz schmerzfrei war es dabei nicht immer ausgegangen. Daher sagte sie: „Logisch. Es gibt genug schlimme Dinge, die Zauberer einander antun können. Und genau dagegen sollen wir ja lernen, uns zu wehren."

Professor Snape sagte: „Miss Malfoy, ich verletze Sie sicher nicht bewusst. Aber Sie müssen nicht kommen. Wenn Sie es auf die harte Tour lernen wollen, sind Sie vom Unterricht entschuldigt, aber ein Todesser ist nicht so gnädig wie ich." Fabienne ergänzte: „Da kannst du einen drauf lassen, Meadow. Das könnte dann im Ernstfall schlimm ausgehen, wenn du dich nicht verteidigen kannst." Meadow erklärte schließlich: „Doch ich komme auf jeden Fall! Nein, auf die harte Tour möchte ich das nicht lernen, Sir." Professor Snape erwiderte,Das will ich Ihnen auch geraten haben, Miss Malfoy. Sie brauchen nur Selbstbewusstsein. Wer in einem Duell Angst zulässt, hat schon verloren. Man muss bereit sein, wirklich alles für den Sieg zu geben, sogar das eigene Leben."

Meadow fragte: „Waren Sie nicht auch mal ein Schüler, Sir, und hatten Angst zu kämpfen?" „Natürlich hatte ich auch mal Angst, Miss Malfoy", antwortete Professor snape wahrheitsgemäß. „ Aber man muss diese Ängste schnell verdrängen. Ich lernte, lernte und lernte. Außerdem war dieser dreckige James Potter ein guter ,Übungspartner"...Ich habe relativ schnell gelernt, die Angst zu verdrängen...Es gab sogar eine Zeit, da war es mir egal, ob ich sterbe oder nicht. Ich werde mich nun in meine Gemächer zurückziehen! Angenehme Nachtruhe wünsche ich ihnen ! Und keine Angst vor Djaffar, der kocht auch nur mit Wasser. Bereiten sie sich auf die nächste Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vor und lernen Sie fleißig. Lesen sie die Bücher die ich ihnen gab...  
Nun gute Nacht." Damit verließ Professor Snape den Raum. Die Schülerinnen räumten noch rasch auf und gingen dann ebenfalls schlafen.


	14. Chapter 14Djaffar Massoud Teil 5

Djaffar Massoud, Teil 5 Kapitel 14 - Djaffar Massoud, Teil 5 – Der Tag vor der Verteidigungsstunde

Am nächsten Tag schickte Anita eine Nachricht in Massouds Gemächer:

_Verehrter Gast,___

_Bitte lassen sie meine Mitschüler hier in Ruhe. Wir sind manchmal alle etwas aufsässig, das gebe ich zu. Aber man muss doch auch mal zwischen Angst einjagen und Respekt vermitteln unterscheiden können. __  
__Danke, dass sie die Strafe für mich/uns wegen der Katze auslassen. ___

_Hochachtungsvoll Miss Snape_

_Sie glaubte tatsächlich, so ein Schreiben könnte Massoud davon abhalten, Strafaufgaben zu geben. _

_Fabienne betrat in der Zwischenzeit den Gemeinschaftsraum. _„Aha, keiner hier. Da werde ich erst einmal eine Runde putzen. Ratzeputz! Wenigstens über mangelnde Sauberkeit soll sich niemand beschweren, auch wenn Filch die halbe Zeit seine Pflichten vernachlässigt. Filch läuft übrigens immer noch fluchend durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, er ist von seiner Mini-Katze wohl nicht besonders begeistert." Sie nahm sich ein Buch und begann zu lesen. Anita kam hinzu und fragte: „Hallo Fabienne! Habt ihr gestern den Schulball in den Kerker verlegt und schön gefeiert hier? Na wenigstens putzt du nach der "Party" immer schön sauber!" Fabienne lachte. „Na ja, eine Party war das nicht gerade. Wir haben uns halt noch ein bisschen hier festgequatscht. Aber Filch flucht ganz schön herum. Hast du ihn schon gehört?" Anita seufzte. „ Ähhm ja... und heute Abend müssten wir eigentlich bei ihm die Pokale polieren. Aber vielleicht hat er ja die Nachricht vom Professor vor lauter Stress um seine Mieze gar nicht mitbekommen? Wir könnten es ja mal drauf ankommen lassen? Ich muss eh noch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste üben... sonst blamiere ich mich morgen wieder so schlimm!" Sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte ihre Privaträume auf.

Meadow kam herien. „Hallo, Fabienne, wie geht es dir denn so?", fragte sie. Fabienne seufzte. „Soweit gut, außer wenn ich ans Nachsitzen bei Filch denke. Der hat richtig üble Laune und wird uns garantiert triezen." Meadow stöhnte. „Erinnere mich bloß nicht dran! Ich muss ja auch nachsitzen, und das für längere Zeit." Fabienne war ein bisschen schadenfroh. Warum musste es Meadow auch immer auf die Spitze treiben? „Na ja, ich bin mit drei Tagen davongekommen." Meadow motzte: „Schön für Dich, ich glaube ich bin schon Dauergast beim Nachsitzen." Fabienne meinte: „Mann, du forderst es aber auch heraus mit deiner Aufsässigkeit!"

Das wollte Meadow gar nicht gerne hören. „Ich bin nicht aufsässig, und ich lass mich auch nicht zähmen wie so ein Wildpferd." Fabienne lenkte ein: „Na ja, ich an sich auch nicht, ich habe nur gelernt, wann es besser ist, den Mund zu halten." Meadow war aber trotz des ihr bevorstehenden Nachsitzens wieder auf Unfug aus. „Fabienne, lass uns mal wieder etwas brauen!" Natürlich war Fabienne wieder Feuer und Flamme. „Klar doch! was machen wir denn Feines?" Meadow schlug vor: „Den Trank der lebenden Toten!" Fabienne meinte: „Und den verpassen wir dann Filch?" Meadow erwiderte: „Genau das selbe denke ich auch!" Fabienne begann zu lachen „Da mache ich gerne mit. Wer schläft, kann uns nicht nerven." Meadow meinte: „Na dann wollen wir mal anfangen." Sie stellte den Kessel auf den Tisch und machte Feuer. Fabienne begann, die Zutaten zu schneiden. Meadow gab alles in den Kessel. Dann sagte sie: „So, jetzt müssen wir ihn gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren bis der Trank wie Wasser wird." Fabienne bot sich an: „Ja, das mache ich." Sie begann, fleißig zu rühren.

Als der Trank fertig war, füllte Meadow ihn in ein Fläschchen ab. Dann räumten sie alles wieder auf. Anschließend sagte Meadow: „Fabienne, komm, wir müssen zum Strafdienst, wir sind schon spät dran!" In diesem Moment schlurfte Anita _ins Schulzimmer, setzte sich an einen Platz und spielte liebevoll mit einem Fläschchen Schrumpflösung in der Hand. Sie meinte: „_Hi, Mädels... eigentlich müssten wir uns nun bei Filch zum Nachsitzen melden." Meadow fragte Anita verwundert: „Guten Abend, Anita! Kommst Du nicht mit zum Strafdienst? Ist Meister Massoud schon weg?" Fabienne sagte sehr entschieden: „Also, ich gehe jetzt jedenfalls zum Strafdienst, ich will nicht demnächst ein halbes Jahr nachsitzen." Anita meinte: „Ja, lasst uns gehen. Djaffar kann jeden Augenblick hier aufkreuzen. Obwohl er mir mitgeteilt hat, dass er erst morgen zur Schulstunde kommt. Aber bei ihm weiß man nie..."

Jessika kam hinzu. Meadow fragte sie: „Hallo Jessika! Kommst Du mit zum Strafdienst?" Jessika antwortete: „Meadow, klar komme ich mit, ich will ja keinen Ärger bekommen."

_Die Mädchen gingen die Stufen hoch zum Pokalzimmer. Anita dachte laut: „_Wieso machen die Anderen eigentlich immer ein paar Schritte rückwärts wenn wir kommen?"  
_Vor dem Pokalzimmer trafen sie auf den sehr missgelaunten Filch. _Anita rief: 2Guten Abend, Mr. Filch; wir müssen heute nachsitzen bei ihnen, Snape hat es befohlen! Ja, dann halt _Professor___Snape, ganz wie Sie meinen." Sie begann, _den ersten Pokal abzustauben und hernach zu polieren. Auch die anderen begannen mit der Arbeit. Jessika wagte die Frage: „_Mr. Filch, wie geht es Ihrem Kätzchen eigentlich ?" Fabienne flüsterte Jessika zu: „Schaut mal, wie giftig er uns anguckt!" Sie begann zu kichern. Anita begann ebenfalls, Filch zu provozieren. „Niedlich, ihre kleine Mrs. Norris! Ich? Nein ich habe nichts damit zu tun und meine Klassenkameradinnen auch nicht!" Jessika sah Filchs zorniges Gesicht und flüsterte  
Fabienne zu: „Du hast recht, ich glaube er wird böse!" Anita scherzte: „Vorsicht Kontrolle, hier fliegt eine Fledermaus als Besucher getarnt rum!" So brachten sie ihren Strafdienst für diesen Abend zu Ende.

Anschließend trafen sie sich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Gut gelaunt fragte Fabienne: „So, der erste Strafdienst wäre gemacht. Will jemand ein Butterbier?" Sie zauberte Flaschen mit Butterbier aus der Küche herbei. Dann meinte sie: „Dann will ich mal weiterlesen, um für morgen gut vorbereitet zu sein." Sie nahm ihr Verteidigungsbuch und las darin. Anita antwortete: „Immer!! Man dankt!" Sie schlug auch ihr Buch auf und versuchte, sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Eine Fliege summte herum.Anita nahm ihren Zauberstab und rief: „STUPOR!" _Zufrieden mit sich, wenigstens mal eine Fliege geschockt zu haben, las sie weiter._

Jessika _kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum hineingerannt. __„_Flich sah ganz schön wütend aus, naja... zum Glück muss ich nur noch bis Dienstag bei ihm nachsitzen." Sie schlug ein Buch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf und las darin. Fabienne lobte Anita: „: Die Fliege hast du doch schon sehr gut erwischt." Anita entgegnete: „  
Oh, danke, Fabienne. Wenn du das sagst? Aber weißt du... der Professor ist etwas größer, und wenn ich mich morgen wieder mit ihm... und dann will auch noch Meister Massoud zusehen..." „Du wirst das schon schaffen", versuchte Fabienne Anita zu ermutigen. „Ich glaube, es fehlt euch allen eigentlich nur an Selbstvertrauen und Übung. Das wird schon."

Meadow wechselte das Thema. „Kommt Leute lasst uns mal wieder was anstellen! Habt ihr so Angst vor Massoud?" Jessika fragte zurück: „Was willst du denn anstellen? Ich möchte gern wissen, wo die Zutaten für diesen Verwirrungstrank verzeichnet sind." Sie stöberte im Buch herum. Meadow meinte: „Wie würde Massoud sagen: die bösen Kinder und ich beobachte euch ganz genau." Fabienne überlegte: „Meinst du, er schnüffelt uns schon wieder hinterher? Dieser Araber geht mir langsam, aber sicher auf den Zeiger! Er meint wohl, er könnte uns so verbiegen, wie diese arabischen Hexen, die er sonst unterrichtet." Jessika fragte: „Wo steckt Djaffar überhaupt ?? Ich habe ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen." Meadow erwiderte: „Ja verbiegen lasse ich mich sowieso nicht, da würde er sich die Zähne an mir ausbeißen." Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch des Professors und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Der Tisch klebte nun fest. Fabienne überlegte: „Na, ich würde sagen, zwischen arabischen Hexen und europäischen besteht ein großer Unterschied. Arabische Hexen werden bestenfalls Kochpotthexen, während die europäischen Hexen praktisch dieselben Berufe ergreifen wie die Zauberer. Europäische Hexen werden Lehrerinnen, Heilerinnen, Ministeriumsangestellte, Aurorinnen. Es gab sogar schon Frauen, die Zaubereiminister waren. Für arabische Hexen wäre das undenkbar." Sie dachte an ihre Mutter. Einen größeren Unterschied zwischen Chantal Moody und einer demütigen arabischen Kochpotthexe konnte es kaum geben.

Meadow schlug Fabienne vor: „Wenn Du willst, kannst Du einen Klebefluch auf die anderen Möbel legen. Den Tisch des Professors hab ich schon." Fabienne lachte: „Ich verhexe außerdem seinen Schrank. Ein kleiner Schutzzauber, dass er einige Schwierigkeiten haben wird, den aufzubekommen." Jessika überlegte: „Hmm... vielleicht hat der Professor im Schrank die Bücher, die ich benötige... irgendwo müssen die Zutaten doch verzeichnet sein Was glaubt Ihr... wäre Djaffar sehr verwirrt, wenn er etwas von diesen Verwirrungstrank einnehmen würde?" Meadow fragte Jessika: „Willst Du ihm diesen Trank verabreichen?" Jessika zögerte. „Meadow, ich weiß nicht... ich will nicht schon wieder nachsitzen.  
Außerdem habe ich die Zutatenliste noch gar nicht und kenne den gesamten Vorgang des Brauens nicht... ich könnte in der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde Professor Snape nach einem passenden Buch dazu fragen, aber er wird sicher wissen wollen, wozu ich es brauche." Fabienne forderte Jessika auf: „Dann nimm dir die Bücher schnell noch aus dem Schrank, ehe ich ihn verhexe. Hm, ja, der Verwirrungstrank ist nicht schlecht. er könnte dann sogar vergessen, wer er ist."

In dioesem Moment kam Professor Snape in den Raum.,Guten Abend, meine Damen. Haben Sie fleißig geübt? Gibt es irgendwas Neues?"Fabienne antwortete: „Guten Abend, Herr Professor. Ja, wir haben geübt. Und unsere Strafarbeit bei Filch haben wir auch gemacht." Meadow ergänzte: „Es gibt nichts neues Sir! Wie immer waren wir artig!" Professor Snape grinste kalt und wissend. ,Ja klar, gerade Sie sind so artig Miss Malfoy. Ich werde ja morgen sehen, ob Sie geübt haben...Ich will es Ihnen raten...werde morgen nicht so zimperlich sein wie in der ersten Stunde... Unser orientalischer Gast wird der morgigen Stunde beiwohnen...Glauben Sie ja nicht, dass sie ihm oder mir einen Zauber aufhalsen können, das würde ich Ihnen auch nicht raten, denn ich spüre bei Djaffar große Macht...Und das mit dem Verwirrungstrank würde ich lassen... Er ist ein orientalischer Zaubertrankmeister und jeder halbwegs geschulte Mensch würde einen Verwirrungstrank erkennen...Und wenn Sie das Djaffar antun würden, würde seine Rache grausam sein, glaube ich. Die orientalischen Zauberer haben eine andere Vision von Gehorsam und Disziplin, gerade bei Frauen..."

Fabienne meinte: „Darüber haben wir vorhin noch geredet. Aber zwischen diesen arabischen Kochpotthexen und europäischen Hexen ist ja wohl ein gewaltiger Unterschied." Professor Snape antwortete: „Arabische Hexen sind nur deswegen so schlecht ausgebildet, weil sie von den Männern unterdrückt werden...kaum eine arabische Hexe erhält die Gelegenheit, auf eine Zaubererschule zu gehen.Das finde ich bedauerlich. Außerdem sind die Unterrichtsmethoden in Arabien anders.DIe Lehrer sind viel strenger...Es ist nicht selten, dass besonders aufsässige Schüler von den Lehrern misshandelt werden. Ich weiß das, denn ich war ein Jahr lang als Aushilfslehrer im Orient und habe versucht,was dagegen zu machen. Und deshalb kommt Djaffar Ihnen so streng vor, aber ich werde darauf achten, dass er bei Ihnen nicht zu weit geht. Das würde er bereuen...Für arabische Verhältnisse ist Djaffar ein relativ gnädiger Lehrer, außerdem auch er wurde so erzogen." „Finde ich schlimm für die Frauen", erwiderte Fabienne mitleidig. „Wenn man bedenkt, was eine europäische Hexe alles werden kann."

Jessika motzte: „Ich mag Djaffar nicht, er ist eingebildet, außerdem hat er im Orient keine Schule, wo er unterrichtet, sondern einen Harem, das letzte Mal wollte er doch tatsächlich Nymphadora und mich seinen Wachen überlassen." Professor Snape versuchte, Jessika zu beruhigen: „,Das soll er mal versuchen, Sie für seinen Harem mitzunehmen...das würde ihm nicht gut bekommen." Fabienne sagte: „Als wenn sich das irgendeine europäische Hexe gefallen ließe!" Sie dachte dabei an alle Frauen, die sie kannte. Nicht eine davon glich dem Frauenbild, das dieser Araber offenbar hatte. Selbst Fabiennes Tante, Molly Weasley, die nie etwas anderes gewesen war als eine Kochpotthexe, wie Fabienne zu sagen pflegte, war alles andere als eine demütige Frau. „Die Lehrer und Umstände im Orient empfinde ich als grausam,wenn Schüler als Bestrafung gefoltert werden.Das ist echt schäbig. Es gibt auch europäische Hexen, die unterdrückt werden (z.b. Balkan). Außerdem: Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Djaffar ist für arabische Verhältnisse ein sehr nachgiebiger Lehrer." Meadow meinte: „Da stimme ich Dir zu Chantal es ist eine Gemeinheit wie man dort Frauen behandelt." Dann wandte sie sich an Professor Snape: „Die nächsten drei Tage bin ich nicht beim Strafdienst, da hab ich andere Verpflichtungen."

Professor Snape fragte zurück: ,Miss Malfoy, was für Verpflichtungen sind das?" Meadow antwortete: „Private, Sir!" Professor Snape begann, ärgerlich zu werden. „Glauben Sie, diese Antwort akzeptiere ich? Wenn jetzt kein brauchbares Argument von Ihnen kommt, verlängere ich Ihren Dienst:" Meadow antwortete: „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen Sir! Schon wieder mehr Strafdienste? Ach, lieber nicht." Professor Snape blieb noch ruhig: „Gut, Sie lügen nicht, ich akzeptiere das, aber Sie werden den Strafdienst nachholen." Aber Meadow versuchte schon wieder, zu diskutieren: „Könnten Sie nicht ein Auge zudrücken und alles vergessen Sir?" Professor Snape antwortete: „Das kann ich nicht tun, ich behandle jeden Schüler gleich. Sie haben gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen und bezahlen nun dafür.Und jetzt lamentieren Sie nicht mehr, sonst werde ich sauer." Er sah Meadow drohend an.

Fabienne versuchte Meadow zur Vernunft zu bringen: „Lass es lieber, Meadow, sonst kriegst du am Ende noch mehr Strafarbeiten." Auch Jessika meinte: „Meadow, also manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als ob du dich gern beim Filch aufhältst." Meadow jedoch nahm keine Vernunft an. Sie begann zu lamentieren: „Ich habe gar keine Freizeit mehr wegen dem dummen Strafdienst Sir!" Professor Snape wurde sauer: „,MISS MALFOY! NUN REICHTS MIR! SIE BENHEMEN SICH DOCH NICHT, UND ICH SOLL DARÜBER HINWEGSEHEN? SIE WERDEN DIESE ÄUßERUNG ÜBER DEN DUMMEN STRAFDIENST SPÄTESTENS MORGEN ABEND BEREUEN! ICH ZIEHE IHNEN 120 PUNKTE AB! NOCH EIN EINZIGES WIDERWORT, UND SIE WERDEN 6 MONATE NACHSITZEN!" Jessika murmelte: „Meadow, 6 Monate, das ist lange." Fabienne sagte leise: „Wer geht schon gerne zu Filch nachsitzen? Aber ich könnte mal wieder Filchs Bürotür verhexen. War echt lustig das letzte Mal. Er hat einen ganzen Nachmittag gebraucht, bis er gemerkt hat, dass seine Bürotür nicht geklemmt hat, sondern dass ein Schutzzauber drauf lag, der Filchs Büro vor ihm selbst geschützt hat." Sie war jedoch nicht leise genug. Professor Snape hatte es doch mitbekommen. Er dachte an seine eigene Schulzeit. Auch damals hatte es hier und da verhexte Türen gegeben, und das Opfer war auch damals schon meistens Filch gewesen. Damals war Fabiennes Mutter, Chantal, Schülerin in Hogwarts gewesen. Er sah Fabienne belustigt an und meinte: ,Also ehrlich, Miss Fabienne, so geht es nicht." Fabienne kicherte. „Na ja, ich verhexe gerne Türen. Und was kann ich dafür, wenn Filch so dämlich ist?" Jessika begann zu lachen. „Es macht überhaupt Spaß, Filch zu ärgern. War es nicht lustig, als wir ihn mal dieses Euphorie-Elixier verabreicht hatten ?" Fabienne erinnerte sich nur zu gut. „Ja, das war echt lustig. Er lief die nächsten zwei Tage singend durch die Schule. Aber sein Gesang ist schrecklich. Er kann überhaupt nicht singen."

Professor Snape hatte Mühe, ernst zu bleiben. Dennoch sagte er: „Ich merke schon, ich habe hier viel zu tun. Meine Damen, bedenkt, dass ihr eure Konzentration auf den Unterricht legen solltet, ihr seid weit zurück. In Zukunft werde ich Disziplinlosigkeiten noch härter bestrafen." Meadow musste wieder ihren Senf dazugeben: „Was meinen Sie damit Sir? Noch mehr Strafarbeiten? Igitt!!" Professor Snape verlor allmählich die Geduld. Er erzeugte mit seinem Zauberstab einen lauten Knall. Dann brüllte er los: ,JETZT HÖREN SIE MIR MAL ZU! IHRE STÄNDIGEN DISZIPLINLOSIGKEITEN WERDE ICH IN ZUKUNFT NOCH HÄRTER BESTRAFEN! SIE BENHEMEN SICH WIE KINDER! SIE SOLLTEN SICH MEHR AUF DEN UNTERRICHT KONZENTRIEREN; IN DER ECHTEN WELT WERDEN SIE SONST EIN BÖSES ERWACHEN ERLBEN! VORALLEM WENN ICH MIR IHRE JÄMMERLICHEN FLÜCHE IN VERTEIDIGUNG GEGEN DIE DUNKLEN KÜNSTE ANSCHAUE!"

Jessika erwiderte: „In erster Linie konzentrieren wir uns selbstverständlich auf den Unterricht, Sir." Dann flüsterte sie jedoch Fabienne zu: „Vielleicht sollten wir Filch mit dem Verwirrungstrank etwas verwirren." Fabienne flüsterte zurück: „Ja, auch nicht schlecht, mal sehen, wie er sich dann verhält." Laut sagte sie zu Professor Snape: „Ich finde auf jeden Fall genug Zeit zum Lernen, auch wenn ich gerne mal was anstelle." Dies war nicht übertrieben. Fabienne war eine sehr fleißige Schülerin, und sie behielt, auch wenn sie gerne Unfug machte, ihre Ziele klar vor Augen. Auch Meadow war ein wenig kleinlauter geworden. „Es tut uns allen leid Sir, und wir werden versuchen uns zu bessern." Professor Snape verabschiedete sich: ,Ich werde mich nun in meine Gemächer zurückziehen. Morgen werde ich Sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste prüfen, ob Sie gelernt haben. Denken Sie an meine Worte. Morgen während des Unterrichts nicht mehr so nervös sein wie letztes Mal, ich werde mich nun auch nimmer zurückhalten. Angenehme Nachtruhe wünsche ich ihnen."

Als Professor Snape gegangen war, fragte Jessika: „Hmm, stellen wir wirklich so oft was an?" Meadow erwiderte: „Nein Jessika, so oft auch nicht, mal abgesehen von den Möbeln des Professors die jetzt ja festkleben." Fabienne hingegen meinte: „In der letzten Zeit haben wir doch jeden Tag was angestellt. Na ja, also als Nächstes der Verwirrungstrank für Filch. Aber komisch, Komisch, dass der Herr Professor das mit den Möbeln nicht gemerkt hat." Jessika lachte. „Stimmt, wir sind wirklich schlimm." Nach und nach gingen die Mädchen dann jedoch ins Bett.


	15. Chapter 15Djaffar Massoud Teil 6

Djaffar Massoud, Teil 6: Der Cruciatus-Fluch **Kapitel 15 - Djaffar Massoud, Teil 6: Der Cruciatus-Fluch**

Am nächsten Tag hinterließ Professor Snape eine Notiz im Gemeinschaftsraum:

Werte Schüler,

ich darf Sie nochmals daran erinnern, dass heute um 20:40Uhr eine Verteidigungs-Stunde stattfindet.  
Ich rate Ihnen, zu üben, da das sonst schwerwiegende Folgen für Sie haben kann. Heute Abend wird Djaffar als Gast meiner Stunde beiwohnen. Ich erwarte, dass Sie ihn freundlich wie einen Gast behandeln Er wird sich in diese Stunde nicht einmischen und ich erwarte ,dass Sie sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren...

In guter Hoffnung, Sie vollständig anwesend zu sehen,  
Severus Snape

P.S. Zuspätkommen und Disziplinlosigkeit werden sehr hart bestraft!

Nach einem reichhaltigen Mittagsmahl begab sich der gute alte Djaffar mal wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Kerkers und sah die Notiz auf dem Tisch liegen.

"Ahhh... der Effendi war schon hier! Und er will die Kinderchen sehr hart bestrafen, wenn sie nicht gehorchen... das gefällt dem grossen Djaffar, har-har-har...!!"

Er hinterließ seinerseits eine Notiz für Professor Snape:

Oh werter Severus, es ist ein großes Unglück geschehen! Meine Tiere sind krank, das kalte nasse Wetter bekommt ihnen nicht... meine Kobra musste erbrechen und die großen Sahara-Taranteln leiden an Durchfall! Ich brauche jemanden, der die Käfige sauber macht! Wissen Sie Effendi; ich bin ganz sicher, dass Ihre Schüler heute brav sein werden, weil dann der große Djaffar die Käfige mit einem schlichten Zauber sauber machen könnte... wir verstehen uns?

Dann verließ Djaffar den Raum wieder und unternahm einen Ausflug auf seinem Araberhengst.

Die Schülerinnen trafen sich, bevor sie ihren nächsten Strafdienst bei Filch antreten mussten, noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Meadow fragte Fabienne: „Und wie geht es Dir so, Fabienne, hab Dich seit dem Frühstück ja nicht mehr gesehen." Fabienne antwortete grinsend: „Na ja, ich war sehr beschäftigt. Mit Lernen und mit Unfug machen. Ich habe vorhin wieder Filchs Bürotür verhext, und jetzt kommt er nicht rein, läuft durch die Korridore und flucht. Hört ihr das Geschimpfe nicht?" Meadow erwiderte: „Na Du bist mir ja eine, ich hab auch wieder was angestellt, schau mal an die Decke." Fabienne schaute nach oben und sah zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass der Umhang des Professors an der Decke festklebte. Über so viel Unverfrorenheit war sogar Fabienne, die wahrhaftig kein Unschuldslamm war, erstaunt. „Oje, wenn das der Herr Professor sieht! Er sagte doch, das wäre sein bester Umhang. Meadow, ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken, wenn der Herr Professor herauskriegt, dass du das warst." Meadow erwiderte leichthin: „Er weiß ja nicht, dass ich es war! Und außerdem hat er den Klebefluch an den Möbeln auch noch nicht gesehen."

Dann fiel Fabienne der bevorstehende Strafdienst bei Filch ein. „Das Nachsitzen bei Filch heute wird auch heiter. Er hat gesagt, der Lagerraum für Bücher und anderen Schulkram muss aufgeräumt und saubergemacht werden, das ist seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht worden, bestimmt ist es dort richtig dreckig." Meadow sagte: „Wenn Du Deinen Strafdienst antrittst, gehe ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, aber bitte verrate mich nicht. Und Filch findet mich sowieso nicht." Fabienne begann zu lachen. „Filch würde kaum seinen eigenen Hintern finden. Er kan übrigens noch immer nicht in sein Büro. Und keine Sorge, ich petze nicht, wie verschiedene andere Leute."

In diesem Moment trat Anita _ins Kerkerzimmer und las mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck die beiden Nachrichten vom Professor und Djaffar. _"Djaffars Tiere! Ach du liebes bisschen!! Da darf ich mich aber nicht so tollpatschig anstellen wie in der letzten Stunde! Und der Professor droht nicht zu knapp mit Nachsitzen. Er konnte schlechte Schüler noch nie leiden. Na das kann ja heiter werden! Oh hallo Leute! Was habt ihr denn wieder schönes angestellt?" Fabienne und Meadow berichteten über ihre neuen Missetaten.

Anita _vertiefte sich schnell noch mal in ein Buch über Verteidigung und sagte beiläufig zu Meadow:_ "Ich habe heute auch besseres zu tun, als bei Filch zu putzen!" Fabienne erwiderte: „Also, ich werde auf jeden Fall gleich in meine Strafstunde gehen. Ich will nicht noch mehr Ärger haben. Und auf sechs Monate Nachsitzen habe ich ganz bestimmt keine Lust." Anita stand auch nicht der Sinn nach noch mehr Strafdienst. Sie lenkte ein: „Hmmm... weißt du, Fabienne, eigentlich hast du recht; ich kann es mir auch nicht leisten den Strafdienst zu schwänzen. Gehen wir um 19:00Uhr? Vielleicht ist Jessika bis dann auch hier. Sie hat es ja auch erwischt." Fabienne stimmte zu: „Ja, wir können dann um 19 Uhr zusammen gehen. Ich bin heute auch heilfroh, wenn ich meinen Strafdienst hinter mir habe. Das Schulmaterial-Lager ist bestimmt extrem dreckig, und dort sollen wir heute aufräumen und putzen." Jessdika kam hinzu „Huhuu allerseits! Jeder, der zum Strafdienst muss und mich zum Filch gern begleiten möchte, der kann dies jetzt tun." Die Mädchen gingen also zu ihrem Strafdienst.

Mr. Filch hatte noch schlechtere Laune als sonst. Noch immer konnte er nicht in sein Büro. So pampte er zunächst Anita an, als sie sich zum Strafdienst meldete, ob sie seine Bürotür verhext hätte. Anita wies den Verdacht weit von sich: „N'abend, Mr. Filch! ... Nein, **ich**war es nicht die ihre Bürotür verhext hat! Nicht immer auf die kleinen unschuldigen Leute einschreien, sonst verweigere ich den Strafdienst!" Mr. Filch wurde daraufhin noch ärgerlicher, und er drohte Anita damit, sich bei Professor Snape zu beschweren. Anita begann zu motzen: „Ist mir egal, wenn Sie das Snape mitteilen, er mag nicht, wenn sein Töchterchen falsch beschuldigt und schlecht behandelt wird! Was muss ich putzen?!" Filch schickte Anita in das Pokalzimmer. Da er mitbekommen hatte, dass die Schülerinnen am Tag vorher während des Verrichtens ihrer Strafarbeit über ihn gelästert hatten, schickte er diesmal jede in einen anderen Bereich der Schule. Anita wunderte sich: „Wieso schon wieder das Pokalzimmer? Damit ich nicht mit meinen Kolleginnen über Sie tuscheln kann? Wie Sie wünschen!" Achselzuckend ging sie in das noch fast saubere Pokalzimmer.

Als Filch Fabienne auf die verhexte Bürotür ansprach, spielte diese die Erstaunte: „´n Abend, Mr. Filch! Wie, Sie kommen nicht mehr in Ihr Büro! Ist ja allerhand! Wer macht denn so was? Was soll denn heute gemacht werden? Das Schulmaterial-Lager aufräumen und saubermachen? Hm, ja, okay, das heißt also, den Dreck von Jahren wegmachen, aber meinetwegen." Sie verzog sich in das Lager.

Jessika schließlich wurde in den Kerker geschickt, wo sie das Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer und den Vorratsraum saubermachen musste.

Anita meldete sich als Erste bei Filch zurück. „So, das Regal ist nun sauber. Darf ich jetzt gehen?" Filch lehnte ab. Anita fragte: „Wieso nicht? Gut, den einen Pokal polier ich noch, aber dann muss ich mich wieder um meine Hausaufgaben kümmern!" Filch brummte etwas vor sich hin in dem Sinn, dass ihn das nicht interessierte. „Finden Sie unwichtig? Das erzähle ich alles Papa!" Filch knurrte, dass Professor Snape sich dann doch selber um seine Tunichtgute kümmern solle. „Sie meinen, dass ich dann das nächste mal bei ihm nachsitzen muss?" Anita bekam _Gänsehaut bei dem Gedanken an Snapes Büro, in dem auch gelegentlich Schüler nachsitzen mussten, ließ sich aber vor Filch nichts anmerken. Sie sagte sogar sehr frech: „_Ich gehe lieber dorthin, als langweilige Putzarbeiten erledigen zu müssen, die eigentlich **IHR** Job wären! Ich halt mein Maul wenn's mir passt! Und woher soll ich wissen, wo Miss Malfoy bleibt? Keine Ahnung!" Somit verließ Anita ihren Strafdienst und ging davon.

Als Nächste meldete sich Fabienne. „So, ich habe das Schulmaterial-Lager komplett aufgeräumt und alles geputzt, auch alle Schränke und Regale ausgewaschen. Da lag wirklich der Dreck von Jahren. Was machen Sie eigentlich den ganzen Tag? Normalerweise ist Putzen doch Ihr Job und nicht der von den Schülern. Kann ich jetzt gehen? Wir haben gleich Unterricht bei Herrn Professor Snape, und er hasst Unpünktlichkeit. Ihre Bürotür? Keine Ahnung, wie Sie die aufbekommen. Fragen Sie doch mal einen Lehrer, alles kann ich auch nicht wissen." Grinsend ging sie davon, Richtung Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Dann kam Jessika aus dem Kerker zurück. „Ich bin mit meiner Strafarbeit auch fertig, darf ich jetzt bitte gehen, Mr Filch ? Der Kerker glänzt wie schon lang nicht mehr... Wie bitte?? Nein ich habe keinen Zauberstab benutzt ." Dann ging auch Jessika zum Unterricht.

Fabienne war die erste, die das Klassenzimmer betrat. „Noch niemand da?" Sie setzte sich brav auf ihren Platz, legte ihren Zauberstab bereit und schlug ihr Buch auf. Nach und nach trafen die anderen Schüler ein. Anita setzte sich in die hinterste Ecke und versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Meadow betrat den Raum unter einem Tarnumhang. Schließlich kam Massoud mit den Worten „Guten Abend Miss Snape! Guten Abend Schüler!" ins Klassenzimmer. Anita, die ihn nicht kommen gesehen oder gehört hatte, fragte: „Huch, Djaffar… Sie sind schon hier? Ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt. Haben Sie einen Turban, der unsichtbar macht?" Massoud antwortete: „Nicht nur das, meine Liebe; ich habe außerdem einen Schutzschild um meinen Körper heraufbeschworen. Wenn Sie und ihre Mitschüler wirklich so schlecht in Verteidigung sind, wie der Professor mir mitteilte, werden heute hier eine Menge ungekonnte Flüche kreuz und quer durch das Zimmer fliegen. Da muss ein Besucher sich schützen! Und jetzt werden Sie nichts mehr von mir hören und sehen. Ich schaue euch ganz einfach zu und werde dann später Professor Snape in mein Gemach einladen, um ein wenig mit ihm zu plaudern. Tun Sie so, als ob ich gar nicht da wäre." Er setzte sich so hin, dass er alles gut im Blick hatte.

Jessika zauberte Butterbier herbei, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass Professor Snape Essen und Trinken in seinem Unterricht verboten hatte. Meadow nahm ihren Tarnumhang ab und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Nymphadora begann zu zeichnen.

Professor Snape betrat den Raum. Er ging zu Djaffar in die Ecke geh und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Dann sagte er zu seinem Besucher: ,Guten Abend, werter Freund. Gut, dass Sie es einrichten konnten, vorbei zu schauen. Ich würde Ihnen raten, einen Schutzzauber auf Sie zu legen, da meine Schüler nicht sehr geübt sind." Die Schüler und Massoud begrüßten Professor Snape. Der wandte sich nun an die Klasse: „,Guten Abend Schüler. Heute hat eine Schülerin das Glück, sich eine gute praktische Note zu verdienen...Die anderen werden dabei zuschauen. Miss Malfoy, würden Sie bitte vortreten." Meadow ging nach vorne und sagte: „Ja, Sir, hier bin ich." Hexchen flüsterte ihren Freundinnen zu: „Zeit ,die Wetten zu verteilen. Ich wette auf Meadow, und ihr?" Derweil war sie dabei, Sekt zu trinken. Die Mädchen gaben ihre Wetten ab.

Professor Snape erklärte: ,Miss Malfoy, Sie werden nun versuchen, mich kampfunfähig zu machen. Sie dürfen jeden Zauber einsetzen, der Ihnen einfällt. Ich verteidige mich nur." Dann nahm er Duellstellung an und sagte: ,Na los, worauf warten Sie?" Meadow richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Professor Snape und rief: „Petrificus Totalus!" Professor Snape blockte den Zauber mit Leichtigkeit ab und sagte zu Meadow: ,Das ist doch nicht etwa alles? Los, geben Sie sich Mühe, ich bin nicht zimperlich."

Währenddessen herrschte unter den Schülerinnen regelrechte Partystimmung. Nymphadora hatte sich Bananenmilch herbeigezaubert, Anita trank Elfenwein.

Meadow richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Professor Snape und rief: „Stupor!" Professor Snape beschwor einen giftgrünen Schutzschild herauf, um den Fluch abzublocken. Dann meinte er:  
,Netter Versuch. Nun bin ich dran .Ich werde nun ihre Fähigkeiten zur Fluchabwehr testen. Sie dürfen alles tun, was ihnen einfällt, um sich zu schützen." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie: „Serpensortia!" Eine dicke giftgrüne Schlange schlängelte auf Meadow zu. Hexchen flüsterte den anderen zu: „Oh je, und wir haben noch nicht mal einen Wundkasten hier." Nymphadora beobachtete gespannt die Schlange und zog heimlich ihren Zauberstab, bereit, einzuspringen, falls Meadow nicht zurechtkommen sollte. Meadow kam jedoch zurecht. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Schlange und rief: „ Vipera Evanesco!" Die Schlange wurde zerstört. Nymphadora rief empört: „Schlangenmörderin! Die arme Schlange, sie hat doch nichts getan!" Fabienne, die Schlangen genauso wenig mochte wie Spinnen und Insekten, entgegnete: „Hätte Meadow erst warten sollen, bis die Schlange was tut?" Nymphadora antwortete: „Nein... Aber man braucht die Schlange doch nicht gleich töten, Fabienne!"

Professor Snape sagte inzwischen: ,Sehr gut, Miss Malfoy, 30 Punkte für Sie. Wie sieht es damit aus?" Er hob seinen Zauberstab, machte eine kreisende Bewegung und schrie: „INFERNO!" Ein großer heißer Flammenring flog auf Meadow zu. Hexchen flüsterte zu ihren Freundinnen: „Na, der bringt es noch fertig und röstet uns alle hier wie Würstchen." Fabienne hielt voprsichtshalber ihren Zauberstab bereit. Djaffar Massoud murmelte vor sich hin: „Mmmm... gar nicht mal so schlecht", und sah weiterhin interessiert zu. Meadow richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Flammenring und rief: „Protego!" Anita flüsterte derweil ihren Freundinnen zu: „Das ist besser als ein Thriller!" Sie zauberte eine Tüte Chips herbei und reichte sie den anderen weiter. Jessika hatte auch nochj etwas beizusteuern. „Wollt Ihr auch noch etwas Popcorn?? Hier..." Damit reichte sie das Popcorn herum. Anita flüsterte: „Lassen wir es uns gut gehen! Prost!" Damit trank sie weiter an ihrem Elfenwein. _Den finsteren Blick von Djaffar in der Ecke bemerkte sie nicht. _

_Professor Snape sagte derweil zu Meadow: _,Gut, Miss Malfoy, wirklich. Wobei „protego" mächtige Zauber nicht aufhält. Gegen mein Dämonsfeuer hätte es keine Chance.Nun, hier ist ein Zauber, den Sie mit „protego" nicht blocken können..." Er hob seinen Zauberstab, legte große Energie hinein und machte eine stumme komplizierte Bewegung. Er legte einen Schutzzauber um die Duellfläche, damit keiner sich einmischen konnte. Dann machte er eine extrem ruckartige, schnelle Bewegung. Ein riesiger, kraftvoller, goldener Strahl flog direkt auf Meadow zu. Meadow bekam Panik. „Bitte hören Sie auf damit, Sir" , flehte sie und rannte vor dem riesigen goldenen Strahl weg. Professor Snape ließ den goldenen Strahl verschwinden. Er meinte: ,Miss Malfoy, in einem echten Duell hätte ich sicher nicht aufgehört...Los greifen Sie mich mal mit dem STÄRKSTEN FLUCH an, den Sie haben!" Anita murmelte: „Uuuiiii... jetzt wird es spannend!" Der Elfenwein war ihr schon ziemlich in den Kopf gestiegen, und sie wurde müde. In diesem Moment richtete Meadow ihren Zauberstab auf Professor Snape und rief: „Crucio!" Die Klasse war entsetzt. Jessika dachte: „Ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch, und das gegen einen Lehrer?" Fabienne war entsetzt. Sie dachte sich: „_Meadow geht jetzt aber zu weit_!" Djaffar murmelte in seiner Ecke: „Und dieser Lehrer meint, der große Djaffar wäre brutal zu seinen Schülern... und woher kennen die unverzeihliche Flüche?" Nymphadora kreischte entsetzt auf. „Meadow!!"

Professor Snape blockte blitzschnell den Zauber gerade noch ab , seine Nase fing jedoch an zu bluten. Er schrie Meadow an: ,WAS MEINEN SIE, WAS SIE HIER TUN? ICH HABE DOCH AUCH KEINEN UNVERZEIHLICHEN BENUTZT!! SOLL ICH SIE JETZT GLEICH AUCH EIN BISSCHEN FOLTERN?" Wutentbrannt und voller Hass sah er Meadow an. Fabienne ließ ihrer Wut und ihrem Entsetzen freien Lauf: „Also nein, wie kannst du nur unverzeihliche Flüche anwenden, und das auch noch gegen einen Lehrer?? Dafür landet man in Askaban, weißt du das nicht?? " Anita schreckte aus ihrem elfenweinbedingten Halbschlaf auf und blickte Meadow entrüstet an. Nymphadora schrie: „MEADOW GEHTS NOCH??" Jessika rief: „So was ist doch verboten !!" Hexchen schrie entsetzt: „Meadow!!" Sie warf ihre Flasche Butterbier weg und nahm einen großen Schluck Feuerwhiskey. Professor Snape war völlig außer sich. Er schrie Meadow an: ,Ich hätte wirklich niemals gedacht, dass ich es hier mit Verbrechern zu tun bekomme." Er sah Meadow mit einem Blick voller Wut und Hass an. ,WOHER KENNEN SIE UNVERZEIHLICHE FLÜCHE? SIE NAIVES MÄDCHEN, BEINAHE HÄTTE ICH ETWAS GEMACHT, WAS ICH NIE IM SINN HATTE...WIE KONNTEN SIE MIR NUR EINEN UNVERZEIHLICHEN FLUCH ANHÄNGEN? HASSEN SIE MICH?"

Hexchen war schockiert. Sie wollte wieder einmal eine schlimme Situation schönreden. Sie  
guckte Severus Snape verschrocken an und nuckelte an ihrem Feuerwhiskey. „Sir, das hat sie nicht böse gemeint. Sie ist nur etwas übermütig." Djaffar Massoud machte sich nochmals kurz sichtbar. Er schlug vor: „Verehrter Effendi, wenn ich nur kurz unterbrechen dürfte. Meine Tiere sind krank, Severus. Sie vertragen das kalte Wetter hier nicht. Die Kobra hat sich zweimal übergeben und die Sahara-Taranteln haben Durchfall. Ich bräuchte jemanden, der die Käfige putzt; ohne Magie, versteht sich, denn das könnte ich selber. Das wäre eine Alternative zu Askaban. Beruhigen Sie sich, Effendi!"

Die Klasse sah Meadow zum ersten Mal richtig kleinlaut. Sie sagte: „Nein, ich hasse Sie nicht, Sir, das ist mir gerade nur so rausgerutscht, und es tut mir leid." Professor Snape war jedoch noch lange nicht bereit, sich zu beruhigen. Immer noch blickte er voller kalter Wut auf Meadow. ,Miss Hexchen, halten sie jetzt besser den Mund, ich weiß, wie ich das zu handhaben habe. Ja, Djaffar, Sie haben recht. Miss Malfoy wird jeden Tag Ihre Käfige putzen, solange Sie hier sind, werter Freund." Dann wandte er sich an die ganze Klasse: ,WARNUNG AN ALLE: WENN SOWAS NOCHMAL JEMAND VERSUCHT, WERDE ICH MICH NICHTMEHR BERUHIGEN! ES SEI DENN, SIE SAGEN MIR, DASS SIE UNVERZEIHLICHE FLÜCHE EINSETZEN WOLLEN! DANN WERDE ICH DAS AUCH TUN!" dann wandte er sich noch einmal an Meadowe: ,Und, Miss Malfoy, für dieses Verhalten werden Ihnen SÄMTLICHE PUNKTE von Ihrem Haus abgezogen."

Auch die anderen Schüler waren noch lange nicht beruhigt. Fabienne, noch immer entsetzt; wandte sich an Hexchen: „Mit Übermut hat das nichts zu tun. Diese Flüche sind nicht grundlos verboten. Zumindest ist es verboten, sie einfach so gegen einen Menschen einzusetzen." Jessika fragte Meadow: „Wie kann Einem ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch rausrutschen ??" Anita verschluckte sich an ihrem Popcorn und sagte gar nichts. Nymphadora meinte: „Meadow, ich kenne mich mit solchen Flüchen aus, und die rutschen einem ganz sicher nicht aus Versehen raus!" Fabienne ergänzte: „Ganz bestimmt nicht, sie funktionieren nur, wenn man es auch so meint."

Kaum, dass Meadow hörte, dass sie Schlangen- und Spinnenkäfige saubermachen sollte, verlegte sie sich aufs Betteln. „Alles aber nur das nicht, Sir! Ich fürchte mich vor diesen Biestern." Hexchen wollte wiederum nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass Professor Snape ihr den Mund verboten hatte. Manchmal hatte sie genauso eine freche Klappe wie ihre Mutter: „Sir, warum soll ich meinen Mund halten? Fällt mir gar nicht ein. So, und jetzt trinke ich in Ruhe mein Bier aus. Basta." Nymphadora versuchte, mit Meadow in Ruhe zu reden: „Meadow, weißt du eigentlich, was du hättest anrichten können? Noch nie was von den Longbottoms gehört??" Djaffar Massoud gab auch wieder seinen Senf dazu: „Oh, dann werde ich meinen Aufenthalt hier noch etwas verlängern. Miss Malfoy, ich habe viele Tiere dabei! Aber ich möchte mich jetzt nicht mehr einmischen, wir treffen uns später noch, verehrter Severus." Er sprach eine arabische Zauberformel, die Professor Snapes Nasenbluten im Nu heilte.

Professor Snape sagte zunächst zu Massoud,Danke werter Freund", dann wandte er sich an Hexchen: ,Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gesagt. Sie werden Miss Malfoy morgen als Strafe helfen, die Käfige zu putzen." Danach war Meadow wieder an der Reihe: ,Soll ich Sie einbuchten lassen? Wie können Sie es nur wagen, Sie Früchtchen? Sie werden die nächsten Monate die Käfige von Djaffars Tieren putzen!" Hexchen motzte: „Üble Sache. Meadow wie konntest du nur? Trotzdem halte ich NICHT meinen Mund." Sie stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. Auch Meadow wollte noch diskutieren: „Ich habe aber Angst vor diesen Tieren." Nymphadora konnte es nicht fassen, dass Meadow noch immer Widerworte gab. „Meadow, vielleicht hatte aber auch der Herr Professor ein wenig Angst, als du plötzlich den Cruciatus -Fluch angewandt hast!?" Ebenso war Fabienne ziemlich fassungslos. Meadow sollte doch froh sein, dass ihr Askaban erspart blieb! „Sind dir die Dementoren lieber??" fragte sie daher Meadow.

Professor Snape schrie wie von Sinnen: ,SIE WERDEN GLEICH ANGST VOR MIR HABEN! JEDER, DER MIR BISHER EINEN UNVERZEIHLICHEN FLUCH ANGEHÄNGT HAT, LEBT JETZT NICHTMEHR! SIE SIND ECHT VERACHTENSWERT! SIE WERDEN DIE KÄFIGE PUTZEN!"

Hexchen war noch immer in rebellischer Stimmung. „Ooooch, das finde ich aber ungerecht, Sir, Ihre Haltung ist nicht gerecht." Darauf erwiderte Professor Snape: ,Es ist auch nicht gerecht, wenn mir eine Schülerin einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch anhängt." Hexchen hatte aber immer noch nicht genug. „Bin ich hier bei der Muppetshow?? Ich putze keinen Käfig. da können Sie mich erschießen, und ich werde es trotzdem nicht tun. Ich habe nichts getan, was dies berechtigt." Meadow verlegte sich aufs Betteln. Sie fiel vor Professor Snape auf die Knie und versuchte es mit einer Entschuldigung: „Bitte, Herr Professor, es tut mir aufrichtig leid, und ich werde es auch nie wieder machen." Djaffar Massoud meldete sich auch noch einmal aus seiner Ecke: „Ich werde eine Eule an meinen Neffen schicken; er soll mir die restlichen Taranteln, Klapperschlangen, Kobras, Riesensandwanzen und die beißenden Tausendfüßler auch noch herschicken. Ich habe noch nie eine solch ungehorsame Klasse gesehen, ich habe Mitleid mit dem Professor. Und ungerecht ist gar nichts, was euer Lehrer befiehlt!!  
Ihr werdet mich kennen lernen, wenn ihr beim Nachsitzen nicht gehorcht!" Hexchen motzte noch immer. Sie sagte zu Professor Snape: „Ich habe keine Angst. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie sauer sind. Es war falsch von Meadow und höchst ungerecht, Ihnen einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch anzuhexen. ABER HERRGOTT NOCHMAL, WARUM SOLL ICH EINEN SCHLANGENKÄFIG PUTZEN NUR WEIL ICH MEINE MEINUNG GESAGT HABE?" Sie baute sich wütend vor Professor Snape auf. Zur Überraschung der Klasse sagte Massoud zu Hexchen: „Miss Hexchen, Sie brauchen nicht zu kommen. Sie haben sich entschuldigt und nur weil Sie Ihre Meinung geäußert haben, gibt es auch bei Djaffar keine Strafarbeit." Auch Professor Snape lenkte ein: „Sie haben viel Schneid, Miss Hexchen,das finde ich gut. Sie werden nicht nachsitzen." Unerbittlich war er jedoch zu Meadow. Er sah sie zornig an und sagte zu ihr: ,Sie sind echt die widerlichste Person, die ich kennen lernen musste! Sie werden tun was Ihnen gesagt wird.Und jetzt stehen sie auf. Sie ekeln mich an."

Hexchen hatte inzwischen von selber eingesehen, dass sie etwas zu frech gewesen war. Sie stammelte: „ Oh... ähm ja ich hätte auch meinen Mund halten können Sir,ok danke, hmpf ." Sie setzte sich hin mit knallroten Kopf vor Verlegenheit. Auch Meadow war inzwischen viel kleinlauter. „Ich nehme meine Strafe an, Sir." Professor Snape wandte sich an die Klasse: ,Ich werde nun andere Saiten aufziehen. Einen unverzeihlichen Fluch verwendet keiner ungestraft gegen mich gegen mich."´Dann beschwor er Bücher herauf und erklärte: „Gut, Sie werden diese Bücher bis zum nächsten Mal lesen und über jedes buch einen 12 Fuß langen Aufsatz schreiben. Aber Sie bleiben noch hier. Ich werde noch ein ernstes Wort mit Ihnen allen reden." Anita stöhnte: „Ohje... wir hätten nicht essen und trinken dürfen während des Unterrichts." Sie hatte nämlich mittlerweile _einen schweren Kopf vom Wein. Jessika fragte: „_Mit uns **allen**, Sir?", Denn sie hatte doch nichts angestellt, ebenso wenig Fabienne. Professor Snape erwiderte: Ja, mit Ihnen allen." Dann zielte er mit seinem Zauberstab in die Luft und schrie „Bombarda!", worauf es einen lauten Knall gab. Dann begann er wieder zu schreien: ,SIE MEINEN, SIE KÖNNEN MIR AUF DER NASE RUMTANZEN? ANGEKLEBTER UMHANG UND MÖBEL SIND JA NOCH GUT UND SCHÖN! ABER EINEN UNVERZEIHLICHEN FLUCH GEGEN MICH EINZUSETZEN, HÄTTE ICH IHNEN NIEMALS ZUGETRAUT! ICH WERDE NUN ANDERE SAITEN AUFZIEHEN! WAR WOHL DOCH ZU NACHGIEBIG MIT IHNEN! HABE GEDACHT, HIER SITZEN FAST ERWACHSENE! NEIN HIER SITZEN NUR KLEINE KINDER UND POTENZIELLE VERBRECHER."

Hexchen flüsterte Jessika zu: „Oh, ich glaube der ist ernsthaft böse. Oh je, aber ein unverzeihlicher Fluch? Das hätte ich nicht getan." Fabienne murmelte: „Also, ich habe heute wirklich nichts angestellt." Dann fiel ihr Filchs verhexte Bürotür ein. „Lasst mich nicht lügen. Eine Sache habe ich doch angestellt, aber nur eine." Jessika flüsterte: „Hexchen, ich habe Angst." Anita meinte plötzlich, auch etwas sagen zu müssen: „Aber Papa... dieses mal war ich artig und habe auch meinen Strafdienst absolviert sowie alle Hausaufgaben erledigt. Wieso muss ich noch hier bleiben?" Jessika rief: „Ich habe mir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, Sir, und ich war auch zum Nachsitzen beim Mr. Filch." Hexchen sagte lieber gar nichts mehr, sondern kaute auf ihrer Lippe herum und dachte nach.

Professor Snape sagte zu Fabienne: ,Miss Fabienne, Sie wissen, was ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch für Folgen hat. Außerdem haben sie sich vorbildlichst verhalten." Das stimmte, in dieser Unterrichtsstunde hatte Fabienne nicht einmal gegessen oder getrunken. Und über Unverzeihliche Flüche wusste sie natürlich Bescheid. Sie erwiderte: „Das weiß ich nur zu gut, und deshalb würde ich auch nur im alleräußersten Notfall so etwas bei einem Menschen anwenden." Professor Snape wandte sich an den Rest der Klasse: ,Sie verhielten sich in meinem Unterricht wie bei einem Quidditchspiel. Aßen Popcorn, tranken Butterbier. Und Tochter, du hast dich sogar vollaufen lassen." Die Schüler waren einsichtig: Jessika sagte: „Sie haben vollkommen recht, Sir, wir hätten keinen Popcorn essen dürfen." Anita versprach: „Entschuldigung Papa! Kommt nicht wieder vor, ich versprech's!" Auch Hexchen sagte: „Ok, kein Popcorn und keinen Alkohol. Wir versprechen es, Sir." Professor Snape schnaubte. ,Gut, belassen wir es dabei. Verlassen Sie den Raum, dass ich mit Djaffar reden kann. Die Hausaufgaben erwarte ich zu nächster Zaubertrankstunde." Massoud machte noch eine Bemerkung: „Miss Snape, kennen Sie meine Klapperschlangen? Dort würden Sie wieder nüchtern werden." Die Schüler verließen eiligst den Raum.

Als Professor Snape mit Massoud alleine war, holte er eine Whiskeyflasche und sagte: ,Setzen wir uns, Djaffar. Wollen Sie ein Glas von meinem Lieblingswhiskey, werter Freund?" Massoud zauberte Teppiche, Seidenkissen und ein niederes Tischchen herbei. „Hier ist es doch gemütlicher, werter Effendi. Nach dieser turbulenten Stunde haben Sie sich wirklich etwas Ruhe verdient." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab schweigend gegen die Tür . „Jetzt bekommt jeder einen elektrischen Schlag, der es wagt, uns zuzuhören!"

Professor Snape setzte sich dankbar hin. Er schenkte sich und Massoud Whiskey ein. Dann begann er zu reden: ,Es tut mir wirklich, leid werter Freund, dass sie so ein Fiasko miterleben mussten. Und ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich zur Besinnung gebracht haben nach Miss Malfoy. Ich hätte die Beherrschung nicht verlieren dürfen. Aber wer würde schon anders, wenn einem ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch angehängt wird? Danke für Ihre Hilfe!" Massoud erwiderte: „Oh vielen Dank! Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich. Sie sind unter Schock gestanden, das habe ich deutlich gespürt. Aber gleichwohl hielt ich es für klüger, mich nicht einzumischen. Verstehen Sie nun, weshalb ich manchmal eine etwas härtere Methode zur Bestrafung bevorzuge? Meine Schüler wissen sehr wohl von Unverzeihlichen Flüchen, aber niemand in meiner Schule würde so etwas anwenden. Die Strafe wäre auch für Kinder fürchterlich."

Professor Snape fragte: „,Ja ich verstehe sie nun, nur mal aus Interesse: Was würde mit Schülern in Ihrem Land passieren, wenn diese einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch einsetzen würden?" Massoud antwortete: „Oh Effendi, wenn das eine Ihrer Schülerinnen hört! Also bei uns werden Leute, egal welches Alter, öffentlich auf dem Basar an einen Pfahl gebunden und vom Volk zu Tode gesteinigt. Aber Ihr Gefängnis und diese Dementoren scheinen ja auch etwas ganz Schreckliches zu sein. Miss Malfoy wird eine Woche lang die Käfige meiner Tiere putzen, dann hat sie hoffentlich begriffen, dass man so was nicht tun sollte."

Professor Snape schien diese Strafe jedoch nicht genug. Er erwiderte: „Djaffar ich schlage einen Monat Käfigputzen zur Strafe vor! Sind Sie damit einverstanden?" Er hob sein Glas und sagte: „Und nun trinken wir: Auf Sie, Djaffar, einen fähigen Zauberer und werten Freund!" Massoud erwiderte: „Jaaa... gut, sagen wir einen Monat! Sehr zum Wohl, werter Severus!" Professor Snape legte einen Zauber auf die Tür, das Lauscher geschockt werden sollten. Dann fragte er Massoud: ,Wer ist denn Ihr Lieblingsschüler aus meiner Klasse, werter Freund? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir irgendwann einmal eine Verteidigungsstunde zusammen geben würden. "

Massoud entgegnete: „Oh Effendi, Ihre Schüler waren von meiner Zaubertrankstunde gar nicht begeistert, und bitte, verstehen Sie, dass ich an dieser Schule nicht mehr unterrichten möchte. Ich bin eigentlich auf Urlaub hier. Lieblingsschüler habe ich niemals. In meinen Augen sind alle gleich. Manche begabter, manche weniger. Disziplin und Respekt vor den Lehrern müssen sie alle lernen. Ich mache da keine Unterschiede und ich nenne daher auch keine Namen. Ihrer manchmal etwas vorlauten Tochter sollten sie selber mal eine Lektion erteilen!"

Professor Snape erwiderte: „Ich denke, wir werden das schon in den Griff kriegen. Ich werde jetzt halt andere Saiten aufziehen, ich habe bis jetzt jede Klasse geschafft, also werde ich diese auch schaffen. Wie lebt es sich so in Arabien? Vielleicht ziehe ich hin, wenn ich in den Ruhestand gehe. Wenn Sie wollen, können sie der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde beiwohnen." Massoud nahm diese Einladung gerne an. „Aber mit dem größten Vergnügen! Ich hoffe jedoch, die Kinderchen sind etwas netter dann. Wenn Sie möchten, bringe ich Ihnen das Rezept vom "Sud der Sahara" mit." Professor Snape erkundigte sich: „Was ist der Sud der Sahara für ein Trank? Den kenne nicht mal ich." Massoud erzählte: „Für den Sud der Sahara ließ ich bei meinem letzten Besuch von Ihren Schülern Zutaten sammeln. Einige hatte ich mitgebracht, andere mussten sie beschaffen. Aber wie ich Ihnen schon erzählt hatte, waren sie derart überfordert, dass ich es für das beste hielt, den Trank in meiner Heimat zu brauen.  
Ich werde Ihnen am Dienstag nach der Zaubertrankstunde mehr darüber berichten. Aber jetzt, verehrter Effendi, bin ich müde und würde mich gerne in mein Gemach zurückziehen. Bitte haben sie Verständnis dafür. Ich wünsche ihnen eine gute Nacht!" Er trank sein Glas aus und verließ das Klassenzimmer. Professor Snape wünschte seinem Gast gute Nacht und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.


	16. Chapter 16Ein Berg Hausaufgaben

Djaffar Massoud, Teil 7: Der Strafdienst Kapitel 16 - Ein Berg Hausaufgaben

Nach und nach betraten die Freundinnen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Fabienne stöhnte. „Na, das ist ja jetzt eine gesalzene Strafarbeit! Ich fange besser jetzt schon damit an!" Sie setzte sich mit ihren Büchern hin und begann sofort zu arbeiten. Jessika bestätigte: „Hey Fabienne, ein 12 Fuß langer Aufsatz bis zu nächsten Stunde, es ist keine so schlechte Idee, jetzt schon damit anzufangen." Sie holte _Bücher, Pergament, Feder und Tintenfass hervor und begann auch zu schreiben. Fabienne sah von ihrem Buch auf. „_Nicht nur einer, sondern zu jedem Buch einer. Ich bin ganz schön sauer, und dabei habe ich heute wirklich nichts anderes angestellt außer Filchs Bürotür verhexen." Jessika motzte: „Ich habe überhaupt nichts angestellt, außer etwas Popcorn gegessen. Aber das was Meadow gemacht hat, das war wirklich schlimm."

Fabienne bestätigte: „Kann man wohl sagen: Unverzeihliche Flüche anwenden, und noch dazu gegen einen Lehrer!" Auch Jessika konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. „Was hat sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Kein Wunder, dass der Professor so wütend war. Sie fordert es aber auch manchmal richtig heraus.Also ich stelle ja auch schon manchmal was an, illegale Tränke brauen oder Potter verhexen, aber einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch würde ich niemals anwenden und schon gar nicht gegen einen Lehrer." Fabienne ergänzte: „Und dann noch rummeckern, wo sie mit den Käfigen glimpflich davongekommen ist. Dafür kommt man normalerweise nach Askaban, und Dementoren sind viel schlimmer als so ein paar Schlangen oder Spinnen. Ich gebe ja auch zu, dass ich kein besonders braves Mädchen bin, aber Meadow geht einfach zu weit. Das sind keine Scherze mehr."

Während die beiden Mädchen noch debattierten, flog eine Eule mit einer Nachricht des Professors durchs Fenster.

Werte Schülerinnen,  
Aufgrund der Vorkommnisse der heutigen Unterrichtsstunde werde ich nun noch rigoroser vorgehen. Sie brauchen aber keine Angst zu haben, wenn Sie sich benehmen, droht Ihnen auch keine Strafe. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber ich war von der Skrupellosigkeit der Person, die das tat, schockiert. Ich denke, sie wollte mich vergraulen, aber das wird ihr nicht gelingen. Ich bin und bleibe Ihr Lehrer.

In Hoffnung auf bessere Zusammenarbeit,  
Severus Snape

Nachdem die beiden Mädchen die Nachricht gelesen hatten, meinte Jessika: „Also ich bin sehr froh, dass Professor Snape unser Lehrer ist. Vielleicht hat es Meadow gar nicht so gemeint, aber ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch ist nun mal unverzeihlich und strengstens untersagt." Fabienne ergänzte: „Und das nicht ohne Grund. Ich nehme an, du kennst die Geschichte mit Nevilles Eltern?"

Meadow schlich in den Kerker hinein und sagte: „Hallo Leute, ich hab wirklich großen Bockmist gebaut." Niemand beachtete Meadow. Sie unterhielten sich weiter, als wenn sie gar nicht im Raum wäre.

„Ja, die Geschichte von den Longbottoms kenne ich", erwiderte Jessika. „Der Professor war ganz schön wütend, ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er uns in Zukunft schlimmer strafen wird und dass wir deswegen so viel aufbekommen haben. Ein 12 Fuß langer Aufsatz zu jedem Buch, das ist viel." Fabienne seufzte. „Mann, dann müssen wir uns ranhalten mit den Strafarbeiten", sagte sie und schrieb dabei ununterbrochen weiter. „Ich werde wohl Tag und Nacht dran arbeiten müssen. Wir haben ja auch noch anderen Unterricht. Und dazu muss ich morgen auch noch mal zu Filch Putzdienst machen." Meadow rief: „Redet Ihr jetzt nicht mehr mit mir?" Fabienne hob nur kurz den Kopf von ihrem Aufsatz, an dem sie schrieb. „Was erwartest du von uns, nach der Nummer, die du abgezogen hast??" In diesem Moment kam Professor Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte Fabiennes Worte noch gehört. Zur Überraschung von den Mädchen sagte er: ,Guten Abend. Dass Sie wegen mir nicht mehr mit Miss Malfoy reden, rührt mich. Aber sie wurde genug bestraft, und man sollte auch mal in der Lage sein, zu vergeben, zumindest unter Freundinnen. Ich bin immer noch sauer." Fabienne erklärte: „Ich bin eigentlich eher schockiert. So etwas an Menschen anzuwenden. Einfach so, nicht aus einer Notlage heraus. Ich kann das einfach nicht verstehen."

Professor Snape grinste kalt. ,Sie ist eine Malfoy, was erwarten Sie? Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie wirklich bereut hat, sonst hätte ich sie einbuchten lassen...Ich bin zwar immer noch sauer, aber wenigstens Sie braucht Miss Malfoy noch." Hier widersprach Fabienne, denn pauschale Vorurteile waren etwas, was sie nicht mochte. „Man kann auch nicht alle aus einer Familie über einen Kamm scheren. Genauso wenig wie man behaupten kann, dass alle Slytherins böse sind." Schließlich war auch sie eine Slytherin, und sie mochte dieses Vorurteil, das in den anderen Häusern immer noch häufig herrschte, überhaupt nicht.

Professor Snape erwiderte: ,Das wollte ich auch nicht verallgemeinern, Miss Fabienne. Das sollte ein Scherz sein. Bin nicht besonders witzig. Aber der gute alte Lucius ist doch genauso." Er wandte sich an Meadow, die wirklich sehr kleinlaut wirkte. „Guten Abend, Miss Malfoy. Ich hoffe, Sie enttäuschen mich nie wieder so wie heute Abend. Ansonsten war Ihre Verteidigung ja gar nicht schlecht. Aber wegen des Unverzeihlichen Note M." Fabienne lachte ein bisschen. „Was Lucius Malfoy angeht, meine Mutter sagt immer, der ist ein eiskalter... na ja, ich sage es lieber nicht. Vor Lehrern Schimpfworte zu gebrauchen ist auch nicht ratsam." Professor Snape grinste kalt. „Miss Fabienne, Sie können in meiner Gegenwart ruhig sagen, dass Malfoy ein mieser Wichser ist." Jessika sagte: „Ich finde, Lucius sieht gut aus." Professor Snape hatte mitbekommen, was Jessika gesagt hatte. Er erwiderte: „,Guten Abend, Miss Jessika. Mr. Malfoy ist ein arroganter, selbstverliebter Mistsack, der mir nicht mal das Wasser reichen kann." Fabienne erzählte: „Ich wollte eigentlich Affenarsch sagen. So nennt Mama ihn immer. Die kann ihn nicht ab."

Professor Snape verabschiedete sich kurz darauf. ,Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Werde mich nun in meine Gemächer zurückziehen. Schreiben Sie fleißig an Ihren Hausaufgaben und bereiten Sie sich auf den Unterricht vor. Könnte sein, dass wir am Dienstag einen Test schreiben. Hausaufgabenabgabe ist am Dienstag. Und Miss Malfoy, denken Sie über Ihr Verhalten mal gründlich nach. Sie könnten im Bau sitzen." Professor Snape ging und knallte besonders laut die Tür hinter sich zu.

Die Mädchen waren schockiert. Bis Dienstag waren es nur zwei Tage! Wie sollten sie nur mit diesem Berg Hausaufgaben fertig werden, zumal die anderen Lehrer auch Hausaufgaben aufgeben würden? Fabienne schrieb ununterbrochen weiter. „Herrje, ich werde bei den vielen Hausaufgaben die nächsten Tage keine Zeit haben, zu schlafen." Jessika erklärte: „Ich werde heute Nacht an meinen Hausaufgaben fleißig weiter arbeiten, ich hatte sowieso nicht vor, schlafen zu gehen. Besonders viel Zeit haben wir nämlich nicht, gerade mal zwei Nächte und zwei Tage für ein Dutzend zwölf Fuß lange Aufsätze." Meadow setzte sich an ihren Tisch und begann an ihren Hausaufgaben zu schreiben. Sie bot den anderen an: „Soll ich sie für euch schreiben, ich hab es ja auch verbockt." Fabienne meinte: „Ist schon gut, wir werden das schon hinkriegen." Sie schrieben die ganze Nacht durch, bis Anita frühmorgens mit brummendem Kopf den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und fragte: „Ufff, sagt mal, wird das jetzt üblich mit der Nachschicht hier?" Fabienne stöhnte: „was bleibt uns anderes übrig, wenn wir die Aufsätze in der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde am Dienstag abgeben sollen? Wir haben schließlich auch noch anderen Unterricht, und ich muss auch noch einmal zu Filch zum Strafdienst. Uns bleibt da gar nichts anderes übrig, als nachts zu schreiben." Anita erwiderte: Am Dienstag schon? Was für ein Stress!! Na wenigstens muss ich nicht auch noch nachsitzen." Sie setzte sich brav hin, schlug ihre Bücher auf und begann auch zu schreiben. Die Schülerinnen schrieben fleißig, bis sie zum Unterricht mussten. Um diese Zeit hatte Fabienne gerade erst einen Aufsatz ganz und einen weiteren komplett fertig. Die M;ädchen trafen sich, kaum dass der Unterricht vorbei war, wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Jessika sah fix und fertig aus. Sie _torkelte todmüde in den Kerkerraum hinein und erzählte: _„Ich habe bis 5.00 UHR morgens an meinen ersten Aufsatz gearbeitet. Ich habe solches Kopfweh... ich brauch erst mal einen Kaffee. Ich hatte auch noch Muggelkunde, Zauberkunst und eine Flugstunde. Vielleicht lässt es sich ja irgendwie einrichten, dass ich zwischendurch wenigstens ein ganz kleines Päuschen einlegen kann., abends muss ich dann wieder zum Filch." Fabienne, die ähnlich müde war, berichtete: „Habe mir gerade eine Kanne extrastarken Kaffee aus der Küche herbeigehext, anders schaffe ich diesen Berg Hausaufgaben, ohne zwischendurch mal zu schlafen, auf gar keinen Fall. Und mein Essen habe ich mir auch herbeigezaubert, mir bleibt nicht mal Zeit, zu den regulären Mahlzeiten in die Große Halle zu gehen." Meadow schlich hundemüde in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hallo zusammen!" Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und schrieb an einem ihrer Aufsätze.

Fabienne fragte die beiden: „Hier, wollt ihr auch Kaffee? Zum Wachbleiben? Ihr könnt beide Kaffee haben. Ich hexe gleich noch welchen her, die Küchenelfen kochen mir gerade noch welchen. Extrastarken." Meadow, die noch immer reichlich kleinlaut war, antwortete: „Danke, Fabienne, sehr nett von Dir! Ich weiß, dass ich gestern großen Mist gebaut habe und ich bereue es sehr.Und ich möchte mich bei euch allen entschuldigen. Ungerecht von unserem Professor finde ich nur, dass auch ihr bestraft werdet Ich habe einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt nicht ihr." Fabienne überlegte: „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil wir nicht versucht haben, dich daran zu hindern." Erstaunt fragte Meadow: „Und was hättet Ihr denn machen können, ihr habt es doch nicht gewusst, dass ich so einen Fluch benutze." Fabienne meinte: „Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet. Für mich gäbe es nur einen einzigen Grund, so einen Fluch zu benutzen, und der lag wahrhaftig nicht vor."

Während sie noch diskutierten, betrat Professor Snape den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte anscheinend einiges von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen, denn er sagte: „,Guten Tag, meine Damen. Dachten Sie, die Hausaufgaben seien so was wie eine Strafe? Da muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Die sind dafür da, dass Sie Ihren enormen Rückstand in Verteidigung aufholen." Nach diesen Worten verließ Professor Snape den Raum wieder.

Die Mädchen schrieben an ihren Aufsätzen weiter. Fabienne sagte schließlich: „So, vier Aufsätze habe ich fertig. Und noch kein Ende abzusehen." Meadow stöhnte: „Ich habe erst einen Aufsatz fertig, ich muss wohl die ganze Nacht wieder durcharbeiten. Oh je dann komm ich wieder nicht zum Schlafen. Und wenn ich an meine Strafarbeit denke, wird mir schlecht." Fabienne erhob sich schließlich: „Ich muss jetzt erst mal zu meiner letzten Strafarbeit bei Filch." Auch Jessika erhob sich: Und ich zu meiner vorletzten." Auch Meadow ging mit, denn auch sie hatte noch Strafarbeit bei Filch zu verrichten, bevor sie mit ihren Strafarbeiten bei Massoud anfangen musste. Die Mädchen gingen schnell zu Filch. Fabienne bekam den Aufrag, die Treppen zu putzen, Meadow sollte in der Großen Halle den Boden wischen, Jessika hingegen wurde von Filch zu Hagrid geschickt, sie sollte ihm helfen, die Thestrale zu füttern.

Nachdem die Mädchen zum Strafdienst abmarschiert waren, erschien Massoud in Filchs Büro. Er erklärte dem völlig verdutzten Filch: „Sie sind wohl dieser Hausmeister, von dem alle erzählen... ich würde ihnen anraten, sich ab 19:00 heute Abend in einem anderen Sektor aufzuhalten. In nächster Zeit werden ungehorsame Schüler bei **mir** nachsitzen. Sie erledigen Ihre Putzarbeiten von nun an selber, oder ich werde Sie mal ein bisschen mit meinem Zauberstab kitzeln... har-har-har-har!! _Ich erwarte heute um Punkt 19:00 Uhr Miss Meadow Malfoy____hier zum Nachsitzen!" Der verdutzte Mr. Filch versprach, um 19:00 Uhr das Feld zu räumen, denn Massoud machte Filch Angst. _

_Die Mädchen kamen von ihrem Strafdienst zurück. Fabienne und Jessika verzogen sich sofort wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um an ihren Aufsätzen weiterzuschreiben. Meadow hingegen wurde von Massoud in Empfang genommen. Er begrüßte sie mit den Worten: „_So meine Dame, jetzt übergeben sie mir ihren Zauberstab und folgen mir." Meadow gehorchte. Massoud führte Meadow zu seinen Tierkäfigen. Er zeigte ihr mehrere Käfige, in denen teils dicke fette Taranteln,k teils Wüstenmaden saßen und erklärte: „Diese Käfige müssen sauber gemacht werden. Sie werden das mit bloßen Händen tun. Der Kot von diesen Spinnen lässt sich mit den Fingernägeln gut entfernen, für das Erbrochene von diesen Wüstenmaden gewähre ich Ihnen diese zwei Pergamente, die saugen das Zeugs auf. Es ist Ihnen untersagt, Handschuhe zu benutzen. Die Tierchen mögen keine Aufregung, sonst springen sie Ihnen ins Gesicht, also seien sie behutsam! Der große Djaffar wird Sie beobachten. Wenn alles sauber ist, dürfen Sie für heute gehen. Morgen erwarte ich Sie um dieselbe Zeit!"

Meadow nahm zwei Pergamente, um das Erbrochene der Wüstenmaden wegzuputzen. Danach wies sie auf die Tarantelkäfige und sagte zu Massoud: „Meister Massoud, mit den Fingernägeln mache ich das nicht sauber! Könnte ich dazu einen Lappen benutzen bitte?" Massoud gab sich gnädig und antwortete: „Also gut, ich gebe Ihnen einen Wischlappen und einen Eimer Wasser, da sie pünktlich waren und dem alten Djaffar gegenüber sich anständiger verhalten. Bitte sehr. „ Er lab Meadow einen Eimer Wasser und einen Lappen, der allerdings ein großes Loch hatte. Meadow machte sich voller Widerwillen an die Arbeit. Während sie nnoch beim Käfigputzen war, hatte Massoud noch einen weiteren Auftrag für sie: „Gut, und wenn Sie damit fertig sind, zählen Sie mir noch 65 Stück von diesen Streifenwanzen hier in das Glas ab. Professor Snape braucht sie für Zaubertränke morgen, lebend!" Meadow zählte also die Wanzen ab und meldete sich dann bei Massoud: „Ich bin fertig, Meister Massoud!"

Massoud sah sich das Glas mit den Wanzen an, dann inspizierte er die Käfige. Und hier hatte er noch etwas auszusetzen: „Stimmt so mit den Wanzen. Aber hier am Käfig sind noch Urinsteinreste, die werden noch abgeschrubbt. Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass der Wischlappen ein Loch hat." Meadow machte sich also wieder an die Arbeit. Sie tauchte den Lappen wieder in den Putzeimer und schrubbte die Urinsteinreste weg. Als sie damit fertig war, setzte sie sich auf den Boden, aber weit weg vom dem Spinnenkäfig entfernt. Massoud sah sie dort sitzen und sagte zu ihr: „Aha... sie sind ein tapferes Mädchen. Irgendwann werden der große Djaffar und Sie noch gute Freunde werden. Aber bis dahin gibt´s nochmals ein paar Runde Nachsitzen! Gute Nacht und Allah sei mit Ihnen. Grüßen Sie Professor Snape von mir, wenn er heute noch hier reinschaut!" Nach diesen Worten zog Djaffar sich in sein Gemach zurück. Meadow eilte schnellstens in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um an den Aufsätzen weiterzuschreiben.

Nachdem sie sich ihre Hände zwanzig mal gewaschen hatte, betrat sie den Raum, in dem die anderen noch über ihren Aufsätzen saßen. Sie sagte: „Hallo Leute, ich bin auch wieder zurück.Diese ekligen Tiere igitt!" Dann setzte sie sich auf ihren Stuhl und schrieb an ihren Hausaufgaben weiter. Jessika blickte kurz von ihrer Schreibarbeit auf. „Hi Meadow, ja, ich habe die Tiere vorhin gesehen, sie waren wirklich eklig." Meadow erzählte weiter: „Ja Jessika,und sie erst anzufassen, einfach widerlich. Mir wird gleich schlecht.Und der Wischlappen hatte auch noch ein Loch, und trotzdem musste ich putzen. Und Meister Massoud hat immer noch meinen Zauberstab, er hat ihn mir nicht zurückgegeben." Fabienne sah nun ebenfalls von ihrer Schreiberei auf. „Wie bitte? Den hätte er dir aber nach dem Putzdienst zurückgeben müssen. Wo wir doch so viel üben müssen." Jessika überlegte: „Das finde ich aber auch nicht korrekt, dass Djaffar immer noch deinen Zauberstab hat...  
Vielleicht sollten wir uns den zurückholen wenn er schläft." Hexchen hatte andere Sorgen: „hat der Professor etwa vor, sich mit uns allen zu duellieren? Ich meine, ich habe keine Angst, aber..." Sie stürzte sich auf ihre Bücher und fing an wie wild zu lesen an. Fabienne seufzte: „So, der sechste Aufsatz ist fertig. Gerade die Hälfte mal. Ich sehe es schon, dass ich diese Nacht wieder nicht ins Bett komme." Hexchen meinte: „Kriege langsam auch einen Schreibkrampf", und rieb sich ihre Hand. Meadow fragte: „Hat jemand für mich vielleicht ein Butterbier? Ich kann keines herzaubern ohne Zauberstab."

Hexchen zauberte Butterbier herbei, gab Meadow eine Flasche. „Da haste, Meadow." Dann nahm sie sich selber auch eine und sagte: „Morgen ist wieder Unterricht in Zaubertränke." Fabienne stöhnte noch lauter. „Ja, und bis dahin müssen wir diesen Berg Hausaufgaben schaffen. mir tut langsam echt die Hand weh." Hexchen erwiderte: „Fabienne, warum gibt er uns soviel auf? So viel haben wir doch gar nicht angestellt?" Fabienne erklärte: „Weil er meint, wir hätten jede Menge Rückstand aufzuholen. Das stimmt zwar, aber das ist ja wohl nicht unsere Schuld, wenn wir Flaschen wie Umbridge oder gar keinen Unterricht hatten, oder wie sehe ich das?"

Jessika war fix und fertig. „Ich habe nun 6 m Pergament voll, und meine Tinte ist fast alle... ich habe Kopfschmerzen und meine Hand tut weh... ich glaube, ich hatte zu wenig Schlaf." Meadow, die noch nicht viel geschrieben hatte, meinte daraufhin: „Ich fang gerade erst mit dem zweiten Buch an, Jessika Oh je das gibt eine lange Nacht." Jessika erwiderte: „Ich bin auch noch nicht fertig, die Aufsätze sind um einiges länger geworden als ich dachte...  
und besonders viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr, nur noch eine Nacht und einen Tag."

Fabienne befürchtete nur eines: „Hoffentlich schlafe ich nicht morgen wieder im Zaubertrank-Unterricht ein. Als mir das das letzte mal passiert ist, musste ich drei Tage lang Strafstunden bei Filch machen. Das wäre mir ja noch egal, aber wenn jetzt Massoud das Nachsitzen macht? Die Viecher sind so eklig. Ich hexe mir erst mal noch eine Kanne extrastarken Kaffee her, sonst schlafe ich noch über meinen Büchern ein. Will sonst noch jemand Kaffee?" Damit hexte sie eine weitere Kanne Kaffee herbei. Hexchen erwiderte: „Ja bitte, Kaffee ist immer gut. Ich glaube, er hält mich für eine Blöde, und ich fürchte, er hat recht. Muss hart arbeiten.  
Hi, Jessika, wie geht es meiner Lieblingsduellpartnerin?" Jessika antwortete ein bisschen gereizt, während sie sich Kaffee nahm: „Hexchen, mir geht es soweit ganz gut, bin bloß etwas müde, bekomme langsam einen Schreibkrampf, und mein Kopf qualmt irgendwie, und dir?" Fabienne rieb sich wieder die rechte Hand mit der linken. „Ich habe gerade den siebten Aufsatz halb fertig. Ich mag bald nicht mehr! Ich kriege langsam die Krise!" Jessika war anzumerken, dass sie auch ziemlich die Nase voll hatte. „Meine Tinte ist nun entgültig alle und meine Feder ist stumpf. Eigentlich müsste ich in die Winkelgasse, aber dazu ist keine Zeit mehr:" Sie zauberte sich auf die Schnelle Tinte und eine neue Feder herbei. Meadow war auch ziemlich müde, und sie schrieb, da sie ja sogar zwei Strafdienste gemacht hatte, noch immer an ihrem zweiten Aufsatz.

Während die Mädchen noch weiter über die vielen Hausaufgaben stöhnten, betrat Professor Snape den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder beruhigt. Als er die fleißig schreibenden, aber doch ziemlich übermüdeten Schülerinnen sah, begriff er, dass es ihnen für die kurze Frist doch zuviel war, was er ihnen aufgegeben hatte. Alle waren blass, hatten zum Teil sogar dunkle Augenringe, und manch eine massierte sich zwischendurch die schmerzenden Finger. Er sagte also zu den Schülerinnen: ,Guten Abend, meine Damen. Ich habe Ihnen meine Botschaft klar gemacht. Aber ich erwarte bis morgen lediglich vier Aufsätze. Den Rest können Sie mir bis nächste Woche Samstag nachreichen. War wohl doch etwas streng zu ihnen. Tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen zuviel zumutete. Aber Sie haben trotzdem einen gewaltigen Rückstand. Deswegen erlaube ich ab sofort praktische Verteidigungsübungen im Kerker. Aber nicht den Kerker zerstören. Will jemand Butterbier?"

Er zauberte Butterbier für alle herbei. „Danke, gerne, Herr Professor", antwortete Fabienne. „Hier, ich habe schon acht Aufsätze fertig. Möchten Sie sie gleich mitnehmen?" „Danke Sir", erwiderte Hexchen. „Oh je, wenn Sie mein Geschreibsel entziffern wollen, brauchen Sie aber auch ein Butterbier. Muss noch viel arbeiten." So ganz unrecht hatte Hexchen nicht, ihre Handschrift war manchmal wirklich schwierig zu entziffern. Meadow gab sich sehr höflich. „Guten Abend, Herr Professor. Ich soll Ihnen noch einen schönen Gruß von Massoud ausrichten, Sir! Danke fürs Butterbier, Sir. Könnten Sie bitte Massoud ausrichten, dass ich meinen Zauberstab zurückmöchte, Sir?" „Geben sie mir alle Aufsätze mit Namen der Reihenfolge nach", antwortete der Professor und nahm sich ein Butterbier.Dann gab er Meadow ihren Zauberstab zurück. „Hier, Miss Malfoy, ich habe Djaffar vorhin noch auf dem Korridor getroffen. Miss Hexchen, auf die Schönheit der Schrift kommt es nicht an, nur auf den Inhalt des Aufsatzes."

Nach und nach gaben die Schülerinnen die fertigen Aufsätze ab. Dann wandte Professor Snape sich wieder an die Schülerinnen: „Ich werde mich nun jede Verteidigungsstunde mit einem von Ihnen duellieren. Alle Flüche sind erlaubt außer Unverzeihliche Flüche, damit niemand auf die Idee kommt. Also üben Sie praktische Verteidigung. Wenn Sie wollen, helfe ich Ihnen gerne dabei, Zauber zu lernen. Wollen Sie gerade einen Zauber lernen?" Fabienne vergaß sofort ihre Müdigkeit. Das war doch was anderes als die endlose Schreiberei! „Ja, klar, wir lernen immer gerne was", antwortete sie.

Hexchen und Jessika hingegen schienen Angst vor einem Duell mit Professor Snape zu haben. Hexchen meinte: „Jaaa ich lerne immer was gerne dazu Sir, aber bitte wischen Sie mit mir nicht den Fußboden oder so was in der Art. Aber wenn Sie sich duellieren wollen, jeder Zeit gern, dann kriegt wenigstens jeder hier was zu lachen." Fabienne wunderte sich über Hexchens Einstellung. „Hexchen, seit wann sind Duelle was zum Lachen? Duelle sind eine ernsthafte Sache, im Ernstfall sogar eine todernste." Hexchen erwiderte: „Ach Fabienne, sollte ich an die Reihe kommen, lachst du und jeder andere hier Tränen." Fabienne antwortete: „Das würde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun."

Auch Jessika war nicht ganz geheuer. „Sir, wenn es dann soweit ist und Sie sich mit mir duellieren wollen, könnten Sie mir dann früh genug Bescheid sagen, so eine Woche davor, damit ich mich darauf vorbereiten kann ? Sonst bekomme ich nämlich Angst ." Professor Snape antwortete: „Miss Jessika, gerade das werde ich nicht tun. Der Überraschungseffekt ist wichtig bei einem Duell. Werde dann sehen, was Sie draufhaben. Keine Angst, werde Sie nicht bewusst verletzen." Er wandte sich an alle anwesenden Schülerinnen: ,Wollen Sie einen bestimmten Zauber lernen? Schlagen Sie was vor." Jessika war immer noch nicht beruhigt. „Aber ich hab Angst, Herr Professor." Professor Snape erwiderte: „,Ich will mich nicht jetzt mit ihnen duellieren. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie einen bestimmten Zauber lernen wollen.  
Wenn ja, sagen Sie mir welchen, und ich bringe den Ihnen jetzt bei." Hexchen schlug vor: „Vielleicht einen vernünftigen Abblockzauber, auch für schwerere Flüche Sir." Professor Snape war von Hexchens Vorschlag sehr angetan. ,Das mit dem Abblockzauber ist keine schlechte Idee. Alle, die ihn auch lernen wollen, treten bitte vor." Er ließ Tische und Stühle verschwinden. Alle anwesenden Schülerinnen traten vor, denn sie wollten den Zauber gerne lernen. Die Müdigkeit war vergessen. Professor Snape erklärte den Zauber zunächst: ,Also der Schildzauber, den ich Ihnen jetzt beibringen werde, ist der stärkste seiner Art. Er ist kompliziert, und jeder Schild sieht anders aus. Also, der Schild baut sich aus Ihrem Selbstbewusstsein im Duell auf. Je größer das Selbstbewusstsein, desto größer und stärker der Schild. Sie müssen also Selbstbewusstsein zeigen und keine Angst haben, Angst schwächt den Schild. Die Zauberformel lautet Protecto, ich zeige es Ihnen." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schrie: „Protecto!" Éin mächtiger großer giftgrüner Schild erschien. Danach sollten die Schülerinnen den Zauber probieren. Fabienne war die erste, die bereit war. Ruhig und gelassen trat sie vor, hob ihren Zauberstab und rief: „ Protecto!" Ein ziemlich großer Schild in leuchtendem Blau erschien. Professor Snape war zufrieden. ,Gut, Miss Fabienne! Aber bedenken Sie, das ist eine lockere Atmosphäre, ob Sie den Schild im Todeskampf noch so hinkriegen weiß ich nicht. Aber nehmen Sie erst mal 60 Punkte für diese Topleistung." Als Nächste probierte es Hexchen. Ihr Schild war kanariengelb. Professor Snape erläuterte: ,Sehr gut, Miss Hexchen! Dieser Schild hilft aber auch nicht gegen alle Zauber. Sie müssen im Duell vor allem flink im Kopf sein. Außerdem müssen Sie auch mal schnelle Bewegungen machen wie Ducken und Ähnliches." Auch Meadow und Jessika bekamen den Schildzauber hin. Der von Jessika war scharlachrot, der von Meadow schwarz.

Professor Snape war sehr zufrieden mit den Schülerinnen. Dann nutzte Fabienne die Gelegenheit, noch eine Frage zu stellen. „Herr Professor, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Professor Snape antwortete: „,Natürlich, Miss Fabienne. Schießen Sie los." Fabienne fragte also: „Sie erwähnten gestern dieses Dämonsfeuer. Haben Sie das etwa schon einmal angewendet? Ich habe darüber einiges gehört und auch gelesen, es wäre Selbstmord, das zu rufen, weil es denjenigen, der es beschwört, auf jeden Fall verbrennt. Ich jedenfalls würde mich hüten, so etwas zu beschwören." Sie schüttelte sich. Professor Snape seufzte. Fabienne schien mit ihrer Frage eine unangenehme Erinnerung hervorgerufen zu haben. ,Ja, in der Tat ich habe es schon angewandt. Musste mir den Weg schnell freikämpfen, es ging um mein Leben. Was Sie da gelesen haben, stimmt nicht ganz, es gibt Vorkehrungen, die man treffen kann, dass es einen nicht umbringt. Wobei ich trotz allem Verbrennungen erlitten habe." Meadow wurde neugierig. „Was sind das für Vorkehrungen, Sir? Könnten Sie uns diese erläutern?" –„ ,Ja aber ich werde ihnen diesen Zauber nicht beibringen", antwortete Professor Snape. „ Er hat dramatische Folgen für mich gehabt, wenn Schüler den anwenden würden, dann würden sie sterben. Dieser Zauber ist äußerst schwer kontrollierbar. Ich habe zum Beispiel alle Kraft, die ich hatte, in einen Schildzauber gesteckt, um das Feuer abzuschwächen, das hat mich am Leben erhalten."

Fabienne meinte dazu: „Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe für dieses schwarzmagische Zeug ohnehin nicht viel übrig. Da gibt es einfach zu vieles, das auf einen selbst zurückschlagen kann." „Grundsätzlich haben sie recht, Miss Fabienne!", erwiderte Professor Snape. „Vorsichtig muss man damit schon sein. Allerdings habe ich sowohl weiße als auch schwarze Magie gelernt. Bitte verurteilen sie mich aber deswegen nicht. Ich bin nicht auf der dunklen Seite, ich bin einer von den Guten." Fabienne antwortete: „Sorry, wenn das so rübergekommen sein sollte, ich hatte nicht vor, Sie in irgendeiner Weise zu verurteilen. Ich selber kenne auch so manche Sachen, zumindest theoretisch, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass ich sie auch anwenden würde." Jessika meinte: „Mich würde es schon interessieren." Hexchen wiederum sagte: „Ich mag lieber die weiße Magie. Soweit es geht. Aber manchmal muss man eben auch mal fies werden können." Professor Snape erläuterte: ,Schwarze Magie für die gute Sache ist das ultimative Mittel. Wobei weiße Magie auch sehr nützlich ist und wesentlich weniger selbstschadend. Ich denke da nur an Dumbledore, der hat nie schwarze Magie eingesetzt und war trotzdem der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt." Fabienne überlegte: „In bestimmten Notfällen ist es schon was anderes. Genau wie die Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Wenn es darum ginge, eine unmittelbare Lebensgefahr von mir selber oder einem anderen Menschen abzuwenden, dann würde ich solche Dinge schon anwenden. Aber das wäre für mich auch der einzige Grund. Das sind eben keine Dinge, mit denen man herumspielt."

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile über das Thema hin und her. Dann begann Meadow wieder eine Diskussion über ihren Strafdienst bei Massoud. Sie begann zu betteln: „Könnten Sie meinen Strafdienst nicht abkürzen? Ich werde auch ganz lieb und brav sein." Professor Snape lehnte jedoch ab. Darauf fing Meadow wieder an, herumzutrotzen. „Nein, ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich diese blöden Käfige nicht mehr putzen werde. Die Tiere sind so widerlich und ich habe sehr große Angst vor ihnen." Professor Snape begann wieder, die Geduld zu verlieren. ,Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie gleich Angst vor mir haben werden, wenn Sie nicht tun, was ich sage. Ich kann Sie immer noch nach Askaban schicken, denken sie daran."

Fabienne sagte leise zu Meadow: „Du redest dich schon wieder um Kopf und Kragen Meadow." Diese ließ jedoch nicht locker. Sie probierte es mit Ausreden: „Ich wollte Ihnen diesen Unverzeihlichen Fluch nicht aufhalsen, es ist mir nur so aus Versehen passiert, Sir." Diese Ausrede schluckte Professor Snape natürlich nicht. ,Man kann einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch nicht mal eben so aussprechen. Sie hassten mich in diesem Moment, und ich verstehe das irgendwie, trotzdem ändert das nichts an ihrer Strafe." Meadow war jedoch alles andere als einsichtig. Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und sagte: „Ich hasse nicht Sie, sondern diese blöden Krabbeltiere. Nein, Herr Professor, ich werde diese Käfige nicht mehr putzen Sir!" Jessika versuchte ebenfalls, Meadow zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Meadow, ich glaube, du handelst dir gerade noch mehr Ärger ein." Hexchen flüsterte: „Zieh die Bremse Meadow, zieh die Bremse!"

Professor Snape wurde ärgerlich. ,Gut dann werde ich Sie einbuchten lassen. Sie haben die Wahl. Einen Monat Käfigschrubben oder lebenslänglich Askaban und die Dementoren." Fabienne mochte das Viehzeug von Massoud überhaupt nicht. Dennoch sagte sie: „Dementoren sind mit Sicherheit schlimmer als Krabbeltiere." Schließlich hatte sie von Dementoren schon genug gehört, um zu wissen, dass die Dementoren von Askaban zu den schlimmsten Wesen gehörten, die es überhaupt gab. Auch Jessika meinte: „Also ich würde mich für die Käfige und die Krabbeltierchen entscheiden." Hexchen riet Meadow: „Am besten sag, dass du lieber Käfige putzen willst, und danach sei lieber hier wie eine Blume,  
hübsch und still." Meadow gab schließlich nach: „Nein ich putze diese blöden Käfige.  
Aber ich habe Angst vor Massoud,er ist mir unheimlich."

Im Stillen gaben die anderen Mädchen Meadow recht. Professor Snape sagte daraufhin: ,Djaffar ist nicht annähernd so grausam wie Ihr nichtsnutziger, gemeiner, folternder Sadistenvater. Wenn sie den ausgehalten haben, schaffen Sie Djaffar mit links, außerdem ist Djaffar ein fähiger und kompetenter Mann. Aber er wäre nicht so nachsichtig mit Ihnen gewesen. Er hätte Sie an meiner Stelle mit Sicherheit gefoltert oder getötet." Hier widersprach Hexchen: „Mmmoooment mal, laut Schulordnung darf hier keiner gefoltert werden, und gemordet schon gar nicht: Schulordnung §§ 113 Absatz 2.2." Hier ergänzte jedoch der Professor: „Paragraph 113 Absatz 3: Ausnahmeregelung: Falls ein Lehrer mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch angegriffen würde, hat er die volle Befugnis, sich zu verteidigen. Des weiteren ist jeder Lehrer dazu verpflichtet, jeden Angriff mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch sofort dem Ministerium zu melden."

Meadow schrie den Professor an: „Reden Sie nicht so über meinen Vater, Sir!" Professor Snape entgegnete: ,Wenn Sie wüssten, was ich über Ihren Herr Vater weiß, würde Sie sich meiner Meinung anschließen. Ich sehe aus Ihrem Geist heraus, dass Ihr Vater zu Hause ein Tyrann ist. Er schlägt sie und Ihre Mutter wohl. Ich kann Ihnen helfen, aus dieser Hölle auszubrechen.." Meadow jedoch nahm ihren Vater in Schutz: „Er ist kein Tyrann, Sir, und er hat mich noch nie geschlagen. Er mag schlecht, fies und gemein sein, aber nicht gegen seine Familie, Sir. OK, ich gebe zu, dass er kein Unschuldsengel ist, aber er ist und bleibt mein Vater." Professor Snape hielt es für besser, über dieses Thema nicht weiter zu diskutieren, sondern sagte nur: „,Lassen wir dieses Thema. Sie haben recht er ist Ihr Vater...Wenn Sie mit mir mal darüber reden wollen, können Sie mich gerne ansprechen, ich stehe immer zur Verfügung. Das gilt für Sie alle. Ich stehe Ihnen immer zur Verfügung und helfe Ihnen gerne bei allen Problemen."

Darauf schnitt der Professor ein anderes Thema an: ,Mal so eine Frage die mich interessiert: Was würden Sie tun, wenn Sie jemand mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch angreift?" Jessika antwortete: „Er würde von mir auch einen Unverzeihlichen aufgehalst bekommen, Sir." Der gleichen Meinung war Hexchen: „Gut, innerhalb eines ernsthaften Kampfes bliebe mir gar nichts anderes übrig, als Gleiches mit Gleichem zu beantworten." Fabienne antwortete: „Einen direkten Schutz gibt es nicht gegen die Unverzeihlichen. Ich würde mich in diesem Fall schnellstens fallen lassen, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Und ansonsten stimme ich den anderen zu, in dem Fall, dass ich mit Unverzeihlichen angegriffen wurde, das wäre das für mich der Notfall, den ich genannt habe, in dem ich einen Unverzeihlichen anwenden würde." Meadow war unschlüssig: „Ich weiß es nicht, wie ich reagieren würde Sir!"

Professor Snape erwiderte: ,Miss Fabienne, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Dass es gar keinen Schutz gegen einen Unverzeihlichen gibt. Man kann einen Unverzeihlichen durch einen sehr starken Schutzzauber abschwächen. Der Schutzzauber, den ich Ihnen vorhin zeigte, kann dies bewirken. Natürlich muss er enorm stark sein. Jede Faser Ihres Körpers muss dazu entschlossen sein, den Fluch abzuschwächen, dann klappt das. Das hat bei mir auch schon funktioniert. Ansonsten gebe ich Ihnen allen recht, in dieser Situation ist es angebracht, einen Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden. Nun eine andere Frage: Was macht ihr, wenn sich jemand bei einem Duell auf Leben und Tod ergibt, der euch mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegt hat? Lasst ihr ihn leben oder tötet ihr ihn?"

Fabienne antwortete: „Jemanden, der sich schon ergeben hat, würde ich nicht töten." Ähnlich äußerte sich Jessika: „Wäre es nicht falsch ihn zu töten ? Jemanden anzugreifen, obwohl er sich ergeben hat, hätte doch mit Selbstverteidigung nichts mehr zu tun, oder sehe ich das falsch?" Fabienne ergänzte: „Natürlich würde ich bestimmte Maßnahmen ergreifen, dass er mich nicht doch noch angreift, ihn also entwaffnen und kampfunfähig machen." Hexchen wurde wieder etwas ängstlich: „Ich hoffe, ich muss diese Frage nie in Praxis beantworten, und das auch noch ganz schnell!" Fabienne erwiderte: „Hexchen, was wir hier lernen, das ist für die Praxis. Man kann immer mal in so eine Situation geraten. Es sind unsichere Zeiten." Sie dachte dabei an die Gespräche, die sie zu Hause während der Ferien mitbekommen hatte. Sowohl ihre Mutter als auch ihr Großvater waren sehr besorgt gewesen.

Professor Snape sagte: ,Deswegen mache ich das ja, damit Sie sich im Ernstfall zu helfen wissen. Ich möchte verhindern, dass Ihnen allen etwas geschieht, deshalb sollten Sie auch in solchen Fragen geschult sein. Üben Sie Verteidigung es gibt nichts Wichtigeres. Meadow und Hexchen, es ist aber möglich, dass Sie sich diese Frage irgendwann einmal beantworten müssen. Es ist im übrigen eine Gewissensfrage."

Nach dieser Situation entschieden sich die Mädchen, schlafen zu gehen, da sie nun für ihre letzten Aufsätze einen Aufschub bekommen hatten. Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und begaben sich todmüde in ihre Betten, um für die Nacht noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.


	17. Chapter 17Meadow benimmt sich unmöglich

Meadow benimmt sich unmöglich Kapitel 17 - Meadow benimmt sich unmöglich

Am nächsten Tag lag für Meadow ein Zettel von Djaffar Massoud im Gemeinschaftsraum:

Das mit dem Zauberstab ist Teil Ihrer Strafe, Miss Malfoy! Und was Ihr werter Vater dazu sagt, interessiert den großen Djaffar nicht. So kommen Sie nicht in Versuchung, gleich nochmals einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auszuprobieren.

**Heute Abend um 19:00 sind sie wieder bei mir! -Pünktlich!!**

Sie brauchen keine Angst vor mir zu haben, wenn Sie artig sind, und genau das wollen wir hier trainieren, Kindchen: Sie waren letzte Nacht wieder aufsässig Ihrem Professor gegenüber. Die Putzerei hat hier erst ein Ende für Sie, wenn Sie sich anständig benehmen. Und vielleicht gibt Ihnen der große Djaffar heute Abend Ihren Zauberstab wieder… das kommt ganz auf Ihr Benehmen an.

Als Professor Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, gab er Massoud im Stillen recht. ,Ja, unsere Miss Malfoy muss Gehorsamkeit lernen. Das ist wichtig." Er setzte sich still in die Ecke und las ein Buch, nachdem er Fabienne begrüßt hatte, die an einem Tisch saß und an den restlichen Aufsätzen schrieb. Sie sah, nachdem sie ein wenig geschlafen hatte, wieder viel frischer aus.

Meadow las den Zettel, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Sofort wurde sie wieder aufmüpfig. „Guten Morgen Sir! Sie können sich sicher sein, dass ich meinen Zauberstab nicht mehr aus der Hand gebe." Professor Snape sah von seinem Buch auf. Er antwortete: ,Guten Morgen, Miss Malfoy. Sie werden trotzdem heute pünktlich zum Nachsitzen bei Djaffar erscheinen, sonst lasse ich Sie einbuchten." Dann verfasste er eine Notiz für Djaffar:

,Werter Freund,  
Miss Malfoy hat ihren Zauberstab nun wieder. Dieser Schritt war nötig, weil wir gestern Nacht einen Schildzauber übten. Wenn sie versuchen sollte, Sie anzugreifen, haben Sie von mir die Erlaubnis, alles zu tun, was Sie wollen und für nötig erachten.  
Ich versichere Ihnen, dass sie von nun an keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen wird, da ich sie einbuchten lasse, wenn sie irgendwelche Probleme macht.  
Nehmen Sie Miss Malfoy bitte zu Beginn der Strafe ihren Zauberstab ab. Wenn sie ihn nicht freiwillig rausrückt, dürfen Sie sie zwingen und gegebenenfalls Maßnahmen ergreifen, um ihren Zauberstab zu kriegen. Wenn sie sich querstellt, behalten Sie den Zauberstab einfach einen Tag. Das sollte ihr eine Lehre sein. Danke, werter Freund.

Hochachtungsvoll Severus Snape

Dann begrüßte er die eintretende Jessika: ,Guten Morgen, Miss Jessika." – „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", grüßte Jessika zurück. „.Huhuu allerseits! Puhh... ich muss heute Abend zu meinem letzten Strafdienst bei Filch." Sie setzte sich hin und schrieb an ihren Aufsätzen weiter.

Meadow motzte weiter: „Aber nur mit Zauberstab, Sir!" Professor Snape erklärte: ,Wenn Djaffar es für nötig erachtet ihn Ihnen abzunehmen, kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Sonst könnten Sie beim Putzen ja schummeln. Außerdem habe ich Djaffar die volle Befugnis gegeben, während des Nachsitzens Disziplin zu verlangen und durchzusetzen." Damit gab sich Meadow nicht zufrieden. „Ich putze lieber mit Zauberstab und nicht mit meinen eigenen Händen, Sir." Professor Snape hatte auf eine neue Diskussion keine Lust: ,Dann wäre es ja keine Strafe mehr. Außerdem ist das mir und Djaffar egal. Er nimmt Ihnen den Zauberstab ab. Sie haben Strafe verdient. Früher wäre ich ganz anders mit Schülern verfahren, wenn sie mir einen Unverzeihlichen angehängt hätten. Außerdem seien Sie froh, dass ich Sie nicht rausgeschmissen habe. Denken Sie mal darüber nach, was Ihr werter Vater sagen würde, wenn Sie nicht mal fertig ausgebildet sind."

Meadow wurde schon viel kleinlauter. „Ich glaube, er würde mich in unseren Kerker sperren." Darauf sagte Professor Snape: ,Ja, also, Miss Malfoy. Dann seien Sie brav und gehorchen. Dann tut Ihnen auch niemand was." Dann verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum mit den Worten: ,Einen angenehmen Tag Ihnen allen. Bis heute Abend. Miss Malfoy, wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich auf Djaffar und mich hören." Meadow grummelte vor sich hin: „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss, aber nur mit großem Widerwillen."

Fabienne blickte von ihrem halb geschriebenen Aufsatz hoch. „An deiner Stelle würde ich lieber vorsichtig sein, Meadow. Askaban ist kein Zuckerschlecken, und ein Schulverweis ist auch nicht gerade das Angenehmste. Ich mache auch gerne Unfug, aber ich weiß, wie weit ich gehen kann." Meadow entgegnete: „Ja, Fabienne, ich weiß es, aber ich will nicht diese Käfige putzen." Fabienne, erstaunt über so viel Aufmüpfigkeit, fragte Meadow: „Also sind dir die Dementoren lieber? Das würde ich mir zweimal überlegen. Die Geschichten, die ich von Opa über Askaban und die Dementoren gehört habe..." Meadow räumte ein: „Nein, Fabienne, gewiss nicht. Aber es ist eine Schande für die Malfoys, ohne Zauberstab zu putzen. Wir lassen eher putzen, und machen es nicht selbst."

Fabienne wusste durch ihre Familie natürlich einiges darüber, was über die Familie Malfoy geredet wurde, und sie konnte Meadows Zwillingsbruder Draco absolut nicht ausstehen, und er sie auch nicht. Oft genug war er schon über sie hergezogen, weil sie außer mit Slytherins auch mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern befreundet war. Und außerdem war für Draco auch ihre Verwandtschaft mit den Weasleys und die aus der Sicht einiger der reinblütigen Familien fragwürdige Abstammung ihrer Mutter ein Grund, über sie herzuziehen, und das waren weitere Gründe, weshalb sie für Draco und dessen Freunde nichts übrig hatte. Meadow dagegen hatte sie immer gemocht, und deshalb war sie um so mehr besorgt darüber, wie sehr sich Meadow seit den letzten Ferien verändert hatte. Dennoch konnte sie, geradlinig wie sie war, eine Bemerkung nicht zurückhalten: „An deiner Stelle würde ich mir auf diese Familienzugehörigkeit mal nicht zuviel einbilden." Meadow blickte von dem Aufsatz auf, an dem sie gerade schrieb, und fragte gereizt: „Fabienne, was willst Du mir damit sagen?" Fabienne nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund: „Ganz einfach. Solche Familien wie deine sind es ja gerade, die unser Haus in Verruf gebracht haben, so dass sich das Gerücht hartnäckig hält, dass alle Slytherins böse sind."

Bevor die Diskussion weitergehen konnte, betrat Anita den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war in recht aufmüpfiger Stimmung und legte los: „Hoppala... hier war ja wieder einiges los, während ich in meinen Gemächern brav geübt habe und nun auch mit den Aufsätzen fertig bin. Glaube mir, ich kenne Djaffar, es ist besser sich ihm nicht zu widersetzen. Ich hatte vorhin ein Gespräch mit ihm und er meinte, dass wenn du weiterhin brav bei ihm deinen Strafdienst verrichtest, er deine Strafe auf 1 Woche reduzieren werde. Das dürfte ich dir eigentlich gar nicht sagen. Über Professor Snape ist er etwas verärgert, da dieser deinen Zauberstab wieder besorgt hat. Wenn so was noch mal geschehe -Verteidigungübungen hin oder her- soll Snape seinen Schülern selber Strafe erteilen und damit nicht ständig Drittpersonen beauftragen, denn diese würden ja schließlich nichts dafür können, dass er seinen Schülern zuviel durchgehen lässt. Harte Worte!" Anita war immer sehr zufrieden, wenn es irgend etwas gab, weswegen sie ihren Vater kritisieren konnte.

Meadow verließ schließlich den Raum, um ihren Strafdienst bei Massoud anzutreten. Sie meldete sich bei Massoud und grüßte zunächst sehr höflich. Massoud sagte: „Sehr artig von Ihnen, aber ich muss Ihnen nun leider wieder Ihren Zauberstab abnehmen, da Sie sonst meine Tiere schocken könnten. Und wir wollen uns doch nicht noch größeren Ärger aufhalsen, als wir so schon haben, nicht wahr, Miss Malfoy?" Sofort widersprach Meadow: „Nein, meinen Zauberstab gebe ich nicht mehr her,Meister Massoud!" Dieser fackelte nicht lange: „Accio Zauberstab!! So, das hätten wir erledigt." Meadow flog ihr Zauberstab aus der Hand, und Massoud fing ihn auf. Daraufhin erklärte er Meadow die Arbeiten, die sie an diesem Abend erledigen sollte. „Und nun zur heutigen Aufgabe: Sie werden mit Eimer und Schrubber meine Räumlichkeiten hier putzen und gehen nicht bevor alles blitzblank ist. Fassen Sie die Tiere nicht an, sie haben Ramadan und vertragen keine Störung! Los gehts!" Darauf verschloss Massoud seine Tür mit einem Colloportus und setzte sich in den Nebenraum, um ein Glas Dattelwein zu genießen.

Meadow begann sofort zu schreien: „Geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab zurück! Verdammt noch mal, Meister Massoud!" Massoud erwiderte gelassen: „Putzen, nicht jammern, Miss Malfoy! Grund zum Jammern habe einzig ich, da ich Professor Snapes Tunichtgute beaufsichtigen muss, während er den Unterricht vorbereitet." Meadow kippte den Eimer um, das ganze Wasser verteilte sich auf dem Fußboden. Djaffar hörte dies und rief ihr zu: „Viel Spaß beim Aufwischen! Und vergessen Sie die Ecken nicht!" Meadow rief zurück: „Ich brauche einen Wischlappen, Meister Massoud!" Dieser antwortete: „Erst gründlich den Boden schrubben, dann überlege ich mir die Sache mit dem Wischlappen noch mal." Meadow schrie: „Ich will hier raus!" Massoud blieb noch immer gelassen: „Sie dürfen da raus, wenn fertig geputzt ist, und jetzt belasten Sie mich nicht weiter mit diesem Gejammer, sondern fangen Sie endlich an, in gut eineinhalb Stunden haben Sie Zaubertrankunterricht!" Meadow fragte zurück: „Wie soll ich ohne Wischlappen das Wasser beseitigen, Meister Massoud?" Dieser zauberte einen Wischlappen ins Zimmer, damit Meadow endlich Ruhe gab, und genehmigte sich noch ein weiteres Glas Dattelwein.

Meadow nahm schließlich Wischlappen und Schrubber und begann, zu putzen. Im Grunde genommen war sie erleichtert, dass diesmal keine Tierkäfige zu säubern waren. Massoud rief ihr durch die Tür noch zu: „Alles Wasser, das Sie in Ihrem unbändigen Temperament ausgeschüttet haben, wird restlos aufgewischt, und anschließend werden mit dem Wischlappen noch die Regale, auf denen keine Käfige stehen, abgestaubt. Aber gründlich!" Meadow wrang den Wischlappen über dem Eimer aus und putzte auch unter dem Bett weiter. Dann schrubbte mit dem Schrubber auch in allen Ecken, unter dem Tisch und unter den Regalen. Dann wischte sie das komplette Wasser mit dem Lappen auf.

Massoud trat ins Zimmer und verschloss hinter sich die Tür wieder. Sofort fand er etwas, was noch nicht in Ordnung war: „Da hinten liegt noch Tarantelkot in der Ecke; der muss auch noch weg, und die Regale sind auch noch nicht abgestaubt!" Er blieb an der Tür stehen und beobachtete Miss Malfoy nun direkt. Dann sagte er: „Seien Sie vorsichtig mit Ihren Gedanken, Miss Malfoy!"

Meadow nahm Taschentücher und Handschuhe aus ihrem Umhang und putzte damit den Tarantelkot weg. Danach ging sie ans Regal und staubte es gründlich ab. Massoud zauberte mit einem Evanesco die Taschentücher und die Handschuhe weg.

Massoud sah sich das Ergebnis sehr genau an. „Mmmm, nun ja; sieht schon mal nicht schlecht aus... und Ihre Hände sind auch wieder sauber, nicht wahr? Bis später in Zaubertränke, Miss Malfoy!" Er gab Meadow den Zauberstab zurück, begleitete sie vor die Tür und verschloss diese wieder magisch.

Inzwischen hatte Fabienne im Gemeinschaftsraum ihren letzten Aufsatz geschrieben. Anita konnte es nicht sein lassen, eine Bemerkung zu machen. „Sag mal: wie viele Aufsätze schreibst du eigentlich? Zehn oder 50?" Fabienne erwiderte: „Wir sollten doch zwölf schreiben. Acht habe ich gestern geschrieben und abgegeben, die letzten habe ich heute geschrieben, die gebe ich dem Herrn Professor gleich, ich bin fast fertig." Anita wunderte sich: „Ich dachte Snape hätte "nur" deren vier verlangt?" Fabienne erklärte: „Er hat erst gestern nachträglich gesagt, vier bis heute, da hatte ich aber schon acht Aufsätze geschrieben. Die anderen sollten wir bis Samstag fertig haben, aber ich habe sie heute schon gemacht. Was fertig ist, ist fertig." Anita seufzte: „Aha, dann habe ich ja noch was zu tun." Sie machte _sich ebenfalls ans Schreiben. _

_Meadow kam von ihrem Strafdienst zurück. „_Hallo Leute, da bin ich wieder, Mann, bin ich geschafft!" Tatsächlich sah Meadow sehr müde aus. Jessika erinnerte sich daran, dass sie noch einen Strafdienst bei Filch zu machen hatte. „Ich sollte mich langsam auf den Weg zu Filch machen, zu meinem letzten Strafdienst. Ich bin heut wirklich spät dran. Bis später!" Fabienne sagte dazu: „Oje, der wird motzen. Hat sowieso schlechte Laune. Aber das ist ja nichts Neues bei Filch." Anita, die ebenfalls noch Strafdienst bei Filch zu machen hatte, erwiderte: „Ich würde ja mitkommen, aber Djaffar überwacht die Schule und er überwacht auch Filch, also können wir nicht zum Nachsitzen! Ich denke, Snape weiß das. Oder wollt ihr Filch wirklich suchen gehen? Meister Massoud wird das nicht gefallen, ich glaube, er kann ihn nicht leiden." Fabienne begann zu lachen. „Na ja, vielleicht besser, ihr sucht ihn nicht. Wie gesagt, Filch ist sauer. Und diesmal nicht wegen einem Streich von mir. Diesmal muss er sich mit Peeves herumärgern, der sein Unwesen im zweiten Stock treibt." Meadow, die eigentlich auch noch bei Filch Strafdienst gehabt hätte, flüsterte Jessika zu: „Ich war heute nicht bei Filch, sondern in Hogsmeade. Hab Euch auch was mitgebracht!" Dann verteilte sie an alle Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf. Jessika hatte Bedenken, nicht zum Nachsitzen zu gehen. „Hmm, und was ist wenn wir fürs Nichterscheinen wieder bestraft werden ? Das ist heute mein letzter Strafdienst. Ich will nicht schon wieder zum Nachsitzen verdonnert werden!"

Hexchen kam strahlend in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hallo Mädels, wie geht es euch?  
Hab meine Aufsätze schon abgegeben, habe allerdings Befürchtung, dass meine Handschrift unserem guten Professor die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Na, dann lerne ich noch was für den Test. Butterbier gibt es hier? Dann nehmt von meinen leckeren Gebäck:" Sie stellte eine Dose mit Gebäck auf den Tisch und nahm ihr Zaubertrankbuch, um noch für den angekündigten Test zu lernen. Fabienne nahm sich von dem Gebäck und trank von ihrem Butterbier. Sie meinte: „Aber diesmal sollten wir nicht wieder im Unterricht essen und trinken, sonst ist der Herr Professor direkt wieder sauer." Anita nahm sich auch Gebäck. „Danke, Hexchen! Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, Jessika! In einer halben Stunde ist Unterricht, und Snape straft schlimmer, wenn man da zu spät erscheint, als wenn man einmal Nachsitzen auslässt. Aber wenn Filch gegen Peeves kämpft und gleichzeitig Djaffar aus dem Weg geht, finden wir ihn in der nächsten halben Stunde wohl kaum. Also, ich bleibe hier und nasche lieber von Hexchens leckerem Gebäck." Dann verteilte sie eine Runde Kürbissaft. Hexchen meinte daraufhin: „Darum lasst uns alles jetzt auffuttern und trinken, damit er nicht böse wird. Schließlich hat er nur während des Unterrichtes verboten, dass wir essen und trinken, von vorher war nicht die Rede. Verstehe ich jetzt mal so." Jessika entschloss sich, ebenfalls nicht nach Filch zu suchen: „Na gut, ich lasse heute das Nachsitzen bei Filch ausfallen."

Schließlich war es an der Zeit, zum Unterricht zu gehen, und die Schüler gingen ins Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Professor Snape betrat den Raum. Er hatte schon mitbekommen, dass Jessika nicht bei Filch zum Nachsitzen gewesen war, und sagte zu ihr: „Bereiten sie sich vor, Miss Jessika, dann putzen Sie morgen und übermorgen mit Miss Malfoy Djaffars Käfige, wenn Sie nachsitzen ausfallen lassen." Jessika versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen: „Guten Abend, Sir. Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz. Ich habe das Nachsitzen nicht einfach mal so ausfallen lassen. Ich dachte, Mr. Filch kämpft gegen Peeves." Professor Snape ging darauf nicht ein, denn Djaffar Massoud betrat den Raum. Er ließ einen strengen Blick über die Klasse schweifen.„Salam aleikum verehrter Effendi, gehorsame Schüler. Ich habe Ihnen, lieber Severus, das Rezept zum _„__Sud der Sahara__"_ mitgebracht. Ich werde es Ihnen im Anschluss an die Stunde präsentieren, damit sie sich selber ein Bild davon machen können, was ich von **meinen** Schülern in dem Alter erwarte und was **Ihre**Schüler komplett überfordert hatte." Er ließ sich in der Ecke nieder und hielt fortan die Klappe.

Fabienne ging nach vorne. „Guten Abend, Herr Professor! Hier, ich habe die letzten Aufsätze auch fertig." Damit überreichte sie Professor Snape die letzten vier fertigen Aufsätze. Professor Snape ging zu Djaffar und antwortete: ,Vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe. Das mit Miss Malfoys Zauberstab tut mir leid. Ich habe ihnen gestern den Protectoschildzauber beigebracht. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir nach der Stunde in meinem Büro uns noch ein bisschen unterhalten, werter Freund. Den Rückstand in Zaubertränke werden meine Schüler sicher bald nachholen." Dann wandte er sich an Fabienne: ,Schon fertig? Gute Arbeitshaltung!" Massoud erwiderte: „In Ordnung, Severus, die Klasse soll das Rezept dann auch sehen. Ich werde es an die Tafel schreiben, aber nun beginnen Sie mit dem Unterricht und tun Sie so, als ob ich nicht da wäre."

Jessika hatte natürlich nicht die geringste Lust, ihren Strafdienst bei Massoud statt bei Filch zu machen, und bot dem Professor an: „Sir, ich gehe gleich noch zu Filch. Mr. Filch hat immer Zeit und ich bleibe heute Nacht einfach mal wach und leiste meinen Strafdienst. Das ist tausendmal besser als für Djaffar Käfige zu putzen."

Professor Snape war einverstanden. Dann verteilte er Aufgabenblätter, denn die Schüler sollten einen Test schreiben. Der Test ging über den Pechtrank, der vor kurzem erst durchgenommen worden war. Die Schüler begannen alle zu schreiben. Nur Meadow nicht, sie legte einfach ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und begann zu schlafen. Fabienne sah dies und murmelte verärgert vor sich hin: „Wie benimmt die sich denn wieder? Will sie noch mehr nachsitzen?" Dann schrieb sie weiter. Über den Pechtrank wusste sie gut Bescheid. Schließlich war er ihr nicht nur im Unterricht gut gelungen, sondern sie hatte seine Wirkung auf Harry gut beobachten können. Hexchen flüsterte zu Meadow herüber: „ Meadow, wach auf!" Fabienne, die sich in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger über Meadow geärgert hatte, flüsterte Hexchen zu: „Lass sie schlafen! Den Ärger kriegt sie, nicht wir! Sie hört ja sowieso nicht auf uns!" Hexchen warf einen bedauernden Blick auf Meadow und nickte zu.

Das Donnerwetter ließ natürlich nicht lange auf sich warten: „,MISS MALFOY! 100 PUNKTE ABZUG! UND SIE LEISTEN ES SICH TATSÄCHLICH MIT IHREM MANGELDEN TALENT, IN ZAUBERTRÄNKE AUCH NOCH ZU SCHLAFEN? SIE SIND DREIST!! GUT, DANN WERDEN SIE ZUR STRAFE JETZT NOCH JEDEN ABEND DIESE WOCHE ZU MADAME POMFREY GEHEN! NACHTDIENST!", brüllte Professor Snape los. Meadow murmelte nur: „Aua! Was ist denn schon wieder los?" Sie öffnete kurz die Augen und schlief dann wieder weiter. Jessika rief: „Aufwachen, Meadow!", aber diese reagierte noch nicht einmal. Fabienne sagte zu Jessika: „Lass sie! Sie will unbedingt noch mehr Strafe kriegen. Ihr ist nicht zu helfen." Dabei schrieb sie weiter.

Jessika war die erste, die ihren fertigen Test abgab, Hexchen folgte kurz darauf, und nach und nach gaben auch die anderen ihren Test ab. Professor Snape ging zu Meadow, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und schrie „Aguamenti!" Meadow kriegte eine Fontäne eiskalten Wassers ab. Dann schrie Professor Snape: ,MISS MALFOY! SIE WERDEN JEDEN ABEND DIESER WOCHE NACHTDIENST BEI MADAM POMFREY HABEN! AUßERDEM ZIEHE ICH IHNEN 100 PUNKTE AB! SIE SIND DIE VERZOGENSTE GÖRE, DIE ICH JE HATTE! SIE SCHLAGEN WOHL GANZ NACH IHREM VATER!" Fabienne murmelte vor sich hin: „Der Unverschämtheit nach bestimmt!" Hexchen wechselte erschrockene Blicke mit Fabienne, Jessika und Anita. Sie flüsterte: „ Aber sie hört ja nie auf uns." Anita meinte: „Hat Meadow denn überhaupt noch Punkte, die man ihr abziehen kann?" Fabienne antwortete: „Sie dürfte schon kräftig im Minus sein."

Professor Snape rief inzwischen: „Testabgabe! Accio Tests!" Alle Tests, die noch nicht abgegeben waren, flogen nach vorne auf Professor Snapes Pult. Fabienne sagte zu den anderen: „Das dürfte ein T für Meadow geben. Sie hat nichts geschrieben." Meadow, die immer noch tief und fest geschlafen hatte, wurde wach und fragte: „Igitt, was war denn das? Mann, ist das nass! Oh, Herr Professor, Sie reden gerade mit mir?" Professor Snape begann wieder zu schreien: ,MISS MALFOY! SIE SIND ECHT DIE VERZOGENSTE GÖRE, DIE ICH JE HATTE! SIE WERDEN JETZT RAUSGEHEN UND NACHTDIENST BEI MADAME POMFREY SCHIEBEN, UND ZWAR AB JETZT JEDEN ABEND DIE WOCHE! UND IHREN TEST BENOTE ICH MIT T! UND NUN ZUR MADAM POMFREY! RAUS! ICH WILL SIE HEUTE NICHTMEHR HIER SEHEN! RAUS!"

Hexchen, die fürchtete, dass Meadow wieder eine ihrer Diskussionen anfangen und ihre Lage damit noch verschlimmern würde, sagte zu ihr: „Sag jetzt lieber gar nichts mehr, Meadow, und tu wenigstens so, als seiest du wach." Fabienne schüttelte den Kopf. „Die ist wirklich unmöglich. Aber was kann man von einer Malfoy schon erwarten." Allerdings: Früher hatte sich Meadow nie wie eine „typische" Malfoy verhalten. Noch vor den letzten Ferien waren sie prima mit ihr zurechtgekommen. Was war nur passiert? Meadows Verhalten gab Fabienne Rätsel auf. Hexchen flüsterte Fabienne zu: „Können wir ihr noch Vernunft beibringen? Sie macht sich doch alles kaputt." Anita sagte: „Sie hat wirklich nichts besseres verdient! Und ich habe sie erst noch in Schutz genommen und bedauert." Zu ihrer aller Überraschung diskutierte Meadow diesmal nicht herum, sondern sagte nur: „Ja ich gehe ja schon, Sir!", und verließ das Klassenzimmer sofort.

Djaffar Massoud hatte Professor Snape inzwischen das Rezept für den „Sud der Sahara" gegeben. Es war der Trank, den die Klasse im vergangenen Jahr, als Massoud sie während einer Abwesenheit von Professor Snape aushilfsweise unterrichtet hatte, eigentlich brauen sollten. Dann jedoch waren die Schüler von Massoud hereingelegt worden. Er hatte sie in der Weltgeschichte herumreisen lassen und sie außerdem alle möglichen ekelhaften Arbeiten machen lassen, nur um dann einfach mitsamt den vorbereiteten Zutaten abzureisen. Das Rezept sah folgendermaßen aus:

**Sud der Sahara**

- 150 Beine vom Sandkäfer

- 300 Spinnenhaare von Vogelspinnen

- 30ml. Gift vom Skorpion

- 150 Schuppen der Diamantklapperschlange

- 40 halbe Sandmaden

- 80 Augen von Sandläusen

- 40 Häute von Blutegeln

- 220 Zwergbergspinnen

- je 50 hell- und dunkelgelbe Flubberwürmer

- 65 Zähne von beissenden Kurkumawurzeln

- 350ml. Schleim vom gemeinen Thestralapfelsäuerling (Pilz)

- 70 Blätter vom Tausendtentakelkraut

- 450ml. Brennesselblütensaft aus Kapadokien

- 18 Zweige vom Aegyptischen Sandschleuderbusch

- 350g. Rinde vom kompostierten Süßholzraspelbaum

- 10lt. Süßwasser aus der Quelle von Mullah Dadullah Mudschahid in Bandar Abbas

_Richtig zubereitet schützt er den einsamen Wanderer der die Wüste durchquert vor sämtlichen Tiergiften, wie Schlange, Skorpione, Giftspinnen und Sandflöhe.___

_Gleichzeitig sorgt der Trank dafür das der Wanderer keinen Durst leidet und die Hitze der Sonne für ihn erträglicher ist. -Ein sehr nützliches Gebräu!_

_Professor Snape ließ die Schüler das Rezept von der Tafel abschreiben. Dann beredeten Massoud und Professor Snape, dass Anita Djaffar für einige Wochen in dessen arabische Heimat begleiten sollte. Kurz darauf war die Unterrichtsstunde beendet und Massoud verließ das Klassenzimmer. Auch die Schüler hätten normalerweise Unterrichtsschluss gehabt. Statt dessen bat Professor Snape sie, noch zu bleiben, da er mit ihnen ein Gespräch führen wollte. _

_  
_


	18. Chapter Eine Diskussion und Meadows Gest

Eine Diskussion Kapitel 18 - Eine Diskussion und Meadows Geständnis

Jessika, Fabienne, Anita und Hexchen blieben im Klassenraum zurück und flüsterten immer noch über Meadows Benehmen. Sie konnten sich alle vier keinen Reim darauf machen. Bisher waren sie doch immer gut mit ihr ausgekommen, aber seit das Schuljahr begonnen hatte, war sie nicht nur aufsässig dem Lehrkörper gegenüber, sie hörte auch gar nicht mehr auf ihre Freundinnen. Dennoch einigten sie sich, noch einmal einen Versuch zu machen, mit Meadow zu reden. Besonders Hexchen befürwortete dies.

Professor Snape zauberte Butterbier und Sandwiches für alle herbei, und die Schüler bedienten sich. Dann kam Professor Snape auf den Punkt: „Ich möchte Ihre Meinung hören: Was würden Sie an meiner Stelle mit Miss Malfoy machen?" Dies war genau das, worüber die vier Mädchen sich schon Gedanken machten. Jessika antwortete: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mit Miss Malfoy tun würde, vielleicht meint sie es gar nicht so. Dass sie heute im Unterricht eingeschlafen ist, vielleicht war sie einfach nur sehr müde." Fabienne erklärte: „Über Meadow haben wir vorhin geredet. Wir wissen auch nicht so recht, wie wir mit ihr zurechtkommen sollen. Sie hört überhaupt nicht auf uns. Dabei sind wir vorher so gut mit ihr ausgekommen."

Professor Snape fragte weiter: ,Ich habe eine Idee wegen Miss Malfoy: Denken Sie, ihr Verhalten würde sich ändern, wenn ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihrem Vater über sie reden würde?" Hexchen erwiderte: „Oh, ich glaube, der rastet aus." Fabienne überlegte: „Wenn ihr Vater nicht überhaupt das Problem darstellt. Ich habe da Geschichten über ihn gehört..."Sie unterbrach sich.

Professor Snape sah Fabienne an und erwiderte: „,Miss Fabienne, diese Geschichten sind bedauerlicherweise meistens wahr. Er ist ein grausamer Tyrann. Ich habe ihn von der Seite schon kennen lernen dürfen. Ich kann ihn in die Schranken weisen, Miss Malfoy nicht. Aber Miss Malfoy muss an ihre eigene Zukunft denken." Dieser Meinung war auch Fabienne. Sie dachte an vieles, was sie von ihrer Mutter und ganz besonders von ihrem Großvater über Lucius Malfoy gehört hatte. Genau genommen waren sie nicht besonders begeistert von Fabiennes Freundschaft mit Meadow Malfoy. „Stimmt. es wäre wirklich nicht gut, wenn sie denselben Weg gehen würde wie ihr Vater. Ich habe gehört, er ist ein paar Mal nur mit viel Glück um Askaban herumgekommen." Dies war noch sehr vorsichtig ausgedrückt über das, was sie zu Hause wirklich gehört hatte. Professor Snape sprach jedoch genau das aus, was sie selber nicht erwähnt hatte: „Nein, Miss Fabienne, nicht mit Glück. Er hat hochrangige Ministeriumsbeamte bestochen."

Dies war genau die Geschichte, die sie von ihrer Mutter gehört hatte. Angeblich war Lucius Malfoy häufig im Ministerium zu sehen, wo er sich dann immer mit Cornelius Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister, unterhielt, und den aufmerksamen Augen von Chantal Moody war es nicht entgangen, dass bei dem einen oder anderen dieser Besuche auch Gold den Besitzer gewechselt hatte. Sie sagte also: „Davon habe ich auch schon gehört. Dieser Malfoy scheint zu meinen, mit Geld kann man alles kaufen." Professor Snape bestätigte: ,Die Ministeriumsleute und den Zaubergamot kann man gut mit Geld kaufen. Lucius Malfoy ist ein grausamer und herzloser Mann. Aber wenn nichts anderes bei Miss Malfoy hilft, werde ich mit Lucius sprechen."

Über die Käuflichkeit des Zaubergamots hatte Fabienne auch bereits Geschichten gehört. Dies war besonders ein Reizthema für Fabiennes Großvater, Alastor Moody. Oft genug hatte sie mitbekommen, wenn er sich darüber aufgeregt hatte, wie viele dieser als Todesser angeklagten Leute aufgrund der Imperius-Einrede freigekommen waren, und er hatte häufig den Verdacht geäußert, dass in Wirklichkeit eine Menge Geld geflossen war. Auf diese Weise hatte er sich im Zaubereiministerium ziemlich unbeliebt gemacht. Nichts hasste ihr Großvater so sehr wie diese auf diese Art und Weise freigekommenen Todesser. Allerdings war das Gerücht über die Bestechlichkeit des Zaubergamots etwas, worüber nicht offen gesprochen wurde. Daher war sie überrascht darüber, dass Professor Snape diesbezüglich kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm. Sie erzählte daraufhin: „Stimmt. Diese Sippschaft im Ministerium ist bei uns zu Hause das reinste Reizthema. Scheinen auch alles ziemliche Ignoranten zu sein."

Jessika sagte nur: „Hmm... ich kann mich zu Meadows Vater nicht äußern, Sir." Sie schlug ihr Zaubertrankbuch auf und las darin. Professor Snape erwiderte: „Miss Jessika, seien Sie froh, dass Sie ihn nicht kennen. Haben Sie noch einen anderen Vorschlag, wie man das Problem lösen könnte?" Jessika erwiderte: „Nein, nicht wirklich, Sir... aber vielleicht sollten Sie wirklich mit ihren gutaussehenden Vater reden und Miss Malfoy´s Probleme erwähnen." Hexchen sah Fabienne verständnisvoll an. Schließlich kannte sie durch ihre Großtante Fabiennes Großvater und ihre Mutter ziemlich gut. Und auch Augusta Longbottom war kein Mensch, der mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg hielt. Dann wandte sie sich an Jessika. „Jessika, gefällt ihr Vater dir? Na ja, mein Fall wäre er nicht, aber jeder hat einen anderen Geschmack." Fabienne erwiderte: „Also, **mein** Geschmack wäre er auch nicht. Er behandelt jeden wie den letzten Dreck." Sie dachte daran, wie arrogant Lucius Malfoy sich jedes Mal aufführte, wenn die Schüler sich auf Gleis 9 ¾ trafen, um nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Hexchen meinte: „Nee, dann lieber ohne Mann, als mit so einem. Ist sowieso besser." Fabienne stimmte zu: „Da gebe ich dir nur recht. Ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, wie der seine Frau behandelt."

Professor Snape hatte sich die Diskussion über Lucius Malfoy angehört und äußerte sich: ,Ja, das mit dem Aussehen mag sein. Aber bedenken Sie, dass er ein arroganter sadistischer Tyrann ist. Wie er seine Kinder behandelt, kann ich mir denken, dann wird er es mit seiner Frau auch nicht anders machen." Jessika verteidigte sich: „Ich habe doch nur gesagt, dass er gut aussieht, ich will ihn ja nicht heiraten." Fabienne wunderte sich nur noch. Was hatte Jessika nur für einen Männergeschmack? Sie hatte noch nicht vergessen, mit was für einem finsteren Typen Jessika auf dem Ball erschienen war, und jetzt fand sie diesen arroganten Lucius Malfoy gutaussehend. Sie erklärte: „Ich nähme ihn nicht mal, wenn er der letzte Mann auf Erden wäre. Aber ich würde mich sowieso niemals von einem Mann abhängig machen." Dies war etwas, was ihre Mutter ihr vorgelebt hatte und womit sie ihr voll und ganz zustimmte.

Hexchen fragte Jessika neugierig: „Wo bist du dem denn begegnet, Jessika? Ich geh dem ja immer unauffällig aus dem Weg." Jessika erwiderte: „Hexchen, bei mir ist es ganz was anderes, wenn ich den sehe, laufe ich ihn absichtlich über den Weg." Hexchen verschluckte sich vor Schreck fast an ihrem Butterbier. „Gut, dass ich sitze, Jessika, sonst würde es mich nämlich umhauen." Professor Snape hörte dem Gespräch der Mädchen untereinander zu und schrieb inzwischen eine Nachricht an Meadow:

Sehr geehrte Miss Malfoy,  
ich werde Ihr Verhalten nicht länger tolerieren. Wenn Sie sich nicht benehmen, werde ich beim nächsten Verstoß mit Ihrem Vater ein ernstes Wort über Sie reden. Bin gespannt, was Lucius darüber sagt, wenn er es weiß. Hausaufgaben erwarte ich von ihnen trotzdem.

Ich verbleibe hier mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Severus Snape

Dann wandte er sich an die Mädchen: „Ich gehe nun schlafen. Gute Nacht, meine Damen. Gute Einstellung übrigens, Miss Fabienne." Genau wie bei Chantal, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Sie hatte sich in ihrer Schulzeit ähnlich geäußert.

Die Mädchen gingen auch nach und nach zu Bett.

Am nächsten Nachmittag trafen der Professor und Meadow im Gemeinschaftsraum aufeinander. Professor Snape saß an einem Tisch und trank ein Glas Whiskey. Meadow betrat den Raum und begrüßte den Professor: „Guten Tag, Herr Professor, ich soll Ihnen diesen Kuchen von Madame Pomfrey überbringen." Sie stellte einen Kuchen vor den Professor hin. Professor Snape antwortete: ,Danke, Miss Malfoy, sagen Sie auch Madam Pomfrey besten Dank. Wenn Sie den Kuchen manipuliert haben sollten, dann haben Sie ein großes Problem." Meadow erwiderte: „Das werde ich ihr ausrichten, Sir! Nein, ich habe den Kuchen nicht vergiftet, Sir!"

Professor Snape gegann dann sein Gespräch mit Meadow: „Miss Malfoy, Sie haben meine Nachricht erhalten?" Meadow sah seltsamerweise ängstlich aus, als sie erwiderte: „Ja ich habe sie gelesen Sir! Ist das Ihr Ernst, Sir?" Professor Snape antwortete: „Ja Miss Malfoy, ich meine es todernst." Meadow rief: „Das dürfen Sie nicht tun Sir! Wissen Sie, was dann passiert, Sir?" Professor Snape fragte ruhig: „,Was passiert dann, Miss Malfoy?" Er wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. Würde Meadow ihm endlich eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten seit Beginn des Schuljahres geben? Nach dem, was er am Tag vorher von Meadows besten Freundinnen gehört hatte, standen auch sie vor einem Rätsel. Meadow jedoch war nicht bereit zu reden. Sie sagte nur: „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Sir!"

Professor Snape versuchte es weiterhin in aller Ruhe, Meadow zum Sprechen zu bringen. ,Miss Malfoy, ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Sie können mir alles anvertrauen. Also sagen Sie es mir, dann kann ich Ihnen helfen." Meadow jedoch antwortete lediglich: „Nein das darf ich nicht Sir, es wurde mir verboten!" Professor Snape horchte auf. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Meadow tatsächlich große Probleme, genau wie nicht nur er selbst, sondern auch ihre Freundinnen bereits vermutet hatten. Professor Snape versuchte es weiterhin. „Miss Malfoy, Sie können mir alles erzählen. Ich werde alles tun, um Ihnen zu helfen. Wer hat es Ihnen verboten?" Meadow blieb jedoch hartnäckig. Offensichtlich hatte sie Angst zu reden. „Danke, aber Sie können mir nicht helfen Sir."

Professor Snape sah Meadow in die Augen. „Miss Malfoy, sagen Sie es mir jetzt! Ich werde Ihnen dann helfen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich helfen kann. Los, Sie fühlen sich danach besser." Meadow senkte den Kopf. „Nein, lassen Sie mich Sir, mir kann keiner helfen!" Fabienne sah Meadow an. Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an! Meadow musste wirklich in großen Schwierigkeiten sein. Professor Snape hob Meadows Kopf an, um wieder direkten Augenkontakt herzustellen. „Doch, Miss Malfoy, ich kann und will Ihnen helfen. Wenn Sie das beruhigt, ich würde sogar den Unbrechbaren Schwur darauf ablegen. Vertrauen Sie mir, ich bin auf Ihrer Seite."

Aber immer noch war Meadow nicht bereit zu reden. „Nein ,Sie brauchen den unbrechbaren Schwur nicht zu leisten Sir! Ich darf Ihnen nichts sagen." Weiterhin blieb Professor Snape ruhig. ,Miss Malfoy damit könnten Sie all ihre Probleme lösen. Sie würden sich befreit fühlen. Und ich würde all meine Kraft aufwenden, um Ihnen zu helfen." Meadow versuchte es nun mit der Flucht. „Nein, ich muss jetzt zu Madame Pomfrey Sir!" Professor Snape versiegelte die Tür, um Meadow am Entlaufen zu hindern. ,Miss Malfoy, sagen Sie mir, was los ist. Ich werde Ihnen helfen. Vertrauen Sie mir bitte. Ich will nur das Beste für sie." Meadow fand zu ihrem patzigen Ton zurück, den sie sich in der letzten Zeit angewöhnt hatte und mit dem sie auch ihren Freundinnen auf die Nerven gegangen war. „Nein, ich werde jetzt nichts mehr sagen, und gehe jetzt zu Madame Pomfrey, Sir."

Professor Snape versuchte es noch einmal im Guten: „Miss Malfoy, das glaube ich nicht. Sehen Sie, ich darf ihnen nichts mehr sagen lässt auf einen Zwang schließen! Miss Malfoy, ich würde für jeden meiner Schüler mit meinem Leben einstehen, das heißt auch für Sie! Ich helfe ihnen garantiert!" Meadow ließ jedoch nicht mit sich reden. „Mich zwingt garantiert keiner Sir! Könnte ich jetzt bitte gehen?" Professor Snape versuchte eine andere Taktik, um Meadow zum Sprechen zu bringen. „Hm, Miss Malfoy, da Sie mir ja nichts sagen wollen gibt es für mich keinen Grund, nicht mit Ihrem Vater zu sprechen! Das werde ich nun bei nächster Gelegenheit machen. Ich werde ihm morgen eine Eule schicken." Er öffnete die Tür wieder. ,Wenn Sie wollen, dürfen Sie jetzt gehen." Meadow war entsetzt. „Ich bitte Sie, das nicht zu tun, Sir!" Professor Snape erwiderte: ,Miss Malfoy, genau das werde ich tun, es sei denn, Sie haben einen gravierenden Grund, warum ich es nicht tun soll." Noch immer wollte Meadow nicht mit der Sprache heraus. Sie sagte lediglich: „Sie dürfen meinem Vater keine Nachricht schicken, Sir!" Man sah Meadow an, dass sie Angst hatte. Professor Snape sagte jedoch lediglich: ,Sie werden sehen, was ich kann und darf." Verzweifelt rief Meadow: „Nein, das wäre mein Untergang, Sir! Ich habe Ihnen schon zu viel erzählt Sir." Professor Snape ließ nicht locker. ,Wenn sie mir nicht erzählen, warum das Ihr Untergang wäre, schreibe ich morgen gleich als Erstes Ihrem Vater! Und das ist mein letztes Wort! " Schließlich platzte Meadow mit der Wahrheit heraus: „Na gut, Sir! Mein Vater möchte, dass ich mich den Todessern anschließen soll. Aber ich möchte es nicht, doch er zwingt mich dazu bei den Treffen dabei zu sein." Nachdem Meadow angefangen hatte zu reden, wollte Professor Snape auch die ganze Geschichte hören. So fragte er weiter: ,Und wie zwingt er Sie? Und tut er noch was anderes?" Meadow weinte fast, als sie herausbrachte: „Er droht mir damit, meine Mutter umzubringen, wenn ich nicht tue was er sagt."

Professor Snape sah Narzissa vor sich, denn er kannte sie gut. Er begann zu schreien: „,Ich hab es gewusst! DIESER FEIGE SADISTISCHE DRECKSACK!" In ruhigerem Ton redete er dann mit Meadow: ,Ich werde Ihnen helfen. Ich bilde Sie zur perfekten Duellantin aus, damit Sie und ich ihren Vater töten können. Es muss sein, und außerdem will ich diesen sadistischen Drecksack leiden sehen." Meadow sah aus, als wäre sie froh, dass sie endlich mit der Wahrheit herausgerückt war. „Danke, Herr Professor. Und nun wissen Sie ja Bescheid, Sir. Ich hasse ihn auch, aber nicht Sie, Sir." Professor Snape beschwor einige Bücher herauf. Dann fuhr er fort: ,Und Sie fühlen sich erleichtert, nicht wahr? Nun, hier haben Sie ein paar Bücher mit mächtigen Flüchen aus meiner Privatsammlung. Üben Sie diese Flüche ein. Keine Sorge, ich widme mich nun verstärkt Ihrer Ausbildung, und solange tun Sie, was er sagt. Wenn Sie stark genug sind, töten wir ihn gemeinsam. Eine Frage habe ich noch: Warum haben Sie wirklich den Unverzeihlichen angewendet?" Meadow sah wirklich sehr erleichtert aus, als sie sagte: „Ja Sir, es geht mir besser jetzt! Danke für die Bücher! Ich habe meinen Vater in Ihnen gesehen, als ich mich mit Ihnen duellieren sollte. Da stieg auf einmal Hass in mir auf, und dann habe ich einen unverzeihlichen Fluch benutzt."

Dies wunderte den Professor überhaupt nicht, denn er hatte bereits etwas derartiges vermutet. Daher erwiderte er: „Habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Aber ich bin nicht Ihr Vater, Meadow. Ich hatte und werde nie Spaß am Töten haben. Doch vielleicht, wenn wir Lucius töten und möglichst viele seiner sogenannten Freunde noch dazu. Meadow, vielen Dank, dass Sie mir das gesagt haben. Sie sind ein tolles Mädchen und gar nicht wie die anderen Malfoys."

In diesem Moment dachte der Professor an die Mädchen, mit denen er am Vorabend gesprochen hatte. Er hatte erkannt, dass sie nicht wussten, wie sie mit Meadow zurechtkommen sollten, aber ganz offensichtlich wollten sie ihre Freundin nicht einfach aufgeben. Daher fragte er: ,Eine Frage noch: Sollen Ihre Freundinnen es erfahren?"

Meadow hatte sich darüber bereits Gedanken gemacht, denn ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass sie ihre Freundinnen nicht besonders nett behandelt hatte. Sie antwortete daher: „Ja, Herr Professor, die denken sonst nur noch, dass ich gerne Strafen kassiere. Danke, Herr Professor, dass Sie mir zugehört haben." Professor Snape hielt dies auch für das Beste. Daher meinte er: ,Gut Meadow, erzählen Sie es ihnen. Ich habe Ihnen nicht nur zugehört, ich werde Ihnen auch helfen. Versprechen Sie mir, sich besser zu benehmen. Und ganz wichtig: Üben Sie die Flüche aus den Büchern, die werden Ihnen gegen ihren Herrn Vater helfen. Der eine Teil davon ist weiße Magie, der andere schwarze. Von weißer Magie versteht er gar nichts, das weiß ich aus der Schulzeit. Ich werde nun zu Bett gehen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen ich bin für Sie da. Gute Nacht, Miss Malfoy!"

Meadow fiel noch etwas ein: „Vielen Dank, Herr Professor, und ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme Nachtruhe. Ich werde mich besser benehmen Sir, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Und was ist mit meinen Strafen, Sir?" Der Professor erwiderte: „Die drei Tage bei Djaffar machen Sie noch,. den Rest vergessen wir. Und, Meadow, das Wichtigste überhaupt ist, lernen Sie diese Flüche! Ich erwarte Fortschrittsberichte von Ihnen. Und ich werde Ihren Zaubertranktest von heute nicht werten. Berichten Sie ihren Freundinnen von unserem Gespräch!" Mit diesen Worten verliueß Professor Snape den Gemeinschaftsraum. Meadow blieb nachdenklich, aber sehr erleichtert zurück.


	19. Chapter 19Massoud geht zu weit

Massoud geht zu weit Kapitel 19 - Massoud geht zu weit

Am nächsten Tag hinterließ Massoud eine Nachricht in Professor Snapes Büro:

Verehrter Effendi  
Bitte besuchen sie mich in meinen Gemächern zu einem Umtrunk.  
Miss Malfoy sollte um 19:00 zum Nachsitzen kommen und wir können uns im Nebenzimmer etwas unterhalten, wenn es ihnen genehm ist.

Hochachtungsvoll

Djaffar Halef Abdullah Ben Massoud

Dann bereitete er in seinen Gemächern alles für das Gespräch mit Professor Snape vor. Auch für Meadows Nachsitzen hatte er Vorbereitungen getroffen. Zufrieden murmelte er vor sich hin: „So, der Effendi kann kommen und für Miss Malfoy hat's im Nebenzimmer jede Menge Krabbeltiere. Wir brauchen einige von ihnen für Zaubertrankzutaten. Der Rest der Rasselbande ist zum Glück im Gemeinschaftsraum, dann haben wir hier unsere Ruhe!"

Professor Snape erschien pünktlich zu der Verabredung in Massouds Gemächern. Höflich grüßte er: ,Guten Tag, werter Freund. Danke für die Einladung." Massoud erwiderte den Gruß: „Ahhh Salam aleikum, verehrter Effendi... aber bitte setzen sie sich doch! Sie mögen sicher ein Gläschen, nicht wahr?" Dies nahm Professor Snape gerne an. Er setzte sich hin und sagte: „,Da sage ich nicht nein. Danke! Und wie ist es Ihnen ergangen?" Massoud erzählte: „Oh ich hatte einen ganz ruhigen Tag, musste ein wenig Schlaf nachholen, nach dem Lärm gestern Nacht im Kerker. Miss Malfoy wieder, nicht wahr? Und ihr Lehrer. Wissen Sie, werter Severus, eigentlich müssten Sie dafür sorgen, dass ab 23:00Uhr hier Ruhe ist. Die Kinderchen brauchen ihren Schlaf, auch wenn sie das nicht einsehen wollen. Und der Lehrer sollte da mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. In meiner Schule ist schon um 21:00Uhr Nachtruhe! Weil die Tage anstrengend sind." Professor Snape erklärte: „Ich schätze Ihre Meinung, werter Freund. Das ist natürlich eine gute Möglichkeit. Aber ich denke, dass Schüler selbstverantwortlich dafür sind, wann sie schlafen gehen. Hauptsache, sie passen im Unterricht auf. Außerdem habe ich gestern Nacht Ursachenforschung betrieben. Ich kenne den Stundenplan im Orient, der ist echt hart." Massoud war skeptisch. „Selbstverantwortung?  
In meinen Augen sind Ihre Schüler ziemlich verantwortungslos."

Massoud hörte ein Geräusch vor der Tür und öffnete sie. „Miss Malfoy; anstatt vor der Tür herumzulungern, dürfen Sie ruhig schon eintreten. Wann Sie das Zimmer mit den Tieren wieder verlassen, bestimmt der große Djaffar." Professor Snape erwiderte derweil: ,Ja, ein paar vielleicht. Aber ich werde ihnen schon noch Verantwortung beibringen, werter Freund. Haben Sie da keine Angst. Hier in Europa wird sehr viel wert auf Selbstverantwortung gelegt, und ich denke das ist auch gut so." Er sah sich in Massouds Gemach um und trank von dem Wein. ,Der Wein schmeckt vorzüglich, und Ihr Gemach ist schön."Massoud erzählte: „Vielen Dank, werter Effendi, habe ich alles aus dem Orient importieren lassen. Morgen kommt meine Leibgarde und bringt den größten Teil wieder in meine Burg zurück. Mein Pferd kann nicht so viel tragen."

Inzwischen war Meadow eingetreten und grüßte höflich: „Guten Abend Meister Massoud und Professor Snape!" Professor Snape grüßte zurück: „Guten Abend Miss Malfoy", dann fragte er Massoud: „Wie sehen sie das eigentlich mit der Selbstverantwortung?" Massoud kümmerte sich zunächst um Meadow. „Ah... Miss Malfoy... kommen Sie nur; Salam und guten Abend! Bitte folgen Sie mir ins Nebenzimmer. Entschuldigen Sie uns für einen Augenblick, Effendi." Meadow gab sich zunächst fügsam: „Ja ich komme mit, Meister Massoud!" Massoud führte Meadow ins Nebenzimmer. Dort wies er auf vier große haarige Taranteln, die in dem Raum saßen. Dazu erklärte er Meadow: „So, Miss Malfoy; hier habe ich ein paar Tarantelchen für Sie, und damit Sie Ihre Arbeit schneller und besser erledigen können, macht Djaffar für Sie die Tierchen etwas größer: ENGORGIO!" Die Spinnen wurden auf das Fünffache vergrößert. Massoud fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort: „Ich hätte gerne 400 Haare von den Beinchen der Tiere,von jedem Tarantelchen 100. Seien Sie vorsichtig, und hören Sie auf zu jammern. Die Tiere mögen das nicht! Und fügen Sie ihnen keine Schmerzen zu! Es sind meine edelsten Züchtungen. Die Haare hätte ich gerne in diesem Gefäss hier." Er reichte ihr ein Glasgefäß. Dann sagte er: „Fangen sie an! Wenn Sie fertig sind, klopfen sie dreimal an die Tür. Accio Zauberstab!" Meadows Zauberstab flog in Djaffars Hand.

Daraufhin versiegelte er die Tür magisch und wandte sich wieder seinem Gast zu. Er erläuterte: „Bei uns lernen die Kinder zuerst einmal Gehorsam und Demut. Das ist die Aufgabe eines meiner Neffen. Sie unterrichten alle an meiner Schule. Dann wird ein streng disziplinierter Arbeitsplan erstellt, und daran haben sich die Schüler zu halten.  
Wir besitzen keinen Hausmeister; alles erledigen die Schüler selber, unter Aufsicht, versteht sich; so lernen sie auch Verantwortung zu tragen. Vergleichen wir die Situation mal mit einem Klosterinternat in Ihren Breitengraden." Derweil war hinter der Tür des Nebenraums Meadows Geschrei zu hören: „Igitt. Meister Massoud, ich will hier raus!" Sie hämmerte dabei an die Tür. Massoud rief zurück: „Geben Sie Ruhe, Miss Malfoy, und machen Sie sich an die Arbeit, oder Sie machen heute noch Bekanntschaft mit meiner Klapperschlangenzucht!" Professor Snape fragte inzwischen: „,Ach so, na dann. Bei uns Europa läuft das alles anders ab, aber das werden Sie schon rausgefunden haben. Wie bringen Sie Ihren Schülern sofort Demut und Gehorsam bei?" Massoud erklärte: „Das lernen sie schon im Elternhaus, bevor sie die Schule besuchen. Die Knaben helfen dem Vater auf den Feldern oder in den Plantagen, die Mädchen begleiten die Mutter auf den Basar, um Geld zu verdienen und die Produkte, die sie anbauen, zu verkaufen."

Meadow schrie derweil noch lauter. „Geht weg von mir! Hilfe! Meister Massoud, lassen Sie mich sofort hier raus! Ich werde diese Taranteln nicht anfassen." Sie verkroch sich dabei in die hinterste Ecke des Raums. Massoud ließ sich von Meadows Geschrei nicht beeindrucken. „Wenn Sie mit der Arbeit fertig sind, lasse ich Sie raus. Vorher nicht. 400 Haare brauche ich!! Severus! Was machen wir mit der ungehorsamen Schülerin?" Professor Snape rief Meadow zu: ,Miss Malfoy, machen Sie sich nicht unglücklich. Arbeiten Sie weiter. Miss Malfoy, ich ziehe Ihnen 50 Punkte ab. Außerdem werden Sie heute nacht bei Madam Pomfrey arbeiten." Dann wandte er sich an Massoud: „Nun, werter Freund, danke für die Einladung. Ich muss nun allerdings bereits wieder gehen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie Miss Malfoy beaufsichtigen. Ich würde mich freuen, Sie bald bei mir in meinen Gemächern begrüßen zu dürfen." Massoud antwortete: „Aber gerne doch, verehrter Effendi! Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend und komme Sie gerne einmal besuchen. Jetzt kann ich mich voll und ganz auf Miss Malfoy konzentrieren!" Professor Snape verließ mit den Worten ,Einen angenehmen Abend, werter Freund" den Raum.

Massoud fragte inzwischen Meadow durch die verschlossene Tür: „Na? Wie weit sind Sie bis jetzt gekommen?" Meadow schrie: „Ich werde diese widerlichen Tiere nicht anfassen! Lassen Sie mich jetzt raus, bitte!" Massoud ließ zwei Klapperschlangen zu Meadow rein. Dann sagte er: „Nun können Sie sich nicht mehr bewegen. Die Schlangen sind darauf dressiert, ungehorsame Schüler gefangen zu halten, und ich denke nicht, dass Madame Pomfrey ein Gegengift gegen den Biss dieser Schlangen hat. Also machen Sie sich an die Arbeit und lassen Sie den großen Djaffar in Ruhe! Sie können sich ja hinterher am Umhangzipfel des Professors ausheulen über den bösen Meister Massoud!" Meadow schrie: „Das dürfen Sie nicht tun, Meister Massoud, dazu haben Sie kein Recht! Das ist gegen unsere Schulordnung!" Massoud ignorierte Meadows Geschrei und goss sich noch ein Glas Wein ein. Meadow brüllte weiter: „Meister Massoud, bitte hören Sie damit auf! Hilfe, ich will hier raus, verdammt noch mal! Ich will das nicht machen!"

Massoud ignorierte Meadow weiterhin und spielte mit ihrem Zauberstab. Schließlich rief er ihr zu: „Kindchen, wenn Sie fertig sind, dürfen Sie sich anschließend die ganze Nacht bei Ihren Kameradinnen und bei Ihrem Professor ausweinen. Vielleicht hat der ein offenes Ohr für Ihr Geschrei. Und geflucht wird hier schon gar nicht!" Er rauchte genüsslich eine Wasserpfeife. Meadow schrie jedoch noch lauter: „Meister Massoud, so etwas können Sie doch nicht tun! Ich habe schreckliche Angst vor den Spinnen und den Schlangen!" Massoud entgegnete jedoch nur völlig gelassen: „Ich kann alles tun, und Ihr Professor ist nicht hier, um Sie in Schutz zu nehmen. Sie hätten es sich früher überlegen sollen, bevor Sie einen Unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen haben. Noch einen Ton, und ich schicke die Skorpione rein!! Sie unvernünftiges Mädchen!!" Meadow widersprach: „Ich habe den unverzeihlichen Fluch nicht gegen Sie benutzt, sondern gegen Professor Snape! Warum sind Sie so gemein zu mir? Ich habe Ihnen nichts getan!" Massoud antwortete: „Miss Malfoy, der Professor hat mich beauftragt, Sie zu bestrafen, sonst würde ich das auch nicht machen. Offensichtlich kann und will er das nicht selber tun... und allmählich werde ich jetzt richtig böse!" Er nahm den Skorpion liebevoll in die Hand und streichelte ihn. Meadow schrie zurück: „Meister Massoud, es ist mir ganz egal, wer Sie beauftragt hat, hören Sie damit auf. Wir sind hier nicht im Orient." Sie stieß laute, schrille Schreie aus.

Dies wurde selbst Massoud zuviel. Er stürzte wutentbrannt ins Zimmer, packte Meadow am Kragen, drückte ihr den Skorpion auf die Nase und warf sie vor die Tür. Er schrie: „LASSEN SIE SICH HIER NICHT MEHR BLICKEN!! Severus Snape soll sich in Zukunft selber um die Strafe seiner Schüler kümmern!" Dann versiegelte er die Tür seines Gemachs, um seine Ruhe zu haben. Meadow rannte so schnell sie konnte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Fabienne saß alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Meadow hineinstürmte. Sie fragte entsetzt, als sie Meadow sah: „Wie siehst du denn aus? Was hat dieser widerliche Araber mit dir gemacht?" Meadow erzählte unter Schluchzen: „Ich sollte den Taranteln die Haare an den Beinen ausreißen und in ein Gefäß geben, aber ich habe mich geweigert. Massoud hat mich eingeschlossen und ich habe um Hilfe gerufen, doch er hat es ignoriert. Dann hat er Schlangen zu mir hereingelassen und zuletzt hat er mich am Kragen gepackt und mir einen Skorpion auf die Nase gedrückt. Er hat auch noch meinen Zauberstab." Fabienne war empört. Sie rief: „Dieser Dreckskerl! Das geht aber zu weit! Misshandlung von Schülern ist in Hogwarts ausdrücklich verboten!" Meadow erzählte weiter: „Und ich hatte doch soviel Angst vor diesen ekligen Tieren. Ich bin froh, dass ich mit heiler Haut davongekommen bin!"

Hierfür hatte Fabienne volles Verständnis, denn auch sie ekelte sich vor Spinnen, Schlangen und ähnlichem Getier. Sie meinte: „Bin echt gespannt, was der Herr Professor dazu sagt, dass in seiner Abwesenheit Schülerinnen misshandelt werden!" Meadow erwähnte: „Ich habe eine neue Strafe von unserem Professor bekommen, ich soll heute Nachtdienst bei Madame Pomfrey machen." Jessika, die gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, bekam Meadows Worte noch mit und sagte: „Hi, Meadow! Schon wieder Strafarbeit ?? Du kommst ja aus den Strafarbeiten gar nicht mehr raus!" Fabienne entgegnete: „Zumindest ist Madame Pomfrey besser zu ertragen als Massoud. Die misshandelt wenigstens keine Schüler." Empört erzählten Meadow und Fabienne Jessika die ganze Geschichte.

Anita kam hinzu. Sie wirkte irgendwie schadenfroh, als sie sagte: „Hallöchen, ihr drei! Um Himmels Willen, Meadow; was hast denn du da im Gesicht?! Das sieht ja schlimm aus! Ich bin vorhin Djaffar auf dem Flur begegnet, und der schäumte vor Wut wegen dir, weil du dich mal wieder derart daneben benommen hattest, aber das hätte er nicht tun dürfen." Es war bekannt, dass sie Massoud, der ein guter Bekannter von ihr war, weitgehend die Partie hielt. Dann reichte sie Meadow ihren Zauberstab. „Djaffar hat damit gespielt, und ich habe ihn darum gebeten, ihn rauszurücken. Er hat den Stab mir gegeben."

Jessika war schockiert und begann Rachepläne zu schmieden. **„**Sagt mal, Massoud ist wohl nun ganz verrückt geworden! Er hat sich schon das letzte Mal sehr unbeliebt gemacht und völlig daneben benommen. Wieso Professor ? Da hilft nur Selbstjustiz! Wir sollten Djaffar schrumpfen, ihn in eine Kröte verwandeln oder ihn mit den Furunkulus -Fluch belegen." Fabienne wandte ein: „Das würde ich zu gerne tun, aber ich glaube nicht, dass der irgendeinen Trank von uns trinken würde. Zumal er weiß, wie sehr wir ihn hassen. Demut und Gehorsam, puh! Sind wir arabische Kochpotthexen??" Sie stellte sich jede einzelne Frau in ihrer Verwandtschaft und im Bekanntenkreis ihrer Familie vor. Zu keiner davon schien dieses Bild, das dieser Araber von Frauen hatte, auch nur im Geringsten zu passen. Und ganz bestimmt nicht zu dem, was ihre eigene Mutter ihr seit Jahren vermittelte. Jessika erwiderte: „Für jedes Problem gibt es eine Lösung, und er scheint ein echtes Problem zu sein."

Anita hatte dem Gespräch eine Weile zugehört. Dann sagte sie: „Tja, Jessika; ich bin ja bei kleinen Gemeinheiten jeglicher Art immer gerne an vorderster Front dabei. Doch das müsstest du allein bewältigen. Wenn ich dir allerdings einen freundschaftlichen Rat geben dürfte, lass lieber die Finger davon. Djaffar ist so was von wütend und ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass der durch Wände blicken kann. Unser Professor wird es in nächster Zeit nicht leicht haben... er wird die Strafarbeiten selber erteilen müssen. Was schaut ihr mich jetzt so an? Na, ich bin doch ein braves Kind! Eigentlich wollte ich hier meinen Aufsatz zu Ende schreiben in der Hoffnung, mal eine bessere Note als nur A zu bekommen, aber jetzt wo das Desaster mit Djaffar war,sollte ich lieber wieder meine sicheren Gemächer aufsuchen, ehe der Professor hier erscheint. Immerhin bin ich mit Massoud befreundet." Fabienne schnaubte: „Ja, wirklich tolle Freunde hast du!" Jessika knutterte: „Und ich dachte, Umbridge wäre schon schlimm. Sie zu schrumpfen war eigentlich ganz einfach. aber dieser Djaffar überbietet alles." Fabienne blickte, wie so oft, auf ihre vernarbten Hände. Dennoch stimmte sie zu: „Das stimmt. Gegen Massoud war die pinke Kröte noch harmlos."

Hier widersprach Anita: „Bei der pinken Kröte musste **ich** auch nachsitzen und bei Djaffar noch nie. Außerdem habe ich viel von ihm gelernt. Er wird mir immer ein willkommener Gast sein. Aber erst einmal besuche ich ihn in seiner Heimat. Meadow hat sich aber auch wirklich unmöglich benommen und sich geweigert, die Strafe anzunehmen, da ist sie selbst schuld, wenn ein disziplinliebender Massoud die Beherrschung verliert. Sie hatte ja ihre Beherrschung gegenüber Snape auch verloren. Ich gehe jetzt ein wenig auf den Ländereien spazieren, etwas frische Luft wird mir gut tun. Bis später vielleicht!" Damit stolzierte Anita aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Meadow rief ihr nach: „Und du bist immer so brav, dass ich nicht lache, vielleicht solltest Du mal Strafarbeitsdienste bei Massoud machen. Oder eine Nacht im Klapperschlangenkäfig verbringen, vielleicht würdest Du dann anders darüber denken." Anita wandte sich wieder um und antwortete: „Liebe Meadow; ich kenne seine Tierchen und ich mag sie! Suleika, eine seiner besten Zuchtspinnen durfte ich sogar mal über meine Hand krabbeln lassen, die ist wirklich niedlich!" Fabienne erwiderte: „Jedem das Seine. Andere können sich halt nicht für solches Viehzeug begeistern. Mich kann man mit dem Viehzeug jagen. Und Massoud sollte so schnell wie möglich abreisen und wieder arabische Kochpotthexen unterrichten." Meadow setzte noch eins drauf: „Und die Klapperschlangen liebst Du auch, ja? Das glaube ich dir aber nicht. Wie hast Du dich letztes Mal gefürchtet, als Massoud die Schlangen erwähnte, als du betrunken warst .Oh nein bloss nicht, hast du gesagt, und jetzt auf einmal ist es nicht mehr wahr."

Sie stritten noch eine Weile herum, bis schließlich Anita in ihre Wohnung ging und Fabienne und Jessika in ihren Schlafsaal gingen. Meadow blieb zurück und schrieb an ihrem Aufsatz. So fand Professor Snape sie vor, als er zurückkam und nachsah, ob sich noch jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum befand. Er fragte sie: ,Haben Sie es Ihren Freundinnen erzählt? Kommen sie heute noch mal? Was war hier los?" Sofort begann Meadow zu erzählen: „Ich habe noch keine Zeit gehabt, mit meinen Freundinnen zu sprechen Sir! Ich weiß es nicht, ob sie nochmals heute hierher kommen. Ich möchte mich über Massoud beschweren Sir! Ich habe mich bei ihm vorher zu Tode geängstigt. Er ist ein grausamer Mensch."

Professor Snape schien bereits über den Zwischenfall mit Massoud informiert zu sein. Jedenfalls antwortete er: „Ich kenne die Geschichte, Miss Malfoy. Ich werde Sie nun den Rest der Woche abends zu Madame Pomfrey schicken. Ich denke, Djaffar hat sowieso die Nase voll von Ihnen. Er hätte die Beherrschung nicht verlieren dürfen, aber Sie wissen selbst, dass Sie es einem nicht leicht machen, Miss Malfoy. Ich bin schon enttäuscht von Ihnen, nachdem ich Ihnen so sehr entgegengekommen bin. Aber nun gut, Sie kennen meine Anordnung , ich kann nichts mehr ändern. Ich werde Sie nun verstärkt im Auge behalten. Ich glaube nicht, dass Djaffar grausam ist, ber hat lediglich ne andere Auffassung vom Erziehen der Schüler."

Meadow war erleichtert. „Gut, Herr Professor, ich nehme meine Strafe an. Ich bin froh, dass ich Massoud nicht mehr sehen muss! Da muss ich Ihnen leider wiedersprechen Sir. Er ist und bleibt ein grausamer Mensch." Professor Snape entgegnete: „Djaffar ist nicht grausam. Sie wissen nicht, wie es im Orient abläuft, dort wird es nun mal so gehandhabt wie Djaffar es macht. Für einen orientalischen Lehrer ist er sogar relativ gutmütig. Aber es kann nicht sein, dass Sie sich Djaffar während Ihrer Strafe so widersetzt haben. Sie werden sich bei ihm entschuldigen, ob persönlich oder schriftlich entscheiden Sie. Und dann werden Sie nächste Woche jeden Abend Nachtschicht bei Madame Pomfrey schieben, so sehr ich das bedaure.  
Wobei ich sage, dass Djaffar nicht dermaßen die Beherrschung hätte verlieren dürfen." Meadow erwiderte: „Ich werde mich bei diesem grausamen Menschen nicht entschuldigen, weder schriftlich noch persönlich, Sir! Meine weitere Strafe nehme ich an."

Der Professor seufzte. ,Ich dachte mir, dass Sie das sagen würden. Nun gut, aber Sie werden sich von nun an in seiner Gegenwart benehmen. Bedenken Sie noch mal, wo er herkommt. Und war sonst noch was?" Meadow sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann. Sir! Ich möchte ihm nicht mehr begegnen Sir! Das war alles Sir!" Professor Snape erwiderte: „Sie können sich wie ein normaler Mensch in seiner Gegenwart benehmen. Keine Gehässigkeiten. Er wird dem Unterricht noch beiwohnen, solange er da ist, wenn er das möchte. Er ist eingeladen, dabei zu sein, wenn er es will, aber er mischt sich ja nicht groß ein, also brauchen Sie nur mit seiner Anwesenheit zu leben. Benehmen Sie sich wie eine erwachsene Person, Miss Malfoy.  
Ich gehe nun zu Bett. Gute Nacht, .und erzählen Sie es morgen ihren Freundinnen. Unser Plan muss aufgehen. Und üben Sie diese Flüche."

Meadow versprach es. Professor Snape schrieb noch eine Notiz an Massoud.

Werter Freund,  
Ich habe die Sache mit Miss Malfoy geregelt. Danke für ihre Bemühungen, Sie brauchen sich nicht mehr mit ihr rumzuschlagen.

Hochachtungsvoll,  
Severus Snape

Danach verließ er den Raum. Meadow schrieb noch eine Weile an ihrem Aufsatz, dann ging sie ebenfalls zu Bett.


	20. Chapter 20Hexchens Geheimnis und das Übu

Das Übungsduell

10

Hexchens Geheimnis und ein Übungsduell

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Anita in der Nacht zurückgekommen war und heimlich an der Tür gelauscht hatte, denn am nächsten Morgen lag im Gemeinschaftsraum ein an den Herrn Professor gerichteter Zettel:

„Sie müssen entschuldigen, Herr Professor, dass ich gestern Abend hier ein bisschen gelauscht habe. Ich hielt es für meine Pflicht, den Inhalt dieses Gespräches meinem Gast mitzuteilen. Ich denke, er wird sich im Verlaufe des Tages hier irgendwo melden."

Dann nahm sie sich ein Buch mit und ging zu Massoud, um mit ihm zu frühstücken, ihm alles zu erzählen und so ihrer Rolle als Petze gerecht zu werden. Dieser sagte dazu nur: „Mmm ja, Miss Snape, ich hätte das auch so erfahren. Aber ich weiß es zu schätzen." Dann ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum rüber. Er war leer mit Ausnahme von Jessika, die dort saß und ein Buch las.

Massoud wunderte sich: „Wo ist die Bande eigentlich? Wenn der große Djaffar mal Zeit hat, sich hier umzusehen, ist keiner da. Bin ich denn so schrecklich? Und wollten Sie mir nicht etwas zum Trinken anbieten, Miss Jessika?" Diese erwiderte: „Guten Morgen, Meister Massoud! Soviel ich weiß, mögen Sie keinen Tee. Wie wäre es mit einen Feuerwhiskey?" Massoud meinte daraufhin: „Aber gerne doch Kindchen, wie aufmerksam von Ihnen! Sie können mich zwar nicht leiden, aber ich trinke trotzdem ein Gläschen." Jessika antwortete: „Man muss sich ja nicht immer gut leiden können, und kann trotzdem was miteinander trinken." Sie schenkte ihm ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. „Hier ist Ihr Whiskey, Meister Massoud. Ich sollte eigentlich an meinem 6 Fuß langen Aufsatz weiter arbeiten, aber was soll´s. Worüber möchten Sie sich gern unterhalten?" Massoud sah sich den Whiskey argwöhnisch an. „Ei,das hat aber eine etwas seltsame Farbe, macht aber nichts! Der große Djaffar hat immer seine Neutralisierungstropfen dabei. Jetzt gefällt es mir schon besser!  
Sehr zum Wohl, Miss Jessika! Worüber schreiben Sie denn diesen 6 Fuß langen Aufsatz?"

Jessika erzählte: „Professor Snape hat uns ein Buch gegeben, worin sämtliche Gegengifte verzeichnet sind, unter anderem Weinrautenessenz, darüber sollen wir schreiben."

Massoud schien überrascht. „Weinrautenessenz? Interessant! Dann lernen sie ja doch ein bisschen was bei ihm?" Er nahm nochmals einen kräftigen Schluck. „Schmeckt vorzüglich! Dürfte ich noch ein Gläschen von diesem edlen Getränk haben? Aber dieses Mal bitte ohne Schrumpflösung, wenn es geht." Dann sah er die Tür aufgehen und Fabienne hereinkommen. „Aha, noch jemand, der mich nicht leiden kann; Guten Tag, Miss Moody!"

Fabienne betrat den Raum. Als sie Massoud erblickte, wäre sie am liebsten wieder weggegangen. Da die beiden sie aber schon gesehen hatten und sie außerdem ihre Bücher im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen gelassen hatte, sagte sie: „Guten Tag!" Dann nahm sie sich ein Buch und las, ohne allzu viel Notiz von Massoud zu nehmen. Jessika fragte sie: „Hi Fabienne, auch einen Feuerwhiskey?"

Fabienne sah sich gezwungen, Partei für ihren Lehrer zu ergreifen. „Oh, nicht so früh am Tag. Ich nehme mir lieber ein Butterbier. Guten Tag, Sir. Und, ich würde sagen, wir lernen in der letzten Zeit mehr als zuvor." Jessika pflichtete ihr natürlich bei, denn auf Professor Snape ließ sie nichts kommen. „Professor Snape ist ein hervorragender Lehrer, und selbstverständlich lernen wir jede Menge bei ihm, nicht nur in Zaubertränke, sondern auch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, er ist streng, konsequent und er geht zielstrebig vor. Schrumpflösung ?? Wann hätte ich das denn brauen sollen?" Sie schenkte Massoud noch ein Glas Whiskey ein, während Fabienne sich Butterbier nahm. Diese erklärte: „Also, ich habe auch keinen Schrumpftrank gebraut. Außer Filchs Tür verhexen und Peeves rebellisch zu machen habe ich in den letzten Tagen nichts angestellt, mit anderen Worten, ich war recht brav."

Massoud erwiderte: „Oh, Sie sind ein Unschuldslämmchen, Miss Jessika, nicht wahr?  
Ja, Professor Snape macht seine Sache wirklich gut, er dürfte jedoch bei manchen Schülerinnen etwas konsequenter sein. Es gibt Schüler die tanzen ihm hier regelrecht auf der Nase herum, und dazu gehört auch seine Tochter! Das Allerschlimmste, was mir in meinem Leben allerdings je begegnet ist, ist diese Miss Malfoy! Solch jemanden würde ich nicht mehr an meiner Schule dulden.So, der alte Djaffar macht jetzt einen Ausflug mit seinem Pferd, und er bedankt sich ganz herzlich für dieses "edle" Getränk! Salam aleikum, meine Damen!" Er trank das Glas aus und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Jessika meinte: „Selbstverständlich war es unverzeihlich, was Miss Malfoy getan hat, den Professor dermaßen anzugreifen, aber da muss der Professor schon selbst entscheiden, auf welche Art und Weise er vorgeht und sie bestraft. Und außerdem: Was die Familie Malfoy betrifft, da mische ich mich nur ungern ein. Ich habe Sie lediglich auf ein Gläschen eingeladen, ich bin mir wirklich keine Schuld bewusst. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Tag, Meister Massoud, vielleicht können wir es bei Gelegenheit wiederholen und uns gern weiter unterhalten."

Fabienne kicherte. „Er traut uns wirklich nur Schlimmes zu! Und dabei sind wir so brave Mädchen!" Sie dachte sich jedoch: ‚Skrupel hätte ich keine, diesen Drecksack zu schrumpfen. Und ihn dann im Verbotenen Wald bei all dem Viehzeug auszusetzen." Jessika sagte mit einem Grinsen: „Ja, nicht wahr ?? Und dabei sind wir so lieb und brav! So ich muss dann wieder los, muss noch in die Bibliothek, am liebsten in die Verbotene Abteilung. Bis später!" Jessika gehörte genau wie auch Fabienne zu den Schülern, die eine Genehmigung hatten, die Verbotene Abteilung aufzusuchen, da sie zu den Besten ihres Jahrgangs gehörten.

Bevor Massoud und Jessika jedoch den Raum verlassen konnten, sah Professor Snape noch einmal in den Raum hinein. Er hatte einen Teil des Gesprächs noch mitbekommen. ,So so, meine Schülerinnen verstehen sich doch einigermaßen mit meinem freund und Kollegen. Gut, dass er seine Neutralisierungstropfen dabei hatte, die trage ich auch immer bei mir. Gut, meine Damen. Sie haben mit Djaffar ein gutes Gespräch geführt und waren freundlich zu ihm.  
Djaffar: Was meine Tochter anbelangt, muss ich Ihnen leider recht geben. Miss Malfoy brauche ich nicht zu erwähnen, wobei ich mir sicher bin, dass sie sich jetzt ändert, wobei auch andere Schülerinnen nicht ohne sind. Aber ich bin alles in allem zufrieden. Bei jeder meiner Schülerinnen kann ich Fortschritte erkennen. Außerdem kriege ich das mit der Disziplin in den Griff. Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben, werter Freund." Damit ging der Professor weiter.

Anita, die im gleichen Moment in den Raum gekommen war, war verärgert darüber, was ihr Vater über sie gesagt hatte. Sie maulte: „Das war aber nicht nett, Onkel Djaffar! Ich bin doch hier in Sache Sittlichkeit, Demut und Gehorsam jeder Mitschülerin ein großes Vorbild! Dass Papa da anderer Meinung ist... also ich weiß auch nicht, wie er darauf kommt." Fabienne motzte: „Demut! Wenn ich das schon höre! Ich gebe ja zu, ein gewisses Maß an Gehorsam ist schon notwendig, aber aus mir würde niemand ein demütiges Hausmütterchen machen!" Sie dachte an das, was ihre Mutter ihr von klein an vermittelte und vorlebte. Chantal war eine gute Hausfrau, das konnte niemand abstreiten, aber ein Leben als „Kochpotthexe" wäre für sie niemals in Frage gekommen. Und es konnte kaum eine Frau geben, die so wenig demütig war. Dennoch hatte sie Fabienne zu einem gewissen Grad an Gehorsam und zu Respekt gegenüber Höhergestellten, wie eben Lehrern, erzogen. Anita bekam Fabiennes Gemotze mit und fragte: „Hast du den Heiligenschein nicht bemerkt, Fabienne?" Diese wusste nicht, ob sie über dieses Geschleime von Anita lachen oder weinen sollte. Dafür war sie einfach zu geradlinig. „Klar doch! Schleimerin! Na ja, das Problem bei mir ist, dass ich im Schleimen nicht so gut bin. Mir würde das keiner abnehmen. Und für demütig würde mich wohl nie jemand halten. Würde ich auch nie auch nur vorgeben wollen."

Meadow betrat den Raum und fragte: „Was gibt es Neues?" Fabienne erwiderte: „Nicht viel. Außer dass Massoud uns hier einen Besuch abgestattet hat." Meadow maulte: „Was, der war schon wieder da? Ich hasse ihn!!" Fabienne antwortete: „Mit der Meinung stehst du hier mit Sicherheit nicht alleine." Meadow ließ sich weiter darüber aus. „Und wegen diesem grausamen Menschen, muss ich noch mehr Strafdienst machen. Ab nächste Woche Nachtschicht bei Madame Pomfrey! Ich hoffe, dass er bald wieder abreist!" Dann nahm sie eines der Bücher über mächtige Flüche und begann zu lesen. Mitleidig erwiderte Fabienne: „Oje, das ist schlimm. Bald hast du vor lauter Strafdienst gar keine Freizeit mehr. Aber wenigstens quält Madame Pomfrey keine Schüler."

Meadow schüttelte sich beim Gedanken an das, was sie hinter sich hatte. „Ja, Fabienne, da hast Du recht. Es wird mir so langsam alles zuviel. Und letzte Nacht hatte ich Albträume von Spinnen und Schlangen und diesem Massoud. Es war einfach schrecklich." Fabienne stimmte zu. „Also, ich bin zwar ein bisschen abgebrühter als du, aber wenn man mich in einen Raum voller Spinnen, Klapperschlangen und Skorpione sperren würde, dann hätte ich auch Albträume." Auch sie mochte diese Art Tiere nicht besonders.

Meadow sagte: „Ja es war einfach entsetzlich und ich möchte so etwas nie wieder erleben. Wenn er mich nicht gehen lassen hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben." Dann sah sie sich im Raum um und stellte fest, dass sie und Fabienne inzwischen alleine waren. Anita hatte den Raum inzwischen verlassen. Vermutlich war sie beleidigt gewesen, weil Fabienne sie als eine Schleimerin bezeichnet hatte. Meadow war es nur recht, dass sie zunächst einmal mit Fabienne alleine reden konnte. Deshalb bat sie: „Fabienne, ich möchte mal kurz mit dir alleine reden. Könntest du die Türe verschließen, bitte?"

Fabienne verschloss die Tür. Meadow fuhr fort: „Danke! Ihr wollt doch sicher erfahren, warum ich mich in letzter Zeit so schlecht benehme? Den anderen muss ich es eben später erklären, weil sie ja jetzt nicht da sind." Genau das war es, was Fabienne nur zu gerne wissen wollte, denn es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, wie Meadow sich verändert hatte. Ermunternd sagte sie daher: „Ja, dann schieß mal los." Meadow begann also zu erzählen: „Also wie ihr ja schon richtig bemerkt habt, hab ich sehr viele Probleme. Mein Vater möchte, dass ich mich den Todessern anschließen soll. Aber ich möchte es nicht, doch er zwingt mich dazu bei den Treffen dabei zu sein.Er droht mir damit, meine Mutter umzubringen, wenn ich nicht mache, was er sagt. Ich habe mit unserem Professor über alles gesprochen, und er will mir helfen."

Fabienne hatte zwar bereits vermutet, dass familiäre Probleme hinter Meadows Verhalten steckten, aber was Meadow berichtete, überstieg ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen. „So etwas in der Art habe ich schon vermutet. So wie es aussieht, ist dein Bruder ja schon auf dem allerbesten Weg, ein Todesser zu werden, so wie er sich aufführt. Und, wie ich schon sagte, über deinen Vater wurde in meiner Familie schon so einiges geredet. Und nicht gerade Gutes." Meadow bestätigte: „Ja, Draco will sich ihnen unbedingt anschließen, das weiß ich aber erst seit heute morgen. Ich glaube, er hat auch Angst vor unserem Vater. Mein Vater ist ein gemeiner und fieser Tyrann, und es macht ihm Spaß, Menschen zu quälen."

Auch dies war nicht neu für Fabienne. „Ja, kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze, so hat sich jedenfalls meine Mutter geäußert. Und mein Großvater geht hoch wie eine Rakete, wenn man den Namen nur nennt. Der sagt, für Leute wie deinen Vater wäre Askaban noch zu gut." Meadow bestätigte: „Ja Fabienne, wenn ich ihn sehe gefriert mir das Blut in den Adern.  
Und ich habe so viel Angst vor ihm." Fabienne riet ihr: „Du solltest dich jedenfalls nicht dazu überreden lassen, dich den Todessern anzuschließen. Hör auf den Herrn Professor und lerne, dich zu verteidigen, das ist wichtig." Meadow erwiderte: „Ich würde mich diesen Irren niemals anschließen, die sind doch total durchgeknallt. Und ich möchte lernen, mich zu verteidigen. Und wenn es sein muss, auch gegen Massoud."

Wider Erwarten wollte Massoud noch einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum vorbeischauen. Fabienne hatte die Tür zwar verschlossen, diesmal aber vergessen, einen Anti-Lausch-Zauber darüber zu legen. Massoud hatte also, als er merkte, dass die Tür versperrt war, eine ganze Weile an der Tür gelauscht. Als Fabienne die Tür wieder für ihre Kameradinnen freigab, betrat Massoud den Raum noch einmal und sagte: „Guten Abend, die Damen! Warum wollen Sie sich gegen mich verteidigen? Weil Sie den von Professor Snape verordneten Strafdienst bei mir verweigert haben? Oder weil Sie sich so ungezogen und frech benommen haben? Oder wegen beidem? Ihren Herrn Vater würde ich zermahlen wie eine widerlich Sandlaus, aber wenn mich seine Tochter derart beleidigt, reise ich lieber wieder ab in meine Arabische Heimat. Dort weiß man meine Fähigkeiten zu schätzen. Salam und gute Nacht die Damen!" Er rauschte davon suchte seine Gemächer auf und war froh , seine Ruhe zu haben.

Hexchen kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fragte: „Meadow Süße, wie geht´s dir?" Sie begann, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Diese antwortete: „Hi, Hexchen! Es geht mir nicht so gut!" Hexchen legte sofort ihre Bücher zur Seite und umarmte Meadow. „Wir haben uns doch sonst alles erzählt. Was ist denn los?" Meadow antwortete: „Hexchen ich habe zur Zeit viele Probleme, aber Fabienne wird es Dir sicher später erklären." Sie begann, an ihrem Aufsatz zu schreiben. Hexchen meinte: „Hmmm, schon gut, Meadow. Rede dann mit mir, wenn Du Lust hast, und Fabienne kann es mir ja auch erklären."

Fabienne erzählte also: „Hexchen, Meadow hat wirklich große Probleme. Ich nehme an, du weißt, was für einen Ruf Meadows Vater hat. Er ist nach dem Krieg bei den Gerichtsverhandlungen zwar von dem Verdacht freigesprochen worden, ein Todesser zu sein, aber das nur deshalb, weil er diesen Fudge und wohl noch andere Herren an höchster Stelle geschmiert hat, du weißt, er hat Geld, und andere wieder hat er erpresst. Und jetzt will er Meadow gegen ihre Überzeugung zwingen, Todesserin zu werden."

Hexchen hörte fassungslos zu. Dann umarmte sie Meadow und versprach ihr: „Ich weiß, es ist Dein Dad, aber wenn ich ihn sehe, haue ich ihn ko." Jessika trat auch ein, begrüßte alle und begann ebenfalls an ihrem Aufsatz zu schreiben. Hexchen verteilte eine Runde Butterbier. Fabienne ging auf Hexchens Bemerkung ein: „Ehrlich gesagt, meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, sie hätte schon ein paar Mal Momente gehabt, wo sie Malfoy am liebsten eine gescheuert hätte, wenn er auf seine arrogante Art durchs Ministerium stolziert. Und einmal hat sie ihm sogar eine geklebt. Und was Massoud angeht: Soll er sich seine demütigen Schülerinnen doch in Arabien suchen. Na ja, ich bin ihm ja auch zu frech und zu aufsässig."

Meadow bedankte sich bei Hexchen für das Butterbier und sagte zu ihr: „Hexchen, da hast du dir aber viel vorgenommen." Hexchen erklärte: „Ja mein Dad hat mir Boxunterricht gegeben. Ein paar schmutzige Muggeltricks kann ich auch, da wir ja außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern dürfen. Ich werde ihn KO hauen." Sie fing an, wild zu tänzeln und schlug ein paar Haken in der Luft.

Fabienne ließ sich weiter über Massoud aus: „Mama würde die Krise kriegen, wenn man ihr etwas von Demut erzählen würde. Ich schätze mal, bei ihr wäre er schon quer durchs Klassenzimmer geflogen." Hexchen stimmte zu: „Meine Mutter hätte ihn glatt in die Luft gejagt.Demut, wo sind wir denn hier?" Meadow meinte: „Bei meiner Mutter hätte er es auch nicht versuchen dürfen, sie hätte ihm einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet." Fabienne erklärte: „Er hat eben keinen Begiff davon, wozu voll ausgebildete europäische Hexen fähig sind. Schließlich müssen englische Hexen oft dasselbe leisten wie Zauberer. Garantiert hat Massoud noch nie eine Aurorin gesehen. Meine Mutter ist ja nicht nur Aurorin, sie bildet auch Aurorenschüler im Duellieren und in Flüchen aus, weil sie darin einfach die beste ist."

Hexchen stellte sich gerade eine Begegnung zwischen ihrer Mutter und Massoud vor. Dann meinte sie: „Na, den Wassereimer würde er nach einer Begegnung mit meiner Mom gut brauchen können. Nämlich zum Löschen." Fabienne fragte: „Wieso? Hätte sie ihm Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht?" Vorstellen konnte es sich Fabienne, denn sie wusste, Claire Longbottom konnte ziemlich ausfallend werden. Hexchen erwiderte: „Ja, und wie!" Dann fragte sie Jessika: „Sind wir im nächsten Unterricht wieder Duellpartner?" Jessika erwiderte: „Sicher doch, wir beide sind weiterhin Duellpartner. Hexchen, ich bin fast fertig mit meinem Aufsatz, ich war heute den ganzen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek und habe daran gearbeitet, und du?" Hexchen antwortete: „Ich bin auch fast fertig mit den Aufsatz. Das ist fein, Jessika und darauf ein Butterbier. Ihr auch noch eins, Meadow und Fabienne?"

Fabienne hörte fassungslos zu. Sie sagte: „Wenn ihr so zaghaft rangeht, dass ihr euch gegenseitig nicht weh tut, wird das nie was. Bei richtigen Gegnern dürft ihr auch keine Rücksichten nehmen." Hexchen sah kläglich zu Fabienne hin. „Ich weiß, dass du recht hast, aber ich habe mal so einen Stupor volle Kanne abgekriegt. Das tut echt sauweh. Und das war nicht alles, was ich erlebt habe, aber darüber möchte ich nicht reden." Jessika entgegnete: „Das kommt dir nur so vor, Fabienne, so zaghaft sind wir auch nun wieder nicht. Ich bräuchte nur den richtigen Gegner, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es könnte." Hexchen strahlte Jessika an: „Wenn du das machst, schwenk ich dazu die Pompons, Jessika." Fabienne erwiderte: „Na ja, ich habe auch schon so manches beim Üben abgekriegt, man darf da einfach nicht zimperlich sein." Hexchen entgegnete: „Das war damals aber kein Übungskampf. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich unfreiwillig Duellerfahrungen gemacht habe. Aber ich möchte das lieber wieder vergessen. Also reden wir nicht davon."

Die Mädchen hatten nicht bemerkt, dass Professor Snape eingetreten war und einiges von dem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Nun machte er sich bemerkbar, zauberte Kuchen herbei und sagte: „Guten Abend meine Damen. Wie geht es ihnen? Bedienen sie sich. Miss Hexchen, mir können sie doch von diesem Duell erzählen." Hexchen fuhr total erschrocken herum. Sie erwiderte: „Guten Abend Sir, ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt." Dann sah sie den Fußboden an und sagte sehr leise: „Ìch danke Ihnen für Ihr Angebot, aber ich arbeite noch an der Verdrängung. Hatte sehr viele Alpträume deswegen. Ich kann nicht damit umgehen, bitte verzeihen Sie, Sir." Jessika begrüßte Professor Snape mit den Worten: „Guten Abend, Sir, mir geht es ausgezeichnet, danke der Nachfrage. Hatten Sie einen angenehmen Tag ?" Professor Snape antwortete Jessika: „,Ja, ich habe intensive Forschungen in meinen Kerkern betrieben, und sie liefen gut." Zu Hexchen sagte er: ,Miss Hexchen, ich will Sie ja nicht drängen, aber wenn Sie darüber reden, geht es Ihnen besser. Verdrängung löst das Problem nicht, sondern macht den Schmerz nur größer." Dann wandte er sich an alle anwesenden Mädchen,Sie haben sich vorhin wieder über Djaffar unterhalten." Jessika erwiderte: „Ich habe mich nicht über Djaffar unterhalten, Sir." Fabienne erläuterte: „Hm, ja, eigentlich mehr darüber, wie er nur auf die Idee kommt, von europäischen Hexen Demut zu erwarten. Schließlich werden die wenigsten von uns einmal reine Kochpotthexen, sondern es wird von uns später erwartet, dass wir genauso mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden stehen wie die Männer. Schließlich werden junge Hexen hier in Hogwarts genauso ausgebildet wie junge Zauberer." Hexchen wollte nicht mit der Sprache heraus. „Woher wissen Sie das, Sir? Ehrlich gesagt, wenn ich davon rede, kommen diese Träume wieder, und dann werde ich glaube ich nie wieder schlafen wollen. Vielleicht irgendwann mal. Danke für Ihr Angebot, Sir." Fabienne blickte Hexchen an. Also hatte auch Hexchen ein Geheimnis, und auch bei ihr musste es etwas Schlimmes sein. Fabienne konnte ihre Angst geradezu spüren, obwohl sie es sich nicht anmerken ließ.

Professor Snape gab nicht auf. Er sagte zu Hexchen: „Miss Hexchen, Sie wissen, dass man diese Träume ausschalten kann? Ich kann Ihnen dabei helfen. Erzählen Sie es uns dann?" Zu Fabienne sagte er: „Für Djaffar ist das ein Kulturschock. Er erwartet keine jungen Hexen, die sich einem Mann auch mal widersetzen." Er war keineswegs überrascht über Fabiennes Ansichten. Das Mädchen sah seiner Mutter zwar auf den ersten Blick nicht allzu ähnlich, aber er konnte sich nur zu gut noch an Chantals geradlinige Art und ihre Einstellungen erinnern.

Fabienne erwiderte: „Das ist wahr, ich habe vorhin gesagt, ich wette, dass er noch nie eine Aurorin gesehen hat, und bestimmt auch noch keine Zaubereiministerin." Jessika ergänzte: „Ja, wenn´s nach ihm ginge, würden wir den ganzen Tag irgendwelche Käfer sortieren." Hexchen sprang auf dieses Thema nur zu bereitwillig an, um von ihrem Problem abzulenken. „Also Kulturschock gut und schön, aber er weiß doch, dass die Frauen hier eine eigene Meinung haben, oder? Und Käfer sortieren... Iiiiiiiiih!" - „Oder Spinnen Haare ausreißen", erinnerte sich Fabienne mit Grausen.

Professor Snape wollte sich jedoch nicht ablenken lassen. Er sagte noch einmal zu Hexchen: ,Das ist für einen Zaubertrankbrauer kein Problem. Erzählen Sie es uns. Dann gebe ich Ihnen Tränke für traumlosen Schlaf." Hexchen versuchte jedoch weiterhin abzulenken. „Bei Spinnen hört der Spaß auf, ich weiß es geht manchmal nicht anders, aber uuuuh..." Meadow protestierte: „Hexchen hör bloß auf damit, mir dreht sich noch der Magen um, wenn ich an gestern denke. Diese widerlichen Tiere." Jessika amüsierte sich jedoch über das Verhalten von Massoud vorhin: „Hast du heute morgen mitbekommen, wie vorsichtig er uns gegenüber doch geworden ist, Fabienne? Eigentlich wollte ich mir sein Vertrauen erschleichen und hatte ihm die Schrumpflösung nicht einmal versucht zu verabreichen, und trotzdem war er auf alles viel zu gut vorbereitet." Fabienne konnte es nicht fassen. „Meinst du ernsthaft, er hätte Angst vor uns, oder verstehe ich da jetzt was falsch?" Jessika erklärte: „Ich glaube nicht dass er Angst hat, er ist halt nur sehr vorsichtig. Mal sehen, ich versuche mich das nächste mal bei ihm einzuschleimen, vielleicht klappt es ja. Aber eins muss man ihm lassen, er ist ganz schön gerissen."

Unbemerkt war Anita eingetreten und hatte der Unterhaltung schon eine ganze Weile zugehört, bis sie sich zu Wort meldete: „Wunderschönen guten Abend allerseits! Ähm... stör ich gerade? Ah, der Herr Professor ist auch da! N'abend Papa." Sie nahm _etwas abseits der Anderen Platz und murmelte vor sich hin:_ „Bei Onkel Djaffar kann man noch ganz anderes lernen, als Käfer zu sortieren. Ich werde es denen in der nächsten VgddK Stunde schon zeigen: „ Sie zauberte eine Flasche Elfenwein herbei und vertiefte sich weiter in ihre Gedanken. Sie grollte ihren Kameradinnen, insbesondere Meadow und Fabienne, ganz erheblich, weil sie die ganze Zeit über Djaffar herzogen. Sie _betrachtete weiterhin die Klassenkameradinnen argwöhnisch und kaute schmollend auf einer Hand voll Popcorn herum. Dabei dachte sie: „_Immer ziehen sie über den armen Onkel Djaffar her."

Hexchen nahm allen Mut zusammen und entschloss sich doch zu reden: „Dann will ich mal erzählen. Aber dann reden wir nie wieder ein Wort darüber. Keiner hier ja??" Sie schaute bettelnd alle an. „Bringen wir es hinter uns. Es war in meinen zweiten Jahr auf der Schule und es war in den Ferien. Es war ein toller Abend, und ich war wirklich gut drauf. Ich kam von einem Shoppingtag, und es war schon dunkel.Ich weiß nicht, woher er kam, aber plötzlich war er dort, und bevor ich reagieren konnte, bekam ich einen mächtigen Fluch ab, und ich dachte, ich gehe gleich KO. War einer der fanatischen Anhänger für Reinblütige. Bloß weil ich einen Muggelvater habe, und der kann mich eh noch nicht mal leiden. Was für ein Witz. Jedenfalls hat er mir seinen Stab an die Kehle gesetzt und mir genau beschrieben, was er tun würde mit mir. Dann ich weiß nicht, wie es passiert ist. Aber plötzlich kam ein Knall aus meinen Stab, und ich so bekam ich einen Vorsprung, der dazu reichte, um wegzulaufen. Höre diese Stimme immer und immer wieder in meinen Träumen. Na ja, wollte euch nicht langweilen mit meinen Gejammer, sorry."

Fabienne war schockiert, als sie hörte, welchen Kummer Hexchen bereits seit mehreren Jahren mit sich herumschleppte. Und außerdem hatte sie auch das Gefühl, dass das Mädchen noch mit irgend etwas hinter dem Berg hielt. Laut sagte sie: „Puh, das ist ja wirklich gruselig!" Auch Anita war sichtlich schockiert. „Und du fürchtest dich vor Djaffars Tieren? Ich finde das viel schlimmer!" Hexchen fuhr fort: „Das war es auch und wollt ihr den allergrößten Witz hören? Alles wegen meinem Dad, der mich eh für die größte Enttäuschung seines Lebens hält. Ist das nicht lustig? Ich finde schon. Entschuldigt, ich verliere normalerweise nicht so die Fassung, verzeiht mir."

Fabienne war fassungslos. Ihr größter Kummer war bisher immer gewesen, dass sie nie eine Chance gehabt hatte, ihren Vater kennen zu lernen. Und nun hörte sie schon zum zweiten Mal, dass Väter sogar ein Problem darstellen konnten! Allerdings hatte sie in den letzten Jahren ohnehin den Eindruck gehabt, dass Hexchen kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater hatte. So hatte er seine Tochter beispielsweise nicht ein einziges Mal zu Beginn eines Schuljahres zum Hogwarts-Express gebracht. Sie sagte daher: „Ja, stimmt, man kann sich seine Eltern leider nicht aussuchen."

Auch Professor Snape war offensichtlich betroffen. Er gab Hexchen ein Trankfläschchen und sagte zu ihr: „,Oh Miss Hexchen, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Hier, das hilft. Und meine Damen, Sie merken hier, wie wichtig es ist, Verteidigung zu lernen." Fabienne bestätigte: „Stimmt, in so unsicheren Zeiten, wie wir sie haben, ist es das Wichtigste von allem." Meadow fragte neugierig: „Und wer war er, Hexchen, versteh ich nicht ganz?" Hexchen antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht, er trug kein Namensschild. Er war einer der Fanatiker, der sagte, es wäre eine Beleidigung, dass jemand mit meinem Blut zaubern darf. Und Fabienne, mein Dad hätte mich garantiert nicht als Tochter ausgesucht. So Mädels, wer von euch geht mit, sich die Kante geben. Habe jetzt allergrößte Lust dazu." Fabienne lehnte ab. „Das können wir doch auch hier. Ich habe jetzt eigentlich keine Lust, in die Kneipe zu gehen, hier ist es doch viel gemütlicher." Sie dachte: ‚Vermutlich ist das der Grund, warum Hexchen so viel trinkt."

Professor Snape erwiderte: „,Alkohol ist keine Lösung. Und hier wird kein Alkohol getrunken. Ich hasse diese verdammten Rassisten. Miss Hexchen, Sie kriegen von mir jede Unterstützung, die Sie brauchen." Hexchen war immer noch völlig aufgelöst. Sie nahm den Trank mit klapprigen Händen entgegen. „Ja, Sie haben ja Recht, Sir. Ich danke Ihnen.  
Lasst uns ein wenig hier bleiben, Mädels, ich glaube, ich weiß sowieso im Moment nicht, wo links und rechts ist. Entschuldigt. Ich krieg mich gleich wieder ein."

Jessika meinte: „Verteidigung ist immer gut. Ich muss mal gleich Filch fragen, ob er beim Duellieren mitmacht." Fabienne fasste es nicht. „Filch? Was willst du denn mit dem? Der kann doch noch nicht mal zaubern." Professor Snape bot Jessika an: ,Sie könnten sich mit mir duellieren. Ich möchte mal sehen, was Sie drauf haben." Erschrocken erwiderte Jessika: „Nein, Sir, nicht jetzt... ich habe wirklich nichts drauf."

Währenddessen ging Anita zu Hexchens Platz und goss ihr Elfenwein in ihr leeres Glas. „Hier, der ist nicht so stark und beruhigt dennoch." Sie blickte fragend zu ihrem Vater hinüber, während sie zu ihrem Platz zurückging. Der sagte: „Nur, wenn ich auch etwas bekomme, Tochter. „ Anita stand widerwillig auf, goss ihrem Vater ein Glas ein und setzte sich wieder hin. Professor Snape kostete und sagte: „Der ist wirklich lecker." Dann sah er sich im Raum um und fragte: ,Will sich jemand anders duellieren? Vielleicht Miss Fabienne?" Fabienne erwiderte: „Warum eigentlich nicht?" Sie erhob sich.

Professor Snape legte einen Schutzzauber über den Rest des Raumes, damit die anderen Schülerinnen nicht versehentlich von einem verirrten Fluch getroffen wurden. Dann forderte er Fabienne auf: ,Treten sie vor, Miss Fabienne. Und verbeugen Sie sich." Als Fabienne nach vorne getreten war, verbeugten sich beide voreinander, richteten sich wieder auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Fabienne wirkte zur Überraschung ihrer Freundinnen überhaupt nicht ängstlich oder nervös, sondern völlig ruhig und gelassen. Anita kroch ängstlich unter einen Tisch. Die anderen sahen gespannt zu.

Professor Snape erklärte zunächst die Regeln: ,Regeln:1.Keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche! 2.Will jemand aufgeben, muss er ein weißes Tuch aus seinem Zauberstab schießen oder sagen ich gebe auf. Sind Sie einverstanden?" Fabienne erklärte: „Einverstanden." Professor Snape richtete seinenZauberstab auf Fabienne und rief: ,Stupor!" Fabienne blockte mit „Protego!" Dann rief Snape: „Serpensortia!" Eine Riesenschlange kroch auf Fabienne zu. Diese ließ die Schlange mit „Vipera Evanesco" verschwinden. Dann benutzte Fabienne einen Impedimenta, den Snape ohne Mühe abblockte. Gleichzeitig rief er „Inferno!" Ein riesiger Flammenring flog auf Fabienne zu. Fabienne verwendete diesmal den stärkeren Schildzauber „Protecto!", und ein großer leuchtendblauer Schutzschild erschien.

Unterdessen war unter den anderen Mädchen ein Geplänkel ausgebrochen. Meadow hatte die Absicht, nicht zu ihrem Strafdienst bei Madame Pomfrey zu gehen, während Anita durch dementsprechendes Gemotze dafür sorgte, dass Professor Snape trotz seines Duells mit Fabienne mitbekam, dass Meadow sich wieder einmal querlegte. Professor Snape beendete die Diskussion damit, dass er Meadow klarmachte, dass sie selbstverständlich zu ihrem Strafdienst zu gehen hätte. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Schreibtisch und murmelte eine Formel. Der Schreibtisch stürmte scheinbar unaufhaltsam auf Fabienne zu. Diese zögerte nicht lange, sondern richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch und rief „Diffindo", und der Schreibtisch zerbrach in tausend Einzelteile. Dann jagte sie einen"Petrificus Totalus" in Professor Snapes Richtung. Dieser blockte den Fluch mühelos und rief „Destructio", und ein goldener Energiestrahl schoss auf Fabienne zu. Dieser Zauber war mit den Schildzaubern nicht zu blocken, wie Fabienne sehr genau wusste. Sie warf sich also blitzschnell zu Boden.

Die Klassenkameradinnen sahen fassungslos zu. Während Fabienne noch am Boden war, versuchte Professor Snape, sie mit einem Expelliarmus zu entwaffnen, sie konnte diesen Zauber jedoch blocken, während sie wieder aufstand. Hierbei fing sie einen Gedanken von Anita auf: ‚_Phu... da kann ich nicht mithalten! Wozu braucht Fabienne eigentlich noch Unterricht?' __Meadow wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, trotz des Verbots des Professors mit Hexchen eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu trinken, da sie glaubte, er wäre durch das Duell mit Fabienne zu sehr beschäftigt, um mitzubekommen, was die anderen machten. Damit hatten sie jedoch die Rechnung ohne Professor Snape gemacht. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Whiskeyflasche, und sie zersprang. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab wieder auf Fabienne und rief: „Flamare!" Ein riesiger Feuerball flog auf Fabienne zu. __Fabienne rief „Protecto!" __Der Schutzschild, der diesmal erschien, war noch größer als der vorherige und flammendrot. _

_Professor Snape machte nun eine komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung, durch die Fabiennes Schild zersprang. Dann drehte er sich leicht im Kreis, verschwand und tauchte hinter Fabienne wieder auf, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und rief „Stupor!" Fabienne hatte die Bewegung hinter sich wahrgenommen und wich im allerletzten Moment noch aus. Zu ihrer Überraschung fing sie diesmal einen Gedanken von Professor Snape auf: ‚_Die ist doch wahnsinnig, will die immer noch weitergehen? Ist halt Moodys Enkelin, was habe ich erwartet...' Dies war für Fabienne eine Überraschung, denn sie hatte bisher noch nie irgend etwas von Professor Snape aufgefangen. Er hatte sich sonst immer sehr unter Kontrolle.

Diesmal machte der Professor eine peitschende Zauberstabbewegung. Ein Inferius erschien und bewegte sich auf Fabienne zu. Fabienne zögerte nicht lange, denn sie hatte von Inferi schon gehört und wusste, dass Feuer das einzige Gegenmittel war. Sie richtete also ihren Zauberstab auf den Inferius und rief „Inferno!" Ein großer Flammenring flog auf den Inferius zu, dieser verschwand sofort. Professor Snape rief: „Phobius!" Ein Irrwicht erschien. Bei Fabienne hatte er die Gestalt einer Riesenspinne, denn sie hasste dieses Viehzeug. Tatsächlich bekam sie auch für einen kurzen Moment Gänsehaut, dann jedoch stellte sie sich eins dieser kleinen Schoßhündchen vor, die für sie irgendwie keine richtigen Hunde waren. Sie rief also „Riddiculus", und aus der Riesenspinne wurde ein winziger kläffender Chihuahua. Fabienne schickte einen „Locomotor Mortis" zu Professor Snape, den er mit seinem Schildzauber mühelos abblockte.

Unter den anderen Mädchen wurde mittlerweile getuschelt. Zwar war Fabienne immer die Beste in ihrer Klasse in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen, aber eine solche Leistung hätten sie selbst von ihr nicht erwartet. Ganz offensichtlich trainierte sie während der Ferien schon sehr intensiv. Jessika flüsterte zu Hexchen: „Gut, dass ich es nicht bin, die da vorne steht!" Hexchen erwiderte: „Wie sehr mich das auch freut. Wir bleiben Duellpartner. Bloß ein paar lustige Beinklammerflüche und nichts ernsthaft Bedrohliches. Jessika, lass es keinen merken, aber hier dreht sich alles. Dabei habe ich gar nichts getrunken. Sag niemandem was. Werde gleich gehen." Jessika sagte: „Bei mir dreht sich alles, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich mich duellieren muss, ich habe Angst der Professor könnte mich mit Feuerbällen bewerfen." Hexchen erwiderte: „Ich lasse dir gern den Vortritt. Das macht mir überhaupt gar nicht aus." Fabienne bekam von den Gesprächen einiges mit und rief zu ihren Kameradinnen herüber: „Mädels, ihr habt doch nicht etwa Angst?" Hexchen versuchte es mit der ihr eigenen Flapsigkeit: „Nein so seh ich immer aus wenn ich besonders glücklich bin, Fabienne." Durch dieses kurze Gespräch war Fabienne jedoch abgelenkt und bekam nicht mit, dass Professor Snape einen ungesagten „Levicorpus" auf sie richtete. Ehe sie es sich versah, hing sie kopfüber in der Luft. Dann rief der Professor „Incarcerus!" Fabienne war am ganzen Körper mit Seilen gefesselt und somit handlungsunfähig. Nun mischte sich Anita ein. Sie holte Fabienne mit „Liberacorpus" wieder auf den Boden zurück und zerstörte die Seile mit „Diffindo". Hexchen rief besorgt: „Fabienne, ist alles in Ordnung? Geht's dir auch gut?" Fabienne beruhigte sie: „Alles klar, ich bin okay. Ich kann eine ganze Menge aushalten." Professor Snape blickte derweil auf Fabienne herunter. „Geben Sie jetzt auf?" Dann wandte er sich verärgert an Anita: ,Habe ich was von Einmischen gesagt?" Anita erwiderte: „Mir tat Fabienne leid!" Professor Snape rief: ,Zu Strafe wirst du einen vier Fuß langen Aufsatz über Duellierregeln schreiben."

Anita _klemmte ihr Popcorn unter den Arm und verließ mit einem „_Gute Nacht allerseits!" beleidigt _das Übungszimmer. Fabienne erklärte: „_Ich gebe auf. Das wird mich lehren, mich zukünftig nicht mehr ablenken zu lassen. Im Ernstfall kann ein kleiner Moment Unaufmerksamkeit tödlich sein." Professor Snape erwiderte, ,Das war brilliant! 200 Punkte für Sie! Sie sind echt klasse!" Dann wandte er sich an die anderen: ,Sehen Sie, so macht man das! Miss Fabienne hatte keine Angst, und ich musste ziemlich Gas geben, um zu gewinnen!" Fabienne sah, dass die anderen Mädchen immer noch ziemlich ängstlich dreinschauten. Sie sagte: „Mann, ihr haltet echt nichts aus. Wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt, ich trainiere schon, seitdem ich in der Lage bin, überhaupt mit einem Zauberstab umzugehen." So, nun war es heraus. Dies war nämlich eines der Dinge, die sie ihren Freundinnen über sich verschwiegen hatte. Sie war noch minderjährig und durfte natürlich während der Ferien nicht zaubern. Daher hatte sie ihren Freundinnen eisern verschwiegen, wie intensiv sie während ihrer Ferien bereits seit Jahren trainierte.


	21. Chapter 21Anita wird rebellisch

Anita wird rebellisch

10

Anita wird rebellisch

Nach dem Übungsduell war Anita keineswegs sofort zu Bett gegangen, wie sie vorgegeben hatte. Vielmehr war sie unter ihrem Tarnumhang in den Krankenflügel geschlichen, um Meadow einen Streich zu spielen. Sie ließ hinter einem der Regale, die Meadow abstauben sollte, ein paar von Massouds Taranteln laufen. Der Erfolg ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, denn kaum, dass Meadow die Taranteln erblickte, begann sie lauthals zu schreien.

Professor Snape wollte sich selber davon überzeugen, ob Meadow auch wirklich zu ihrem Strafdienst bei Madame Pomfrey gegangen war, und machte, bevor er sich in seine Räume zurückzog, noch einen abstecher zum Krankenflügel. Kaum war er eingetreten, hörte er auch schon Meadows Geschrei. Als er nachsah, was los war, fand er natürlich sofort die Taranteln und die kreidebleiche Meadow. Ohne großes Federlesen richtete Professor Snape seinen Zauberstab auf die Taranteln und rief „Flamare!" Die Taranteln verbrannten sofort zu Asche. Professor Snape beseitigte diese mit einem Ratzeputz-Zauber. Dann verließ er mit einem ,Machen sie weiter, Miss Malfoy! " den Raum. Anita, die immer noch unter ihrem Tarnumhang unsichtbar in der Nähe stand, kochte vor Wut. Das konnte doch nicht angehen, dass Meadow nur ein bisschen zu schreien brauchte, damit der Professor ihr sofort zur Hilfe eilte. Sie verließ wutentbrannt den Krankenflügel, mit dem festen Vorsatz, es Meadow noch so richtig zu zeigen. Und auch Fabienne mit ihren Hetzreden gegen Djaffar würde noch ihr fett wegkriegen! Bücher und Verteidigungskram, das war auch schon was, pah!

Am nächsten Tag trafen Anita und Fabienne im Gemeinschaftsraum aufeinander. Fabienne las ein Buch über praktische Verteidigung, Anita schrieb an ihrer Strafarbeit. Massoud betrat den Raum und gönnte Fabienne keinen Blick. Statt dessen wandte er sich an Anita: „Sie haben gestern ein paar von meinen Tarantelchen im Krankenflügel laufen lassen, um Miss Malfoy zu erschrecken. Die Tierchen sind jetzt verbrannt. Professor Snape hat dafür gesorgt. Das ist nicht das Problem; meine Nachzuchten gedeihen. Das Problem ist, dass Miss Malfoy nur zu wimmern und zu schreien braucht und sofort steht der Professor auf der Matte und hilft ihr!"

Fabienne gab sofort Kontra: „Na ja, Meadow ist eben nicht so mutig, mit diesem Viehzeug zurechtzukommen. Allerdings, ich sage es offen und ehrlich, wenn dieses Viehzeug mir in die Finger gefallen wäre, und nicht dem Professor, dann hätte es auch kein allzu langes Leben gehabt." Anita sagte missmutig: „Ja, leider ist das so, und mich verdonnert Snape sofort zu Strafaufsätzen, wenn ich mal nicht nach seinen Vorschriften tanze! Vielleicht sollte ich ihm auch mal ein Schauermärchen vorweinen, um seine Gunst zu gewinnen, aber das lässt schon mein Stolz nicht zu." Djaffar ignorierte Fabiennes Bemerkung und bat Anita: „Kommen Sie später in mein Gemach; Sie müssen noch Reisevorbereitungen für nächste Woche treffen. Ich habe den Wildhüter angewiesen einen seiner Thestrale so zu dressieren, dass er Sie am Mittwoch zu mir nach Matmata bringt. Ich fliege schon am Montag." Anita antwortete: „Selbstverständlich, Onkel Djaffar; ich muss das hier nur fertig schreiben." Massoud verließ daraufhin den Raum, und Anita wandte sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu.

Dann fragte sie Fabienne: „Willst auch einen Kaffee, Fabienne?" Diese antwortete: „Ja, gerne. Ach ja, ich bin zwar nicht so die große Legilimentikerin wie der Herr Professor, aber einen Gedanken von dir konnte ich gestern doch auffangen, du hast einfach zu stark gesendet." Anita blickte beiläufig von ihrer Strafarbeit auf. Was hatte Fabienne schon wieder in ihren Gedanken zu schaffen gehabt? Sie behauptete zwar immer, dass sie nicht absichtlich in die Gedanken ihrer Mitschüler eindringen würde, sondern nur zufällig hier und da etwas auffangen würde, aber stimmte das auch wirklich? Anita ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und fragte nur: „So, welchen Gedanken denn?" Fabienne antwortete: „Du hast dich gefragt, wieso ich eigentlich noch Unterricht brauche." Anita meinte kurz angebunden: „Allerdings!" Fabienne erklärte daraufhin: „Ist doch logisch. Weil sie mich ohne abgeschlossene Hogwarts-Ausbildung und ohne die notwendigen UTZ nicht auf der Aurorenschule annehmen würden. Und das ist mein Ziel." Anita meinte nur: „Aha." Dann _rollte sie das_ _Pergament zusammen, stand auf und verließ mit den Worten „_Endlich fertig! Jetzt gehe ich zu Onkel Djaffar! Tschüüüsss!!"_ den Raum. _

Müde und blass betrat kurze Zeit später Meadow den Raum. Sie fragte Fabienne: „Irgend etwas Neues?" Sie setzte sich in die Ecke und las das Buch über mächtige Flüche. Fabienne antwortete: „Nee, nur dass Massoud noch mal hier war und Anita, und dass sie ziemlich über dich abgelästert haben." Meadow meinte daraufhin: „Schon wieder dieser Massoud, das darf nicht wahr sein. Ja, dass Anita mich nicht leiden kann, das hab ich schon mitgekriegt. Drum lästert Sie auch soviel über mich."

Fabienne dachte an den vergangenen Abend. „Die soll sich mal nicht so anstellen. Kriegt schon Angst, wenn sie bei einem kleinen Übungskampf zusieht." Meadow lachte. „Und sie hat sich feige unter dem Tisch versteckt, na so ein Angsthase!" Fabienne konnte Anitas Einstellung nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. „Mit der Einstellung käme die im Leben draußen nie zurecht. Ich glaube, die bekäme die Krise, wenn sie einmal zusehen würde, wenn ich mit meinem Großvater trainiere." Meadow stimmte zu. „Nein Chantal, das glaube ich auch nicht, sie würde wohl schreiend aus dem Zimmer rennen."

Diese Worte hatte Jessika noch mitbekommen, als sie in den Raum kam. „Huhuu allerseits! Naaa... sollt Ihr denn lästern?" Meadow erwiderte: „Hallo Jessika! Wir haben nicht damit angefangen!" Jessika sagte: „Fabienne, ehrlich gesagt, ich mochte die Feuerbälle und die Irrwichter auch nicht, die da gestern auf dich zukamen. Außerdem muss ich mich auch etwas mehr anstrengen und meinen Abwehrzauber verbessern." Fabienne konnte dies nicht ganz nachvollziehen. „Ja, Mädels ihr seid alle viel zu ängstlich, so geht das einfach nicht. Irgendwie seid ihr beim Duellieren einfach zu zaghaft, und das ist fatal, wenn ihr es irgendwann mit echten Gegnern zu tun habt." Sie dachte an die Gespräche, die sie zu Hause oft genug mitbekommen hatte, und vor allem daran, wie beunruhigt ihre Mutter und ihr Großvater wegen einem bevorstehenden Krieg waren.

Meadow wandte ein: „Der Unterschied ist nur, dass du das Duellieren perfekt beherrschst. Und wir es noch lernen müssen. Ich muss noch lernen, meine Angst vor dem Duellieren in den Griff zu bekommen. Übrigens Fabienne, es gibt eine Neuigkeit." Fabienne sah Meadow an. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach war es mit Sicherheit nichts Erfreuliches. Daher fragte sie: „Was denn für eine?" Meadow erzählte: „Ich soll heute Abend meinen Vater zu dem Todessertreffen begleiten. Aber ich will es einfach nicht. Ich glaube, ich sollte es unserem Professor sagen." – „Ja, das solltest du unbedingt dem Herrn Professor sagen", bestätigte Fabienne. „So, ich muss euch jetzt für 2-3 Stunden verlassen, komme dann wieder hierher. Bis dann!" Damit ging sie eilig aus dem Raum. Sie hatte einiges in der Bibliothek zu tun. Auch Jessika hatte noch etwas zu erledigen und ging.

Meadow blieb alleine zurück. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Sie ging in den Zaubertrankraum hinüber. Dort warf sie ein paar Bluffknaller in eine Ecke und eine Handvoll Instant Finsternispulver in die Luft. Undurchdringbare Finsternis breitete sich im Raum aus. Außerdem gab es einen Höllenlärm, als die Knaller losgingen.

Anita schien doch zu dem Schluss gekommen zu sein, dass sie sich nicht richtig verhalten hatte. Jedenfalls _betrat sie einige Zeit später kleinlaut den Raum und entschuldigte sich bei Meadow für ihr unsägliches Verhalten am vergangenen Abend mit den Spinnen. „_Weißt du, Meadow, ich mag Meister Massoud und seine Tiere sehr gerne und du hast dich ihm gegenüber ganz schrecklich benommen, daher habe ich mir das mit den Spinnen einfallen lassen. War aber nicht wirklich böse gemeint! Und ich mag dich trotzdem ganz gerne.  
Was macht Fabienne eigentlich dauernd für ein Geschrei wegen diesen Duellierübungen? Man würde meinen, es gäbe nichts Wichtigeres auf dieser Welt. In meinen Kerker wagen sich keine Feinde, und ich denke auch nicht im geringsten daran, Auror zu werden. Der Weg dorthin ist mir viel zu mühsam!" Da sie ihre Strafarbeit und ihre Hausaufgaben bereits erledigt hatte, machte sie es sich bequem.

Meadow erwiderte: „Guten Abend, Anita! Na gut, ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Aber mache so etwas nie wieder! Und gegenüber Massoud habe ich mich ganz normal verhalten. Ich hasse Schlangen und Spinnen und würde sie nie anfassen." Anita sagte: „Keine Sorge; am Montag reist er ab! Dann besuche ich ihn einmal." Meadow lästerte: „Hat er jetzt etwa Angst vor mir, dass er sich nicht mehr blicken lässt, dieser Feigling?" Dies wollte Anita nicht auf ihrem Gast sitzen lassen. „Hmmm... das glaube ich weniger. Wohl eher die Nase voll! Aber wenn du solche Sehnsucht nach ihm hast, kann ich es einrichten, dass er hier erscheint!"

Nun begann Meadow, weiter zu spotten. „Dass ich nicht lache! Er traut sich wohl nicht mehr in meine Nähe. Hat wohl Angst, dass ihn ein Fluch erwischt!" Dies hätte sie besser nicht gesagt, denn in diesem Moment betrat Massoud den Raum. „Guten Abend, die Damen! Vor wem soll ich Angst haben? Expelliarmus! Einen schönen Zauberstab haben Sie da, Miss Malfoy. Soll ich daraus ein paar Tarantelchen herzaubern?" Dabei grinste er Meadow breit ins Gesicht. Anita kicherte dabei in ihrer Ecke vor sich hin. Sofort begann Meadow wütend zu schreien: „Geben Sie mir sofort meinen Zauberstab zurück! Anita, lach nicht so blöd!"

Massoud spielte vergnügt mit dem Zauberstab. „Sie sind böse auf mich, Kindchen? Aguamenti! Schlechtes Wetter heute, Miss Malfoy, nicht wahr? Aber ein guter Wasserstrahl kühlt hitziges Temperament." Anita _verfolgte weiterhin vergnügt die Szenerie. „_Das ist ja spannender als das ganze Duellspielchen gestern!" Jessika betrat den Raum und grüßte. Meadow war pitschnass und schimpfte inzwischen wie ein Rohrspatz: „Ja Meister Massoud ich bin furchtbar wütend auf Sie.Hören Sie mit diesen Scherzen auf! Und geben Sie mir endlich meinen Zauberstab zurück!" Massoud blieb angesichts von Meadows Geschimpfe jedoch ganz gelassen: „Guten Abend, Miss Jessika. Verzeihen Sie die Unordnung hier, aber Miss Malfoy wollte unbedingt nochmals Bekanntschaft mit dem großen Djaffar machen. Vielleicht sollte ich Ihren Zauberstab dem Herrn Professor übergeben, wenn er kommt. Sie weiß ja doch nicht recht, wie man mit so was umgeht. So nass sehen Sie richtig niedlich aus!"

Meadow schimpfte immer lauter: „Ich will jetzt augenblicklich meinen Zauberstab zurück! Sie haben kein Recht ihn zu behalten. Und warum verspotten Sie mich jetzt?" Anita war voll in ihrem Element. Sie kicherte und begann dann zu feixen: „Selber schuld – selber schuld – selber schuld!" Jessika schien eher zu Anita als zu Meadow zu halten, insbesondere, da sie bereits in den Zaubertrankraum hineingesehen hatte. „Ja, ich weiß, sie stellt ständig irgendwas an. Stell doch nicht immer so viel Unsinn an, und bitte schmeiß keine Bluffknaller mehr im Kerker herum! Meister Massoud, ich habe gehört, Sie haben vor nächste Woche Montag abzureisen."

Massoud erwiderte: „Ich lasse mich nicht gerne von Ihnen beleidigen, Miss Malfoy. Ja, Miss Jessika; meine Schule braucht mich wieder; aber ich komme bestimmt einmal wieder zu Besuch. Er verließ mit Meadows Zauberstab den Raum, nachdem er noch eine Nachricht an Professor Snape hinterlassen hatte:

_**Verehrter Effendi  
Ihre Schülerin wollte mich zum Duell herausfordern. Es ist ihr nicht bewusst dass sie gegen Djaffar keine Chance hat. Es ist gefährlich, wenn so ein Kind mit einem Zauberstab herumspielt, daher habe ich ihn beschlagnahmt. Ich werde ihn ihnen aber ohne weiteres aushändigen, kommen sie bei mir vorbei.**_

Hochachtungsvoll

Djaffar Halef Abdullah Ben Massoud

Jessika meinte daraufhin zu Meadow: „Na bitte, Meadow, da hast du´s, jetzt ist dein Zauberstab weg. „ Anita knutterte: „Wahrscheinlich wird Snape wieder weich mit ihr und holt ihn von Djaffar zurück." Meadow war nun wesentlich kleinlauter. „Ich habe ihn gar nicht zu einem Duell herausgefordert, Jessika! Und Anita, was soll diese dumme Bemerkung?" Anita sagte jedoch nichts mehr, sondern ging zum Abendessen. Jessika begann Meadow die Leviten zu lesen: „Tja, Meadow, ich glaube, Meister Massoud hat da was falsch verstanden, du hättest ihn vielleicht nicht so anschreien sollen. Du tust mir leid, und irgendwie doch nicht. Massoud ist unfair, und ich mag ihn auch nicht, aber wenn du weiterhin so viel Ärger machst, wird der Professor dich wieder Nachsitzen lassen, oder dich zum Strafdienst bei Filch verdonnern. Tust du das gern?"

Meadow entgegnete: „Nein ich mag keine Strafdienste mehr, aber wegen diesem Mann habe ich nachts Albträume. Wie konnte er mir nur so etwas antun, und darum hasse ich ihn so sehr." Jessika erwiderte: „Ja, ich verstehe, was du meinst Naja, du bekommst schon deinen Zauberstab wieder." - „Aber wann nur, ich brauch ihn doch", sagte Meadow verzweifelt. „Ich muss doch heute Abend mit meinem Vater zu dem Todessertreffen, und das auch noch ohne Zauberstab. Und was soll ich meinem Vater sagen?" Jessika schlug vor: „Sag doch deinen Vater die Wahrheit, dass Djaffar ihn dir abgenommen hat. Wie ich deinen Vater kenne, wird er Massoud sicher herausfordern wollen, und ihm vielleicht einen Unverzeihlichen aufhalsen. Ich hoffe, Djaffar kann genauso schnell abwehren, wie Lucius zielen kann."

Meadow erwiderte: „Nein Jessika, das kann ich nicht. Er würde mich dann drei Tage in unseren Kerker sperren." Fabienne, die gerade aus der Bibliothek zurückkam, mit einem großen Stapel Büchern in den Armen, hatte noch einen Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen. Sofort fragte sie: „Was war denn hier schon wieder los? hat dieser Araber schon wieder Ärger gemacht? Und Anita geht dann auch noch hin und verspottet Meadow derartig? Das arme Mädchen hat schon Probleme genug. Und was sollte der Quatsch: Ich würde Geschrei wegen der Duellierübungen machen? Ich möchte mal ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn es wirklich wieder zu einem Krieg kommt, und sie kann sich dann nicht im geringsten verteidigen. Aber egal. Jedem das seine. Vielleicht muss sie es wirklich auf die harte Tour lernen."

Meadow erwiderte: „Danke, Fabienne! Ich glaube, Anita ist bald genau so schlimm wie dieser Massoud. Sie hat auch nur eine große Klappe in seiner Gegenwart, und sonst ist sie nur ängstlich wie ein Mäuschen." Fabienne stimmte zu: „Stimmt, besonders mutig ist sie wirklich nicht, das sah man ja gestern." Meadow erzählte: „Massoud glaubt, ich hab ihn herausgefordert, komisch, und das ohne Zauberstab." Jessika verabschiedete sich: „O.k. Mädels, ich gehe mal kurz in die große Halle was essen, und lasst euch vom Herrn Massoud nicht ärgern, falls er hier wieder auftauchen sollte; bis gleich!" Fabienne murrte: „Also, auf den können wir auch gut verzichten." Meadow stimmte zu: „Bin ganz deiner Meinung, Fabienne! Bis später Jessika! Mein Vater wird schon wütend daheim auf mich warten."

Massoud betrat den Raum wieder. Und ganz offensichtlich hatte er wieder an der Tür gelauscht. „Auf mich können Sie verzichten, aber auf Ihren Zauberstab offensichtlich nicht, Miss Malfoy. Unter gewissen Umständen, würde der große Djaffar Ihnen den Zauberstab wieder geben. Aber dann möchte er eine ehrliche Entschuldigung für Ihr unmögliches Betragen hören und das Versprechen entgegen nehmen, dass Sie in Zukunft eine artige Schülerin sein werden. Glauben Sie Miss Moody; Miss Snape ist in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen, wenn es drauf an kommt. Nun; da Sie Ihren Zauberstab offensichtlich nicht mehr benötigen, Miss Malfoy,oder sich nicht entschuldigen wollen, nehme ich ihn halt wieder mit und übergebe ihn Miss Snape,wenn ich sie irgendwo finde. Gute Nacht!" Damit drehte Massoud sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen. Meadow sank vor Meister Massoud auf die Knie, und bat ihn um Verzeihung. „Meister Massoud, ich möchte mich für mein schlechtes Benehmen bei Ihnen entschuldigen, und ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern." Massoud gab sich gnädig und überreichte Meadow ihren Zauberstab. „Nun gut, ich will mal nicht so sein.  
Und jetzt gehe ich zurück in meine Gemächer. Und grüßen sie den Professor von mir. Salam!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Meadow und Fabienne setzten die angefangene Unterhaltung fort. „Aber du wirst doch wohl nicht hingehen?", fragte Fabienne. Meadow erwiderte verzweifelt: „Ich habe doch keine andere Wahl. Und unser Professor ist außer Haus! Was soll ich Deiner Meinung nach machen?" – „Hier bleiben", riet Fabienne. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass er hier in Hogwarts irgend etwas ausrichten kann?" Meadow ließ sich schließlich dazu überreden, in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Hexchen kam herein, begrüßte die beiden und begann, ein Buch über Fluchabwehr zu lesen. Kurz darauf kam Jessika. Zum Entsetzen der anderen Mädchen trug sie eine Schlange. „Ihhh... seit wann darf Djaffar seine Schlangen hier frei laufen lassen? Seht mal, was ich auf dem Gang in den Kerker gefunden habe. Das scheint eine grüne Mamba zu sein, sind die nicht furchtbar giftig ??" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, beschwor einen Käfig herbei und sperrte die Schlange hinein.

Sofort begann Meadow zu schreien. „Jessika, nimm diese verdammte Schlange weg! Ich habe panische Angst vor ihr." Jessika wollte Meadow ein bisschen foppen und fragte sie: „Meadow, hier, willst du mal streicheln ?? Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal, sie ist im Käfig und kann dir überhaupt nichts tun." Meadow flehte Jessika an: „Bitte Jessika entferne diese Schlange." Jessika entgegnete: „Das kann ich nicht, das muss dem Professor gemeldet werden, diese Viecher dürfen hier nicht so einfach frei herumlaufen. Gerade waren ein paar Erstklässler zum Kerker unterwegs, was meinst du was für Probleme Professor Snape bekommen hätte, wenn sie jemanden angegriffen hätte. Außerdem ist sie schon eingesperrt, nur keine Panik." Hexchen überlegte: „Ich könnte versuchen, sie verschwinden zu lassen, aber ich glaube, dann hackt mir ihr Besitzer den Kopf ab oder so." Meadow sagte zitternd: „Jessika dann bringe sie bitte in das Büro unseres Professors. Ich möchte sie hier nicht haben." Jessika erwiderte: „Hexchen, es wäre besser, der Professor würde sie seinen Besitzer selbst übergeben. Meadow, ich stelle sie auf Professor Snapes Tisch solange ab." Jessika stellte sie ab. Wenige Minuten später kam Professor Snape. Er begrüßte die Mädchen und erfuhr, wie sich Anita und Massoud aufgespielt hatten. Daraufhin verfasste Professor Snape verärgert einen Brief an Anita:

Werte Tochter,  
Ich lasse nicht zu dass meine Schülerin mir vorwirft, ich hätte eine Lieblingsschülerin. Das ist definitiv nicht der Fall.  
Du denkst, dass Miss Malfoy mich belogen hat, das ist falsch: Ich kann Legilimentik, und ich bemerkte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt.  
Schauergeschichte, häh? Wie wird es dir gehen, wenn du so was erlebt hättest?  
Und erkläre Djaffar mal, wie die Spinnen gestorben sind und warum...

Ich lasse mir nicht mehr von dir auf der Nase rumtanzen...Wenn du aus Arabien zurückkommst, wartet eine Woche Strafdienst auf dich...

MFG  
Severus Snape

Danach schrieb er an Massoud:

Werter Freund,  
wie ich höre, reisen Sie Montag bereits wieder ab.  
Ich gebe Ihnen eine Flasche meines besten Whiskeys mit, so dass Sie sich in ihrer Heimat an den positiven Seiten Europas erfreuen können.  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie wiederkommen würden und mich mal besuchen.

Passen Sie gut auf meine Tochter auf.

Hochachtungsvoll Severus Snape

Danach unterhielten sich alle über die sonstigen Geschehnisse des Abends. Jessika kam nun auf die Schlange zu sprechen. „Guten Abend, Sir, dort auf Ihrem Pult befindet sich eine Schlange, die ich vorhin auf dem Gang in den Kerker vorgefunden habe, ich habe mir erlaubt, sie in einen Käfig zu sperren. Sollten Sie nicht lieber mit Meister Massoud ein ernstes Wörtchen reden und ihn darauf hinweisen, dass er seine Viecher besser wegschließen möchte? Ich glaube, Meadow bekommt bald einen Anfall, wenn es so weiter geht." Professor Snape versprach, mit Massoud ein ernstes Wort zu reden, denn gefährliche Giftschlangen hatten mit dem besten Willen nichts auf Schulkorridoren zu suchen. Hexchen fragte Meadow, die immer noch mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck zu der Schlange hinsah: „Meadow, würde es dich glücklich machen, wenn ich diese Schlange jetzt dahin bringe, wo sie hingehört? Dann mach ich das gleich." Meadow erwiderte: „Ja, würde es Hexchen, bring sie bitte hier raus." Daraufhin ging Hexchen zum Tisch von Professor Snape, schnappte sich den Käfig und ging Richtung Tür. Dabei murmelte sie vor sich hin: „Andere Leute halten sich Meerschweinchen oder was richtig Niedliches zum Kuscheln, aber das hier..." Damit ging sie zu den Gemächern von Massoud und stellte ihm den Käfig vor die Tür, da er auf Klopfen nicht öffnete. Meadow erzählte dem Professor inzwischen: „Ich habe mich bei Meister Massoud entschuldigt. Und ich bin nicht mit meinem Vater zu dem Treffen gegangen." Der Professor lobte sie daraufhin.

Die Schülerinnen schrieben weiter an ihren Aufsätzen. Meadow wandte sich an Hexchen. „Hexchen, warst Du heute schon mal im Kerker? Da würde ich nicht hingehen wenn ich du wäre!" Hexchen, die von Meadows Streich noch nichts wusste, erwiderte: „Hä! Ich versteh bloß Bahnhof, Süße." Professor Snape hatte das Getuschel mitbekommen und fragte Meadow: „,Miss Malfoy! Was haben Sie mit dem Kerker gemacht? Dafür schreiben Sie einen 12 Fuß langen Aufsatz über angemessenes Verhalten!" Meadow tat unschuldig. „Wie, was?  
Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht, und für was soll ich dann eine Strafarbeit schreiben?" Professor Snape ging daraufhin ins Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer. Natürlich sah er sofort, was Meadow angestellt hatte, und brachte den Klassenraum sofort wieder in Ordnunng. Dann ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und herrschte Meadow an: ,Miss Malfoy, um 12 gehen Sie zu Madam Pomfrey Strafdienst machen! Ich will Sie nicht jedes Mal dran erinnern.Noch mal vergessen, und Sie werden nicht nur diese und die nächste Woche, sondern die nächsten drei Wochen Strafdienst machen gehen! Und den Aufsatz schreiben Sie natürlich für die Bluffknaller und das Finsternispulver, was Sie in meinem Klassenraum losgelassen haben!" Hexchen wandte sich an Jessika: „Ich glaube, wir müssen noch mal mit Meadow reden."

Meadow meinte derweil wieder, eine Diskussion anfangen zu müssen. „Das ist aber nicht fair, Sir! Ich habe doch letzte Nacht wieder nicht geschlafen!" Professor Snape versuchte es zunächst im Guten: ,Miss Malfoy, benehmen Sie sich doch endlich mal! ich gebe mir so viel Mühe mit Ihnen. Ihr Verhalten ist nicht fair." Dann wandte er sich an die anderen: ,Ich möchte diese Sache nicht zu hoch hängen. Sie hat schon viel Schlimmeres abgezogen. Aber Meadow, benehmen Sie sich endlich mal!" Hexchen versuchte, Meadow in Schutz zu nehmen: „Na ja, sehen Sie es mal positiv, Sir, sie stellt jetzt bloß noch kleinere Sachen an und vielleicht bald gar nichts mehr." Meadow versuchte, sich zu rechtfertigen: „Ich habe mich aber so geärgert, Herr Professor, und deshalb habe ich es gemacht, Sir!" Professor Snape antwortete Hexchen: „,Naja aber sie sollte gar nichts mehr anstellen. Wir sind hier nicht mehr im Kindergarten." Dann fragte er Meadow: ,Warum haben Sie sich geärgert, Miss Malfoy?" Meadow erwiderte: „Über Meister Massoud und über meinen Vater, Sir!" Darauf erwiderte der Professor: „Deswegen können Sie meinen Kerker nicht in ein Chaos verwandeln! Meadow, kennen Ihre Mitschülerinnen Ihr Problem?" Meadow antwortete: „Ja Sir, ich habe es ihnen erzählt! Meine Freundinnen wissen Bescheid, Sir!" Daraufhin erklärte Professor Snape den anderen Mädchen: ,Ich kann Ihnen mal erzählen: Ich hasse Lucius Malfoy abgrundtief, und ich wusste die Wahrheit über Meadow schon am ersten Tag.  
Ich habe Meadow ein Buch über sehr starke Flüche gegeben und werde sie nun so weit bringen, dass sie ihren Vater schlagen kann. Wollen Sie auch mitmachen? Ich werde Meadow am entscheidenden Tag begleiten und notfalls Lucius töten. Er muss einfach dafür bezahlen, was er unzähligen Menschen angetan hat." Professor Snape sah sehr entschlossen aus.

Hexchen erwiderte: „Ich möchte gern helfen. Aber bedenken Sie seine guten Verbindungen ins Ministerium, Sir." „Ich weiß, aber es stört mich nicht. Und wenn ich dafür in Askaban lande und Lucius ist tot, war es das wert", antwortete Professor Snape. „Genau wegen solchen Menschen sollten Sie in Verteidigung alles geben, denn das kann über Ihr Leben entscheiden. Fabienne hat da recht. Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres. Eine Lektion, die Sie noch lernen müssen. Sie dürfen keine Angst vor einem Duell haben, denn dann haben Sie schon verloren." Meadow war erstaunt. „Wie? Sie wussten die Wahrheit über mich schon am ersten Tag Sir!" Der Professor erwiderte,Gewiss.Ich bin ein sehr guter Legilimentiker, und Menschen, die ihr Herz so auf der Zunge tragen wie Sie machen es mir besonders einfach. Ich wollte die Geschichte von Ihnen hören, denn nur wenn Sie sich mit ihm duellieren, können Sie die Dämonen aus Ihrer Vergangenheit besiegen." Hexchen überlegte: „Dann sollten wir über die Sache sehr gut nachdenken und sie klug planen. Meadow, was sagst du?" Der Professor erwiderte: ,Genau deswegen predige ich Ihnen immer, dass Sie Ihre Duellangst verlieren müssen.Denken Sie mal nach: Was kann denn schlimmstenfalls passieren? Sie verlieren Ihr Leben. Aber solange Sie Ihre Würde und Selbstachtung haben, ist es nicht schlimm, zu sterben. Denken Sie daran, was Dumbledore uns gezeigt hat. Also besiegen Sie Ihre Angst! Denn wenn Sie mit Angst in ein Duell gehen, verlieren Sie garantiert."

Jessika war schockiert. „Sir, das ist ja ganz furchtbar! Was tun wir hier gerade? Mordpläne schmieden?" Professor Snape antwortete: ,Ist es nicht. Was hat er getan? Mögen Sie ihn etwa? Ja ich sehe es in ihrem Geist, Sie finden ihn hübsch. Ich mache das für die ganze Zaubererschaft." Meadow war immer noch erschüttert, dass der Professor ihr Geheimnis schon lange kannte. „Jetzt bin ich aber geschockt, Herr Professor, ich habe doch versucht mein Geheimnis für mich zu behalten.Und Sie wissen schon lange Bescheid. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht." Hexchen wandte sich an Jessika: „Jessika, wir wollen nicht über ihn herfallen wie Brutus und Senatoren damals über Cäsar. Und bitte, Jessika das ist doch nicht dein Ernst." Jessika erwiderte: „Naja, hübsch ist für einen Mann wie Lucius vielleicht nicht der richtige Ausdruck, Sir." Hexchen zog Jessika zu sich heran und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich bitte dich! Was um alles in der Welt findest du an ihm? Sag es mir ruhig ins Ohr, ich muss es jetzt einfach wissen." Auch Meadow war es ein Rätsel, wie irgend jemand ihren Vater attraktiv finden konnte. „Jessika, mein Vater soll hübsch sein? Ach komm. Vielleicht äußerlich wie du meinst, aber er ist ein grausames Monster. Und es macht ihm Spaß zu töten."

Professor Snape erwiderte: ,Ich beurteile Menschen nicht nach ihrem Aussehen. Sie sehen alle auch unscheinbar aus, dabei sind Sie mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Und Lucius ist ein gefühlskalter, sadistischer Mistkerl." Meadow sagte: „Ja Sir, da muss ich Ihnen recht geben.  
Er macht ja nicht mal halt vor seiner eigenen Familie." Auch Hexchen stimmte zu: „Und das ist noch das Netteste, was man von ihm sagen kann. Jessika, nun sag doch mal..." Jessika erwiderte zu Hexchen: „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt besser meinen Mund halten", meinte dann zu Meadow: „Du kannst es nicht beurteilen, du bist seine Tochter", dann fragte sie den Professor: „Ist das Ihr Ernst, Sir?" Meadow antwortete: „Doch ich kann es beurteilen, aber darüber möchte ich nicht reden."

Professor Snape erwiderte: ,Oh ja, Miss Jessika. Aber Sie lernen alle doch relativ schnell. Schauen Sie, Sie sind alle sehr trickreich, wenn es um Streiche geht. Und außerdem strahlen Sie für Ihr alter eine relativ starke magische Aura aus. Sie könnten alle super Duellantinnen werden, wenn Sie sich von dieser verdammten Angst lösen würden. Ich war mit Lucius in der Schule. Es stimmt schon, er war damals schon ein Frauenheld, aber er war schon immer ein grausamer Mistkerl." Meadow antwortete: „Das ist aber nicht so einfach Sir, die Angst zu bekämpfen! Und was meinen Vater angeht, haben Sie recht Sir!" Jessika meinte: „Da haben Sie recht, Sir, tricksen können wir tatsächlich alle gut." Alle lachten, als sie an die vielen Streiche dachten, die sie schon gespielt hatten. Nur Meadow sah bedrückt aus. Hexchen fiel es auf, „Ich glaube, Meadow geht es nicht gut. Gibt es etwas, was du uns sagen möchtest. Oder auch alleine dem Professor, dann gehen wir anderen." Professor Snape fragte mitfühlend: „Was hat er Ihnen dann angetan?" Meadow erzählte: „Er hat meine Mutter mit vielen jungen Frauen betrogen.Er ist und bleibt ein widerlicher Dreckskerl."

Dies hatte Professor Snape sich schon gedacht. Er dachte bei sich: ‚Arme Narzissa.' Laut sagte er: ,Ja das habe ich auch von Lucius gedacht. So ist er, widerlich und nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Wobei er Charme hat, wenn er will. Er kann junge Frauen gut belügen." Hexchen fragte mitleidig: „Weiß deine Mutter das?" Fabienne meinte: „Das ist ja schrecklich!" Meadow antwortete: „Ja Hexchen, sie weiß es!" Professor Snape meinte: ,Im Vergleich zu den vielen Misshandlungen und Morden und sonstigen Verbrechen ist das noch relativ milde. Ich kenne ihn seit der Schulzeit. Auch damals war er grausam und brutal und forderte von allen absoluten Gehorsam. Ich bin mir sicher, das war später bei seiner Familie auch nicht anders. Ich bin mir sicher, er hat auch darauf bestanden, zu Hause mit Sir angesprochen zu werden."

Meadow bejahte: „Ja, er möchte mit Sir angesprochen werden, das stimmt Herr Professor.  
Und er bestraft auch die eigene Familie, wenn wir ihm nicht gehorchen." Professor Snape erwiderte: ,Das ist ja übel. Quälen sie sich nicht so damit." Er schob ein Fläschchen Zaubertrank zu Meadow hin. ,Dieser Trank ermöglicht traumlosen Schlaf. Wenn Sie ihn brauchen, nehmen Sie ihn. Er verhindert Albträume." Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an das Verhalten seiner Tochter. Er schimpfte vor sich hin: ,Es regt mich auf, wenn meine Tochter denkt, Meadow sei meine Lieblingsschülerin, das stimmt nicht. Sie hat lediglich viel durchgemacht, und ich helfe ihr bei der Verarbeitung." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und zauberte Bücher herbei. ,Nehmen Sie jeder ein Buch. In diesem Buch stehen sämtliche Dinge, die beim Duellieren zu beachten sind, drin. Außerdem finden Sie mächtige Flüche und Banne. Lesen Sie es und lernen Sie. Ich werde ein paar dieser Zauber abfragen. Nehmen Sie auch für meine Tochter und die anderen eins mit." Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich der Herr Professor. Auch die Mädchen gingen nach und nach schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen begegnete Fabienne Anita auf dem Flur. Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese an der Tür gelauscht hatte und einen großen Teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen hatte. Sie regte sich gleich auf: „Was sollte der dumme Spruch ‚Es regt mich auf wenn meine Tochter denkt, Meadow sei meine Lieblingsschülerin, das stimmt nicht. Sie hat lediglich viel durchgemacht,und ich helfe ihr bei der Verarbeitung'? Und was ist mit mir? Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wer meine Mutter ist?! Und Meadow war letzte Nacht nicht beim Nachsitzen! Einer von Onkel Djaffars Skorpionen hatte mich gebissen und ich musste in den Krankenflügel. Meadow war nicht dort! Das werde ich meinem Vater erzählen! Aber wahrscheinlich lässt er es sowieso wieder durchgehen. Streng ist er nur mir gegenüber! Und lesen müssen wir auch schon wieder! Wann gibt es endlich Urlaub? Und ihr habt euch wegen der Schlange aufgeregt? Das nächste Mal lasse ich eine schwarze Mamba frei; die beisst nur einmal zu!"

Fabienne war erschrocken über die Tirade, die Anita von sich gab. „In manchen Fällen **ist** ein Elternteil das Problem, und das ist bei Meadow der Fall", erklärte sie. „Und du willst schon wieder zu deinem Vater gehen und Meadow verpetzen? Petze! Du bist wohl am Glücklichsten, wenn andere Ärger kriegen. solche Kinder konnte ich schon in der Muggelschule nicht ab."

Tatsächlich hatte Fabienne, was nicht für alle jungen Hexen und Zauberer selbstverständlich war, sofern sie nicht muggelstämmig waren, vor Hogwarts die Muggelschule besucht. Darauf hatte ihre Mutter bestanden, die selber in Frankreich mehrere Jahre in eine Muggelschule gegangen war. Fabienne schimpfte weiter: „Da bekommst du einmal eine Strafarbeit, und dann auch nur einen Aufsatz, und schon jammerst du rum. Der Herr Professor hatte recht, du hättest dich nicht einmischen dürfen. Schließlich war ich selber schuld, weil ich mich beim Duell habe ablenken lassen, das hätte mir nicht passieren dürfen. Für so einen Fehler hätten mein Großvater oder meine Mutter mit mir den Boden gewischt, und das mit Recht! In einem echten Duell hätte das mein letzter Fehler sein können! Was jetzt das Lesen angeht: Vorher hast du dich beschwert, dass zu wenig Unterricht war, und jetzt wo wir wieder lernen, ist es auch nicht gebacken, da schreist du nach Urlaub. weißt du eigentlich, was du willst? Wir anderen beschweren uns alle nicht. Du warst das also, wer diese Giftschlange losgelassen hat! Du bist ja wohl des Wahnsinns! Wenn das Biest nun einen Schüler gebissen hätte, nicht auszudenken! Das ist doch einfach krank, so was! Und jetzt drohst du auch noch mit einer schwarzen Mamba? Dann hoffe ich mal, dass sie mir zuerst begegnet, das würde sie nicht überleben, denn bei giftigen Tieren würde ich die Unverzeihlichen ohne die geringsten Skrupel benutzen, allein schon wegen der Gefahr für andere Schüler! Und Gefahr für mich selber und andere wäre für mich der Grund schlechthin, Unverzeihliche zu benutzen!" Sie sah Anita mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck an. Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ Anita stehen.


	22. Chapter 22Meadow fordert Massoud heraus

Meadow fordert Massoud heraus

7

Meadow fordert Massoud heraus

Wenig später begab sich Fabienne wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort traf sie nur Meadow an, die sie begrüßte: „Hallo, Fabienne, da bin ich wieder! Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?" Fabienne war noch immer fassungslos über Anitas Verhalten. „Na ja, wir wissen jetzt, wer diese grüne Mamba in den Kerkergängen losgelassen hat. Snapes Tochter. Ist das nicht einfach krank, so was? Wenn die nun einen Schüler gebissen hätte, ich darf gar nicht dran denken. Und außerdem will sie petzen, dass du gestern nicht bei deiner Strafarbeit bei Madame Pomfrey warst." Meadow war entsetzt. „Snapes Tochter war es, das darf nicht wahr sein.Oh die Strafarbeit, hatte ich total vergessen. Sie wird es wohl Professor Snape melden, dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher." Fabienne meinte: „Hoffentlich kriegt die mal eine Strafarbeit für Petzen, hat sie einmal von Professor McGonagall bekommen. Das wurde sogar der zuviel, und sie ist doch auch wirklich sehr streng. Und, ich finde, allmählich werden ihre Streiche wirklich gemeingefährlich. Ich mache ja auch ziemlich viel Unfug, und meine Mutter war auch nicht gerade ein Unschuldslamm, aber wir hätten nie irgendwas gemacht, womit wir andere in Lebensgefahr gebracht hätten."

Meadow stimmte zu: „Ja, Fabienne, das hätte sie sich wirklich mal verdient, auch härter bestraft zu werden. Möchtest Du ein Butterbier?" Sie hielt zwei Flaschen in der Hand. „Ja, danke, gerne" , antwortete Fabienne. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich bin immer noch am Zittern deswegen, was hätte passieren können durch so einen Wahnsinn. Gut, dass Jessika das Biest gefunden und eingefangen hat, bevor es einen Schüler gebissen hat." Meadow wollte am liebsten gar nicht darüber nachdenken. „Wenn die Schlange wirklich gebissen hätte, hätte Madame Pomfrey wahrscheinlich auch nicht helfen können. So etwas hat Massoud auch erwähnt, als ich bei den Klapperschlangen eingesperrt war.Dann wäre wohl jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen." Fabienne schüttelte sich. „Stimmt, schwarze und grüne Mambas sind somit die gefährlichsten Giftschlangen der Welt, ihr Gift tötet innerhalb von Minuten.Klapperschlangen sind auch ziemlich giftig, aber bei denen kann man zumindest mit einem Gegenmittel noch etwas machen, sofern es rechtzeitig gegeben wird." Meadow gruselte es nun richtig." Ja, so genau wollte ich es eigentlich nicht wissen. Dann bin ich ja froh, dass ich da heil heraus gekommen bin. Oh je, das hätte ins Auge gehen können, wenn ich mich bewegt hätte." Fabienne bestätigte: „Stimmt, das ist das beste, wenn man unbewaffnet auf eine Schlange trifft, ruhig stehen bleiben und nicht bewegen." Mit Schaudern erinnerte sich Meadow an das Horrorerlebnis in Massouds Gemächern. „Das ist richtig, aber auch noch Taranteln, die überall herumkrabbeln. Das ist wirklich zu viel." Da Chantal diese Art Tiere auch nicht mochte, obwohl sie eigentlich tierlieb war, konnte ihr nur zustimmen. „Ja, echt, das ist einfach zuviel, speziell wenn man noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab hat, um sich zu wehren." Meadow erwiderte: „Nein meinen Zauberstab hatte ich nicht, den hatte mir Massoud weggenommen. Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt lieber meinen Mund halten, und über Massoud jetzt nichts mehr sagen. Nicht dass er nochmals hier erscheint."

Fabienne stimmte ihr zu, denn Massoud lauschte manchmal auch an Türen. „Stimmt, man muss wissen, wann man besser den Mund hält. Aber ich stelle mir gerade vor, was für einen Kulturschock Massoud bekäme, wenn er mal eine Frau wie Mama sehen würde. Eine weniger demütige Frau hat er mit Sicherheit in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gesehen." Sie lächelte, als sie ihre Mutter vor sich sah und sich vorstellte, wie diese auf solch einen Macho wie Massoud reagieren würde. Meadow, die Chantal Moody bisher nur auf dem Bahnhof gesehen hatte, wenn sie ihre Tochter zum Hogwarts-Express brachte oder abholte, erwiderte: „Ich kenne zwar Deine Mutter nicht wirklich, aber ich kann sie mir gut vorstellen wie sie reagieren würde. Also von meiner Mutter kann ich so etwas nicht behaupten, die hört auf meinen Vater wie wir anderen auch."

Fabienne erzählte und begann richtig dabei zu schwärmen: „Mama bildet immerhin Aurorenschüler im Duellieren und in Flüchen aus, und das bedeutet, dass sie sich gegen die jungen Männer und Frauen auch durchsetzen muss. Sie ist zwar eine kleine Frau, aber sie wird respektiert. Und ich sage dir eines, sie kann farbenfroher fluchen als mancher Mann. Solange man sie beim Fluchen übrigens versteht, ist alles halb so schlimm. Wenn sie allerdings anfängt, auf Französisch zu fluchen, dann ist sie wirklich ernsthaft böse." Meadow erwiderte: „Ja das glaube ich dir gerne, ich würde deine Mutter auch mal gerne kennen lernen. Aber ich glaube nicht das dies möglich ist." Fabienne seufzte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Familie zulassen würde, dass du ausgerechnet mit meiner Familie in Kontakt kommst." Das konnte Meadow nur bestätigen. „Fabienne, so ist es auch, meine Mutter hätte da wohl nichts dagegen, aber mein Vater würde es nie dulden. Aber wie wäre es wenn Du mich mal besuchen würdest?"

Fabienne, die die Einstellung ihrer Mutter und besonders ihres Großvaters zu Familien wie den Malfoys nur zu gut kannte, erwiderte: „Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass deine Familie eine Moody empfangen würde? Dein Vater hat meine Mutter einmal 'Moodys kleine Bastard-Tochter' genannt. Und sie reagiert noch immer sehr allergisch auf das Wort Bastard." Meadow überlegte: „Wenn mein Vater nicht da wäre, dann würde es schon gehen, meine Mutter würde Dich schon empfangen. Dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und dass mein Vater deine Mutter so genannt hat, tut mir echt leid." Fabienne sagte: „Dafür hat Mama ihm auch eine geklebt, sie kann nämlich auch ganz gute Backpfeifen austeilen." Meadow musste bei der Vorstellung lachen. „Ja so eine Backpfeife hat er wirklich verdient. Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst, zu uns zu kommen oder?" Fabienne erklärte: „Angst nicht gerade, ich bin nicht gerade das, was man ein ängstliches Mädchen nennen würde. Nur weiß ich offen und ehrlich nicht, was meine Familie sagen würde. Der Name Malfoy ist für meine Mutter und vor allem meinen Großvater so was wie ein rotes Tuch." Dies konnte sich Meadow an sich schon denken, denn die Einstellung von Fabiennes Großvater bezüglich der freigelassenen Verdächtigen nach dem Krieg war bekannt.

Fabienne wechselte derweil das Thema: " Komisch, dass von den anderen keiner reinschaut. Sind die alle in Hogsmeade?" Es war nämlich Hogsmeade-Wochenende, und die meisten Schüler ab der dritten Klasse nutzten die Gelegenheit, einzukaufen oder in die Drei Besen zu gehen. Meadow antwortete: „Ich denke schon, dass sie noch in Hogsmeade sind. Ich hoffe, Jessika vergisst das Naschzeug nicht, das sie mir mitbringen sollte." Fabienne erklärte: „Ich werde nachher auch mal nach Hogsmeade gehen. Ich habe auch noch ein paar Einkäufe zu machen." Meadow meinte: " Und ich werde weiter Flüche lernen." „Ja, mach das", erwiderte Fabienne. Wenigstens eine, die auch den Willen hat, etwas zu lernen. Also, ich habe mit der Einstellung von manchen hier wirklich ein Problem. Klar, die allerwenigsten hier haben so wie ich eine Aurorenlaufbahn im Sinn, aber man muss sich doch schützen können. Es kann jederzeit wieder zu einem Krieg kommen. Und der letzte war heftig genug. Was ich in der letzten Zeit zu Hause so höre, ist alles andere als beruhigend, und im Ministerium stecken sie wieder den Kopf in den Sand, wie das letzte Mal schon.Und auch manche hier glauben, ich mache übertriebenes Geschrei."

„Genau so denke ich auch darüber, Fabienne", bestätigte Meadow. „Wir müssen uns ja auch schützen können, wenn es wieder zum Krieg kommt. Also ist es unbedingt nötig, dass wir Verteidigung lernen. Fabienne, weißt du, mit wem ich mich gerne einmal duellieren würde. Mit Meister Massoud höchstpersöhnlich." Fabienne staunte. Damit hätte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Hui, da hast du dir aber was vorgenommen. Hättest du da keine Angst?" Meadow erwiderte leichthin: „Eigentlich nicht, ich muss es sowieso lernen. Meister Massoud, kommen Sie heraus, wo immer Sie auch sind!" „Meinst du, er schleicht hier wieder irgendwo herum und belauscht uns?", fragte Fabienne. „Er ist hier sicher irgendwo", antwortete Meadow. Dann rief sie noch einmal: „Meister Massoud, ich fordere Sie zum Duell!" Nichts geschah. Fabienne verabschiedete sich schließlich von Meadow und ging nach Hogsmeade. Meadow ging derweil ins Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer und legte für Massoud eine Notiz hin:

Notiz an Meister Massoud auf den Tisch lege

Guten Tag Meister Massoud!  
Ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen duellieren.  
Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Ihnen gewachsen bin.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Meadow Malfoy

Als Fabienne später aus Hogsmeade zurückkam, fand sie den Gemeinschaftsraum leer vor. Meadow hatte ihr eine Notiz zurückgelassen:

Bin bald wieder da, ich glaube, Massoud kommt nicht.  
Er hat wohl Angst, sich mit mir zu duellieren.  
Ich glaube, er ist doch nur ein kleiner Feigling.  
Schülerinnen zu Schlangen sperren, das kann er gut.  
Aber sich mir zu stellen, das kann er nicht.

Einige Zeit später kam Meadow zurück. Massoud hatte sich, wie sie Fabienne auf deren Frage geantwortet hatte, noch nicht gemeldet. Diese meinte: „Also vermutlich wirklich feige. Kann sich nur mit seinem Viehzeug wehren." Dieser Verdacht war ihr nämlich gekommen. Vielleicht war dieser Araber wirklich nur das, was sie als „heißer Luft" bezeichnete.

Meadow schlug schließlich vor: „Komm Fabienne, wollen wir uns mal duellieren?" Fabienne erwiderte: „Warum eigentlich nicht? Aber denk dran, Unverzeihliche benutzen wir nicht." Die beiden stellten sich in Position, und das Duell begann. Fabienne jedoch gelang es schon nach kurzer Zeit, Meadow mit einem Expelliarmus zu entwaffnen. Fabienne sagte daraufhin: „Meadow, du musst noch viel üben, aber du wirst das schon schaffen." Sie machten einen zweiten Versuch, der viel besser klappte. Während sich die Mädchen noch duellierten, kamen Hexchen und Jessika hinzu. Als sie sahen, dass sich Fabienne und Meadow duellierten, beschlossen sie, ebenfalls zu üben. Fabienne schaffte es schließlich, Meadow mit einem Levicorpus zum Schweben zu bringen. Sie ließ sie jedoch sofort wieder mit einem Liberacorpus herunter. Hexchen bekam durch einen Zauber von Jessika plötzlich starkes Nasenbluten, so dass sie ihr Duell abbrachen.

Kurze Zeit später betrat Professor Snape den Raum. Sein Gesicht war wütend. Fabienne sprach ihn an: „Guten Abend, Herr Professor. Was ist los? Sie sehen so wütend aus! War das nicht okay, dass wir hier ein bisschen trainiert haben?" Professor Snape sagte: „Nein, gegen das Training habe ich nichts, machen Sie ruhig weiter. Meine Tochter treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.Habe große Angst, dass sie wegen ihrer mangelnden Ernsthaftigkeit im Unterricht mal wirklich bei einem Duell stirbt. Dann macht sie das mit der Schlange. Die ist echt übergeschnappt! Dass meine Tochter zu so was fähig ist, hätte ich nie gedacht. Eine Mamba freizulassen! Die ist ja verrückt geworden. Und dann auch noch diese Anschuldigungen." Professor Snape hatte nämlich während des Streits zwischen seiner Tochter und Fabienne in seinem Büro gesessen und jedes Wort mit angehört. Er begann, eine Notiz an Massoud zu verfassen:

Werter Freund,  
meine liebe Tochter hat eine Ihrer Mambas geklaut und freigelassen. Das hätte fast zu einem Angriff auf eine Schülerin geführt.Bitte verstärken sie die Schutzzauber um die Käfige.  
Hochachtungsvoll Severus Snape

Professor Snape sagte daraufhin: „Meine Tochter darf zwei Wochen nachsitzen, wenn sie aus dem Orient zurückkommt. „ Dann wandte er sich an Meadow: „Sie wollen sich wirklich mit Djaffar duellieren? Sie wissen, er ist mächtig." Denn er hatte den Zettel im Zabertrank-Klassenraum schon gesehen. Meadow antwortete: „Ja, das will ich." Hexchen warf ein: „Das schafft unsere Meadow locker." Fabienne erzählte: „Meadow und ich haben uns vorhin unterhalten, und irgendwie sind wir zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er eigentlich nur ein großer Angeber sein kann."

Professor Snape war davon nicht überzeugt. Er warnte Meadow: „Unterschätzen Sie Djaffar nicht! Der ist mächtig, ich kann es spüren! Außerdem hat er ein anderes Temperament als ich!" Hexchen widersprach: „Er ist ein Macho Sir, und Meadow isst den glatt zum Frühstück. Puuuh, wir sind doch nicht mehr im Mittelalter weiß er das nicht?" Jessika versuchte, Anita in Schutz zu nehmen. „Das mit der Schlange, Sir, ist alles noch mal gut gegangen, habe sie eingefangen und weggesperrt... warum sind Sie sich denn nur so sicher, dass es Ihre Tochter war und nicht Meister Massoud?" Daraufhin erwiderte Fabienne: „Ich habe es von ihr selbst gehört, wie sie damit angegeben hat, und das nächste Mal eine Schwarze Mamba loslassen will. Das ist doch krank, so was. Was Massoud angeht: Ich jedenfalls finde es komisch, dass er ausgerechnet ein Mädchen quält, das wenig Selbstvertrauen hat und ängstlich ist. Warum versucht er es nicht beispielsweise bei mir?" Hexchen erwiderte: „Weil du ihn platt machen würdest, deswegen." Professor Snape war sehr besorgt über die Art und Weise, wie leichtfertig seine Tochter die Kriegsgefahr unterschätzte. ,Ja, und was soll ich tun, wenn meiner Tochter wirklich was passiert? Sie ist das einzige was ich noch an Familie habe. Soll sie mal arabische Flüche lernen. Sie muss ihre Einstellung dringendst ändern!" Er schrieb einen Brief an Anita:

Meine über alles geliebte Tochter,

Ich bitte dich, deine Einstellung zur Verteidigung zu ändern und von nun an zu lernen, dich zu verteidigen. Der zweite Krieg steht kurz bevor. Ich will nicht dass dir etwas passiert, denn du bist das einzigste, was mir von meiner Familie geblieben ist.Gleichwohl wirst du wegen der Mamba zwei Wochen Strafdienst leisten, wenn du zurück bist, weil das geht einfach nicht...  
Ein Mensch der soviel vom Leben gesehen hat wie dein Vater, kann dir sicher was beibringen...

Dein dich über alles liebender Vater,  
Severus Snape

P.s. Ich erwarte trotzdem, weiterhin während des Unterrichts mit Sir oder Professor angesprochen zu werden!

Währenddessen antwortete Fabienne auf Hexchens Einwurf: „Ich vermute das auch, vor mir hat er nämlich anscheinend Angst. Und außerdem kann er sich doch nur mit seinem Viehzeug wehren." Jessika sah erschrocken aus wegen der Geschichte mit der Schlange. Fabienne sagte zu ihr: „Ich war auch entsetzt, Jessika, das kannst du mir glauben. Wenn das Biest nun einen Schüler gebissen hätte?" Hexchen versuchte wieder einmal, die Wogen zu glätten. „Sir, Ihre Tochter ist clever und ein schlaues Mädchen, die weiß immer, wie man durchkommt. Sie ist echt toll." Professor Snape zauberte Kuchen und Butterbier für alle herbei. Dann antwortete er: ,Ja, ich glaube auch, dass meine Tochter klar kommt. Sie ist eine Snape. Ich hoffe zumindest, dass sie klar kommt! Sie ist toll, klar. Aber ihre laxe Einstellung kann sich rächen...Es gibt da draußen genug skrupellose und eiskalte Menschen! Aber das mit der Mamba ging einfach nicht. Punkt. Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von ihr." Die Schülerinnen bedienten sich. Dann meinte Fabienne: „Wollen wir mal das Beste hoffen. Jedenfalls hat meine Mutter gesagt, dass man im Ministerium mal wieder ganz bewusst Anzeichen übersieht, die auf Gefahr hindeuten. Manchmal flucht sie wie ein Kerl über diese Ignoranten. Und das Schlimmste ist: In der letzten Zeit flucht sie auf Französisch, dann ist sie wirklich böse."

Der Professor antwortete: ,Ja, im Ministerium arbeitet echt nur Pack, und am Schlimmsten ist die Umbridge! Ich hasse sie!" Dem konnten die Schülerinnen nur zustimmen. Besonders Fabienne erinnerte sich voller Wut. „Die hasst wohl jeder! Wir hatten unter ihr in den paar Monaten genug zu leiden. Von wegen Schüler mit Ritzefedern und Unverzeihlichen Flüchen zu quälen und sie mit Veritaserum auszuhorchen! Beispielsweise hat sie versucht, mich unter den Imperius-Fluch zu setzen und mich dazu zu bringen, Lehrer zu bespitzeln. Ihr Pech war nur, dass sie ausgerechnet eine der wenigen Schülerinnen genommen hat, die dem Imperius widerstehen können. es gibt nicht viele, die das können. Da war sie vielleicht sauer! Und einer Schülerin hat sie was in den Tee getan, wohl Veritaserum, und davon zuviel, ihr ist jedenfalls schlecht davon geworden." Jessika ergänzte: „Diese pinke Kröte war nicht mehr zu ertragen, also haben wir ihr ein paar Tropfen dieses wunderbaren Tränkleins verabreicht."

Auf diese Art und Weise erfuhr Professor Snape also, wer im vergangenen Schuljahr Professor Umbridge den Schrumpftrank verpasst hatte. Er konnte sich kaum noch ernst halten, während er zuhörte. „Sie hatten doch recht! Obwohl ich natürlich gegen diese Form der Strafe bin, aber sie hat es einfach verdient! Ich werde nun gehen. Gute Nacht Ihnen allen und lernen Sie fleißig für die nächste Verteidigungsstunde, die bald ist. Miss Malfoy, Sie waren gestern nicht beim Nachsitzen, das ist mir nicht entgangen. Sie werden einen sechs Fuß langen Aufsatz über das Abblocken von Flüchen schreiben! Klar?" Mit diesen Worten verließ Professor Snape den Raum.

Meadow hörte plötzlich leise Schritte im Raum, die zu keiner von ihnen gehören konnte, denn sie saßen alle. Sie wusste, dass Anita einen Tarnumhang besaß. ‚Sie lauscht also mal wieder', dachte sie verärgert. Dan rief sie: „Anita, du kannst ruhig rauskommen." Auch Fabienne hörte inzwischen Geräusche und bestätigte: „Ja, hier lauscht wieder jemand. Vermutlich unter einem Tarnumhang." Sie und Meadow begannen, provozierende Sprüche abzulassen, um Anita dazu zu bringen, sich zu zeigen. Fabienne meinte: „die traut sich nicht." Prompt erwiderte Meadow: „Wohl ein kleiner Feigling." Hier setzte Fabienne noch eins drauf: „Das ist sie wohl. Nur nicht, wenn es ums Petzen geht." Meadow meinte wiederum: „Ja, dann ist sie ganz groß." Schließlich machte auch Hexchen mit: „Au wei. da fällt mir ein Lied ein", und sie begann zu singen: „I got a Feeling could it be that somebody watching me..." Schließlich wurde es Anita zu bunt. Sie warf ihren Tarnumhang ab und begann, zu jedem die ihrer Meinung nach passenden Worte zu sagen: „Fabienne, vor allem wiederholst du dich ständig und das langweilt gewisse Leute. Die Mamba war auf dich und Meadow dressiert. Sie hätte keinem sonst was getan. Meister Massoud hat seine Viecher im Griff, sonst würde Meadow schon lange nicht mehr leben. Meadow, wenn du dich mit Djaffar duellieren willst, das würde sich arrangieren lassen. Aber ich rate dir ab. Er müsste nicht mal den Mund aufmachen um dich wegzufegen, Meadow! Er hat aber schon gesagt, dass er heute keine Lust zum Duell hat." Dann las sie den Brief ihres Vaters. Auch hierzu gab sie einen Kommentar ab: „Mir kommen die Tränen! Du bist ein sehr führsorglicher Vater und zu lieber Lehrer! Und glaube mir, Papa; ich bin in der Lage mich zu verteidigen. Aber das seichte Gelaber hier langweilt mich; das ist der Grund weshalb ich mich dagegen sperre. Und ich verziehe mich jetzt in meine Gemächer... ich denke nun habt ihr genug Gesprächsstoff, damit ihr euch nicht ständig zu wiederholen braucht." Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie aus dem Raum.

Fabienne rief ihr noch hinterher: „Wenn dich unsere Gespräche langweilen, warum belauschst du uns dann ständig? Nur, damit du wieder was zum Petzen findest?" Wieder versuchte Hexchen, Frieden zu stiften: „Fabienne, sie meint es nicht so. Wir müssen doch zusammenhalten, Mädels. Das ist wichtiger als alles andere." Fabienne war jedoch jetzt richtig wütend, nachdem Anita sogar zugegeben hatte, dass der Anschlag mit der Giftschlange auf sie und Meadow gemünzt war: „Ich soll mit jemandem zusammenhalten, der Giftschlangen auf mich zu hetzen versucht??" Hexchen versuchte es weiter im Guten: „Fabienne, ja ich habe die Ahnung dass es noch mal sehr wichtig sein wird, dass wir alle zusammen halten. Ich werde mit Anita reden, dass sie so etwas nicht wieder macht. Nun lassen wir uns vertragen, das ist wirklich sehr wichtig Chantal um den Kampf zu gewinnen. Und das willst du doch oder?"

Fabienne jedoch war noch immer unversöhnlich. „Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt mit niemandem vertragen, der solche Anschläge auf mich versucht. Schließlich wollte sie mich umbringen. Sie gibt ja selber zu, dass das Schlangenbiest für Meadow und mich bestimmt war." Auch Meadow war sehr wütend. „Hexchen genau so ist es, ich werde mich auch nicht mit ihr vertragen. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas machen?" Hexchen macht einen weiteren Versuch: „Ich kann euch verstehen, aber lasst uns alle noch mal reden die Tage." Dies war die Art von Hexchen, sie glaubte wirklich daran, dass sich jede Art von Ärger mit einem Gespräch aus der Welt schaffen ließe.

Fabienne war jedoch noch immer wütend, und schließlich bekam sogar Hexchen einen Teil ihres Ärgers ab: „Zu wem hältst du eigentlich, Hexchen? Zu Anita etwa? Die wollte uns umbringen!" Hexchen erwiderte: „Nein, Fabienne, ich halte zu uns. Der Angriff war nicht okay, das gebe ich zu. Aber der dunkle na du weißt schon wer hätte seine Freude daran, wenn wir uns streiten, darum müssen wir reden." Jessika stimmte zu: „Ich finde, Hexchen hat recht.Es war nicht o.k., was vorgefallen ist, aber vielleicht solltet ihr einfach noch mal über alles reden." Fabienne überlegte. So ganz unrecht hatte Hexchen nicht. „Stimmt. Voldemort liebt es, Zwietracht zu säen." Meadow zuckte zusammen, als Fabienne den Namen nannte. „Erinnere mich nur nicht an den, Fabienne!" Diese jedoch antwortete: „Ich habe kein Problem damit, den Namen zu nennen. Mama sagt, Dorcas Meadowes hätte ihn sogar Tommy-Boy genannt." Dorcas Meadowes war eine große bekannte Aurorin und somit eine Kollegin von Fabiennes Großvater und ihrer Mutter gewesen, die wenige Wochen vor dem Ende des Krieges von Voldemort persönlich getötet worden war. Mit ihr war die Familie Meadowes, die mit Fabiennes eigener Familie verwandt war, ausgestorben, da Dorcas´ Mutter und ihr jüngerer Bruder schon vorher von Todessern getötet worden waren.

Meadow erklärte: „Den Namen auszusprechen, damit habe ich auch keine Probleme.  
Ich bin ihm schon mal begegnet, bei so einem Irrentreffen. Habe ich Dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass ich mit meinem Vater schon auf mehreren Treffen war? Aber alles nicht freiwillig." Fabienne antwortete: „Nee, das hast du noch nicht erzählt. Klingt ja gruselig. Was geht denn da ab?" Meadow begann zu reden. „Na gut,dann erzähl ich halt mal.  
Also als erstes warten wir auf Lord Voldemort, bis er endlich mal erscheint. Alle, die auf das Treffen kommen, tragen Masken. Dann gibt es so ein dummes Gerede, dass man alle Blutsverräter töten sollte, und auch alle Muggel. Und meistens bringt Lord Voldemort Gefangene mit, die gefoltert und getötet werden. Wenn sie so etwas Schreckliches

machen, schaue ich immer unbemerkt weg. Ich finde es grausam, einen Menschen zu foltern und ihn dann zu töten. Aber Voldemort darf das natürlich nicht wissen, dass ich so denke.  
Sonst wäre ich ja eine Blutsverräterin. Die sind doch total durchgeknallt."

Fabienne war schockiert, obwohl sie natürlich schon genug über die Machenschaften von Voldemort und seinen Todessern gehört hatte. Sie erzählte ihrerseits: „Da sagst du mir nichts Neues. Was ich zu Hause alles über den ersten Krieg gehört habe, das muss auch der reine Wahnsinn gewesen sein. Mein Vater ist kurz vor Ende des Krieges gefallen, zusammen mit seinem Bruder, dadurch habe ich ihn nie kennen gelernt. Er und Mama wollten heiraten, wenn Mama mit ihrer Ausbildung fertig gewesen wäre, und das wäre nicht mehr lange gewesen, sie war in ihrem dritten Jahr." Meadow erwiderte: „Ja das ist ja wirklich schade, dass er im Krieg gefallen ist. Ich glaube, auf jeden Fall es wird einen neuen Krieg geben. Voldemort rekrutiert seine Truppen, daß habe ich schon mitbekommen."

Fabienne bestätigte: „Davon habe ich auch gehört. Aber es werden ja von Seiten des Ministeriums wieder einmal die Zeichen übersehen, genau wie bei dem ersten Krieg. Und man hat ja Harry und Dumbledore nicht geglaubt und sogar versucht, sie für verrückt zu erklären. Genauso wie sie es ein paar Jahre davor mit meinem Großvater gemacht haben. Nur weil er einige Male zu oft gesagt hat, dass die Gefahr noch lange nicht vorbei ist." Meadow erwiderte: „Sie hätten mal lieber auf sie hören sollen, als sich einfach der Tatsache zu verschließen. So, Fabienne, so langsam muss ich auch in den Schlafsaal verschwinden. Muss heute früh raus. Ich muss meinen Vater auf das nächste Treffen der Todesser begleiten." Fabienne war schockiert. „Du willst doch wohl nicht wirklich dorthin gehen?" Meadow erwiderte resigniert: „Doch ich muss, Fabienne, sonst bringt er meine Mutter um." Fabienne war mehr als entsetzt, als sie dies hörte. Die beiden Mädchen gingen schließlich in ihren Schlafsaal. Fabienne wunderte sich nach dem Gehörten gar nicht mehr darüber, dass Meadow nachts so schlecht schlief, dass sie manchmal mitten im Unterricht einschlief. Von so etwas musste man doch einfach Albträume bekommen!


End file.
